


Fall to Pieces

by sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, laxui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 155,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow/pseuds/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow
Summary: Laxus had never imagined he would fall in love so quickly, nor did he expect to ever have to fight his own father for his identity. With the flow of time, will the Thunder Legion stay the same. Slight AU in which Jellal and Siegrain are actually two distinct twins. Laxus x Hisui.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore, OC - Relationship, Siegrain/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Trigger Ready

"See that?" Evergreen Mariposa adjusted her glasses and shared a knowing look with her sister, the newest edition to the Thunder God Tribe and the newest member of Fairy Tail after Lucy. "This is what I warned you about. A lot of people around her, but mainly Natsu and Gray, can be real idiots."

Caitlin Mariposa fixed her own glasses, which were thin and round, looking rather nervously at them all. Still anxious, she reached back to touch her pink guild mark on her left shoulder blade, which was mirrored by a tattoo of a beautiful rooted tree on her right shoulder blade. In her hair was a pale pink pillbox hat with a net that lingered over the top of her glasses to the left. Several pink, ornamental butterflies were also adorning her blonde hair. Like her twin sister, she had piercing green eyes. She was wearing strappy heels, soft, striped, high waisted pants that made her seem taller (she was only 5'3'') and a long sleeved, gold lace top with a high collar. She was only just twenty, and, unlike her sister, used air magic. It was an art she was still honing, but she was glad to have finally joined up with her sister. Seeing Gray and Natsu start to argue again, however, made her question her surroundings a little. She knew nothing in Fairy Tail was normal, but this was over the top to say the least.

"Is he...stripping?" She exclaimed. "Why would be —"

"He's a weirdo," Laxus told her, his legs up against the table. "What else do you want to know? I thought you would have figured it out, given that Gramps told me you were involved in causing mass destruction with them in defeating that damn flute."

She turned pink. "Erza and I are going to have to face the Magic Council for that. Don't remind me."

"Really don't," Evergreen said, sending him an almost pleading look. "She's worried enough about what they'll do to her. She's been upset since their rep interrupted Natsu and Erza's fight."

"Come to think of it, I've been annoyed too since then," Laxus smirked. "I can't believe so much has happened in the last few hours."

"You don't need to worry," Erza said, coming up from behind them. "I'm sure we'll be lectured and nothing more. The Magic Council usually leaves Fairy Tail alone. They're only doing this as a show."

"I hope…" She mumbled helplessly. "I hope so…"

"We have to go," Erza pulled her up. "They're only being this courteous out of respect for Master Makarov."

The representative cleared their throat in annoyance, waiting for them to follow.

"Fair warning," Evergreen put in, scowling at the representative for the sake of her sister. "I can petrify the mouths of this's who insult Fairy Tail so that they can never open them again, you know."

The representative made an indignant noise but, even with the situation, Caitlin smiled at her sister and Erza tried to smirk. Laxus and the others, however, burst into laughter. They were never as subtle.

* * *

The doors burst open, startling both women on trial and the Magic Council. Siegrain crossed his arms and tried not to laugh, then shifting forward slightly and resting his face against the palm of his hand. He was amused, yes, but also transfixed by Mariposa, the accomplice charged alongside Scarlet. Of course, the others, in general, were far less amused. In fact, most of them were positively angry, feeling they were being taken lightly. It was rude, insane, and utterly disruptive. In absolute disapproval, Michello frowned at the sight. He had never seen anyone act quite so boldly before, not anyone with a sense of reason that was. Yajima, much calmer than some of his colleagues gaped in shock, unsure what to make of the scene. Belno, her face dark, stood up in indignation. Leji merely stared, too surprised to react to the situation. Crawford pursed his lips, having been about to sentence the two women and very much disliking the interruption. It was entirely uncalled for and he valued order quite highly. This was the opposite; this was nothing short of chaos. Org, a little tired, shook his head in nothing short of exasperation. Ultrear, however, smirked, leaning back a little. Whoever it was seemed drunk at best and was wearing a barrel and makeshift armor that didn't suit him in the slightest. If they looked like anything, they looked completely ridiculous.

"I'm the crazy lady in armor you old timers have been looking for!" He (yes, sadly, he being another member of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel) yelled, flipping a table. "If you've got a problem with the way me and my guild do things then you can fight me!"

He ran forward and continued to break things, causing Caitlin Mariposa to bury her face in her hands and the actual Erza Scarlet to sigh in embarrassment.

"I am the all powerful Erza!" Natsu kept yelling, breaking the stand and moving closer to the council members. "If you think I was destructive before, you haven't seen nothing yet! Do you really think the stuff I destroyed is more important than the guild masters' lives?"

Crawford began to speak, something about taking the three of them out of his sight, but Belno was quicker.

"Fairy Tail must be held to account at one time or another," She said tersely. "The Eisenwald guild may have been the cause of all this destruction through Zeref's weapon, but you all did not need to make more of a mess for this Council to deal with! Have I made myself clear?"

Natsu paused, shrinking under the harrowing look Erza was giving him. He quickly nodded; there was nothing that scared him the way Erza did when she was angry. Both Erza and Caitlin apologised profusely (not only because of the Eisenwald incident but because of Natsu too) and, soon enough, feeling they had made their point, the Council members left with the exception of Siegrain. He slowly walked down from where they had been, and approached Caitlin. Erza narrowed her eyes; he was a Wizard Saint, but she had grown up with his brother. She knew it had been luck that Siegrain had been separated from his family. Jellal had always talked about his brother. He had been worried about him, wondering where he had ended up because he had never been in the tower. Erza snorted at the memory. She knew now that Siegrain had washed up on shore in Fiore, had been taken in by a wealthy family, and learned magic. He had even saved her on multiple occasions. Still, she had seen the darkness in his twin and didn't want to know if it lurked in him. She doubted it; he was too thoughtful and intellectually bound to become like his brother. Nevertheless, her bitterness towards her past remained and he, in the worst way, reminded her of it.

"I may not actually be here right now, considering that my colleagues and I don't need to be present in person for these things," Siegrain paused for a few seconds in thought and Caitlin glanced around. She had always struggled with eye contact, especially while reading people's energy the way she was now. Warmth spread through her, and she smiled. "You speak well for yourself."

"So everyone says," She replied, eyeing him for a brief moment. "Meet me in Second Cup Coffee shop in downtown Magnolia on Saturday."

He quirked a half smile. "Are you asking me on a date?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"I'll be there at eleven in the morning," He promised her, loosely embracing her. "Don't forget."

She winked. "I won't."

Natsu cast a wary look to Erza. "What the heck just happened?"

"I'm not sure," She said slowly, starting out of the courtroom with them. "But I honestly can't believe it."

* * *

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall was nothing like she had envisioned it, not in her wildest dreams. It was messy, smelled distinctly like booze, and people were fighting. For the most renowned magic guild in Fiore, it sure was laid back. Regardless, as the heiress to the throne of Fiore, Princess Hisui had to become better acquainted with the guilds. Her father was wise, wiser than anyone, and she knew full well that his advice was in good faith. Still, this was nothing like she had expected. She brushed it off, deciding she had spent too much of her life not being in the rest of the world the way normal people would be. She knew she would never be normal; she was the princess of Fiore and had the inherited responsibility that accompanied it. It was not that she was unhappy, though. She knew her position would give her the ability to do things for people she wouldn't be able to do otherwise. She knew there were people in her kingdom and in the rest of the world, for that matter, who would do anything to have her life. She was not free, however, and there was a part of her that yearned for the chance to wear whatever she wanted or to enjoy a concert or to simply have time truly for herself. Shaking her head (and relieved everyone was too preoccupied to have noticed her just yet), she stepped all the way into the guild hall and towards the upstairs. No one questioned her, likely because they didn't notice.

"Hello," Hisui said, smiling at the blonde who was relaxing in a chair near the jobs board. "I came to see Makarov Dreyar. Is he around?"

"Gramps is out," He told her, then thinking better of it when he turned to her. "I'm Laxus. The master's grandson. He should be back soon, but he wanted a break from Gray and Natsu's arguments, not to mention the salamander's insistence that he —"

"May I wait here until he returns?" She asked, her breath catching in her throat. It was strange, but the air suddenly felt rather magnetic. "Or should I come back later?"

Laxus grinned. "Feel free to stay."

"Alright," She said, sitting down next to him and extending her hand. "I'm Hisui."

He stared, absolutely shocked for a moment, and then shook her hand. Their hands lingered in the intertwined state far longer than need be, however, an electric buzz neither of them had felt before began to course through their veins. Laxus tried to tell himself it was his magic, but he knew better. This sensation was something knew, something he quivered at the thought of. By the time he let go of her hand, he realised his feelings were stronger in this moment than they ever had been for anyone, even Mirajane. It was then he understood what Evergreen had meant when she spoke of bonding. She had a special tie with Elfman, one he and she barely spoke of and yet still knew was there. Laxus could barely believe his own thoughts and, little did he know, she was feeling the same way.

"This is my first time in Magnolia," She offered with a smile. "If you can believe it. I'll be staying here for a while, to get to know the city and, of course, the guild."

Laxus nodded. "I can show you around."

She delicately twisted her hair in her hands.

"I would like that," She said. "Very much, actually."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. How about we get some coffee around eleven then?" He suggested. He knew he had a lot of nerve, but he couldn't believe he was being so bold with the princess of Fiore herself. "I'll take you to the best shop in town: Second Cup Coffee."

Hisui nodded. "Anything there in particular you recommend?"

"More than just the coffee," Laxus replied with a chuckle. "If anything, they make good doughnuts."

She sighed wistfully. "It has been too long since I last had one…"

Laxus smiled himself, but, just before he could respond, Makarov walked back into the guild hall.

"That's Gramps," Laxus told her. She stood up and started for the stairs but briefly took his hand again. "I'll see you at eleven tomorrow morning?"

Hisui laughed musically. "Don't worry," She promised, letting go of his hand. "I'll be there."


	2. Saturday Coffee (feat. Natsu's Mistake)

Magnolia was a town known for a lot of things, the Fairy Tail Guild (and all of their infamous destruction) in particular. Yet, a little surprisingly, the town was also known for its coffee and confectionries. In general, apart from preferring a quieter life, the people of Magnolia enjoyed their fresh baked sweets almost as much as they enjoyed life itself. Even Erza Scarlet, who was hands down the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail, had a weakness for cake. No one in town, much less in the guild, would mess with her favorite strawberry cake. At one point, when he had been much younger, Natsu had made the mistake of eating Erza's cake and had gotten punched for it. Yes, it was fair to say that the members of the Fairy Tail Guild were the rowdiest of any of the residents of Magnolia but, for the most part, they fit in fine. Still, Laxus couldn't help but feel a little out of place. He had been to Second Cup Coffee plenty of times (and, occasionally, very late at night when he needed to finish a job) but he had never been there on a date, much less with the princess of Fiore. His boldness had served him well, for the most part, over the years, but now it was the reason his nerves were on edge. For the first time in months, his nerves were putting him on tentherhooks.

He had dressed up a little for the occasion, unsure of what she would expect. She was the princess of Fiore, after all, and probably had any number of better suitors. Still, he kept in mind the way the air had been abuzz and hoped it meant more than his mind running wild. He was wearing a purple silk shirt and long black dress pants with comfortable loafers. Over his shirt, he wore a light, black and grey fur stole. He tried to seem at ease, the way everyone always saw him, and he kept his hands jammed in his pockets while he walked. He was glad the shop was within walking distance of the guild hall; like all dragon slayers, he was prone to severe motion sickness. It was a fact he had no desire to admit, and certainly not in front of Natsu of all people. Smirking in an attempt to renew his confidence, Laxus pushed open the doors to Second Cup Coffee and found Hisui already waiting for him just inside at a cozy little table near the window. He sat down across from her with an easy smile that she returned. For a few minutes, neither of them knew what to say. They lightly chatted about the varieties of coffee (foreign and domestic), all sorts of sweets (she admitted to having a fondness for macaroons), and, of course, the things that went on in the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Your grandfather is definitely a level headed man," Hisui said, sipping on her caramel coffee. "Fairy Tail is definitely lucky to have him as the guild master."

"He is pretty relaxed...most of the time, that is," Laxus laughed lightly. "Of course, sometimes he lets things get out of hand. Some of them like to fight."

Hisui smirked. "Is that what you were talking about yesterday when you mentioned...what were their names…"

"Natsu and Gray?" He suggested. She nodded. "Yeah…" He agreed. "They don't get along very well. No one can tell if they actually hate each other or not."

She chuckled. "I've seen that before. It is pretty funny to watch."

"You should have seen Natsu trying to take a shot at Erza," He told her. "We all knew he was going to lose, but it was hilarious to watch. Too bad the Magic Council had to arrest Erza and Caity."

"I heard about that," She mused. "It was because of...the incident with the property destruction, wasn't it?"

"We sometimes go a little overboard," Laxus said, shrugging. "They don't usually care, though. Not sure why they did this time."

Hisui laughed behind her hand, trying to hide the faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"I've never fully understood the Magic Council," She eventually said with a smile. "I know how they function and why they do, but they often...they're often a little secretive."

"That's why Gramps doesn't usually get along with them," Laxus said, lightly resting his hand over hers. She did not pull away and only smiled brighter. "They do tend leave him alone, since he's a Wizard Saint."

Hisui began to squeeze his hand and then let it go in surprise upon seeing a different Wizard Saint than they had been discussing enter the shop with his hand entwined tightly with a pale woman with honey blonde hair, glasses, and a tattoo of a tree on her right shoulder blade. Her left was less exposed, but Hisui was almost certain she had a Fairy Tail Guild mark.

"Is that Siegrain?" She exclaimed. Laxus turned around and was just as shocked, though more by the woman Siegrain was with.

"That's who I was talking about. Caity Mariposa," Laxus breathed, squeezing Hisui's hand. She squeezed it back. "She's in our guild and part of my Thunder Legion. You saw her sister yesterday, Evergreen."

Hisui nodddd. "I remember."

Laxus frowned. "What is she doing with —"

A loud crash was heard outside, and both Laxus and Hisui turned to look out the window. Near them, Siegrain and Caitlin were both shocked too. Laxus began to chuckle, seeing Natsu and Erza going at it again. She was in Flame Empress armor like before, and Natsu was screaming incoherently, trying to light her on fire to end their rematch quickly. To little surprise, she quickly whipped out a sword, smacked him in the stomach with it, and proceeded to punch him in the face. The people watching cheered and, out from within the crowd, Makarov stepped forward and declared Erza the winner.

"Funny," Caity remarked from behind them, causing Hisui to startle and Laxus to groan. "He should have seen that one coming."

"Fighting Erza's always a mistake," Laxus said, them smirking at her. "Care to introduce us to your —"

"You first," She replied.

"This is Hisui," Laxus said, smiling at his date. She blushed and smiled back. "Your turn."

"Siegrain Fernades," He said, easily wrapping an arm around his own date. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "How'd you land a date with someone on the Magic Council?"

"How'd you land a date with the princess?" Caitlin winked and delicately adjusted her glasses. "I've got nerve and I feel everything."

"Never let her go," Hisui told Siegrain, laughing a little. "You've got a keeper there."

A faint smile graced his lips. "She's certainly earned more than just one date."

When he thought no one was looking, he pressed a soft kiss to his date's lips, lingering too long to be simple. Their brief moment (and, based on how tightly their hands were entwined, Laxus and Hisui's) however was cut very much short. The doors to the shop opened almost violently and Natsu stumbled in, holding his head. He then decided it would be a good idea to come over to where they were and slammed his fist down on the table in front of Laxus like a lunatic. Suffice to say, he rarely knew when he was beat.

"I can take you!" Natsu wheezed. "Any time, any —"

Laxus swiftly punched him and he fell to the ground. Lucy, who had followed him in, groaned but, as for the others, they couldn't help but be amused. Yet, through the window, Siegrain knew Erza was watching him and he was terrified of what she could be thinking.

"Says the guy who puts the 'drag' in Dragneel," Caitlin remarked.

Siegrain gave her an affectionate squeeze, glad to have been drawn from his thoughts even for a few seconds.

* * *

Far from Magnolia and, just as well, far from his brother, Jellal scowled at the man who came before him. He had only accepted Ivan Dreyar's request to meet out of formality. In truth, he had no desire to tie himself to the man or his dark guild, Raven's Tail, no matter how strong they could be. It thoroughly irritated him to let anyone into the area; he was sure that his brother would stop at nothing to destroy his efforts if he knew where he was. Jellal knew he was terribly conflicted; he was aware that he was possessed, aware enough to loathe it but not strong enough to destroy it. All he hoped for, at this point, was that Erza would return and that activating the R-System would end the hell of having two voices inside his mind. He knew, in his heart, that he still loved her, after all. What he couldn't stand, however, was the pervading memory of how upset, how horrified she had been after his possession. She didn't know he was still himself underneath the spell, and, some days, he was afraid he didn't either. Years and years had already gone by in this hell, and he wanted it to end. He hoped more than anything it was close, but he still had no idea how to activate the R-System. The amount of magic energy it would require was almost unfathomable.

If anything were to come to this meeting with Ivan, he hoped it would be the answer to that particular conundrum.

"Have you ever left this place?" Ivan said, a disdainful air in his voice. "It seems rather… incomplete."

Jellal sent him a dark look. "That would be because it is."

"Hmmph," Ivan looked around with narrow eyes. "Did you hear that your brother has been named a Wizard Saint? I would be afraid, if I were you."

"I am not afraid of Siegrain," He snapped. He didn't have very many memories of his brother, but the ones he did have weren't exactly happy. "I hear enough news about the outside world here and there. I don't need you of all people to deliever it to me."

Ivan quirked an eyebrow and met his gaze without hesitation. He had decades of experience over this man; he would not want to trifle with his brother, but he was unopposed to fighting the man before him if need be.

"It may interest you to know that I think we can both achieve our own ends if we lend each other aid," Ivan said, looking rather arrogant as he spoke. "You seek to activate your R-System, and I want to get back at my father and my son for turning their backs on me. I believe both of those things can be done."

"Do you have any idea how much magic energy the R-System requires?" Jellal shook his head and internally cursed Zeref for doing this to him for so long. "More than any of us have to offer, that's for sure."

Ivan snorted. "Ignorance. Your brother is on the Magic Council and, as a Wizard Saint, has sway. They control the Etherion. I believe a blast from that could activate your R-System and, with your newfound power, you could return the favor."

Jellal shook his head. "Siegrain would never propose something like that unless the —"

"Unless the Council knew about this system and who was behind it?" Ivan deviously suggested.

Jellal took a small step back, shocked. Then, he steadied himself and glared at Ivan, waiting for him to continue.

"I have plenty of people at my disposal that could leak this place and your presence to the Magic Council," Ivan said, sounding rather irritated in having to spell it out. "I don't imagine it would be that hard. There are plenty of people on the Council that could be swayed. Ultear, for instance...I believe she holds little love for the rest of them. Given the right...shall we say, motivation, I believe she'd be easy to sway."

Jellal crossed his arms. "I still fail to see what you gain from all this. Last I checked, that was all you cared about."

Ivan smirked. "That doesn't concern you quite yet. Shall I put the pieces in motion?"

Jellal was silent for a long time but then, finally, nodded. It was not too long before Ivan left, but he knew there was more to the man's motivations than he let on. For now, he would take the risk. If it proved to be too much, he would have to find a fail safe.

Either way, it seemed he was about to show his brother just how powerful he had become.


	3. Inkling

Makarov almost exploded in anger upon seeing the result of Cana's reading into his son. She was incredible with her cards, a fact they were all well aware of, but Makarov typically didn't rely on her readings. Of course, this time was different. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy had gone out on a mission near the harbor (the job was supposed to have been simple but had ended up being a mess) and their confrontation with a dark guild had caused its pseudo-leader to give them images of what looked to be an R-System, photographed on a camera that, from the insignia alone, clearly belonged to Ivan Dreyar. Two months had passed in relative peace since the kerfuffle with the Magic Council and Natsu's fight with Erza, but it now all seemed to have been for absolutely nothing. Makarov could barely believe that his son was involved in creating an R-System. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and especially Erza couldn't believe it either. She had recognised the system photographed; she had told only the guild master of her experience there, but, with all of the evidence in front of him, there was nothing else to do. He was going to report the matter, and he was going to involve the Magic Council. Given the situation, there were no other options.

"Damn it, Ivan!" Makarov muttered to himself as he prepared the evidence to be delivered, by Gildarts, to the Magic Council. "It's just one thing after another, isn't it? What are we supposed to do?"

Mirajane looked up from where she was drawing in a notebook on the bar.

"Has something happened?" She asked, brushing her hair over her left shoulder. "What's in that file?"

"A report to the Magic Council," Makarov irritably told her. "I'm having Gildarts head out to deliever it personally to them today."

Mirajane set down her pen in shock. "You're giving a report to the Magic Council? Is this about Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy's last job? The one near —"

"Yes," Makarov shook his head. "I can't believe this. To think Ivan would…"

Makarov trailed off and deftly handed Gildarts the rather large file. He left quickly, and, shortly after he left, Laxus and Hisui stepped in. Makarov smiled upon seeing his grandson press a gentle kiss to Hisui's forehead before heading up to the second floor to look over S-Class job requests. Hisui briefly chatted with Evergreen Mariposa and Cana Alberona. Makarov knew Hisui spent most of her time with the Mariposa twins and Laxus, but, as it happened, part of the Thunder Legion was on a job in Crocus that involved translation and, interestingly, curse breaking. Caitlin Mariposa was, albeit an air magic user, but she was also a linguistic master. She knew the language of Fiore inside and out, hence why she was on the mission. Freed had gone along simply to get away from the madness in the guild hall (read: uncalled for destruction). It wasn't uncommon in the slightest for things to get destroyed in the guild hall, after all. Bickslow had joined them more of for the hell of it. He was strapped for cash, anyways, and a little extra couldn't hurt. That seemed to be his prevailing motivation for the time being.

"It's good to see you, Hisui," Makarov said, smiling still when she sat down at the bar across from Mirajane and near him. "Laxus isn't too much trouble, is he?"

She blushed. "He's fine, don't worry."

"Good," Makarov said, pausing for a moment to clear his throat. "Well. I was hoping, if you have any interest, that you might stay with the guild for awhile."

Hisui turned to him in surprise. "Really?"

Makarov nodded. "I don't make jokes about matters like that."

Hisui tried not to grin. "Actually, I was planning on staying awhile," She admitted, unable to hide her smile. "I don't have to return to Crocus unless my father absolutely needs me to."

"Excellent!" Makarov said, clasping his hands together and then raising his voice to a shout. "Do you hear that Laxus? You've made quite the impression on the princess!"

Laxus and Hisui both flushed in slight embarrassment, but everyone else in the guild hall couldn't help but be amused. It wasn't the first time Makarov had said something of the sort in front of them all, at any rate.

Siegrain smiled upon seeing Caitlin, Laxus, and Hisui step out onto the rooftop. It was downtown and *technically* they weren't supposed to be there. Still, Laxus had insisted it would be a great place for a double date. He had gotten the idea from Evergreen and Elfman; she had wanted Laxus to keep her sister safe (and to spy on her) while he had taken Evergreen up there plenty of times. Funnily enough, Mira had told him about the spot. Elfman had initially been freaked out (he was protective of his sister) but he knew she was fine. She could defend herself and, besides, she had been with Freed. No one in Magnolia would mess with a Fairy Tail Wizard, much less two of them. It had been two months since their coffee dates (and the unfortunate interruptions by Natsu being Natsu) and, for Laxus, he had never felt more alive, let alone drawn to a person. At that moment, Hisui held his hand tight and was leaning slightly against him while they walked. He couldn't help but smile. There was something about being with her that made everything seem more manageable and far more clear. They both knew they were developing a close bond, one that could not been broken, and they had never been more happy for it. In some ways, it was a miracle.

Even with the mess he knew his father was making, Laxus was confident that they would survive it; the guild was Fairy Tail, after all, and, for him and Hisui, they would not go down easily. His past was something they had struggled to talk about and still did, but Hisui knew enough to believe Ivan Dreyar was a monster that had shattered his own son into a million pieces just so he could try and force him into being the son he had wanted. She held his hand tighter at the memory of the night he had told her how his father had done terrible things to make his son a dragon slayer. They had been almost alone in the guild hall that night, and the air had been almost oppressive. She had struggled not to cry herself when she saw how much it pained him to talk about it. All she had been able to say for certain was that she wouldn't let that happen again and, after ascending the throne, that she would make sure Ivan was held to account. Later, she had talked to Caitlin and Evergreen, both of whom had little more to add other than expressing their shock at how soon he had told her all that. Hisui knew Laxus was often quiet about his feelings, but he had opened up to her. She sighed, worried still, but she couldn't help but relax when he turned, held her close, and gently kissed her.

"It is lovely up here," She said, sitting down on the edge of a red sofa that had been dragged up to the rooftop along with some chairs. Laxus assumed it was either Cana's doing or Evergreen's. "You were right."

Laxus grinned. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Hisui curled into him, her hair being tousled by the breeze. "I'm sure," She replied. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, after all."

"We do have our charms," Laxus murmured, affectionately caressing her arm. "It's all part of our image."

Hisui laughed a little. "And I thought your image was that you destroy things."

"Partly," Laxus admitted.

Siegrain snorted. "Mostly," He was about to go on but suddenly had to steady Caitlin against him. "Are you alright, darling?"

"I...I'm fine," She said, probing her forehead and fixing her slightly askew glasses. "Sorry, the height is just getting to me, that's all."

Siegrain gently stroked her hair, knowing how sensitive she was. He knew she felt everything more, a consequence of her air magic, and he knew, as flirtatious and witty as she was, that genuine pain belied her insistence that she was fine. He was careful with her, knowing how delicate she could be. Two months they had been together, and he intended for it to be much, much longer.

"I didn't realise air wizards could be so affected by heights," Hisui said worriedly. "I suppose it makes sense, given slight changes in altitude, but…"

"You won't fall," Siegrain promised her, sliding away from the edge. He then softly kissed her, his lips caressing hers, for a long moment. "I've got you."

"I've never been one for heights either," Laxus admitted, causing Hisui to turn to him in surprise. "I'm not afraid, I just prefer being lower. Plenty of people do."

"You also prefer to avoid anything that moves," Hisui lightly teased. "I'm glad you didn't puke in the car earlier."

Still a little wobbly, Caitlin sent her a funny look. "Okay," She started. "That was a bold choice on your part."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and that's coming from the great Caitlin Mariposa who is twenty years old and afraid of her car."

"I don't like driving!" She exclaimed, blushing scarlet. "It's not that hard to understand!"

"According to Ever, she couldn't legally drive until about a year ago," Laxus stage whispered, eliciting a small giggle from Hisui. "I can barely believe it my self."

Sensing his joke, they all laughed but Siegrain suddenly stopped, his phone going off. He answered it abruptly upon seeing the caller ID and, after a few words, shook his head.

"We're all in trouble," He said, sighing heavily. "It seems Fairy Tail discovered the Tower of Heaven."

Laxus sent him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard about it," Hisui hesitantly put in. "I thought it had been destroyed years ago. How is it still standing?"

"I don't know," Siegrain said, not even realising how protectively he was holding Caitlin. "But Makarov sent them the evidence. Laxus, your father…"

"He's gone and done it," Laxus swore under his breath. "He's involved?"

Siegrain nodded grimly. "And so is my brother. Jellal."

Hisui stared in horror, gripping Laxus' hand almost for dear life. It was at that moment, when he stood up with her, that Caitlin Mariposa fainted, overwhelmed by the energy she sensed all around her.


	4. The Council's Predicament

"Wait this out? Absolutely not!" Org exclaimed. "Ivan Dreyar and anyone else involved in this R-System's creation are extremely dangerous!"

"It's the Tower of Heaven," Siegrain corrected him, arms crossed. He was still infuriated with his brother for what was now in motion. "To be clear."

"And it is being operated by Dreyar and a man known as Jellal," Crawford sent a dark look towards Siegrain. "That would be your twin brother, would it not?"

"Regrettably," Siegrain said shortly.

"What could possibly motivate someone to build such a monstrosity?" Leji mused. "It simply does not make sense."

"This must have something to do with the Eisenwald guild," Ultrear said, pursuing her lips and glaring at Siegrain. She had already spoken with Ivan and was less than thrilled to have to continue to wait things out on the council while Siegrain (who she hated the most but was curious about) and the others wouldn't move. "Perhaps an investigation is in order...or perhaps a little bit of torture on the members we have captured?"

"We cannot take such extreme actions, as you should well know," Michello eyed her sharply. Much like Siegrain, he didn't exactly trust her. "Until we know what the purpose of the construction is —"

"It's an R-System!" Belno snapped. "It's not going to be used for anything good."

"She's right," Siegrain heavily agreed. "I propose we destroy it."

"How?" Yajima paused for a moment in deep thought. "I suppose we could send in the military."

"Against someone as strong as Ivan Dreyar, let alone Jellal?" Org shook his head. "Until we know what the level of threat is, we will have no ability to properly act. I'm certain, too, that there are far more of them than we know and —"

"We only have one option, to end this quickly," Siegrain cut in. "Firing Etherion."

Everyone, even Ultrear, turned to him in shock. In her head, she calculated that, in fact, Etherion could power the R-System and she smirked.

"Are you insane?" She exclaimed. "We can't justify firing such a powerful blast."

"The Satellite Square can pin point any spot and fire directly on it," Siegrain countered, a little sickened by the thought of being responsible for his own brother's death. "If we focus Etherion on the Tower of Heaven, we should be able to destroy it with minimal casualties."

Crawford stared at him in disbelief. "Etherion is a last resort, and certainly not one we would use so hastily —"

"He's trying to resurrect Zeref," Siegrain testily snapped. Once again, they all looked at him in shock.

"Are you certain?" Crawford exclaimed, an unusual edge of fear in his voice.

"I have done everything in my power to figure out what happened to my family before I was adopted and, believe me, none of it is pretty," Siegrain told them. "The Tower of Heaven was originally set to be constructed by a cult that worshipped Zeref. Jellal was raised by that cult, among so many other children. If he is now trying to complete it, then it will be for that purpose."

Heavy silence fell over them, and the only one who was not afraid was Ultrear.

"I would like to vote in favor of firing the Satellite Square on the Tower of Heaven," Belno said, bluntly cutting into the silence. "We have a responsibility to protect the people, and letting something like this stand is simply too risky."

Yajima frowned. "We cannot act so rashly. I vote against this drastic shift in action," He turned to Siegrain. "Could you even live with the guilt of having killed your own brother?"

"I suggest we...compromise," Ultrear put in, a sinister idea crossing her mind. "Why not send Siegrain and some of Fairy Tail's members to handle the situation before we use Etherion to destroy the Tower? After all, Fairy Tail did discover this and I'm sure they and a Wizard Saint can handle something like this without trouble."

Siegrain stared at her in horror. "We can't put more lives in danger over this. I want to deal with my brother, but —"

"Then go," Ultrear said silkily. "We'll all be waiting for you tell us whose going out there with you. Now, with this matter closed, I have other business to attend to."

She left the room, her heels clicking. Soon after, everyone but Belno and Siegrain followed. For about a minute or two, she merely stared at him but then sighed heavily and gave him a rare but genuinely sympathetic look.

"I understand your trepidation," She said, her voice as clipped as always. "I never have liked Ultrear. Go...I will keep an eye on her here until you return."

* * *

"Let's punch him!" Natsu bumped his fists together with a smirk as they all prepared to leave. Gray, Erza, and Lucy rolled their eyes.

"This isn't a joke," Erza irritably reminded him, casting a nervous look to Siegrain. "Are you honestly accompanying us to subdue your brother and Ivan?"

"There's a good chance my father won't be there," Laxus warned them. "He's not stupid enough to let himself get caught."

"Either way, subduing Jellal will not be easy," Hisui adjusted her bag on her shoulder and glanced to Laxus. "Do not let my father find out about this."

He sighed. "I'm not sure I want you to risk going at all."

"I'm going to be the Queen of Fiore," She countered. "This is part of my duty."

Laxus glanced to his grandfather. "Got anything to say?"

Makarov shook his head. "You all know what you're up against."

"Damn right we do," Evergreen muttered. "If the entire Thunder Legion is dragged into something, we sure as hell know what it is."

Bickslow smirked. "No one is going to get past us."

"You do realise how dangerous this is, right?" Caitlin stared at him incredulously and delicately adjusted her glasses. "Please tell me you at least know what an R-System is."

Bickslow glared. "Hmmph. No need to be condescending, princess."

Hisui chuckled. "Actually, that would be me."

"Let's just get this over with," Freed groaned and grabbed his own bag. "I'd rather get back here before Mira, Levy, and Elfman come back from their job. I really don't want my girlfriend to lecture me."

Evergreen snorted. "Hmmph. Imagine you thinking your significant other is going to lose their mind when they find out where you went when mine will probably take it the same way."

"Let's just go already!" Natsu protested again, causing Lucy to elbow him and Gray to step on his foot. "We're losing daylight!"

"Are any of you taking this seriously?" Siegrain stared at him in utter disbelief. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"He has a point," Erza said, starting off irritably. "Now move it."

To little surprise, Gray and Natsu immediately followed her in sheer terror of what their punishment would be if they defied her. Hisui raised an eyebrow and tucked the rest of her hair under her hat. She began to follow them, but Laxus took her hand and briefly stopped her while Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed argued and grumbled the entire time the began off. Evergreen smiled softly upon seeing Siegrain gently kiss her sister and murmuring to her (from what Ever could deduce, something about protecting her). They followed shortly behind, leaving Laxus and Hisui in front of the guild hall for a moment.

"I already said it, but I can't stress this enough," She said softly, her forehead resting lightly against his. "We've only been seeing each other for two and a half months, and my father will lose his mind if he finds out I went out on a dangerous mission with you. He can never know about this."

"He won't," Laxus promised, holding her hand tightly while they moved to catch up with the others. "Don't worry. We'll all be fine and, honestly, I don't think my dad will risk getting caught...although I don't have a clue what he thinks he's doing."

"I just don't understand why anyone would do this," Hisui murmured. "Is it a dangerous stunt? Or is it something more?"

"If my father's involved, it can't be anything good," Laxus shook his head. "What the hell is he planning?"

"I wouldn't delve too far into that," Siegrain noted. They were now close enough to all be heard. "By the sound of it, Ivan is involved in very dark magic."

"He always has been," Laxus said heavily. "But this is different. Even for him, it seems like a step too far."

"A step too far?" Evergreen shook her head. "I don't think there's anything he wouldn't do anymore. We don't even know who's at this damn thing," She glanced towards Siegrain, who had let go of Caitlin's hand. "But I put my faith in you. We must."

The group briefly paused; it was then the gravity of the situation finally set in.


	5. The Tower of Heaven: Part 1

The R-System's looming tower approached on the horizon, sickening Erza to her core. It had been years since she had last laid eyes on it, and to do so now was not pleasant in the slightest. She had spent too many miserable years in this place, and she hated that her former life was now intertwined with her new one. She had never wanted to drag any of her teammates into something so dangerous, let alone Siegrain and the Thunder God Tribe. While she had only recently dropped her bitterness towards Siegrain, she couldn't help but be angry with him for implicating himself. Their presence and the Tower of Heaven itself were something he could never understand. He had the same kind of life as the Mariposa sisters; wealth, adoring parents. Their parents had long since left Fairy Tail, something Erza recalled happening in Evergreen's teen years. Her sister had stayed with their parents longer; it wasn't to say they weren't close to them but Evergreen was more headstrong. Erza shook her head, knowing her mind was flooded by thoughts every damn thing she had tried to abandon. She swallowed hard when they stepped into the Tower. The ten of them (it happy were to be included, per his insistence) were expecting something hellish to be waiting for them, but there was something oddly peaceful about the Tower as they climbed higher and higher. About midway to the top, Erza froze.

"There's something wrong here," She said, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. "He's, Jellal, is —"

"Planning something?"

All of them startled; what appeared to be an apparition appeared before them, smirking until it set eyes on Siegrain.

"Siegrain. My brother," The thought projection said disdainfully. "Funny to finally find you here when you should have been with us all along."

Siegrain met his glare. "We can resolve this peacefully, Jellal. There is no need to shed any blood today."

Jellal stiffened. He could hear Zeref shrieking in his head and he resented it even more than he ever had.

"Your freedom was never stripped from you," Jellal eventually said through gritted teeth. "I suffered — we all suffered — for years because of the —"

"You're asking for it!" Natsu shouted, activating his fire in the palm of his hands. "If you think killing people is —"

"Only one needs to die," Jellal impatiently told him. "But, as trespassers, I have a few for you to...intercept."

"Stop this, Jellal," Erza stepped forward to confront his illusion. "You said it yourself. We all suffered enough and none of us want to kill you."

He shook his head. "A lie to your own ears."

The apparition vanished in a gust of wind and the power of it nearly knocked them to the ground. Natsu angrily began to fume incoherently, Erza stiffened, and Lucy felt her heart growing heavy. Hisui could only stare, shocked by the power that could be summoned through a mere apparition. Bickslow swore violently, and, beside him, Freed's hands were curling into fists. Laxus glowered at the spot where the thought projection had been, unsure of what to expect because he knew, now, how crazed his father and the allies of the man could be. Evergreen had tightened her hand around her glasses, ready to pull them off; her sister's magic was already activated, whipping the air around her like a small storm. It was Siegrain, however, that was the most affected. Even Erza wasn't as electrified by it as him.

"Oh God…" Lucy mumbled, rubbing her slightly pained head. "What are we going to do against that?"

"We'll split up," Erza said with finality. "Natsu, Caitlin, and Siegrain will go with me to find Jellal and the rest of you —"

Lucy shrieked upon a meteor falling out of seemingly nowhere, almost hitting her and Evergreen.

"Great," Freed said dryly, looking around. "It seems they're sending a welcoming party."

"Hmmph," Evergreen snorted. "They're going to get turned to stone."

Hisui, feeling a change in the stairwell, turned around only to find a group of six standing at the bottom of the steps.

"No," She breathed, gripping Laxus' hand. "It can't...the Oración Seis?"

All of them spun around to see their opponents, a sinking feeling rising in all of them. The infamy of the Oración Seis could not be understated but —

"That's the boss' son," One of them said with a smirk. "Ivan'll give us a great reward for capturing him."

Erza could barely believe it; apart from one, she recognised every single one of them. It was more personal than she had realised. Then, without warning, the world began to blur around them and she, Natsu, and Caitlin were only able to run further up because of Siegrain and the magic circle he used to delay the impacts of the magic. For the others, however, they had no idea where they were when they no longer felt so disoriented. The curse of the tower seemed to have been unleashed.

* * *

"I don't enjoy this waiting game," Ultrear said, filing her nails as she walked with Belno and Yajima. "Frankly, I think we should fire if this takes too long. For all we know, Jellal could have killed them."

Yajima frowned. "And where exactly would risking the lives of our own get us?"

"We are waiting until we hear from Siegrain," Belno put in with finality. "That is the situation, and we are not going to alter it."

Ultrear sighed. "Are we even sure we can trust Siegrain? Couldn't he have been planning something — a betrayal of the worst kind — with his brother from the start?"

Yajima pursed his lips. "That is a terrible accusation to make, Ultrear."

She said nothing in response but caught Belno's harrowing gaze. It seemed she sensed the attempt to sow doubt in the Council. From just the look on her face, it was clear she held little faith in her.

"Do not test my patience with you," Belno eventually said, her voice clipped. "We cannot afford to be so blatantly divisive with matters this serious."

Ultrear raised an eyebrow and then stormed off, her heels clicking more dangerously than they had ever before.

"I wonder what she must be thinking," Yajima mused. "With this situation being already so dude, why would she…"

"You're the one that told her not to accuse other council members of treason," Belno said shortly, crossing her arms and staring out the window. "Hypocrisy will get us nowhere. In the mean time...let's wait for Siegrain to communicate with us. After all… you said it yourself. To fire Etherion hastily would have terrible consequences for all of us."

* * *

It was a blur around them; the man they were fighting was moving too fast. Laxus mentally cursed himself for not accounting for his father's connections, although he couldn't believe Ivan had sent the damn Oración Seis to receive them. He had accounted for much more than they had. They were all separated; he and Hisui were alone with this man, both of them fearing what he could do. Neither of them could quite understand how his magic worked, either. All they seemed capable of was defending themselves and continuing to try and evade his onslaught of attacks. Hisui had her hands tightly around her summoned sword, and her back was against Laxus' while they tried to give each other some sense of cover. Until they could figure out what his magic truly was, they knew they would have no chance against him. It was an extremely precarious position, one neither of them were comfortable in. While they had both heard stories of the power of the members of the Oración Seis, this was of a magnitude far grander than they could have imagined. Dizzier by the second, Hisui tried to reason out the magic they were up against. It was then, in her struggle to recall everything her father had taught her about magic, that she recalled manipulative magic. It was rare, but she knew she was capable of breaking through it if this was in fact what they were dealing with.

Hisui subtly took out a key and opened the spirit gate just long enough to use her sword to slice through the illusion. Finally seeing their opponent clearly, Laxus pulled out a knife and threw it, hitting Racer in his shoulder. He howled out in pain, screeching when Hisui and Laxus both turned on him and activated their magic. Fearing for his life (and probably rightfully so), Racer created a new illusion that lasted just long enough for him to escape. In the process, he knocked both the princess and the thunder dragon to the ground and left them winded. They all had Ivan's orders, after all, and he had required their survival for whatever roles he might later require them to fulfill. His magic, however, left the room spinning for Laxus and Hisui. Already a little motion sick from the fight, Laxus held his head and internally cursed Racer for making him feel so damn weak. He also cursed his father. If he were being honest with himself, he had always hated Ivan no matter how upset he had been when his grandfather had removed him. His father had always resented him for being frail as a child and, really, until he had forcefully turned him into a lightning dragon slayer. Laxus was shaking now, the dizziness finally getting to him, and he collapsed, barely noticing as Hisui came over and tried to steady him.

"Where...the hell...are they?" He forced out, everything still spinning if a little slower. "The rest of...the…"

"Laxus, you look like you're going to be sick," Hisui started, pausing for a moment to cast a hedge of protection — a special type of protective magic her father had taught her — around them. "Are you —"

"I'll be...fine," He told her, although he was feeling terribly nauseated. "You okay?"

"A little cold, but okay," She said, surprised when he weakly pulled off his fur-rimmed coat and wrapped it around her. "Laxus, you don't —"

"It's okay," He said, holding her tightly. "I just need a minute."

Though, for a little while, their fight was over, things were terribly different for Erza, Natsu, Siegrain, Caitlin, and Happy (who had insistently followed Natsu). Jellal seemed almost amused by the attempts of the five of them, although he didn't really count the cat as a fighter. He stood up from his throne and started towards them, all the while trying to kill Zeref in his mind. Seeing Erza sparked something in him, a memory or perhaps something more, and he wanted to end this hell here and now. Clenching his jaw, he tapped into the darkness in him for his magic, causing it to rise around him. Natsu activated his own magic, ready for a fight, but was restrained by Erza and Happy. Then, without warning, Jellal charged on Siegrain, trying to get a clear shot on his brother but he then changed targets to Ezra. He pulled out his own sword and, though not underestimating her own skill with the blade, he prepared to make it so she would realise joining him would have been right all along. Just before he could stab her in the side, Caitlin Mariposa skidded in front of her and, not even caring how askew her hair and glasses were, she summoned a powerful gale and let it twist her hair up and around along.

"Take me seriously!" She shouted, focusing the air in her hands and directing a cutting gale to his face.

Her magic had never been quite so heavy and she knew her magic energy was weaker than average, having not spent much time developing it. Still, it flew true. He did, however, manage to block it and laughed, although the cutting gale she had created had managed to cut his cheek.

"Impressive," Jellal said, seeing that she had fallen to her knees. "Perhaps you're right. I should take you seriously. Nevertheless —"

"There is no nevertheless!" She snapped, breathing heavily. Siegrain, Erza, and Natsu moved in to protect her. "This world can beat me down a hundred times or more and I'd never become like you! You're not going to escape this; none of us can escape the —"

"I'm not escaping the past," Jellal smirked and turned to his brother. "I'm destroying it to reforge the world."

He slowly began to strut towards them, struggling to control his magic with the war continuing in his head. Erza requipped to her Titania armor and Natsu prepared to scorch him to the ground. Siegrain, however, hesitated. Closing his eyes, he began to draw a five layer magic circle but, in the realm, was struck down by Jellal. He fell backwards, struggling to stay on his feet, and then —

"This is no longer a game," Jellal said, somehow back on his throne and knocking the pieces off of his chessboard. "This is a fight. A fight to the death."

Erza narrowed gaze on him. "This isn't you, Jellal. I know you can't be gone. Tell me: who the hell is really hiding in that head of yours?"


	6. The Tower of Heaven: Part 2

"I wonder what an heiress and a little fairy can do to me?" Midnight snorted, hopping off of his flying carpet and approaching Lucy and Evergreen. "A girl with no skill and a pathetic fairy. Should be pretty easy for me, don't you think?"

Evergreen raised an eyebrow. "Hmmph. Looks like you underestimate us."

"Ever —" Lucy started worriedly.

"Do it," Evergreen told her. "Now."

Lucy could barely feel her keys, reaching for the strongest one she had. There was just enough water in the untopped ceramic barrel the room held for her to activate the key and open Aquarius' gate. Her most volatile and pissy spirit was also her strongest, and she knew Aquarius could get them out of this mess. Lucy doubted, as Evergreen did, that they could defeat Midnight in a clean fight and he obviously didn't care to play nice for the sake of being fair. He was a mercenary, a member of a dark guild, and, by the looks of it, the kind of person that might enjoy doing terrible things to people for the sake of a pay cut. Evergreen thought worse. She was utterly convinced this man was a sadist, one of the worst, and that they needed to buy themselves some time. As Lucy opened the gate of the water bearer, Evergreen used her false wings to fly up above where she knew Aquarius' terrifying might would be unleashed. Within a few moments, the larger than life zodiac spirit emerged from the barrel and charged angrily at Midnight, creating a tsunami out of thin air. Careful to pin point her target, Evergreen pulled off her glasses and stared at Midnight. Aquarius whipped him around, almost beating him senseless, and then, just with time to spare, threw him out of her waves and into the air.

About three feet off the ground, he whipped around to look Evergreen in the eyes to focus his magic on her. It was a grave mistake; her eyes petrified him instantly. Caught back in Aquarius' wave, he drifted to the ground and would remain petrified until Evergreen's magic energy wore thin. It was a gamble, but it would buy them enough time. Exhausted, Lucy collapsed against the wall and held her head. Evergreen slowly fluttered down. Instead of returning to the spirit realm, however, Aquarius turned to Lucy. Evergreen snorted, Sure the psychopath of a spirit was about to lose her damn mind. By the look on Lucy's face, that probably wasn't a terrible assumption to make. Setting her base to her hips and flicking her tail up indignantly, Aquarius narrowed her eyes and stared her mage down. She had punished Lucy before, per their contract, and she had no qualms about doing so now even when the heat of the battle hadn't left them. Evergreen could only imagine what Lucy was preparing herself for (whipping, slapping, really any form of a beating that a person could have the misfortune of encountering) but she stopped upon feeling the bracelet on her left wrist tighten. It was tied to her sister's matching one, and it tightened when the other was in trouble. Evergreen squared her shoulders and waited, ready to tear up the stairs with Lucy and find where the others were.

"What did I tell you about using my key in funky places?" Aquarius snapped. "Don't you dare try that again!"

Lucy grimaced. "Sorry, ma'am!"

Aquarius vanished without another word. A few seconds passed in awful silence, both Lucy and Evergreen casting wary looks at the petrified Midnight, and then they steeled themselves, deciding the best thing to do would be to find their friends. It was by a stroke of luck the two of them had been able to petrify Midnight (something they knew) and the situation was far worse several flights down. On the ground floor, Freed and Bickslow found themselves struggling to both defend themselves and fight the maniac that had confronted them. By all accounts, and as Freed would reckon later, calling their opponent a maniac was an understatement. Not only was he fighting with the earth itself, he would not shut up about the power of money. Bickslow was so irritated, actually, that he wanted to set magic aside and simply throttle their opponent until he stopped talking. It was pretty clear that his annoyance knew absolutely no bounds. Still, the two were holding their own and defending themselves well enough to even land a few attacks. Believing they were close to grasping the upper hand, they let down their defense to throw in a few well-aimed attacks that did plenty of damage to their opponent. What they didn't account for was his angered response. Hoteye quickly struck back, summoning a large pool of mud and whipping it upwards like a tidal wave. With a laugh, he bore it down upon them.

"Shit," Freed cursed, disgusted by all of the mud that had hit them and more than likely ruined their clothes. "Probably shouldn't have worn the silks Mira bought me on a job like this."

Bickslow rolled his eyes and commanded his dolls to continue to assault Hoteye, who seemed increasingly disturbed by them.

"I think your girlfriend's feelings about your clothes are the least of your problems," He told him. "Curse him or something!"

Taking Bickslow's words to heart, Freed eyed their opponent intently and surrounded him with dangerous, ancient runes he has learned about during to job in Crocus. As it happened, it was surprisingly effective (even though he had yet to have Caitlin and Levy properly translate them) and suspended all of Hoteye's attacks in midair. Had the situation not been so serious, it could have looked artistic. Stunned and struggling to regain his control over his magic, Hoteye took a defensive approach and used the most powerful spell he could manage to knock away Bickslow's creepy possessed dolls. Even for someone in the Oración Seis, Bickslow's magic had a deeply unnerving quality to it. Continuing to be relentlessly cursed by Freed (who had literally no idea what kind of curses he was muttering), Hoteye knew he was in danger. He had underestimated Fairy Tail. For years, he had been convinced that they were a guild that showed off far more than they actually did any real magic. So far as he had been concerned, they were as powerful as a magical theater troupe. Now, he realised he was wrong. Shaking and knowing their plans were too important to abandon, Hoteye used all the magic strength he could conjure to dispel a binding. He then started to run. The second he knew he couldn't be hit, he vanished in a pool of mud.

Freed and Bickslow shared a confused look, rather shocked by the weirdo choosing to run away. What they didn't realise was that it had been part of Ivan's plan from the start. The Oración Seis were only a distraction in the larger game. Deep in the shadows and not to be seen, Brain, their leader, was in sharp discussion with the boss. He tried to argue, but could not. Irritably, he resigned himself to listen.

"And?" He hissed after Ivan was done. "What are we supposed to do with so many of us out of Jellal's game?"

"Angel will deal with my son and the princess," Ivan said shortly. "Do not worry yourself. I have much bigger plans for the six of you after this is over."

Brain stared at him incredulously but then, in a flash of light, was gone. Their orders were clear, after all, and no one defied Ivan Dreyar if they valued their life.

* * *

True to his word, Jellal began to unleash the full extent of the powers granted to him by his possession. Breaking through their defensive stance, he took revenge on the damn woman with the butterflies in her hair. She had cut his cheek, after all, and, restraining Zeref long enough to stop him from killing her, he blasted a powerful miasma at her. She let out a short scream but was pushed back and knocked unconscious. Siegrain ran towards her in horror, but Jellal was faster. His brother was the only one he was truly angry with. Siegrain had been given everything they both should have had. This would be retribution, and it would show which one of them was truly the strongest. The bond between twins was strong, but it was not strong enough to dispel Zeref's curse. Classical as always, Jellal fought his brother sword to sword. It was a duel of the worst kind. Behind them, Erza and Natsu tried to aid the unconscious Caitlin but they were cut short. A member if the Oración Seis entered from within the stairwell, and they were by no means looking for child's play. Erza whipped around upon hearing their entrance, and it was then she realised that they, too, took the fight personally. The sneer on his face said it all, as did the anger in his eyes. He thought she had abandoned all of them when she had escaped.

Maybe, she thought sadly, she had.

"Guilty, Erza?" Cobra snorted. "A little late for that, don't you think?"

Before she could respond, Natsu charged at him, enraged by everything about the situation. He was lucky not to be bitten by the man's poisonous pet or scratched by his fingers which were, though they did not know it, infused with the power only held by a poison dragon slayer. Cobra was far more fixated on Erza, however, and chased her attacks. She kept requippig, trying to distract him, but he still could hear her thoughts. Her heart pounding, Erza sent forth her swords, dodged, skidded, and rolled to avoid his own attacks. She could hardly believe she was fighting people she had grown up with in the place that had caused them so much pain. It was unbelievable, and it was terrible all the same. Her head dizzy, Erza shielded herself the best she could, struggling to strategise against him. She only managed to scrape him a little, and she would need to much more in order to subdue him. It was a damn good thing that Natsu was so relentless himself, never once backing down. The fact he didn't know what the phrase "pick your battles" meant was useful now; he was a perfect distraction alongside Happy. Cobra barely knew what to do about the flying cat that was too fast to catch and kept poking at and tugging on him. Natsu's flames were obnoxious, too, and so were his thoughts. It was becoming much harder to focus on Erza, especially with all of the —

"You fight like an animal," Siegrain snapped, breaking the silence and using his magic to block a would have been fatal attack from his brother's blade. A loud crack could be heard when the blade hit the blocking spell. "An animal seeking nothing but blood."

"I only need one sacrifice," Jellal snapped, trying to push his blade past his brother's. "I'd rather it be you than someone like Er —"

His words were cut off by the object of his affection pinning Cobra to the wall with several swords, aided by Natsu in causing too much mental chaos for him to effectively read their thoughts. His knife was still lodged in her side, but she was okay for the time being. Natsu moved in to beat him unconscious (fitting retribution for stabbing Erza) but a harsh blast that rained down from above prevented him from doing so. A beautiful women dressed in feathery clothes appeared before them and gracefully landed on the ground in a slight plié. She smiled at them, an odd gesture to see from an enemy, and snapped her fingers at Cobra. In a bright flash, he was whisked away from the increasingly fierce battle. They were all stunned for a moment, Jellal included, and the brief reprieve was all it took for Siegrain to almost get a good slice on his brother. Jellal, quick as always, blocked it with a shield of dark magical energy that he summoned from the palm of his hand. Their tempest of swords and shields resumed in an instant. Flurry after flurry of quick stabs that bore no actual damage flew after each other, with them both having only one target but their intents being very different. Jellal sought to kill. Siegrain sought to subdue. It was in that moment of abject chaos that Laxus and Hisui arrived.

"Lovely," The angelic woman said with a devilish glare to her opponents. "Two dragon slayers, a princess, and a couple of wizards. Who would have thought I'd get to have so much fun, especially with the boss' son?"

"He's not family," Laxus snapped through gritted teeth, electricity sparking all around him. "And not like this!"

Angel only laughed and opened her gates, sending a flurry of spirits towards him and Hisui. Having already cast a new protection around her unconscious friend, she knew she would have to be careful with how she expended her magic energy. Near her, Laxus glanced to her in concern before blasting a powerful stream of lightning through Angel's array of ever changing spirits. She stumbled back, shocked by his power, and created a sword of flames to parry off Natsu's relentless charging against her. Erza, still on her knees from her fight with Cobra, managed to crawl over to where Hisui was, and, with the princess, tried to both protect their friend and restore her conscious. Jellal was proving how little playing dirty bothered him, something they could tell. He was holding his own against his brother, after all, who was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Each movement Siegrain made was almost instantly mirrored by his brother, who sensed them through the unnatural powers granted to him by Zeref. As Angel toyed with avoiding the fearsome power of the two dragon slayers, Jellal tried to focus on his goal to kill his brother. He only needed one sacrifice; he couldn't bring himself to make it Erza, no matter Zeref's commands. It had to be Siegrain.

Still using her spirits as shields, Angel found herself enjoying the show. The princess and Titania were protecting the air wizard with butterflies in her hair. The pink haired child of a dragon slayer and his flying cat kept giving terrible war cries (read: nonsensically screaming) as they kept charging relentlessly at her. Then there was Laxus, who was so enraged that even his finger tips were sparking. Angel smirked, having expected nothing less of the boss' own son. He certainly had Ivan to thank for his strength; Angel was sure the lacrima was the only thing that had allowed him to become such a strong wizard. Her amusement began to wane, however, when a bolt of lightning hit her in the back out of the blue. Angel let out an angered cry of pain, refusing to lose to these people. So far as she was concerned, they were vermin. Like vermin, they would have to be dealt with. She had never been too bothered by taking life; without it, she could never have grown to what she was now. Her eyes flaring, she tossed her hair back and prepared to take them down. At the same time, Siegrain managed a cut on his brother, leaving him bleeding under his left eye. Far away, however, they had no idea that Jellal had been projecting himself to a certain council member for long enough to convince her to force the others to ready their most dangerous weapon.


	7. The Tower of Heaven: Part 3

"Etherion is being fired in one hour!"

Ultrear couldn't help but shake her head at the chaos that seemed to be set in motion by her pushing to fire the Satellite Square, even with how irritated the other Magic Council members were with her for giving the order. They were all holding out hope that Siegrain would contact them. Ultrear knew better; besides the point was that, if the plan were to work, the lacrima crystals would absorb the magic energy released by Etherion. Only Siegrain would have to die, the Tower of Heaven would be operational and, she hoped, she would eventually be able to find a way to reunite with her mother. At the end of the day, making up for all the time she lost would return her life to the way she had wanted it to be. She wanted her mother's guidance and comfort almost as much as she wanted prestige. Ultrear knew full well that she was manipulating Jellal into acting, and she knew that so long as Zeref took occupancy in his head that the R-System wouldn't work to resurrect him. It simply wasn't possible. All activating the system would do was push Zeref out of Jellal because of the sheer amount of magic energy it released. Ultrear sighed, leaning forward slightly against the balcony. The other council members were slowly coming into the room and she couldn't help but dread what she knew she had to cause. She had to create enough chaos for the misfiring to be blamed on someone else. The question was: who?

Scanning over the others, Ultrear managed to compose a bored expression. From the start, she had always enjoyed evaluating her allies. After years of people evaluating her, it was a welcome way to turn the tables.

If there were anyone on the Magic Council she feared, it was Belno. She had never really seen the woman's full power and, to an extent, she was glad for it. There was something about the imperious way that Belno carried herself that startled Ultrear every time the two of them came to a (rare) agreement. Ultrear certainly preferred to keep their relationship an amicable one, but there was something about the way the woman kept watching her that made her ill at ease. Ultrear had no doubt in her mind that Belno was as suspicious of her as Siegrain was (although she didn't imagine he would be much a problem for much longer) and she knew they weren't the only ones. There was Yajima, too. Truthfully, Ultrear imagined that he didn't like too many people to begin with which, she suspected, would explain why he was so defensive of the people he did approve of, such as Makarov. Closing her eyes for a few seconds while the rest of the present council members spoke in worried, hushed tones about what they were doing, Ultrear tried to focus. She swore to herself that she would reunite with her mother. She swore to herself, too, that everything she was doing wrong now was for the greater good. She had to make herself believe it because, if she didn't, she wasn't sure she would be willing to fight the way she did.

There was a storm following Etherion as it began to move towards the Tower of Heaven. What would lie in its wake was still up for fearsome debate.

* * *

Angel laughed, still amused by the way Natsu continued to launch himself at her with his flames all but engulfing him. Of course, she herself hadn't managed to get any clear shots on him but he was struggling just as much against her strength. What annoyed her far more, while she swung her flaming magical sword, were the attacks of the other dragon slayer. She was sure Ivan cursed himself now for endowing his son with any power, but there was little to be done except for bringing him to his knees. Angel had her spirits fixate directly on him, having them take the painful damage she herself didn't want to endure. She was well aware that, little by little, it was reducing her magic energy but she was strong. Her ability to endure far surpassed that of many wizards, and she knew it full well. With a small smirk, she watched the way Laxus struggled to find a way past her posse of spirits to actually injure her. She watched this all while lazily pushing Natsu back. The pink haired dragon slayer grew only more enraged, and, in his terrifying anger, broke through just long enough to kick her in the stomach and, in the recoil, singe off most of her waist length hair. The temporary distraction allowed Laxus the chance to strike her with a short bolt of lightning but she recovered quickly and snapped him back into the wall with her spirits.

"Laxus!" Hisui cried, running towards him and helping him up. He was bruised under his left eye, now, and his right cheek was bleeding.

"How quaint," Angel said with a false smile.

"You'll pay!"

Natsu, per his usual way of thinking, tackled her while she tried to set her spirits on Laxus and Hisui. She cursed — if anything, she couldn't believe he had managed to lay his hands on her — but she wasn't fast enough to stop him from punching her in the face. However, she was fast enough to redirect her spirits to attack him and get him and his flying cat off of her. Happy had taken advantage of the situation and was, albeit mistaking the feathers in her headdress for fish (probably because he was hungry), gnawing on her hair in possibly the most obnoxious way possible. If it weren't such a serious situation, it could have been an amusing sight. Of course, the second she got the two of them off her, she returned to her two initial targets. Not knowing what else to do, Hisui opened a gate, from which sprung an array of spirits that charged on Angel. They were her elemental spirits, and their keys were perhaps her family's best kept secret. She had never used them in battle before because (in Crocus it was rare she would be in danger) they were a fluid form, which meant they were almost pure power rather than regular spirits that took on a few physical forms. Angel crossed her arms in front of herself and summoned a shield but it wasn't quick enough to block both Hisui's spirits and yet another attack from the rampaging Natsu. She stumbled back, breathing heavily, and glowered at all of them. Making her situation worse was the sudden arrival of support: the others had finally found them.

Freed and Bickslow ran into the top of the tower shortly before Evergreen and Lucy, who had only been a little bit behind them. Seeing Angel manipulate her spirits to turn on Laxus again once she regained herself, Freed created a magic barrier around the leader of the Thunder Legion. The impact of Angel's spirits against the barrier created a shockwave, one so powerful that it all but slammed consciousness back into the Thunder Legion's newest member. Evergreen ran over to her sister and Hisui, helping the princess steady her sister as her eyes readjusted to the light again. The second she could, she slammed her glasses back into their proper position and shoved her hair over to her left, which fully revealed her butterfly ornaments. Bickslow, taking the cue from her piercing green eyes (albeit not as piercing as her sister's) possessed the butterflies and created a furious flurry to distract both Jellal and the spirits Angel kept throwing at all of them. Knowing she was physically weakened, Evergreen and Hisui kept her steady as she began to reactivate her magic. All but out of the blue, she focused on Angel as her target and unleashed a power only Evergreen had known about. With a single high aria, she used her magic to snap Angel's spirits back against her before they could break through Freed's barrier. The sheer power however caused her to collapse into herself, holding her head.

"Never mess with Laxus' bodyguard," Freed said rather sassily to Angel. "Thunder Legion! Assemble!"

"Hey, you guys are late!" Laxus called out dryly to them, albeit in good nature.

Freed began to protest but Natsu's (never ending) recklessness cut him off. Yet again, he charged at the dangerous woman. Because of the way Caitlin's aria had smacked Angel's spirits, he and Laxus were able to get a clean shot on her. Forced to dispel her spirits, Angel shrieked in incoherent rage and used her angelic magic to summon two blades to fight against them. What she had failed to account for was Evergreen's own magic; for the briefest of seconds, her eyes met Ever's and she was turned to stone for all of ten seconds. Evergreen could hardly believe it; not once had her magic ever been broken on a victim before she chose to release them or she ran out of magic energy. The effect of it, however, was not moot and weakened Angel considerably. As Freed strengthened his protections around his friends (and, in Natsu's case, grudging allies), Erza finally stood up and used her iron-clad will to stand just long enough to rip the knife out of her side and throw it into Angel's. It was sheer luck that the shot aimed true, but it was a great edge to them. Angel began to scream at Jellal, who had been caught in a stalemate of a fight against his brother and didn't care about the new arrivals. He paid her no mind but found himself off guard when Hisui charged at him herself and unleashed her own powerful magic on him, knocking him back.

"So…" Jellal panted, struggling to get off the ground. "The princess of Fiore herself wants to fight? Who would have —"

"Stay away from her!"

Laxus shoved himself in front of Siegrain without warning, not giving a damn about the fight with Angel and terrified of what would happen if Jellal managed to engage Hisui. He had sworn that he wouldn't let her be harmed on the job and he had meant every word of it. Angrily, he used all the power he could muster to summon a storm of electricity around Jellal, almost leaving him senseless. Hisui summoned a new hedge of protection around him as an accompaniment to Freed's own barriers and swore under her breath, praying the fight was not about to turn horribly for them. Sharing a look with Siegrain, Laxus moved to allow the Wizard Saint to subdue his brother. Siegrain could hardly believe how pitiful Jellal looked when he approached him; his eyes seemed tired, he was worn, and it was clear he was fighting far more than just them although what was anybody's guess. Sighing heavily, he reached out his hand towards his brother to help him up, believing that the fight was over (save for Angel, who was just about at the mercy of Lucy, Natsu, and Bickslow). Jellal stared at him in shock, his head pounding and something feeling not quite right. He could still hear Zeref shouting at him but it was less intense. He thought maybe the time had come, that he could take his brother's hand, settle the score, move on with life —

And then the tower turned a bright blue upon a sharp force of magical energy coursing through it out of nowhere. The second the dust cleared, they all realised that, despite their plan, the infamous Tower of Heaven had become active for the first time.


	8. The Tower of Heaven Part 4

"What the hell…" Erza breathed in horror, staring up at the now-active tower. Her side hurt like a bitch and she could barely move, let alone requip, but she knew something had gone very, very wrong. "How could…why is the..."

Jellal laughed, albeit still on the ground and seriously weakened.

"Etherion is the only thing in Fiore that has enough magic power to activate the Tower. I can't believe you walked into this."

Siegrain gaped at him, horrified. "How? How have you manipulated any of —"

"Grimmoire Heart," Jellal wheezed, laughing upon seeing Angel beat back Natsu and Happy again. "They're —"

"A dark guild," Hisui finished, her eyes aflame. "Are you saying you've got connections in the magic council?"

"Ultrear, to be specific," Jellal grinned at his brother. "Can you believe it? One of your colleagues is implicated. A colleague you once dated, too. How long has it been since the two of you called it off? Three, four years?"

Siegrain clenched his fists. "My personal history with her has nothing to do with —"

Just barely, he blocked a sudden attack from Angel, who had set her sights on the others. She had all but grounded Natsu, who looked sick. Angel had used her complex angelic magic to manipulate Natsu's field of vision, and in turn made him motion sick from her movements and the illusions created by her spirits and her feathers. Happy was tugging on him, trying to get him to stand up so he could keep fighting, but Natsu was just about ready to puke. Siegrain met the woman's gaze and steadied himself for a violent fight to ensue.

"Swifter than you look," Angel noted with a dark smile. "I can see how the two of you are evenly matched. Now...what to do with the princess —"

She shrieked upon Bickslow attacking her with a heavy flurry of butterflies from Caitlin's hair. Evergreen was still supporting her sister, who was dizzy and could barely stand. She was struggling, too, to conjure much more magic to help speed up the flurry and hold back the woman's own movements against them. By their side, Freed was protecting them both. Knowing, too, that Jellal would take advantage of the situation the second he recovered, Laxus shocked him again. It was just enough to knock him unconscious. Nevertheless, their remaining opponent was fierce and none of them were particularly eager to find out the full extent of her power. Lucy swallowed hard, looking around and hoping she could be useful but coming up short. She tried to protect Natsu as best she could, but he really needed to be protected from himself. As Angel summoned all manner of angelic weapons to fend off Bickslow, Laxus, Hisui, and Siegrain's combined power, the tower seemed to be gathering more and more energy. What it would do, however, was up to question. The floor began to shake and the room was becoming harder to stand in. Suddenly, Angel sliced through the butterflies and charged on Hisui, pinning her to the ground and forging an angelic spear in her hands. Hisui screamed, fumbling for her keys, and tried to reopen the gate to her elemental spirits. Angel kept blasting the others away, not wanting anyone to get in her way. Without even realising what he was doing, Laxus activated the full extent of his power as a lightning dragon slayer and broke through her spell and swarming spirits. Seconds before she could stab Hisui, Laxus blasted her off and tackled her, electricity fuming all around him.

"You're quite troublesome," She remarked with a laugh. Only her eyes betrayed her true fear. "I don't think Ivan will be too happy if you kill one of his own...even if his own son does it."

"I don't give a damn what my father thinks," Laxus snapped. "If he wanted me too, then he shouldn't have done everything he has —"

Angel slapped him and regained her footing in the process, only to be smacked with the fury of several elemental spirits from behind by Hisui. She could hardly believe that she — a member of the Oración Seis — could be struggling against a princess and some wizards from Fairy Tail. Enraged, she cast a terrible spell that knocked everyone but Hisui, Laxus, and Siegrain unconscious. They were the only three who hadn't nearly depleted their magic energy in the course of their fights. Angel then stood up and cast a few of her spirits over to Jellal, using their power to help him recover quickly. Her feathers and hair were fluttering around her like a tornado and had an almost ethereal quality to them. In her rage, too, her eyes seemed much darker and her nails seemed to get longer. It was a worrying sight. Without the others for support, their ability to end the confrontation quickly was dramatically reduced. Given the smirk returning to her face, she thought so too. With an ease that bordered on lazy, she opened another gate to release more spirits, the appearance of which could only be described as demonic. She did not realise, however, that the power she was wielding drew Zeref's spirit out of Jellal and free to slowly recover. As a result, he did not come to and instead remained laying limply on the floor.

Angel cared little about his aid, however, and began to brandish her spirits against her three standing opponents. They charged chaotically, whipping around like mad and, it seemed, drifting in and out of the spirit realm as they attacked. Hisui struggled to fight them back with her own spirits, in part because of their intangible form and her lack of battle experience. For just a moment, she could have sworn that she couldn't breathe. Darkness closed in around her, and it took a great deal of effort to break out of its summoned haze. There was something about her magic that was utterly inexplicable, and the way she controlled her spirits without so much as saying a word was unsettling. Forcibly, Hisui summoned her magic energy into her hands and blasted it at Angel. She was pushed back, but she did not fall. Her spirits were still active as well, and were relentless in their onslaught. All three wizards found themselves concerned for their lives, all but overwhelmed by her magic. Deciding to not expend much more of his magic energy, Siegrain picked up his sword and began to slice through the spirits in an attempt to dispel them and to get to their controller. He had been trained in classical fencing since he was three years old, and his mastery of it was almost as high as his mastery of magic.

Threatened by the way the three of them were slowly closing in on her, Angel decided to move to force. Using her magic, she pulled the unconscious Evergreen into her and summoned a knife which she held author base of her throat.

"Stop, or she dies," Angel hissed. All three of their attacks ceased immediately. "How would the three of you live if you knew you had a hand in one of your own dying? I don't imagine any of you would take it very well."

"Let her go," Hisui ordered.

"Let her go?" Angel repeated. "Are you telling me what to do?"

"As the princess of Fiore and heir apparent to the kingdom's throne, I am telling you to let her go," Hisui snapped. "How despicable are you, if you're willing to kill someone who is completely defenseless for the sake of a show?"

Angel narrowed her eyes. "Hmmph. Oddly bold of you, princess."

Hisui met her stare. "I think that still has yet to be seen."

Angel cast Evergreen aside and dropped the knife, blasting Laxus and Siegrain back so she could approach the princess.

"I imagine Fiore would crumble without its heiress," Angel said, mere inches from Hisui. "Didn't your older brother die fighting one of Zeref's demons? Are you really so stupid as to risk the future of your kingdom because you want to play at being a hero?"

"I will take up a sword for the sake of my kingdom," Hisui evenly replied. "No matter the cost."

It was then, his head pounding, that Laxus remembered Fairy Law. If he could manage to cast it, they would all be safe from the Oración Seis and whoever else could possibly be in the damn tower.

"Distract her," Laxus raspily got out. Siegrain nodded. "And protect Hisui."

The Wizard Saint stood up despite the pain ricocheting through his body and started towards Angel, who stared at him in surprise. Hisui took a step back, afraid of what could be to come, and slowly reached for Jellal's blade, which was lying on the ground. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Laxus starting to summon a magic circle.

"I have to say, to fight a genuine Wizard Saint is a real treat," Angel said, setting her hands to her hips. "Although, I imagine, you only counted on fighting your brother."

"We can end this without further carnage," Siegrain told her, his arms crossed. "There is absolutely no need for this. You have no connection to this. Why —"

"That's where you're sorely mistaken," She said, her eyes flaring. "Apart from our leader, all of us in the Oración Seis were once imprisoned here. When Erza," Angel used her spirits to kick the unconscious wizard. "Left us, Jellal helped us survive. We kept building the tower, we got a grip on our own lives, and, eventually —"

Angel cut herself off, whipping around upon feeling the energy in the air change. Laxus' magic circle was growing stronger, almost ready to cast the dangerously powerful judgement-dependant spell. Her eyes went wide in fear and she moved into a defensive stance. Then, seeing a hooded man and Brain appear behind him, she smirked, sure at least that she would survive.

"I think not."

Before he could react, Laxus was painfully kicked to the ground by his father, who removed his hood while Brain stepped over to Jellal, grabbed his wrist, and disappeared. Hisui and Siegrain stared in horror, although neither of them were sure what to do. She ran over to help Laxus off the ground, and Ivan only scoffed at the scene before him.

"Impressive, Angel," He said. "A single spell to render most of them unconscious? I never imagined you could do it."

She nodded shortly and then disappeared herself. She and her guild members had far more interesting concerns than Ivan's ramblings.

"How stupid are you?" Ivan spat, scowling at his son. "I can only imagine how upset your mother would be if she knew you —"

"Mom would be horrified if she knew half of what you've done since she died," Laxus pushed himself up, albeit with some aid from Hisui. "What the hell are you getting by doing something like this?"

Ivan pursed his lips. "You don't deserve to know what I gain. You're Makarov's protege through and through."

Without another word, he vanished yet the air of danger did not fade. Slowly, the others began to regain consciousness but none of them felt more relieved than they did when they were rescued by the Magic Council almost an hour later. Siegrain could hardly believe it, but Belno had held true. What was to come, however, was a terrifying mystery to all of them.


	9. Heaven's Aftermath

The very first thing Laxus Dreyar could feel when he came to was that every part of his body seemed to be in excruciating pain. He was then, however, confused, because he then saw Hisui asleep in a nearby bed. Laxus had only a few guesses about where they were, and he was sure they weren't anywhere near the guild hall. His worst fears were confirmed when the king of Fiore himself stepped into the room with the royal guard. A maid gently woke up Hisui, but, once she was awake, her father's face darkened. She turned to Laxus, almost wanting to cry out of relief when she realised he was fine, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her. He could imagine, however, that her father would spontaneously combust if he saw such a sight. King Toma Fiore was pacing heavily, his hands clasped behind his back, and his face growing darker by the second. The royal guard and the servants quickly moved back to give the king space and the chance to sort out his thoughts. Since the princess and Laxus had been brought to the palace by the Magic Council on his commands, Toma had been rather angry, not to mention terribly worried for his daughter and only heir. Yes, he was in quite a state over what had transpired, especially when his daughter had informed him that she had happily chosen to go along.

"Do you have any idea how much you endangered the future of your own kingdom, Hisui?" Toma finally yelled. "You are the only heir to the throne! You represent the future of Fiore itself, and you all but squandered it by going off to such a dangerous place! Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Hisui met her father's anger with a solid glare. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"I already told you that I will pull out my sword to defend this country," Hisui said, her eyes flaring. "I fully meant that, father."

Toma spluttered, and turned from her to Laxus in his rage.

"You are going to drive me into an early grave!" Toma shouted, a vein in his forehead pulsing. "I respect my daughter's love for you, however —"

"We are all still alive," Laxus said, rubbing his throbbing forehead. "I kept her safe. Pretty sure there isn't a scratch on her."

"That isn't the point!" Toma went on. "I have half a mind to storm Fairy Tail myself and demand Makarov do a better job protecting my daughter when she's staying with your guild to fulfill her duty of understanding the kingdom she will come to govern on her twenty fifth birthday in four years!"

He whipped around upon hearing the doors to the palace infirmary opening. His wife, Fiore's queen, stepped in, an eyebrow raised.

"Toma," She said calmly, brushing her light green hair over her shoulder with her pale hands. She resembled her daughter greatly. "I think we ought to be thanking this man for guarding Hisui with his life."

"If he's going to be so damn reckless, he ought to do the right thing and marry her!" Toma exclaimed in exasperation, causing both Laxus and Hisui to turn bright pink. "I want grandchildren before I die, Heather, and I want them to —"

"And love takes time," She said, setting a hand to his shoulder. "Don't pressure them, my dear."

Toma softened off the pleading look from his wife and stormed out of the room with the guard following them. After a few minutes, Hisui and Laxus were alone. She pushed herself out of the bed and came over to him, embracing him tightly.

"You've been unconscious for a few days. Siegrain said you fainted shortly before the Magic Council arrived to bring us all back," Hisui pulled over a chair and took his hands in hers. "Everyone else was taken to Fairy Tail, but my father was, as you can probably guess, furious when the matter was reported and demanded you be brought to the palace with me. He'll let us go back to Fairy Tail, but it sounds like he's going to keep more of an eye on me."

Laxus sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant for you to be in harm's way."

"I'm alright," Hisui gently reminded him. "You even said it yourself."

"I know," He said heavily. "But my father...he's the reason they all got away and, whatever he's planning —"

"I'm sure they'll be found," She squeezes his hands reassuringly. "The Magic Council won't abandon this matter."

"It doesn't matter. Hisui, I'm an S-Class mage and I was in serious danger in that fight," Laxus said, his brow furrowed. "I put you in danger, and —"

"Laxus," Hisui said softly. "I promise you are not to blame for anything that happened."

He was silent for a long time, unsure of what to say and taken aback by the concern in her eyes. He realised, then, that she worried about him as much as he worried about her.

"We'll make arrangements to return to Magnolia soon," Hisui said with a small smile. "You still have a lot to show me."

Laxus began to respond but she cut him off with a light kiss, one that lingered. He knew later that he needed her.

* * *

"Well, that settles it," Belno said, frowning. "I still have a number of questions, however. The military recovered nothing of note when they manually destroyed the Tower of Heaven but the fact Etherion activated it suggests it was made unlike any other R-Systems."

"The structure was predominantly made of lacrima crystals," Siegrain said through thought projection. He was the only one of them not physically present, due to his injuries. "Jellal must have been trying to manipulate this from the start. Ultrear's betrayal is proof enough of that."

"Yes, it is," Crawford agreed, frowning. "I have to say, I regret that none of us observed the signs before the situation became so taxing."

"Siegrain and I expressed our concerns, I should note," Belno said, scowling at him. "I will not be blamed in any manner for matters that I am not at fault for."

"Regardless, we have no leads on where Jellal is now, let alone the Oración Seis," Org said, rubbing his chin in thought. "All we know for certain is that they are alive and potentially in pursuit of another dangerous magic known as Nirvana."

"Nirvana is not our primary concern," Siegrain said darkly. "Until we have evidence of it, we have no reason to act. It's the recent aggression towards this council by the Heartfilia Corporation that is far more worrying."

"Siegrain has a point," Yajima said, nodding at the twenty three year old Wizard Saint. "It seems Jude Heartfilia is extending his influence to attempt to force our hands."

Michaello raised an eyebrow upon Crawford revealing a long list of demands sent to them by the Heartfilia Corporation.

"That's quite the list," He said dryly.

"Heartfilia has demanded we disband the Fairy Tail Guild if they do not return his daughter, who he claims has been missing for a year and a half," Belno informed them, her eyes narrow. "As much as a nuisance as they can be, Fairy Tail has done more good than harm, and Miss Lucy Heartfilia is of age and was when she went missing. I do not believe these demands have any ground on which to stand."

"Fairy Tail is frequently destructive," Michello said with a frown. "To disband them might aid in keeping peace."

"There would be public outcry," Siegrain reminded him. "The Guild is quite popular with the people, and I sincerely doubt that the king would agree if we made that decision."

"Makarov also is a man of high character, even if he can be eccentric," Yajima put in. "I believe we should let them be, as Belno and Siegrain have previously explained."

Org snorted. "And let them get away with all the destruction they cause? Are you forgetting that they recently fought another guild —"

"The incident with Phantom Lord was one that had been the result of high provocation," Belno said, her voice clipped. "Nothing more and that matter has been long since settled."

"Jude Heartfilia had his hands in that incident, too," Siegrain added. "There was never enough evidence to build a case against him, but it was rather clear at the time and even more so now."

Crawford shook his head. "Without proof, we cannot take action."

"Heartfilia is threatening all of our careers, and specifically mine and Yajima's by name if we don't agree with him," Siegrain irritably countered. "I say to hell with him."

Belno laughed shortly. "I won't deny how satisfying that would be."

Michello stared at her incredulously. "Have you lost your mind? The Heartfilia Corporation has nothing to do with this council and acting against them —"

"They are acting against us," Belno snapped, startling all of them. "I sincerely hope none of you have forgotten."

"We will address the matter later," Crawford said with finality. "For the time being, we need to wait and learn more."

* * *

"Here," Mirajane said, bringing Freed more pillows. "You need to rest."

Freed sighed, his voice a little hoarse and his back hurting like a bitch. He didn't protest, however, and let Mira fluff some pillows under him. He was laying on a couch in the guild hall, and, like the others, he was in a lot of pain. Bickslow was sitting in a barrel full of ice wearing winter clothes to make the cold he was in tolerable. Caitlin was wrapped up in blankets next to her sister, who kept trying to insist (rather unconvincingly) that she was perfectly fine. As it happened, she was partially trying to soothe Elfman's worries for her, who kept vowing that he would fight the perpetrators "like a real man." With Laxus in Crocus (by order of the king, according to Makarov), there was really no way for the Thunder Legion to escape the lecturers from their guild mates, let alone escape Makarov's constant questions about what happened. On the other end of the guild hall, Erza was drinking with Cana despite being heavily bandaged. Lucy was sprawled out in a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, and Natsu was passed out on a table with Happy chewing on the food he hadn't finished. Nevertheless, Makarov was relieved all of them had come back from their mission alive. He was going to Crocus in a few days for an audience with the king about giving the princess permission to stay at the guild long term while she studied magic in the kingdom but he didn't imagine it would go poorly.

"I can't believe this," Gray remarked, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar. Cana eyed him inquisitively and Erza let her face fall forward into her hands. "Honestly, what the hell were you guys thinking?"

"We didn't think it would go like this…" Lucy mumbled from on the floor. "You and Juvia are lucky you didn't go."

Gray snorted. "Juvia and I nearly got in a fight with some street thugs on our mission."

"My Gray took care of them gallantly," Juvia gushed, smiling at him. He shrugged. "He always has to downplay it, but he really is an amazing wizard."

"Wish you had helped," Lucy muttered. "We almost got killed by those people."

"It is a miracle you weren't," Makarov said, glancing towards them and then to the nearby Thunder Legion. "To think you would have to fight the Oración Seis themselves and Jellal? You are all very lucky."

"Don't feel like it," Freed raspily called out, wincing at the pain from shifting his position on the couch. "Did you hear Ivan showed up and threatened Sieg, Laxus, and the princess?"

Mirajane gasped in horror and nearly dropped the tea she had been holding. A little startlingly, Makarov became taller and his face darkened.

"My son is going to be the death of me!" He yelled, turning red. "Where does he —"

"Master, please calm down!" Mirajane fretted, already worried enough for the others. "This isn't —"

"We'll catch him!" Elfman vowed, lightly patting Evergreen's shoulder and causing her to blush. "He can't hide forever!"

"You underestimate him," Freed told him. Mira, setting aside better judgement, hugged him tightly. "Ivan's as powerful as Laxus."

"Shit," Bickslow chattered. "We really are screwed over here."

"He took off with the Oración Seis and Jellal, of course we are," Caitlin said, coughing for a moment and then delicately sipping on her hot tea. "I don't wanna know what he's capable of…"

"He hid behind a dark guild, he can't be that strong," Elfman countered. "Either that or he's a coward."

"Ivan is lying in wait," Makarov bitterly explained. "This isn't the end, don't you mistake that."

"Then what are we going to do?" Erza weakly asked. "When we're so ill prepared?"

"You all aren't ill prepared," Cana said, waving her hand dismissively. "You just got unlucky. I mean, we're unstoppable! We're Fairy Tail after all!"

She smirked upon getting some laughter out of them, deciding it was good to know they still had a sense of humor despite it all.


	10. There's Always Fear

Jude Heartfilia had never been more annoyed in his life. Between the damn Magic Council, between his damned daughter, and between the damn Fairy Tail Guild, it seemed there was little that would provide him the edge he so desperately sought. He swore, slamming down his cellphone and leaning back against his desk chair, staring at the vaulted ceiling of his office on the top floor of the Heartfilia Corporation World Headquarters in Crocus. He knew he would have to tread lightly, especially after the fiasco in attempting to have his daughter brought home by force, but he had no intention of relieving his pressure on the Fairy Tail Guild. That Siegrain Fernades had some nerve to contest him, especially given the man was only in his early twenties and — somehow — a Wizard Saint. Jude understood full well that Siegrain had been personally appointed by the king after he had saved the life of Princess Hisui a few years before but he thought of the royal family and Siegrain as nothing but a pain in the ass. He was consistently denied building permits, constantly rebuked for how coarse he could be, and (more and more frequently) he was being denied the right to handle his own family as he saw fit. It was nothing short of infuriating.

The Magic Council had sent only a short reply that said Lucy, as an adult, could not be returned to her parents for leaving home. It had been signed by all of the active members of the Council, and delivered by a member of the royal guard. Jude had burned the paper after reading it. They were all fools who didn't know what they were doing let alone how much power he wielded. Jude was not arrogant enough to believe he was more powerful than the king, but he certainly thought he could step on the toes of each and every member of the Magic Council. Of course, he had to wait, knowing well enough that now was not the time to invite their anger. He didn't particularly fear any of the members of the Council, but he had no desire to cross swords with the senior member, Belno. She was someone with whom Jude had a less than stellar history, and the two of them hated each other to no end. Their feud was public and excruciatingly well documented, with some people even (however incorrectly) assuming that it stemmed from a past tryst. Jude scoffed at the mere thought; the only reason for the bad blood between him and Belno was because of how he had tried to interfere in her appointment to the Council to prevent her from ever having power.

Specifically, he had been afraid of her gaining the power to take action against him. The reality remained, as it always had been, that she had once been the COO of the Heartfilia Corporation in its earliest days and that she had left long before the company had gained any recognition because she lost faith in Jude's own conscience. She had said as much when she had resigned from the company and the board of directors. Since then, and as she had continued to distinguish herself as a mage, the two former colleagues had maintained an almost dangerous animosity. Jude stood up and stared disdainfully out the window at the bustling city streets below him. If he wanted to have his way, he was going to have to force their hands, a feat that could very well be impossible. He frowned, struggling to create a legitimate reason for a lawsuit against the Fairy Tail Guild. When he cane up short, he decided that his only hope would be to sway the king himself. While he imagined the king would be less than thrilled to even speak with him, Jude was already thinking of ways to manipulate and control him. He failed to realise that Toma Fiore was several steps ahead of him, miles even. Jude knew what he wanted, but the question remained: how could he do it?

* * *

Upon stepping into the guild hall, escorted by Makarov, Laxus and Hisui were almost tackled in excitement. Freed almost cried, holding onto Mirajane who had taken it upon herself to keep him steady. Bickslow laughed and made any number of inappropriate comments while Evergreen beamed and her sister half-heartedly waved. Cana ordered everyone to have drinks all around, Lucy perked up considerably, and Natsu beat his fists together, declaring that he was ready to fight Laxus and win. He charged at him but, per usual, missed by a long shot and ended up with electricity pulsing over him. Natsu moaned, curling up on the floor. Gray laughed at him and at Happy, who kept tugging on Natsu's hair to try and force him to get off the ground. Hisui giggled softly behind her hand. She was still amazed by how Makarov had reasoned with her mother and father. Nevertheless, she felt a little dizzy when she recalled what her father had said in his fury; "he ought to do the right thing and marry her!" The thought startled Hisui in every way. She wasn't ready for something so intimate, and she knew Laxus couldn't fathom it either. Brushing her thoughts aside, she smiled while they sat down and joined the rest of the Thunder Legion.

"Freed thought you were going to die," Mira said, lightly rubbing his back. "He seemed almost hopeless until Master told us you two would be returning tomorrow."

Freed stared at her incredulously. "That was said in jest!" He protested.

Caity playfully socked him in the arm. "Was it? Or are you in denial?"

Freed scowled. "You were worried too, don't lie! It took Sieg an hour to calm you down the other night, didn't it?"

"That had nothing to do with what happened in Crocus!" She exclaimed, turning almost as pink as the butterflies in her hair and the thin round rims of her glasses. "If anything, it had do with —"

"We all missed you," Evergreen cut in, hugging her sister and casting Freed a dirty look. "Some of us a little more than others."

Laxus shook his head. "You all are ridiculous sometimes, you know that?"

Freed began to protest but Mira squeezed his shoulder. He had a feeling that she wanted him to stop before he proved the point he was trying to contest. Bickslow took back half a flagon of beer and snickered. Evergreen and Caity both smirked and shared a knowing look. Freed was the most defensive of Laxus, out of all of them, and watching him squirm was greatly amusing.

"He missed being able to act as your body guard," Elfman declared, cracking his knuckles and joining them. "Ever had a plan that involved him patrolling a coffin if he didn't shut up."

Hisui and Laxus both laughed at the notion, and he wrapped an arm loosely around her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was mostly a joke," Evergreen said, then scowling at Elfman. "And I thought I told you that in confidence."

Elfman took a moment to try and recall but then shrugged. "If he didn't spend so much time with my sister, I would have thought he was gay."

Freed tried to punch him but missed and hit Caity instead. In retribution, she punched him in the groin. Freed fell forward against the table, moaning in pain.

"Why do you have to wear so many rings…" He complained. "That was no fair."

"You punched her," Laxus countered, much to the amusement of all of them except Freed himself. "That was almost as dumb as the shit Natsu pulls."

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. "I'm right here!"

"No one cares!" Evergreen shouted back at him. "Put a cork in it, dumbass!"

"Back to normal," Laxus murmured, giving Hisui an affectionate squeeze.

"And I'm sure my father would be horrified if he knew what that was," Hisui teasingly replied.

On the other side of the guild hall, they could see Erza and Lucy trying to control the impulses of Natsu and Gray (but mainly the former) to fight and destroy things. Hisui couldn't help but remember the warning her father had passed onto her and Laxus when they had left. The Heartfilias cannot be trusted. What the hell did that even mean? Lucy had fought alongside them, she had saved Evergreen's life, and she had defended all of them. She had proven herself, hadn't she? The thought of Lucy being something else than what they saw sickened Hisui to her very core, and she hated herself for being so mistrustful of an ally.

Her whole life, Toma had shown his wisdom when it came to every matter, even when they had disagreed or fought. He had never lied to her. If what he had said was true, though, then Lucy was as bad as her father. Hisui shuddered at the thought, refusing to believe something so awful. Feeling her shift, Laxus looked to her worriedly. He took her hand tightly in his, trying to soothe her. It would be a long time before any of them forgot what had happened at the Tower of Heaven. There was an inexplicable shift in the air now that things had begun to change. What made it so unsettling was that if felt vaguely familiar the way a dream would.

"Are you okay?"' He murmured, holding her close. "You seem a little cold."

Hisui curled into him and sighed. "I think so," She said quietly. "Don't worry."

Laxus softly kissed her, to which she smiled, but he knew he couldn't do what she said. He found he worried about her a lot, now.

* * *

Ivan Dreyar threw a knife across the room in pure rage and it stuck deep in his desk, far from where he was near the doorway. The Oración Seis had closed their deal with him at the Tower of Heaven, but they had taken Jellal. So far as Ivan was concerned, their deal was still open and Jellal had quite a bit to deliver. Ivan knew he was angry at his son, too. He was enraged by the nerve Laxus had, the way he had stayed so damn loyal to Fairy Tail even after all this time. Ivan hated how his son had never appreciated all that he had done for him. Laxus had been a weak and sickly child until he had managed to implant the dragon lacrima in him. Ivan knew he had scarred Laxus in the process — both physically and emotionally — but he had done it for the larger purpose of granting him strength. His son clearly didn't care.

Ivan knew part of Laxus resented him for what he had done, and he was well aware of Makarov's views on the subject. Ivan glowered at the knife in the wall, never more greatful that he resembled his mother far more than his father. He hated how much of Makarov he saw in Laxus. Ivan had meant for his son to be so much more. Instead, he seemed to be Makarov's boy through and through. He supposed that was the cost of abandoning his son for months at a time and leaving him with his grandfather. Even with that in mind, Ivan felt entitled to some semblance of loyalty from his son. He and Laxus' mother — who had died years prior — had given the boy his entire life and he didn't seem to give a damn about it. Only about proving that he was nothing like his father, it seemed.

Storming out onto the roof of his apartment building, Ivan glared out at the town of Magnolia. Far in the distance, he could see the Fairy Tail Guild Hall where he knew his son was with those mages he called friends and the princess he was seeing. Ivan snorted. In different circumstances, he would concoct a manner to influence the monarchy but he knew Laxus would kill him if he tried. Suddenly, he realised his son's greatest struggle: Laxus had always lived in the shadows of his father and grandfather and rarely had been able to prove his own worth. A smile began to creep onto Ivan's lips. He didn't need those cowards in the Oración Seis or even Jellal to strike against Fairy Tail. All he needed to do was prey upon their weaknesses and tear them apart. It wouldn't be hard. He only needed time to enact something. Laughing into the wind, Ivan could hardly believe his own perceived genius. Makarov would never see it coming. Yes, when the time was right, the Raven's Tail would've ready to collect tribute.


	11. Legacy of the Ancients

Having mostly recovered since the Tower of Heaven, Siegrain Fernades had returned to Magnolia. Now with the others in the Fairy Tail Guild hall, he was holding Caitlin Mariposa close for just a moment. They were in the archives with Laxus, Hisui, and the Thunder Legion; the Mariposa twins had taken on a job for a lord in Crocus that required a translation of a tome he had found in his home. Evergreen was pulling every book on ancient languages she could find, and, climbing back onto the ladder, Caitlin was trying to find a cipher. There was something about the tome the sisters had been given to translate that wasn't quite right, almost as if it were protected my magic. Hisui had nearly burned herself by simply touching it. The book clearly had a mind of its own, or, more likely, it was protected by dark magic. Plenty of untranslated ancient texts were cursed; Laxus had found one in his childhood home that had bound a violent spirit to it.

"Aha!" Caitlin Mariposa pulled the volume she had been looking for from the shelf, climbed about halfway down the ladder, and the jumped down. "This should probably dispel the whole 'thee who dares to touch my spine shall be reduced to ashes' thing. Your hand okay, Hisui?"

Hisui glanced warily at the book. "Mostly. Please don't joke about that."

"It won't stop her!" Evergreen called out from the other end of the expansive room. "She's trying to make herself feel better so she won't be afraid to touch it!"

"A little caution might help," Freed noted, his arms crossed. "You seem to have little regard for what's dangerous and what isn't."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and delicately adjusted her glasses, covering her left hand with a light air storm through her magic.

"I think she's proving you wrong," Bickslow snickered, elbowing Freed and then turning to Siegrain. "She enjoys being contrary. Thought you ought to know."

Siegrain laughed a little. "I've already seen it."

"She's been doing it since we were little, you know!" Evergreen fluttered down with her arms laden by a stack of books. "Hey, sis, is the book —"

"Typical binding curse," Caitlin immediately told her, muttering the counter she had found. The book shook and a cloud of smoke engulfed it for a few seconds, startling everyone. "Doesn't appear to have a spirit tied to it, though, so at least no one is likely to get mauled."

Laxus grimaced. "What the hell have you been reading up on? Most curses aren't meant to kill people."

"That depends," Siegrain countered. "There are a few books in the Magic Council's possession that we can't dispel because of the amount of magic energy that would release."

"Holy shit!" Bickslow suddenly exclaimed, startling all of them. "I've seen this book before!"

Laxus turned to him in shock, like the rest of them, and reached for Hisui's hand. He held it tight, and she moved closer to him, wary of the book. Evergreen frowned, tempted to burn the book and get it over with, while her sister, beside her, tried to test its energy while Siegrain protectively wrapped an arm around her. Freed merely stared incredulously at Bickslow, who looked more and more horrified by the second. It had been years since he had last seen the book they were now looking at, and he wondered, in horror, how it ended up in the possession of a lord. Slowly, as the dust continued to settle and the book's cover became clearer and clearer, gold script appeared on the binding. Surprisingly, it was in modern language.

Bickslow resisted the urge to assault the damn book, knowing the sheer power it held. They were all staring at him, now, watching for how he would react. He knew they were scanning for a clue as to what the hell was so concerning to him, but Bickslow could hardly explain it away to himself. He knew how his aunt — the woman who had raised him — had been possessed by the book. He recalled how she had lost her personality and overnight had become someone else. He even remembered how she had wound up dead because of it. This was no ordinary book. It was the map — the control and instructions — to Zeref's resting place. It was the one thing that could resurrect the most dangerous mage Fiore had ever seen. The Tower of Heaven could never have done it, not without this.

"It's Grimane Landine Zarafa," Bickslow finally said, getting a hold of himself. "The tome's curse is meant to possess people until they douse our where the body of Zeref is. Essentially, it's the last piece Jellal would have needed to resurrect him."

Hisui tensed. "But why would it be in the possession of a lord? And how do you know about it?"

"My aunt was the last one to own this book before Lord Greymatter's possession," He explained. "I'm sure it passed through an auction house at some point and was sold as an ancient treasure. I doubt Greymatter would have bought it if he had known what it was. More likely, it would have been taken into the Magic Council's possession."

A heavy silence befell them and Caitlin, dispelling the storm around her hand, grazing the cover of the book. It immediately stabbed her, and she pulled her away her hand, staring at it bleeding and looking paler than usual (if that were possible). Evergreen immediately grabbed her sister's hand and healed it.

"Great," Laxus said dryly, shaking his head. "A book that attacks people."

Freed eyed the tome closely and then frowned. "We should have the Master seal it before we turn it over to the council."

"Agreed," Evergreen said, still holding her sister's hand. "I'm not taking any chances with that thing."

"What I don't understand is how no one looked closer at it in the first place," Hisui said, not objecting when Laxus pulled her into him. "You would think someone involved in curating would recognise it for what it is."

"That's not a guarantee," Caitlin countered, swearing upon her sister exerting a little pressure on her hand. "Damn it, Ever, that hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry," Evergreen said hastily, then noticing the deeply worried look on Siegrain's face. "She's okay. Believe me, we've both had worse."

"I just…" Siegrain sighed heavily, worriedly running his fingers through her blonde, butterfly adorned hair. Evergreen watched, both happy because of how dearly he seemed to care for her sister and worried by what could be to come. "There's something not right about this. I just can't tell what."

Upon hearing footsteps entering the room, they all fell silent. Makarov slowly made his way down the stairs. He frowned upon seeing the tome.

"I haven't seen that in years," He murmured, stroking his chin in thought. "To think it would crop up now…"

"What do you know about it?" Hisui hesitantly asked. Laxus gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Only what has been passed down from guild master to guild master," Makarov replied. "I believe the first master had attempted to destroy the book, at one point. Is this the text you were meant to decipher for Lord Greymatter?"

Evergreen snorted. "Sure, but we sure as hell aren't touching it now."

"It's really that old?" Laxus sent his grandfather a strange look. "You've got to be kidding Gramps."

Makarov shook his head. "Hardly. That is a dangerous magical object that no one should have in their possession."

"It was disguised," Freed informed him. "I don't imagine Greymatter will want it back when he finds out what it is."

Makarov sharply eyed the book for several minutes, then noticing Evergreen examining her sister's hand.

"What did it to do to you?" He asked, deducing correctly that she had attempted to touch it for a broader energy read. "When you tried to commingle with its energy, that is."

"It stabbed the palm of my hand," Caitlin told him, seeing the bright red mark her sister had healed. "All I was able to sense from it was pure rage...and that something in the book is trying to get out."

Everyone, Makarov included, took a step back in concern.

"I will formally turn this over to the Magic Council," Makarov said with finality. "And I will inform Lord Greymatter of the changing situation as well. For now...take some time off. You all will probably be needed to examine the book with the council."

Laxus turned to Hisui, who seemed rather shaken, and held her tightly in his arms in an attempt to soothe her. As he would discover later, there was something — a cursed jewel — kept in the depths of the palace that has been awoken by the release of the tome from its binding.

"I don't like this at all," She said softly.

"I don't either," Laxus murmured, stroking her hair. "Something about it just doesn't seem right and I don't think any of us want to know what it is."


	12. Uncertain Future

Laxus Dreyar woke up to Freed creepily standing in front of him, leaning against the doorway. Never before had he felt so annoyed. Six months had passed since the incident with Tower of Heaven. He and Hisui had taken a few jobs together in that time (much to the disapproval of her father) and he found himself smiling whenever he remembered that they had been together for almost a year. There was still concern over the tome, but the Magic Council had yet to finish inspecting it. Siegrain was attempting to keep them in the know, but the other members of the Council (specifically Org) were keeping things under the wraps. He knew only what Belno could tell him, which was admittedly not much. Laxus sighed, grumbling at Freed. Taking the hint, Freed left the room and slammed the door. Laxus couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. It was nearly noon, but he didn't particularly like the mornings. It was difficult enough to motivate himself to get out of bed when he had a job that was warily early in the morning. Pushing himself out of bed, Laxus quickly got dressed and ran his fingers through his hair. He could barely believe how long he and Hisui had been together already. In so many different ways, it was almost incomprehensible.

He knew it wasn't the right time, but he had been thinking about her father's constant insistence that he should marry her. Every time he thought of it, a thrill ran down his spine and electricity sparked in the tips of his fingers. Laxus knew he wanted it, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Maybe, with more time, he'd feel better about it. He supposed, too, there were other concerns at hand that were more important. Laxus had heard his grandfather going on and on about the upcoming Grand Magic Games, and how Fairy Tail was going to participate for the first time. It was almost amusing how excited Makarov was by the spectacle, although, according to Hisui, Toma was more excited than anyone else. As it turned out, her father had a whimsical side that her mother found endearing, a point which Hisui was convinced spurned him into excitement. She had told him how her father was thrilled to finally having convinced the royal guard that he would be able to be protected even if he played the mascot of the Games, Mato. Laxus smiled, recalling how Hisui had giggled and told him that her father was most excited about wearing the pumpkin head. Finally satisfied with his appearance, he started down the stairs, hoping to see Hisui.

Luck was on his side. Almost as soon as he stepped out of his room and into the guild hall (Makarov had raised him in the third floor) where she was she was reading. It was nearly noon, and Hisui perked up when she saw him step into the guild hall. They tightly embraced (causing Freed to roll his eyes but still slipping off to join Mira) and he held her for a long time. Behind him he could hear, he could hear Evergreen and Bickslow snickering. Rarely, he didn't care. Once they broke their embrace, Hisui noticed Natsu and Gray had begun another fight and couldn't help but laugh. The two of them were, as described by Mirajane, little balls of hate. No one could really tell if they actually hated each other or were just pretending to for the sake of proving who was stronger. The only thing that seemed to truly untie them was their fear of Erza. Laxus smirked, giving Hisui an affectionate squeeze. For the two of them, sometimes words didn't need to be spoken. Often times, it was just enough for them to be together and take in whatever madness was consuming the guild hall. Hisui leaned into him, her mind heavy. Her father still remained desperately concerned about her safety but she thought it was much more than that. The trouble was, she couldn't quite seem to discern what it was.

"Things are always out of hand around here, aren't they?" Hisui remarked with a faint smile. "One of these days, something important is going to get broken."

"Define important," Laxus replied. "If its barrels of wine, that's already happened."

Hisui smirked. "When was that?"

"When Natsu tried to fight me a few months ago," Laxus laughed at the memory. "The salamander never knows when to quit."

"He doesn't, does he?" Hisui shook her head. "If they end up competing as Team Fairy Tail in the Games, I'm not sure I want to know what will happen."

"Really?" Laxus said, quirking an eyebrow. "Hm. You know, something tells me that you would like that, princess."

Hisui blushed. "Don't start! I'm saying I don't want the entire capital to get set in fire!"

"It won't," Laxus paused in thought. "Probably not, anyways. Salamander will find something else stupid to do, though, I can guarantee that."

"Don't tell my father," Hisui warned him. "He'll be afraid of the competitions if he finds out that Natsu's habit of blowing things up is more than just rumors."

"I'll personally restrain him," Makarov put in before his grandson could say anything. Both Laxus and Hisui startled, having not realised he was behind them. "Natsu won't cause any trouble when the Grand Magic Games start in a few months."

Hisui giggled. "If only that were possible."

Laxus kissed her cheek the second Makarov wasn't looking, although the rest of the Thunder God Tribe quickly interrupted their moment. This was save for the newest member, Caitlin, who was reading only to be distracted by Erza slumping forward against the bar next to her. While Bickslow was teasing Freed about "somehow not being gay" and Evergreen jokingly asked Laxus to punish Elfman for her, the (artificially) blonde Mariposa twin closed her book and eyed Erza for a minute before deciding to pry out of both concern and almost comical curiosity.

"You look dead," Caity noted, adjusting her pale pink pillbox hat and a few of her butterflies. Fidgeting was in her nature, as her glasses and hair knew full well. "Don't tell me you're hungover."

Erza mumbled incoherently. "Jnlfdtjnbdkk."

Rolling her eyes, Caity poked her with the book. "I don't speak gibberish," She reminded her. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Just give me a minute," Erza said, sighing heavily. Then, after what felt like far too long for the impatient Mariposa twin (not to say that Evergreen had the patience of a saint) got a response. "I can't stop thinking about him. I know its been so long since what happened, but I can't help it. I guess even now Jellal is haunting me."

Caity frowned. "What exactly happened between you two?"

"A lot," Erza said numbly. "I loved him, though, I can tell you that. Even now I…"

When she trailed off, Caity found herself wanting to tell her something Sieg had told her the night before. _Jellal is still alive_ , he had said. They had been out on a date but they had fallen into some more serious topics and he had admitted that Yajima, before he had resigned, had confirmed to the Magic Council that Jellal was still alive but that they couldn't determine where. She glanced to her left middle finger where she was wearing a red blooming rose ring. Siegrain had one too, albeit with a smaller flower. That was the other thing he had given her the night before, saying that, when the time was right, they would be able to move their rings to the other finger. Glancing to Erza, she sighed and decided, whether or not either of them were supposed to know, to tell her the truth.

"Jellal isn't dead, Erza," Caity said quietly. "I know that much."

Erza turned towards her in surprise. "How on earth do you know that?"

"Sieg told me," She admitted, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "It sounded like the Council is looking for him too...but I don't really know much else. They still haven't figured out what to do with Greymatter's book, either. To be honest, I don't really know what could happen. Too much is unknown but Sieg doesn't think Jellal will go after Zeref. Not immediately, anyways, if he does at all."

Erza swallowed hard. Her mind was racing and she could hardly believe some of the questions she was asking herself. "I need to talk to Siegrain. Soon."


	13. Wendy

"An ancient curse?" Ivan laughed to himself. Ultrear, in her thought projection, glowered. "I don't believe that."

The former member of the Magic Council bit back a rather harsh comment. She wanted to tell him that, when the girl she had found woke up Jellal, she would be capable of destroying him with one fell swoop if she so chose. What she didn't know, however, was that the girl was not from their world in the traditional sense. With Etherion's firing, a seal had temporarily broken in one of the objects Magic Council's possession. This girl and her pet were honest-to-God from the future, though she had only some memories that she couldn't quite explain. Of course, Ultrear knew she would awaken Jellal because, seconds after she had mentioned him to her, the girl had exclaimed that he had been "so kind" to her. Ivan stared back disdainfully at her thought projection and Ultrear crossed her arms. She really hated him, for a variety of reasons, but he was reliable. Pursing her lips, Ultrear mused that Ivan, for as much as she despised him, was not the person she despised the most. Without a doubt, that was Siegrain.

"Look," Ultrear said, popping the word. "If you intend on doubting me and entering yourself into the Grand Magic Games, then feel free. Do know, however, that I will not feel sorry for you when you get arrested."

"Ultrear, Ultrear," Ivan said, shaking his head. "You and I are both highly wanted criminals. Do you really want to start comparing each other?"

Ultrear wanted to strangle him, but settled for looking particularly annoyed.

"I have to go," She said, starting to dissipate. "Say hello to Jude Heartfilia for me."

Ultrear breathed a sigh of relief upon reentering her own body. For her, thought projection was an uncomfortable process. It physically disembodied her spirit, and being so far from her own body was deeply unsettling for her. Slowly standing up, she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where the young girl was sitting. They were living in a lavish penthouse in Magnolia under false pretences, and only the girl and her cat knew what Ultrear really looked like, let alone her real name. Siegrain was often in town anyways, and Ultrear wanted to avoid a confrontation.

"Wendy," Ultrear said, sitting down on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "You haven't eaten anything. Are you sure you're okay?"

Wendy shook her head. "I'm worried about Jellal. What if I can't heal him?"

Ultrear gently rested her hands over the young girl's. She was certain Wendy thought of Jellal as a father-figure of sorts and, having missed her own mother dearly, Ultrear understood. Though she knew she was still serving Zeref, and that she had been the one to possess Jellal in the first place, her heart was warmed by Wendy and she cared greatly for her. Ultrear hadn't told her what they would do after Jellal awoke — which would be to spy on the princess who was living with Fairy Tail for the time being (hence why they were living in Magnolia) — but she would eventually. Now simply wasn't the time.

"You're a sky-dragon slayer," Ultrear reminded her. "Grandynena taught you so much after your parents disappeared. You are strong enough to save him."

Wendy nodded, her dark blue hair shimmering. It was then Ultrear noticed she bore quite the resemblance to Jellal, and also to that one Fairy Tail mage, Titania.

"I'm going to try," Wendy said, standing up. Ultrear came over to her and guided her into the third bedroom of the penthouse, where Jellal was unconscious. "I have to."

"You'll do great," Ultrear said, patting her shoulder.

Wendy sat down beside the bed and closed her eyes. Ever so slowly, she began to heal him and, soon enough, he had breath and a heartbeat again. What she had yet to learn — what they all had yet to learn — was that he was her father and that Grandyena had only raised her in her new, changed memories.

* * *

"Siegrain," Erza said, sitting down across from him and Caity. "Your fiancé tells me that Jellal is alive. Is that true?"

Siegrain flushed slightly. "To be clear, Caity and I aren't engaged yet. We're considering the possibility, given that we've been happily together for nearly a year."

Erza glared. She knew as well as he and Caity did that he was deflecting. Erza supposed it was normal for someone to be uncomfortable with such a pointed question, but she didn't give a damn. This was far more important. If Jellal were still alive...well, Erza didn't even know what she would do.

"Jellal is still alive, according to Belno," He finally said. "But I know nothing more than that. Except for her, no one on the Council is particularly eager to trust me right now because of what happened with firing Etherion even though I had no idea that was Jellal's plan all along. Ultrear really got me to fall into it."

Erza shook her head. "You still have hard feelings towards your brother, don't you?"

Siegrain sighed. Beside him, Caity squeezed his hand. Since he had found out what happened to his brother, he had wanted to find and reunite with him. That had changed, however, when Jellal had become directly implicated in the revival of the Tower of Heaven.

_"Mom?"_

_Siegrain had stepped into his childhood home, hoping to speak to his adoptive parents about his twin brother. He knew they had to know something, but he had no idea what it could be. It was strange being back here. He was twenty years old and had been deemed a Wizard Saint only a few months before. If life weren't strange, he didn't know what it was. Creaking open the door to the balcony, Siegrain smiled upon seeing his mother, who had been smoking and watching the sunset._

_"Sieg," She had turned towards him, smiling herself. "It's been awhile since you've come home. How have things been?"_

_"Alright," He had said shortly. "I wanted to ask you about my brother."_

_"Your brother?" She had been surprised. "I don't know much, Sieg, and, to be honest, your father knows even less. He might be dead or he's out there, although doing what…"_

"Siegrain, listen," Erza said, cutting into his thoughts. "I need to know where he is. Jellal…he isn't as bad as you think he is."

"Whether he is or isn't won't matter to the rest of the Magic Council," He countered. "He is going to be arrested, Erza, no matter what you say."

"Jellal had two auras, though," Caity argued, much to Erza's surprise. "He could be let go because he was possessed."

Erza eyed her in shock for a moment, having been sure she would take his side after what had happened at the Tower of Heaven and her notorious ability to hold grudges. This was nothing short of unexpected.

"Do you really think that would help his case when he's found?" Erza quietly asked.

Siegrain considered it. "Possibly," He said slowly. "But it's unlikely much would change."

Erza buried her face in her hands. "If he dies now or is taken away by the Magic Council, he'll never be able to make up for what he's done. It isn't right."

"Erza," Caity pressed. "Are you still in love with him?"

She had asked this question before and Erza hated it every time. Nevertheless, she weakly nodded. "Yes," She said quietly. "I love him."

The rather unexpected response left them all quiet for a long time.

"I don't want to hate my brother," Siegrain said heavily. "But I don't know what to make of him either."

"Let him have the chance to make things right, if we can find him," Erza said, looking up at them. "We'll never know who he really is if we don't."

Siegrain hesitated. "That's a major crime."

"So?" Erza replied. "Sometimes that's what is necessary...no matter what we're told to believe."


	14. Fractures

Jellal Fernades awoke groggily, feeling out of place with pain shooting through his body. Staring up at the ceiling, he realised he had no idea where the hell he was. He turned to the side upon hearing a sigh of relief, only to see a young girl sitting by his bed. He could have sworn he recognised her. Even more strange was the sudden urge to hug her and tell her everything would be alright. The young girl perked up when she saw he was awake and she tightly hugged him, startling him. It was as if she could read his thoughts. Jellal felt his head spinning. He wished his mind weren't so foggy. If his memories weren't so impossible to understand or to discern, things would be so much easier. Yet it felt right for her to be happy to see him alright and he hugged her back, feeling oddly paternal towards her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," The girl told him when she sat back. "I was worried when you didn't wake up."

Jellal probed his forehead, confused upon seeing a pristine, white cat flying into the room and sitting down on the girl's lap.

"Hi, Carla," The girl said, affectionately scratching at the cat's ears. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well, child," The cat replied. Jellal pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Are you okay? You know how using your healing can drain you."

The girl hung her head in shame and stared at her hands, every so often glancing to Jellal in concern.

"Wendy!"

Jellal gritted his teeth, recognising the sound of Ultrear's voice cutting into the quiet.

"In here!" The girl called. "Jellal's awake!"

Rustling and a few curses could be heard in the other room, but, soon enough, Ultrear stepped in with a tray that she all but dropped onto Jellal's lap. Pancakes and juice were before him, and food had never smelled so good. Wendy smiled encouragingly at him but Ultrear pursed her lips.

"Your brother is in town," Ultrear told him, her hands on her hips. "Siegrain hasn't figured out that he'd be better off away from here in Magnolia but he's too blind to see that you're already here. That _we_ are already here."

"Sieg is here?"

Jellal felt something in his mind stir. That was a name he remembered. Suddenly, memories of his family began to crash down on him. Ultrear smirked, apparently able to tell he was slowly beginning to remember. Wendy looked between them, her hands shaking. She didn't know what to make of what was happening. All she knew was that something was wrong.

"Siegrain is associating with the Fairy Tail Guild," Ultrear went on. "Do you know how long you've been unconscious?"

Jellal struggled to recall for awhile but then shook his head, knowing so little.

"You've been unconscious for over half a year," Ultrear informed him, crossing her arms. "Do you know who else is there? The princess of Fiore herself."

Jellal stared at her in shock. "Are you serious?"

Ultrear snorted. "Of course I am. He spends an inordinate amount of time with her and the guild master's grandson."

Wendy turned to her. "Why are you so fixated on them? They haven't done anything wrong."

"Child, please understand, they're the reason Jellal was harmed," Ultrear shook her head harshly. "Wouldn't you agree that they need to be punished?"

Wendy bit her lip. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Ultrear sighed. "Wendy, dear, sometimes people have to suffer in retribution for the pain they have caused you."

Wendy hugged her cat a little tighter and the creature didn't protest.

"Keep her safe," Jellal coughed out. "She did save my life, after all."

Ultrear raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She had nothing to say, after all.

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

Hisui realised, with a slight start, that she had never been more adamant about anything in her life before this. Laxus sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. Apart from Caity, who had already given the Magic Council written testimony regarding Greymatter's book, the entire Thunder Legion was in Crocus to testify before the Magic Council. Laxus had only been permitted to submit written testimony because of his relationship with the king's daughter. Now, he, Caity, Siegrain, and Erza were heading into town to look into the unusual case of a relatively unattended young girl with dark blue hair. Hisui had found out about it from Mira (who was a master of eavesdropping on what Makarov could ask if guild members) and she was standing her ground.

"Don't make me force your hand," She said, testily glancing to Erza. While she respected Laxus' concern for her safety, Erza was insistent that she couldn't handle it. "As the future queen of Fiore, I am telling you what I am doing. If you're so worried, you can protect me."

Erza crossed her arms. "I doubt your father would be too pleased to hear about this."

Caity frowned. "It's only an investigation."

Erza stormed off into town without another word, huffing. She could hardly believe them, let alone that the master was forcing her to work with them instead of going on a proper mission with her own team. So much as Natsu and Gray could chew on her nerves, she particularly disliked Laxus and had for years, in large part because he was friends with her ultimate rival. Though Erza and Mirajane didn't have a problem with each other anymore, they certainly weren't close friends. Truthfully, Erza knew she was more annoyed with the way Laxus always seemed to look at the princess, and, since the Tower of Heaven, she had been emotionally wrung out. Her mind was anything but clear, and she knew it full well. Shortly behind her, Laxus, Hisui, Caity, and Siegrain began their way into town too.

"I wonder why Makarov is so fixated on this little girl," Caity mused, fidgeting with her glasses and the butterflies in her hair. "It seems strange. Plenty of children run free. Ever and I did."

Hisui elbowed her with a smile. "Can't imagine what that's like. I don't think there's ever been a time before now when Arcadios wasn't keeping an eye on me."

"Ever and I used to spend hours outside. Our parents didn't care as long as we were home every night," She shrugged, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "We used to play on those boxes in front of people's houses, you know, the electrical ones?"

Laxus, Siegrain, and Hisui all paused and stared at her strangely. She sent them a confused look, raising an eyebrow when Siegrain pulled her tightly into him and they continued to walk with him holding her.

"What?" She said, completely lost. "They're like big green metal jumping boxes. Hell, Ever and I played on those almost as much as we climbed trees."

Laxus shook his head. "Those can blow up."

"Did I really not have a normal childhood?" Hisui murmured, glancing to Caity. The princess had her hand tightly entwined with Laxus'. "Is that normal?"

"No," Laxus told her. "That's proof that the Mariposa twins have no sense of danger."

Caity rolled her eyes. "If they were so dangerous or so prone to blowing up, they wouldn't be in people's front yards."

Laxus sighed. "You have the luck of saint."

"I can't believe you —" Hisui began with a giggle.

"You okay?" Caity cut her off upon seeing a young girl fall over, spilling the contents of her bags. "Here, let me help you."

The young girl smiled. "Thanks."

Though the eldest Mariposa twin noticed the girl's hair, she was far more preoccupied by helping and chatting with her. Siegrain, however, felt something strange about her energy. Hisui and Laxus only needed a moment, though, to realise this was the girl they had been asked to find. She had dark blue hair and fair skin but the most shocking aspect of her appearance came to their attention when Erza found them. There was a remarkable resemblance, and not only to her but to Siegrain, and therefore Jellal, as well. Erza stiffened at the sight, feeling drawn to the young girl's energy. It was an unusual feeling, and one that was highly unexpected.

"I'm Wendy Marvell," The girl timidly told Caitlin. "Thanks for helping me out. My mom asked me to get —"

"There you are!"

A tall woman in heavy sunglasses and a long black dress approached. She wore a white mink fur coat with a red inner lining, and her dark hair was severely held back. Siegrain frowned upon seeing her. It was almost as if they had met before. Caity felt her energy, and the power of it nearly harmed her.

"Mom!" Wendy exclaimed. It was part of their ruse. She had no recollection of her birth parents.

"Thank you for helping my daughter," The woman drawled, picking up half the bags while Wendy carried the others. "If you'll excuse us…"

The apparent mother and daughter walked off, leaving the five of them in the street. People continued to bustle about around them. Yet, for a moment, none of th quite knew what to say.

"Looks like we found the girl," Hisui said, crossing her arms. "Wish we knew more about her."

"I'll search the databases," Caity told her, sharing a knowing look with Erza. "We gave her name, after all."

Hisui glanced to Laxus, who was still frowning at the alleyway the woman and girl had slipped away in.

"What is it?" She gently pressed, setting a hand to his shoulder.

"Something isn't right here," He said, shaking his head. "I just can't put my finger on it."

Suffice to say, even in their silence, the others felt the exact same way.


	15. Mind Over Matter

_Whispers…_

Wendy Marvell rolled over again in her sleep, this time nearly knocking Carla off her bed. The pristine flying cat merely flew up onto the young girl's nightstand. She had been beside Wendy for years and she knew full well how difficult it could be for her to sleep some nights. Carla suspected it had something to do with her memories resurging. Every so often, Wendy would remember bits and pieces of her birth parents, though she didn't remember much before she had been taken in by Grandynena at nine. That was around the time Wendy had found her cat, lost in the woods and injured. Grandynena had helped heal Carla. In the young girl's sleep right now, as she would remember in the morning, she kept hearing whispers of her parents. Their voices were distant and obscure, just like their faces. Her mother had vibrant red hair but her father had dark blue hair, just a little bit lighter than her own.

_"Wendy," Her mother murmured, reaching out to brush her hair over her shoulder. "Don't cry. It was only a dream. Nothing here is going to hurt you."_

_Wendy watched herself cry, staring helplessly at her young self. In the haze of the dream, she watched her mother tightly embrace her._

_"Daddy and I have nightmares too," Her mother continued to speak soothingly, holding her younger close. "But we're okay. I promise, Wendy, that you will be too."_

_The door creaked open. Wendy turned around to look at whoever was there but her younger self did not. In the dream — memory, Wendy reminded herself — only her mother glanced over to see who was there. The man with blue hair, her father, stepped in and Wendy stared at him. Even in the haze, she could tell he had the same tattoo as Jellal. Was it possible her father was Siegrain, who Ultrear seemed to be so fixated on? Or maybe even —_

_"Jellal," Her mother said softly. "I think our little girl needs you."_

_Wendy felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. All of the questions she had suddenly had answers that made sense. When she had met him, all she had known for certain was that Jellal had been kind and gentle to her. Of course he was. He had given her life, along with her mother. Wendy couldn't believe it. Her parents weren't gone, but they were much younger now than they were in her memories. A terrible thought passed through the young girl's mind. She had been taken away from them in a different time. She wasn't meant to be here...but if she weren't, would she have ever been born? No one else could have saved Jellal's life, could they? Wendy felt her head starting to hurt and their voices becoming more and more distant. Everything seemed wrong but —_

Wendy resisted the urge to scream when she woke up suddenly. She bit down on her blanket, muffling herself and she started to cry. Carla flew over to her and curled up on her shoulder, purring. Though she was usually silent and mostly cat-like, it was times like these when Wendy wanted Carla to talk the most, to soothe her and make her feel better. Since she had lost Grandynena, and since she had lost her parents, Wendy had been incredibly lonely and, even though Ultrear cared for her, she wanted her family back more than anything else. The rest of the world was obsessed with all of the nice things that helped them sleep at night and they were obsessed with gossip and upcoming events. Wendy was as excited as anyone for the Grand Magic Games to start in a few months time, but she was also plagued by internal struggle, especially in this moment. How could she tell him who she was when he had no idea? Maybe it would come up naturally, after she found out who her mother was. Plus, Ultrear had promised to get them prime tickets to the Grand Magic Games and Wendy didn't want to squander any time she could get to spend with her father.

Suddenly climbing out of bed, Wendy slipped on a pair of flats and deftly snuck out through her window. Carla followed, primarily to protect her. If she were going to get answers, Wendy knew she would have to go to the Fairy Tail Guild itself. They were the only people in the entire town with enough resources and channels to determine such a thing. Wendy ran through the town once she was clear of the penthouse, which was on the tenth floor of a pristine apartment complex. Heights didn't frighten her, nor did scaling buildings. Wendy ran, her lungs almost ready to burst, until she reached the guild hall. She was shocked to see the blonde, bespectacled woman from before sitting outside, reading a book. It was about two in the morning. Wendy supposed she had trouble sleeping too and hesitantly approached her.

"Hi…" She started timidly.

The woman smiled warmly at her. "Where's your mother?"

"She's not my mother," Wendy said quietly. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Not really, anyway," Wendy mumbled.

"Speak up, child," Carla chided her just before beginning to purr again.

"Caity?"

Siegrain stepped out too. Wendy recognised him immediately. He looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…" Wendy stared down at her feet. "I'm your niece…"

Siegrain and Caitlin shared equally stunned and horrified looks. It was nothing short of unbelievable.

"Those markings," Caity murmured, noticing Wendy's dress. "They were released when I dispelled the curse on Greymatter's book."

"Are you saying…" Siegrain trailed off, looking at Wendy. "Who are your parents?"

"I don't know much about my mom," Wendy told them. "But she has red hair. My dad's name is Jellal."

"Erza," Caitlin breathed. "Jellal and Erza are your parents?"

Wendy said nothing. Her mind was spinning so much it was hard to tell what was going on.

"I want proof," Wendy said.

"Blood test," Siegrain remarked. "That's all it would take."

Wendy nodded and offered up her hand. She had no idea, even though she successfully snuck back into the penthouse, the chaos it would set in motion.

* * *

"Hisui?"

Laxus gently rested a hand on her arm, seeing the way she seemed to fitful in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned to him, looking startled. He sat down beside her and pulled her in close. Hisui had no objections. She was still haunted by what had happened months before at the Tower of Heaven and their new concerns only seemed to be compounding that. They had just recently started to share a room and she knew her father would lose it if he ever found out. They weren't doing anything improper, but Toma certainly would see it that way. Usually, she was nervous when she woke up with him. Now, she was grateful for it. Laxus held her securely in his arms, and hearing his steady heart beat and breathing was comforting to her. The dream was the same as it always was: everything being lost the night in the Tower.

"I'll punch Jellal out when I see him," Laxus murmured. "You can help."

Hisui managed a weak laugh. "Don't you think Sieg will beat you to it?"

"In defense of his fiancée?" Laxus suggested with a faint smirk. "Isn't the real question what kind of hell she'd let loose on Jellal?"

Hisui shook her head. "Knowing her, I'm sure it would make him deaf."

Laxus knew exactly what she was talking about. Caitlin was a powerful singer, but, when she combined her high voice with her magic energy, it became a weapon. They both recalled that she had used it in the Tower of Heaven. Yes, all of them were extremely bitter about what had happened that night. With the Greymatter issue being so tied to it as well, they felt as if they would never be free of that night. They had almost lost each other. They had almost lost everything. Laxus felt Hisui shiver a little bit in his arms and drew her in, trying to keep her warm. Some nights were more difficult than others for them. It seemed tonight was going to be one of the harder ones. Laxus' arms around her was immensely soothing, though, and Hisui curled against him. She felt safe in his embrace. He had saved her life more than once, after all, and she swore to herself that she would never let him go either.

"Are you still thinking about that girl?"

Hisui was silent for a moment. She still didn't understand why Makarov was so concerned by the blue-haired girl but she was both curious about her and worried. There definitely was something wrong about her. It was almost as if she weren't meant to be in this place.

"Yes," Hisui softly admitted. "She's...strange. Maybe that's why your grandfather is asking us to find out more about her, but…"

"It doesn't quite add up?" Laxus gently suggested, tucking a stray lock of her messy hair behind her ear. Hisui nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "I see it to," He admitted. "Could have something to do with her mother. That woman seemed like a real piece of work."

Hisui briefly fell silent again, deep in her thoughts. "That's the thing," She said. "I don't think that was her mother. Think about the lack of any documentation on this girl. Caitlin couldn't even find a birth certificate."

"I know," Laxus sighed heavily. "That should be impossible, shouldn't it?"

Hisui nodded. "Everyone in Fiore is at least identified upon birth."

Laxus frowned. "Then why is it as if this girl doesn't exist?"

"I don't know…" Hisui glanced out the window at the sparkling night sky. "I wish I knew what was going on, but I just don't."

Laxus gave her a reassuring squeeze. He knew how painful it was for her to even think about someone being all but erased. That was exactly what had happened with her brother following his death. Her family was far more complicated than anyone ever could imagine, and Laxus was sure that her duty as the princess of Fiore was draining on her too. She was being spread so thin, and all for the sake of the damn crown. Laxus knew her parents meant well, but he had vowed months before that, if he and Hisui were to wed and have children, he wouldn't raise their children like that. They wouldn't make their parents' mistakes. Heather and Toma were scores better than Ivan, and they genuinely loved their daughter, but they had done more than a few questionable things in the name of protecting her. Hisui knew it too. Part of her so desperately wanted to turn her back on everything, but she knew she couldn't. Like it or not, she would remain forever royal.

"It's all like trying to catch smoke, isn't it?" Hisui mused, breaking the silence. "Being a mage, that is. Every damn thing you have to do is like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

Laxus nodded and kissed her forehead. "A lot of the time people just act as if they know what they're doing. Look at the salamander."

"That's fair," Hisui stifled back a giggle. "But how can you keep going when you're trapped in cases like this?"

"I've never known," Laxus said, having not given the subject much thought. "But, with you by my side, maybe we'll finally figure it out."


	16. Take a Chance

"This is madness!"

Erza stared at all of them in shock. She was still pissed odd at Bickslow for having extracted her blood the wrong way (read: stabbed her hand instead of using a syringe) and she could hardly believe what the blood test claimed. Makarov, impartial as ever, had run the test himself. Erza's blood was a perfect match for Wendy's mother.

"Are you okay?" Lucy hesitantly asked, patting Erza's shoulder.

"I…" Erza stared at her wrapped up hand in disbelief. "How can I possibly be her mother?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Gray said, crossing his arms. He glared at the rest of them. "What's this going to mean for the guild when they find out? Knowing Natsu —"

"Hey!" Natsu angrily protested.

"— they'll find out eventually," Gray finished darkly. "What are we going to do?"

They were downstairs in the guild hall, deep in the archives to avoid being disturbed by the rest of Fairy Tail. Only Makarov, Siegrain, Wendy, Team Natsu, Hisui and the Thunder Legion were present.

"Well, that depends," Makarov finally said. "Is Erza able to take legal custody of Wendy?"

"It'll raise too many eyebrows," Hisui warned him. "Chances are it wouldn't be allowed."

"What about my dad?" Wendy asked quietly. "And Ultrear? What will happen to them?"

"Ultrear's a wanted criminal and the leader of a dark guild," Hisui gently reminded her. "She won't be allowed to run free."

"And as for my brother," Siegrain said, protectively wrapping an arm around his fiancée. "That's an entirely different issue. I don't want to hurt him, but at the same time…"

"I want to hurt him," Natsu cut in. "He tried to kill us! I want to show that jerk —"

Laxus shocked him just enough to get him to shut up, already irritated with things as they were to begin with.

"He's not a bad person," Wendy said, fidgeting with her hands. "He...without him…"

"You know," Caity put in, adjusting her glasses. "I hesitate to say this but Jellal could probably be useful in the sense that he knows the crime syndicates inside and out."

Freed turned to her in surprise. "That's brilliant! We could —"

"That isn't right," Erza said, scowling at them. "He's just barely recovering, by the sound of it, and doing that isn't fair to him."

"You yourself said he needs to prove he's changed," Caity smugly reminded her. "He wouldn't be in much danger, Erza. Besides, wouldn't it make things better for all of us?"

Erza clenched her fists. Usually, she wasn't bothered by things like this. Yet her mind was almost impossible to control and her emotions were threatening to get the best of her. With this knowledge, everything in her life had changed. She was the mother to a child she had no idea she had. Her daughter had been ripped away from a future in a world so much different from their own. It would be a severe understatement to say she was deeply conflicted. Nothing was right, not anymore.

"If he's been caring for Wendy, then he has changed," Erza said after a minute, her voice as sharp as her swords. "He doesn't even know she's his daughter and yet he cares about her. You just want revenge because he almost killed you."

Evergreen and Caitlin shared a dangerous look, which caused Erza to take a small step back. The Mariposa twins were a nightmare when they banded together in their anger. Lucy and Natsu kept glancing nervously at each other. Gray was so freaked out he kept his shirt on. Wendy stepped over to her mother and held onto her, startling Erza even though she didn't object. Freed and Bickslow both started to laugh nervously, having once been on the receiving end of the Mariposa twins' fury. Siegrain took his fiancée's hand, hoping to soothe her, while Makarov simply sighed. Laxus pulled Hisui a little closer in his arms, and she eyed the three women, expecting a fight.

"That little bitch tried to kill all of us, in case you've forgotten," Evergreen hissed. "Just because he's changed a little doesn't mean he's any less of an asshole."

Erza scoffed. "And Laxus is a dick to everyone. Hell, he's the one that got the entire guild into a fight a couple years back just so we could find out who's the strongest. Oh! And I almost forgot about the time he turned his back on us because Lucy didn't like him and Cana wouldn't strip!"

Freed ripped off one of his leather gloves and slapped Erza across the face with it. Makarov cringed. Whatever happened, it couldn't end well.

"We were all in the south on our own mission when that happened!" Freed indignantly reminded her. "And none of us — not Ever, nor Bickslow, nor Caity, nor Laxus, nor I — had anything to do with those crazies in Phantom Lord attacking us!"

Erza stared him down. "You're asking for a fight, Freed, and you know it."

Bickslow possessed the butterflies in Caity's hair the second he saw Erza re-quip and he sent them all to block her field of vision. Before the fight could get any worse, Laxus and Hisui slipped into the stairwell. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy had the same idea and nearly ran each other over as they fled the room. Finally, after far too long, there was silence.

"You were a lot different when I first met you," Hisui said quietly. "Weren't you?"

Laxus sighed. "I'm not proud of it, 'Sui. I've done a lot of things I regret. In some ways, I guess my father still lives in my head."

Hisui said nothing for a long time but tightly embraced him. She didn't want to ever let him go. They both knew how much had changed in his life in just the year they'd been together. She knew, too, that he needed her and that he loved her more than anything.

"But I'm not going to be like him," Laxus gently took her hand, reached into his pocket, and fell to the ground. "Hisui, I want to marry you."

She collapsed to her knees and hugged him tightly, tears biting at the corners of her eyes.

"Yes…" The princess of Fiore whispered.

Laxus could hardly believe it when he slipped the emerald ring onto her finger. "I love you so much," He murmured. "Hisui Dreyar…"

"I like that," She smiled as he brushed the tears away from her eyes. "And I —"

Wendy, who had run into the stairwell, gasped upon seeing them. She was quickly followed by her uncle, who seemed far more stunned by the sight than her. Regaining his composure, Siegrain shook his head.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said, smirking when they stood up and he could see the ring on her finger. "But you might want to stop your bodyguards before they or Erza or all of them kill each other."

Wendy glanced nervously to him. "Caity said it's a duel. I thought people didn't die in those."

"You've never seen a duel in Fairy Tail," Laxus told her. "It never ends well."

He and Hisui quickly slipped past them, running back down into the archives with them. Sure enough, when the four of them reached the balcony and the second set of stairs that overlooked the archives, there was abject chaos. Caity had climbed up onto the top of the bookshelves and was trying to hide up there. She was curled up in a ball and was holding a book over her head. Unusually, she had none of her butterfly adornments in her blonde hair. Bickslow had possessed all of them and, between the butterflies and his "babies," he was causing a bit of a mess. Erza was defecting everything with her swords around herself as shields, and she was doing everything she could to avoid looking at Evergreen, who was definitely trying to petrify him. Then there was Freed, who was trying to find the "best" way to curse Erza for having insulted Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Siegrain sighed, holding his head in exasperation and Wendy seemed both curious and uncomfortable. Makarov was the only other on the balcony, and he seemed particularly unconcerned. Hisui and Laxus exchanged a nervous look, and he squeezed her hand before turning to Makarov.

"Shouldn't you be stopping them, Gramps?" Laxus rolled his eyes upon Makarov merely shrugging. "You're the guild master, aren't you?"

"Let them have their fun," Makarov said dismissively. He did, however, raise an eyebrow when he saw Hisui rest a hand on Laxus' shoulder, exposing her engagement ring. "You finally did it? What pushed you over the edge, boy, when —"

"Gramps —" Laxus started, sounding far more embarrassed than angry.

"Let me have my fun!" Makarov chortled. He paused upon hearing a table crash against a bookshelf. Erza had knocked Evergreen over. "Don't kill each other!"

"He is having way too much fun with this, isn't he?" Hisui remarked, laughing a little.

Laxus smirked and kissed her cheek. "You know it."

More crashes resonated from below, and things began to fly everywhere. Per usual, it seemed. Wendy eagerly turned to her uncle, never more excited in her life and briefly forgetting that she would have to explain away her absence to Ultrear later.

"Please can I join them?" She smiled with wide eyes. "I want to fight with my mom."

Siegrain gestured to his fiancée, who was still holding a book over her head and trying to hide. "Just look at your aunt," He told her, finding it strange to say out loud. "Are you sure about that, Wendy?"

Before she could respond, Makarov, seeing Freed finally manage to trap Erza, intervened and shoved them all away from each other.

"Alright, maybe that's enough for now," He said, ignoring the dark looks they were sending him. "Come on. We have more important matters at hand."

If he had known what Ultrear would do when she put the pieces together regarding Wendy, he wouldn't have sent the little girl back there so soon after the fight and after she hugged her mother. They were coming and the Games on the horizon would certainly prove it all.


	17. The Fairy's Tale Part 1

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Toma Fiore stood up suddenly in excitement upon reading the letter Arcadios had delivered to him. Looking up from her sewing, Heather eyed her husband curiously. She smiled, sensing his joy.

"Who is that letter from, Toma?" Heather asked, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I haven't seen you this giddy in a long time."

"He's finally done it!" Toma exclaimed, setting down the letter with a smile. "Laxus proposed to our Hisui!"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious, dear? That's wonderful."

"I'll begin the preparations for the wedding at once," Toma told her with a smile. "I want this to happen soon! In a month and a half's time, we'll —"

"Toma, Toma," Heather said, setting her needlework aside. "There's no need to rush this. We have the Grand Magic Games in just three months. There's quite a bit going on already."

"Never mind that!" The king of Fiore declared. "Our sweet little Hisui is getting married!"

Heather smiled and took a sip of her tea. "I suppose there is reason for excitement."

"Of course there is!" Toma began to pace rapidly. "Her...well, now it's fiancé, isn't going to drive me into an early grave because of how dangerously stupid Fairy Tail can be! The two of them will be protected here, not to mention —"

"Until she ascends the throne, there's no reason to compel them to stay here," Heather reminded him, level-headed as always. "I think we should let them make that decision for themselves."

Toma briefly paused, knowing she was right but also having a strong preference for his daughter to be safe in the palace rather than in the potentially dangerous (and at the very least rowdy) Fairy Tail Guild Hall in Magnolia.

"If they have children —" He began.

"We didn't conceive right away," Heather countered. "And, if you recall, we were trying. I think you worry to much, Toma. Nothing bad has happened, and Hisui clearly understands the way people actually live in the kingdom far better than she would otherwise. Let her have a bit of freedom."

Toma nodded. He never really argued with his wife. It wasn't because he was afraid to, but, rather, it was because he knew he couldn't win against her. That was especially true when her feelings on a subject were as strong as they were here. He was well aware that he could be overprotective of their daughter but, after their son's death, he simply couldn't help it. They couldn't go through the pain of losing another child. It had been hard enough the first time. After a moment of silence, Heather stood up and embraced her husband.

"She's my daughter too," Heather gently reminded him. "I'm worried too...but we can't protect her forever."

"I know," Toma said heavily. "If only we could."

Heather lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm sure they are more than capable of protecting themselves. And, in case you've forgotten, Laxus would give his life for her. He almost did, shortly before we met him."

"Well," Toma said. "In that case, I believe preparations for our daughter's wedding are in order."

Heather laughed. "So long as you don't wear your pumpkin head during the ceremony, I doubt she'll be upset."

"Now, now," Toma teased. "Hisui would only be annoyed if I did that. She would be angry, though, if I forced her to get married wearing the pumpkin head."

"Quite a shocking notion, isn't it?" Heather shook her head with a smile. "Perhaps this is the levity we've so long needed."

"Yes," Toma agreed. "Perhaps it is."

* * *

"Wendy," Ultrear said, leaning forward onto the counter and eyeing the young girl in concern. "Are you still upset because of those people from below?"

Wendy said nothing and hung her head. Her cover story had been that she had tried to meet up with a boy she had seen in town and had been attacked by the people living in the apartment below them. That had been six weeks before. Six weeks since she had woken up and remembered her family. Six weeks since she had met her mother. Even now, the young girl was glad Ultrear couldn't read minds. Wendy did, however, perk up when she heard Jellal step into the room. He was still unwell since he had come to, but he was starting to look better. Wendy only hoped that she would find it in her to reveal to him, with her mother, that he was her father. She wanted her family so desperately that it was almost tearing her apart inside. Wendy knew Ultrear had a great deal of anger towards some of her family (read: her uncle) but she wouldn't hurt them, would she? Wendy knew how irritated Ultrear could become. Just the night before, her guardian had broken a vase in anger upon learning her underlings in Grimmoire Heart couldn't seem to steal the book Lord Greymatter had possess. Yes, her guardian had a dark side but she took care of her, her father, and her cat. Wendy knew in her heart that she could never hurt Ultrear, not after everything the woman had done for her. It wouldn't be right. It would be the worst form of betrayal.

"How are you doing?" Jellal weakly asked, sitting down beside Wendy and reaching for the coffee Ultrear had left out for him. He had found himself more and more concerned for the young girl in the last few days, but he couldn't figure out why. "You seem glum."

"I'm okay," Wendy lied. "Just a little tired."

The lie almost hurt her ears but she stuck to it anyways. It wasn't a show for him, it was a show for Ultrear. Wendy didn't want anyone to know what her thoughts felt like, or how deep the pain they brought was. No matter the cost, she was keeping it to herself. Only Erza — her mother, she mentally corrected herself — knew what was really happening inside her head. How could she possibly feel right when her entire life was flipped upside down? She wasn't supposed to be in this place, or this time. The world she had been born in was so different from the one she lived in that it hurt. Wendy had found, ever since she had learned who she was, herself wondering who the hell she was supposed to be, now that she had the truth.

"You need water," Ultrear said, taking note of the lethargic look on the young girl's face. "I don't imagine you'll recover any of your magic if you stay so dehydrated."

Wendy took the cup from her and slowly began to sip, the ice in the water cooling her lips. It was a nice reprieve from the oppressive heat that seemed to rise in her every time she tried to understand where she had come from. How could she seize her future when she knew nothing of her past?

"Meredy called earlier," Ultrear added, glancing at Wendy. She was leading through a magazine, not paying much attention to the young girl. "She said the two of you needed to meet up later for a school project."

Wendy nodded. "Okay. I'll call her back soon."

Jellal smiled. "You make the best of everything, don't you?"

"I guess," Wendy said, not fully believing it but not wanting to disappoint him either. "I'll be home before dinner."

"Good," Jellal said, embracing her while she moved towards the landline on the wall. "It's nice to see you happy, Wendy."

Her father's words made her want to cry but she only nodded with a smile. Ultrear didn't notice a thing.

"You'll do okay, Wendy," Jellal added while she dialed. "And I'll be here for you. I promise."

He didn't know why he said it. Holding his head in thought, Jellal supposed that it simply felt right. Still, he knew there had to be a missing piece. Why else would things feel so out of place if there weren't?

* * *

Laxus and Hisui smiled upon seeing Siegrain finally kiss his fiancée — now wife — in the middle of the guild hall. Lucy swooned, not even noticing that she was leaning on Natsu. He was more than happy to accommodate her. Near them, Cana was shouting increasingly inappropriate toasts with Loke and Gray. The latter was holding Juvia, who was swooning even more than Lucy. This likely had to do with Gray's hand resting over her breasts. Freed and Mirajane cheered excitedly, which put them in immediate competition with Elfman and Evergreen, who were just as excited for her sister. Bickslow and Makarov were rolling out a barrel of champagne onto the bar. The couple had signed the legal documents earlier that day, but they had their actual ceremony with the rest of the guild. Siegrain wrapped an arm tightly around his wife as they joined their friends, although she summoned a barrier of wind when Natsu rushed them. He had knocked Lucy over in the process. When he slammed into her barrier, both he and his date were on the floor, holding their heads in mild pain

"Owwwww…" Natsu groaned. "That's not —"

"You're open, dumbass!"

Bisca, who had been in a paintball battle with Natsu for weeks, shot him in the face with a bright green paintball the second he turned around. Natsu shrieked angrily, but everyone else laughed.

"No fair!" Natsu yelled. "I wasn't looking!"

"All is fair in the Wild West," Bisca replied with a southern drawl. She blew on the tip of her gun for dramatic effect. "Props to Cana for pointing out your weakness."

"Heya!" Cana cheered, smacking her palm against Bisca's.

Siegrain laughed, sharing a knowing look with his wife that suggested neither of them were surprised. Evergreen quickly came over to them and embraced her sister. She had never been more happy for her, and, besides, no one had been shocked when she and Siegrain had decided to tie the knot. Ever knew better than anyone (including Caity herself) when her sister's energy was humming perfectly and her close bond with him was amplifying it. Evergreen did know, however, that Mirajane had won their bet, given that Mira had declared her sister and Siegrain would only need a year before getting married. Evergreen had thought there would be more denial. She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that she owed Mira about fourteen hundred jewels for it. Damn were the Strauss siblings good.

"Laxus!" Evergreen smirked and waved him and Hisui over to them. "Don't you think you should be preparing yourself? After all, this will be you in a few weeks."

"Ever, if you don't stop that I am going to smack you," Caity told her. Evergreen had been tugging at her cheeks.

"Sorry," She said, fluffing her sister's hair. "You know I can't resist."

Caity raised an eyebrow and nervously turned to Hisui. "How'd your father react when you told him you're going to marry Laxus? He didn't blow up, did he?"

Hisui smirked. "He only turned everyone's attention to pulling together a full public wedding in a month. Does that count?"

"It might count double, actually," She said mischievously. "Laxus told us he's quite the character."

"He got excited about wearing a pumpkin head," Laxus reminded her.

Hisui giggled. "My father has always liked wearing the pumpkin head…"

They all laughed but Caity fell short, tensing upon the energy in the air sharply changing. She could hear a terrible ringing in her ears and her vision started to blur. Siegrain caught her before she could fall but they were all worried. Hisui in particular knew what had caused it; she and Caity had worked together enough in the last year for her to see even her slightest sensitives. Then, the doors to the guild hall opened and Erza stepped in, but she was in a terrible state.

"That's not good," Hisui said, tightening her hand around Laxus'.

"No, it isn't," He darkly agreed. "What the hell is going on here?"


	18. The Fairy's Tale Part 2

Ultrear stared at the damage done to the apartment complex. Her hands began to clench into fists, and she wanted to throttle Ivan for getting in the way of her life. He was going to get them all killed if he weren't more discreet. That man got on her last nerves, and she thought he won every damn day she didn't kill him in his sleep. Ultrear knew she was just as powerful as he was despite being years younger. Ivan was a force to be reckoned with, but she had clawed her way onto the Magic Council. By no means could that have been mistaken as an easy feat. A part of her was still annoyed with him for using them in the ultimately futile incident at the Tower of Heaven. She knew as well as anyone that she never could have resurrected Zeref. That R-System had represented one thing to her: the chance to see her mother again. Zeref had only been a means to an end, although he wouldn't seem to leave her alone even now. Ultrear was infuriated every time he entered her consciousness, just as infuriated as she was with Ivan for stepping on her toes time and time again.

"I'm going to kill that good-for-nothing son of a bitch," Ultrear muttered to herself, briefly glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone. "Some day."

"What the hell happened here?"

Ultrear narrowed her eyes at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice. So far as she had been concerned, their deal was off. She had far more important concerns than talking his brat into coming home.

"Jude," Ultrear said, not bothering to turn around and meet his gaze. "If you want your daughter back so badly, maybe try talking to her yourself."

"Lucy wants nothing to do with me," He said grimly. "But she's my own family now, isn't she? You know, if you —"

"Forget it," Ultrear said hardly, her back still turned. "I'm not particularly interested."

Jude raised an eyebrow and stepped in front of her. Ultrear pursed her lips, waiting for him to speak. She never liked it when people wasted her time. Glancing at the glowing marks on her wrists, she zapped Zeref right back for trying to get in her way. The last few weeks had changed her, at least, in seeing the way Jellal had changed. She wouldn't be able to shake Zeref quite yet, but that was her ultimate project. She deeply questioned her change in heart, but she couldn't help it when she remembered she needed to be there for Wendy or when she saw how gentle Jellal was with her. He was gentle with both of them, actually.

"Yes," Jude conceded with a note of superiority to his voice. Ultrear frowned, disliking the way he removed her from her thoughts. "But what if I made you an offer you couldn't refuse?"

Ultrear laughed dryly. "Oh?" She said, turning on her heel with a glare. "In that case, I believe I'm listening."

* * *

Erza managed to heave herself onto a bench in the guild hall but nearly passed out in exhaustion in the process. To little surprise, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were the first at her side, trying to steady her. They were quickly joined by Caity, Siegrain, Laxus, and Hisui. All around them, the rest of the guild was humming about what could have possibly happened, let alone where in the town. The jovial mood had been lost, and it was clear that something was very wrong. Erza was one of the strongest in the guild. It would take quite a bit of power to put her in such a state. Makarov sat on top of the bar, frowning. He immediately wanted to blame his son, given the way Ivan had mercilessly tried to kill them in the Tower of Heaven months before. Yet, now, he came up short. There was simply no clear answer as to what in the hell had happened here.

"I'm a reckless fool," Erza said in between her heavy breaths. "I...I never should have tried to take her back myself."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, exchanging a nervous look with Hisui. "We're going to need more context than that."

Erza swore upon Lucy applying a bit of ointment to the cuts on her arms. The stinging sensation was almost unbearable, just like the ringing in her ears.

"I was...I…" Erza took a moment to collect her thoughts before forcing herself to go on. "I tried to take my daughter back myself."

Lucy dropped the tube of ointment she'd been holding in shock. Natsu let out a small war whoop, for which Gray smacked him upside the head. Laxus sighed, both unsurprised and bewildered by her behavior while, by his side, Hisui gave Erza a sympathetic look. Siegrain shook his head and gave his wife a squeeze. She merely stared at Erza before speaking.

"Kidnapping?" Caity remarked dryly. "You thought kidnapping your daughter would be a good idea?"

"Until I know for myself why Ultrear is in town, I would like her to be away from Wendy," Erza scowled at her. "Don't be so damn patronising. I may not have known about my daughter until recently, but at least I'm trying to be a mother."

"Still," Caity countered. "That's illegal."

Natsu snorted. "Like you've ever cared about what's legal."

She nearly pushed him back with her magic but Siegrain restrained her. The last thing they needed was a brawl.

"That doesn't explain why you look like you were in a knife fight," Laxus said mildly. "How exactly did that happen?"

"I crashed through a glass window down two stories," Erza weakly turned towards Gray. "I need a drink."

Gray rolled his eyes but went and got her a glass of wine nonetheless. He all but slammed it down in front of her. Erza didn't even flinch. After a long minute, she started to drink. Never before had the numbing sensation that enveloped her entire body felt so good.

"You fought Ultrear?" Hisui incredulously pressed.

Erza grimaced. "No. I fought someone strange. I've never seen anything like it, but they fought with shadows. I could barely tell what was happening until I was crashing into the streets."

Hisui eyed her sharply. "I don't understand how that could be possible."

"I've seen it before," Laxus admitted, albeit hesitantly. Much go his surprise, Siegrain nodded.

"I have too," Siegrain told them, holding his wife tightly in his arms. "Only by one person. A reclusive witch named Constance. Of everyone on the Magic Council, I'm the only one who has ever seen her face except for maybe Ultrear herself."

Laxus turned to him in shock. "I've heard that name before."

"Did you see her use that kind of magic?" Hisui asked. Her nerves were rising in her chest, and she did not object when he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I've only seen my father use shadow arts," He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "We don't have much to go on."

"It's plenty!" Natsu declared. "This person is probably still in the city, which means —"

Lucy grabbed him by the collar of his vest before he could run off and find someone to punch.

"Look what they did to Erza," She told him. "I don't think any of us would stand a chance against them."

"It's odd," Caity noted, grazing her fingers over some of the cuts on Erza's hands. "This energy signature is familiar. Familiar to the one of Lord Greymatter's tome, actually."

They all turned to her in horror. Siegrain pulled her a little closer. Hisui tensed, her hand tightening around Laxus' while he glanced to Erza's wounds. Lucy was visibly disturbed, Gray couldn't even strip like he would in any tense scenario, and Natsu took on a dark look in his eyes. This was anything but child's play.

"I don't like the sound of that," Erza said, her hands shaking despite herself. "No, I don't like that at all…"


	19. The Fairy's Tale Part 3

"Erza, it's going to be okay," Lucy jogged a little to catch up to their team leader, who was walking so briskly she may as well have been running. "I'm sure Wendy is fine."

"And if she isn't?" Erza countered, her arms crossed. She was still all but tearing through the town. "It'll be because I was unable to protect her. I may not recall giving birth to her, but Jellal and I have given her life and I will not see it stripped away from her."

Natsu and Gray both stopped in front of her, absolutely stunned. They never had considered the thought of Erza having a soft side, even for her own child.

"Get out of my way," She told them.

"Erza," Gray started, his hands up. "I'm sure this is all upsetting for you, but you have to consider Wendy's needs too. What if she doesn't want to come with you?"

Erza stopped dead in her wake. The wind tousled her hair a little, and she found her hands were shaking. She hadn't considered that for even a second. Her concerns were solely about what would happen to Wendy if she stayed with someone as utterly confusing as Ultrear. Erza couldn't understand her even if she tried. Why would she do such terrible things and then take care of Wendy and Jellal? Was it possible she felt remorse? Even more than that, regardless of whether or not she was fixated on Zeref, why would Ultrear unmask herself when she had been on the Magic Council? They had been none the wiser until she had revealed herself, after all.

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it," Erza finally said, setting her spinning thoughts aside. "Let's focus on keeping her safe. We got the master's permission, didn't we? We're going through with this."

Erza started off again, a little faster than before, and steeled herself. She was fully aware that their excursion could end in a violent fight. She did not discount the possibility of bloodshed — she never did — and she was willing to step on anyone's toes in the mood she was in. In her head, she knew she wasn't thinking straight but she simply couldn't help it. Her heart was telling her she had to do whatever it took for the sake of her daughter. It was nothing short of instinctual. The fact she hadn't known about her own child made her feel even worse. In every way, it seemed, she had utterly failed as a mother. Clenching her jaw, Erza turned the corner with her team. They had expected to see the swanky apartment complex but instead saw, first, terrible damage to the building. Workers were trying to repair it although the structure was unharmed.

"Holy shit…" Natsu breathed. "What happened here?"

"Nothing good," Lucy glanced up, holding her arm in front of her face to block out the harsh sunlight. "It looks almost like a bombing."

Erza swallowed hard. "This is what I warned you about. Partially, this is my fault."

Gray shook his head. "No wonder people hate us. We really do destroy everything."

Erza stomped down on his foot and Gray swore rather loudly, icing over the pained part of his foot.

"Huh," Happy observed, landing on Natsu's shoulder. "I guess people really do open their mouths when they get stepped on. It's kind of like trash cans!"

Erza shortly Happy a dark look. "You may think you're funny but —"

"Sc...Scarlet?"

Erza whipped around towards the entrance if the apartment complex and found herself face to face with Jellal. Her teammates all took a step back. He nervously pulled his hood further down over his face and warily approached her.

"Jellal?" Erza quivered.

He reached out to touch her hair. It was all so familiar. Her face. Her hair. The scent of her perfume and even her armor. Without warning, he softly kissed her. She kissed him back. In an instant, he knew who she was but he could not explain how —

"Erza," He said, cupping her face. "You...what are you doing here?"

Her eyes watering, she sighed. "Jellal," Erza started slowly. "Where's Wendy?"

"Out with a friend," He told her. What he couldn't understand was how she knew about Wendy or why she would care.

"And Ultrear?" Erza pressed.

"Asleep," He told her. "She needed to restore some of her power. She's...changing...but I don't…"

"Just explain what's going on already!" Natsu called out to him. "We're losing daylight."

Jellal let his hands fall onto Erza's shoulders. "Alright," He said, at a complete lode for even who he himself was. "Where should I begin?"

* * *

"How's this?"

Hisui sighed heavily upon seeing the odd look Mirajane, Evergreen, and Freed gave her. She supposed she might have made a bit of a mistake. Frowning at her reflection in the mirror, the princess of Fiore thought she looked almost uncannily like her mother. She was wearing Heather's dress, and, while she really didn't want to disappoint her mother, it was a bit extravagant to say the least. That didn't even mention how heavy it was. Her mother had always had expensive taste but Hisui found herself wondering how her mother had even managed to walk for longer than a few minutes in this dress. The fact there were diamonds sewn into it were the true villains. Mirajane and Caitlin helped her out of it, both of them just as stunned by the weight of it, before the younger Mariposa twin shoved a white minidress in her hands. Hisui raised an eyebrow but changed into it nonetheless.

"No," She said, sending Evergreen a pointed look through the mirror. "I cannot get married in something this short. Just because I wear them all the time —"

"I have an idea!" Caity cut in. She then turned towards her husband, Freed, Bickslow, and Laxus, who were sitting and talking at the other end of the dressing room. "Laxus! Take a look at your fiancée and tell us if you think she can rock this!"

Hisui blushed, a little embarrassed. Laxus, however, smiled and winked at her when no one was looking before inching his head pointedly at their rather impulsive best friend. It was Mirajane, however, that caught the hint first.

"That's enough wine," Mirajane said, taking the alcohol away. "You're tipsy, and I can't believe you don't know it."

Evergreen snickered. "You wouldn't believe some of the stories I have about times my sister couldn't hold her liquor."

"I was making a rhetorical point!" Caity protested, scowling at her sister. Siegrain chuckled and came over to his wife, affectionately giving her a squeeze.

"I believe that rhetorical point is that you talk as fast as you think," Freed observed. "And, if I may, I think the princess looks lovely in that dress. Ever, you have great taste."

"I can't walk down the aisle wearing this!" Hisui exclaimed. "My mother is already going to have a fit if I wear a dress that doesn't reach the floor!"

"I believe that," Laxus said. She sent him a relieved look. "Freed, I don't think you understand what her parents are expecting."

"I do," Bickslow said, grinning. "You know...I think they're expecting you to give them grandchildren soon and —"

"No!" Evergreen smacked him upside the head. "You're disgusting, Bickslow. Just because you have your babies doesn't —"

"I found one!" Caity yelled victoriously, crawling out from within the rather deep box of potential wedding dresses. They all stared at her, not surprised that she could fit in the box but a little surprised that she had taken advantage of the moment to slip into it. "And it won't offend the king and queen unless they have anything against a little bit of cleavage!"

Hisui quickly took the dress from her and slipped into it. As it turned out, the eldest Mariposa twin had been right. Although it had a high collar, the neckline was cut out to show a little skin. It hugged her figure and gracefully cascaded just past her feet. There was a silver sash around the waist, and there were pale pink silk flowers attached to it. She had never denied it, but Hisui was never more grateful for the woman's eye for fashion.

"Oh, 'Sui," Laxus said, standing up and quickly coming to embrace her. "You look gorgeous."

She smiled. "Laxus…"

He softly kissed her, ignoring the hum of their friends gossiping behind them.

"I can't wait to marry you," He murmured. "My Hisui Dreyar."


	20. The Lost Prince

Toma Fiore was pouring over the details of the upcoming wedding of his daughter and Laxus Dreyar. Finally, the man was doing what he had wanted him to all along. Toma saw the way Laxus looked at Hisui and knew he would never let her go. Better yet, the man wouldn't let her get hurt, either. They were barely two and a half weeks away from the wedding, and just weeks after that would be the start of the Grand Magic Games. Toma couldn't help but be excited. His daughter was finally going to be married. He only wished her elder brother were around to see it. Freddie Fiore. He had been a teenager when he had died. They had never found his body, either, and never had been able to have a proper funeral. It was nothing short of tragic. He was still devastated by it. Freddie had been too young to fall asleep. There simply was no other way to put it. Toma shook himself out, deciding to focus only on his daughter's wedding. He had to.

"Your majesty?" Arcadios stiffly entered the room, waiting until Toma nodded for him to continue. "A wizard from Fairy Tail is here to see you. He arrived in Crocus just this morning."

"Send them in," He told the White Knight.

Arcadios bowed deeply. "Of course, your majesty."

Toma stood up, expecting to see his future son-in-law or even the pink haired wizard known for pyrotechnics. Instead, he nearly fell over. He tried to write it off to his thoughts having wandered to his son, but he couldn't. A passing comment Hisui had made months before came back to him, too. _Freed Justine_ , she had said. _You would like him, father. He...he even reminds me a little of Freddie._ It had to impossible. This couldn't be his son he was looking at, could it? Looking nervous and his head pounding, Freed bowed, as honored as anyone to have a personal audience with the king. Toma stared at him in disbelief. Freed probed his forehead. He could hardly believe he had even the faintest urge to treat the king as a familiar. He couldn't be. Freed knew himself perfectly. He had been raised by an elderly woman named Caroline Justine and had joined Fairy Tail after she had died. True, he didn't remember anything until after thirteen, but he supposed it was merely childhood nonsense that had all blurred together.

"Freddie…" Toma breathed.

It was all there. The green hair — albeit not slicked back and cut short — and green eyes. The impeccable dressing. Sure, this man had well overgrown hair and seemed a little hassled but, apart from that, it was clear. This had to be his son.

"Uh, your majesty," Freed began uncomfortably, clearing his throat. "It's Freed, not Freddie."

Toma shook his head. "It can't be."

Freed tensed, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to contradict the king again.

"Toma, who's…"

Freed turned around and bowed deeply again upon the queen of Fiore entering the room. She stared at him almost incredulously as her husband. Freed found himself unsure of what to think. This was too damn confusing to say the very least.

"Darling…" Heather Fiore breathed, tears brimming in her eyes. "You're...you're alive?"

"Your majesties, I believe this must be a terrible misunderstanding," Freed said, his hands shaking. "I am Freed Justine, a wizard from Fairy Tail. I came only to help with the preparations for Laxus' wedding."

Heather immediately reached for an antique box on her vanity and handed it to him, her eyes ablaze.

"You understand blood magic, do you not?" The queen murmured. "If you can open this box, then I believe this matter is settled."

Freed tried not to be too visibly unnerved. The way they were looking at him was so familial that it was unsettling. He recalled the first time he had been alone with Hisui, and how she had compared him to her deceased brother. He had been surprised when she had made that observation but not in the way he was in this moment. Gingerly, he took the box from the queen's hands and brushed his fingers over it. He knew full well none of his runes could open something protected by blood magic. Even more so, he was shocked that the royal family used it. Blood magic was considered to be a dark art and was highly restricted under council law. Nevertheless, seeing no way around it, he attempted to open the box. He pricked his finger on the ruby lock, and, suddenly, a bright light and almost painful heat radiated from it. Then, the box opened and an enchanted lacrima family tree began to grow out of it. The youngest branch of the Fiore family changed. Above the picture of Hisui was a darkened portrait of a young boy that looked disturbingly like him. It immediately changed to his current appearance and lightened. Overwhelmed, Freed collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Within seconds, both Toma and Heather were tightly embracing him.

"You're home…" Heather whispered.

"My son," Toma said, patting Freed's shoulder and fighting back tears himself. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Not knowing what else to do, Freed tightly embraced the king: his father.

* * *

"You."

Jellal whipped around to see a pale, petite woman with golden hair and thin, round glasses scowling at him. Her most distinctive features were her vivid green eyes and the pink butterflies in her hair. Ultrear had left town for "personal business" in a different part of the kingdom. He had needed to see Erza again, this time with Wendy. Seeing his sister in law, however, gave him the chills. Siegrain was with her, and the twins stared at each other. Neither of them quite knew what to say. Erza swallowed hard, knowing full well how angry Caitlin was with Jellal for what had happened at the Tower of Heaven. She didn't want anyone to her hurt, and especially not in front of Wendy. The young girl's hands were shaking, and she looked between her family members. She had no idea what to do.

"You're a fucking idiot," Caity remarked dryly. Erza breathed a slight sigh of relief. It could have been much worse. "You're going to get yourself arrested, wandering around in the city like this."

Jellal looked between her and Siegrain. He didn't know how to feel. Erza, by his side, relaxed and Wendy managed to smile a little.

"I think I can defend myself," Jellal said, matching her tone. "Glad to see you care."

"Hi," Wendy waved, half hidden behind her mother. "How are things at the guild hall?"

Caity smirked. "There's plenty of fighting."

Erza groaned. "Natsu and Gray?"

"Natsu and Laxus, actually," She replied. "The dumbass thinks he'll ever beat Laxus in a fight...he's going to get his ass handed to him."

"What else is new?" Erza shook her head. "Is the master there?"

"He sanctioned it," Siegrain said, causing his wife to laugh.

"Makarov sanctions any fight," She explained for the benefit of Wendy, who perked up considerably. "The more time you spend around us, the more you'll realise —"

Caity whipped around, hazy shadows in the alleyway just a few week away catching her eye. She slowly creeped towards it, her magic causing the air around her to whip her hair around and cause her leather jacket to flutter. She then narrowed her eyes and created a powerful wind storm in her hands that she blasted with the power of an explosion down the alleyway. A sudden scream, followed by a slew of surprised curses, came from whomever it was she had caught off guard. Jellal and Erza stared at each other, not unfamiliar with her power but unused to seeing her use it. Siegrain slowly stepped towards her, prepared for a fight, but nearly had to catch her when they all saw who it was and his wife almost fainted in embarrassment. Jellal paled, recognising the woman his sister in law had accidentally attacked. Erza did too. Wendy was the only one who didn't recognize the woman but she felt the tension from all of them.

"Well…" Belno coughed out, dusting off her skirt. "I expected a criminal meeting but I didn't expect that."

"Madame, I...I!" Caity awkwardly bowed, unsure of what to do. "I am so sorry that I...oh please don't arrest me!"

"I didn't come to Magnolia to arrest anyone," Belno said, eyeing her strangely. "Believe me or not, I heard rumors that a young girl was pulled through to our time using dark magic."

Wendy hesitantly stepped out from behind her parents. "You know where I came from?"

"Yes," Belno frowned and turned to Siegrain. "I hope you know you could lose your job for something like this."

"And if you're not going to arrest anyone, you could too," He replied, steadying his wife in his arms. "Per the law, anyways."

Belno smiled. "And you're absolutely right," She turned to Caity, who anxiously met her gaze. "You're quite the powerful wizard, you know. I think you'd do well filling Ultrear's seat on the council."

"You're...offering me a job?" She repeated incredulously.

"Yes," Belno said, arms crossed. "You don't have to decide right away. You have until the end of the Grand Magic Games to make a decision," She then turned to Erza, Jellal, and Wendy with a critical eye. "Come with me. There's quite a bit I want to discuss with the three of you."

* * *

It was late at night, and Hisui was having trouble sleeping again. She was tightly in the arms of her fiancé, and only a little bit of moonlight was pouring into the room. Laxus held her close, running his fingers through her hair. He could hardly believe that he was about to marry her. They had been softly talking for hours; neither of them had been quite able to fall asleep. Despite the turns of the past several weeks, they were nothing short of relieved that things had started to lull. There was the same routine with the guild. There were the times with their close friends and the constant phone calls from Toma about the last few details before the wedding. Laxus had found his favorite moments were the ones alone with her where they were simply having coffee or watching a movie. Just earlier that day, she had trimmed his hair. He had been a little surprised by her skill (and a little concerned when she admitted she had taught herself) but the way she had smiled after had been worth it. He had never imagined he would want someone so much. Having her by his side meant the world to him and he knew it meant the world to her too.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" Hisui smiled and playfully tousled his hair. "Well? Would you believe that was my first time cutting hair?"

Laxus chuckled. "No," He admitted. "Except that I know you've done plenty of things for the first time since we started dating."

Hisui blushed. "That's not fair. I grew up in Mercurius with my parents ensuring everything was prepared for me. How was I supposed to know that normal people aren't taught to take a nap after a proper meal?"

Laxus affectionately kissed her forehead. "I know, princess. I will say, I'm never going to forget the first time we had ice cream together. What was that, just a few months ago?"

"You don't understand how rarely I…" Hisui laughed a little, shaking her head. "I hadn't had ice cream since I was a kid...with the exception of the one time I begged Arcadios to let me go into town for a little."

"You begged your guard for ice cream?" He smirked. "I promise, I won't let things get that dramatic when we have kids."

Hisui smirked. "Are you going to wear the pumpkin head to confuse them?"

Laxus shuddered at the notion. "Sometimes I wish you hadn't told me just how strange your father can be."

"You have nothing to worry about," She said, tapping his nose. "Honestly, I seriously doubt I'll ever learn to truly channel my father's weirdness."

"I can't believe he made himself the mascot of the Grand Magic Games," Laxus shook his head with a laugh. "The Games have been going on for over a decade. When exactly did he decide he wanted to wear a pumpkin head and call himself Mato?"

"Two years in," Hisui replied. "And shush. You didn't learn about that from me."

She felt her heart sink when she recalled what her parents had told her when she had briefly returned home a week before. The secondary purpose of the Games. The hidden magical objects in the palace and the search for her brother even though he had died years before. Hisui was even more shaken by the man that had pulled her aside. The man who had claimed they were all in danger. She had told Arcadios, who had promised to look into the matter, but she no less terrified.

"'Sui?" Laxus brushed her hair away from her eyes and looked at her in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," She softly admitted. "But I don't know how to explain it."

He gently cupped her cheek. "Tell me," He murmured.

Curling a little tighter against him, Hisui sighed heavily. She still didn't know what to make of it all herself. Her parents' lingering, desperate grief. The fear of the strange man and their words. Arcadios' warning: _if anything arises of this, we will all be in danger._

"I'll try," She said, comforted by his arms tightly around her. "It...it seems to have started when my brother died."


	21. The Royal Family

Freed stared up at the ceiling in his new — or, he supposed, old — room. He could hardly believe it was real. His family was still around but, at the same time, he had no idea how to feel about it because he couldn't remember anything. He only knew what he had been told. His parents had been thorough the last few days in trying to cover everything he couldn't remember for himself but something still worried him. Who was going to succeed Toma when he finally abdicated? Freed knew it should be him as the eldest. The trouble was, he knew nothing of politics and had absolutely no desire to lead. Hisui would be a much better monarch. Yet Freed, in his heart, was troubled because he had no idea whether or not he would be renounce his claim to the throne if he had never suffered what he had in the first place. There was a void in his memory, and it was the first thirteen years of his life. How would he have felt then, he wondered.

"Freddie...I...Freed?" Heather delicately stepped into the room. She and Toma had let him keep the name he had chosen for himself but he knew she was struggling. "I… Hisui and Laxus just arrived from Magnolia a little while ago."

Freed turned around in surprise. "Can I see them?"

Heather nodded. "Your father has been trying to explain everything but, to be perfectly honest…"

"Mother," Freed said as he stood up. It still didn't feel quite right to him. "I —"

Feeling guilty, he cut himself and merely followed her. He couldn't quite bring himself to voice his own thoughts. Everything really had changed in the blink of an eye. Freed both loved and hated it. He had always wondered where he had come from and if there were someone out there missing him. There was closure in knowing the truth, now, but Freed hated the way he had been dragged into a life he was supposed to remember but just couldn't. The memories of the first thirteen years of his life were gone and nothing could be done to bring them back. He was always going to have this terrible hole in his thoughts. He was never going to know who he used to be. He was never going to be able to make peace with the person he could have been or was supposed to be. In some ways, finding his family only made him feel halfway dead, if that were possible.

"Freed!" Toma joyfully motioned for his son to come join him, Hisui, and Laxus the second he stepped into the drawing room with his mother. "Have seat, my boy."

Aware that everyone was looking at him, Freed sat down rather uncomfortably and stared at his hands in his lap.

"There's something important here to address," Arcadios said, standing by the doors to the drawing room. Freed jumped. He hadn't noticed him when he had walked in. "The matter of whom will ascend the throne. Princess Hisui is close to being of age to, however, given the circumstances —"

"I don't want the throne," Freed blurted out. He couldn't stop himself. His emotions were beating him senseless as things were. "I don't...Hisui should still be the heir. I refuse to take it."

All five of them stared at him in disbelief, including Laxus.

"Mother, father," Freed still could not meet their gazes. "Hisui. I don't remember any of you. I don't remember a damn thing about life in this place and I never will. I'm not suited for power, anyways. I proved that a few years back."

Toma sighed. "You're making a rather important decision unusually quick."

"And that's how I want it," Freed shook his head. "I always wanted to know who I was...but I don't want to lead."

Heather glanced to her husband. "Let him."

Toma hesitated. "Isn't it too soon?"

"Isn't it his choice?" Hisui quietly countered.

Freed hated his sister's words. He was solid in his conviction, but he hated the truth of what she said. He _could_ be ruthless. He _could_ take the throne away from her. Would she have hated him if they had been rivals for the throne since childhood? The future of the kingdom, in many ways, rested on this. He didn't want the responsibility. He didn't want the temptation of power. He wanted his life back. He wanted _himself_ back.

"It is," Toma finally agreed. "Yes, my dear Hisui, you are correct. This is your brother's choice."

"Then I renounce my claim to the throne," Freed stood up and looked at Hisui and Laxus before shaking his head. "You'll be a better leader than me, Hisui. And, with Laxus by your side, it will go right."

She eyed him strangely. "I just wish I knew why you're doing this or, even, what happened to you in the first place."

"Some things I'll never now," Freed told her, smiling when he saw how lovingly Laxus was holding her. "And I've had to let them go."

Little did they know, the future was always going to be hanging in the balance and it all seemed to come back to one thing: the dark magic they royal family kept hidden all this time.

* * *

Not in recent years had there been such an eye catching event in the kingdom of Fiore. Everyone in the kingdom was abuzz with the news of the lost prince being found but they were even more transfixed by the wedding of the princess and Laxus Dreyar. While the actual ceremony was restricted to the immediate family and closest friends of the couple, people were crowding outside of the cathedral in Crocus, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hisui and Laxus or even of some or the other members of the royal family. There were members of Fairy Tail, members of the Magic Council, and several socialites in attendance although one attendee kept his face covered with only his eyes able to be seen. Jellal sat between Erza and Wendy, disguised as Mystogan with only them and Thunder Legion knowing who he was. There was certainly nervous energy in the air, but it seemed all but forgotten when the king appeared at the back of the cathedral with his daughter. Laxus couldn't help but smile when he saw her and she beamed just as much with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"You have quite the eye, you know," Lucy whispered from behind Caitlin. "Evergreen and Mira have been telling just about everyone how you came across that dress for Princess Hisui."

The butterfly-adorned wizard smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Have they? Well, we can't have that."

Everyone fell silent upon the music swelling and the procession beginning. Toma held the rings tightly in his hands, but he held his daughter's arm even tighter. He could hardly believe this day had finally come and, while he admitted that he had never expected her to fall in love with a wizard from Fairy Tail, he was more than happy for her. Hisui could hardly believe it herself. Even with the pain of the last few weeks, she was nothing short of ecstatic to be finally marrying Laxus. Her fingers tingled every time she thought about it. She was about to become Hisui Elizabeth Fiore Dreyar, and she wanted it more than she wanted the palace, the throne, or anything else. She caught Caity's eye just before she reached Laxus, resisting the urge to laugh at the reassuring, coy wink her best friend was giving her. They had only know each other a little longer than she had known Laxus, but the air wizard kept her steady with just enough levity.

"Love you, pumpkin," Toma whispered, embracing his daughter briefly before handing the priest the rings. He quickly joined his wife, son, and their closest guards in the front row.

Laxus felt his heart beating so fast that he couldn't really hear any of the words being spoken. The only thing he could really feel were her hands so delicately intertwined with his own. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her, but he held back. He had always thought he would get married in a less dramatic fashion (like a certain Wizard Saint and a certain member of the Thunder Legion had) but he wouldn't trade this for anything. Hisui had changed him so much, and he loved her for it. Because of her, he thought he had finally been able to escape his father's shadow and his grandfather's legacy. Because of her, he felt he knew who he truly was. He couldn't wait to have a life and a family with her. They were intertwined in the most fundamental levels, now, and he finally believed that he deserved this. Hisui was about to be his wife and he still couldn't believe that he was going to be her king when she ascended the throne.

Hisui squeezed Laxus' hands almost unnoticeably, and a faint bit of electricity pulsed through her fingers. She smiled, her bright green eyes meeting his orange ones. Her mind was still reeling from the night before when she and Laxus had been pulled aside by the mysterious mage a second time but she was doing her best to set it aside. Even if what they had said was true, they had a year before it would come to pass. She wanted to believe it was nonsense. She wanted to believe the future of the kingdom wasn't at stake. For now, they could hold on to what they knew. Hisui felt a small thrill run through her spine. After this, they would be together for the rest of their lives. She couldn't wait to see what was to come for them. She hadn't seen it coming, but Laxus had given her a new life and a brand new start. She loved him desperately for it. Evergreen had been right. Hisui knew without a shred of doubt that she and Laxus were bonded and nothing could break something as strong as their golden cord.

"Hisui Elizabeth Fiore," The priest began, handing her the first ring. "Do you take Laxus Schulyer Dreyar as your husband now in the earth and one day in the heavens?"

Hisui cupped her hand under Laxus' and slipped the ring onto his finger with a smile. "I do," The princess said, her fingers tingling again.

"Laxus Schuyler Dreyar," The priest said, turning to him and handing him the other ring. "Do you take Hisui Elizabeth Fiore as your wife now in the earth and one day in the heavens?"

"I do," Laxus held her hand so gently while he delicately pushed the emerald ring onto her finger. She wrapped her hands tightly in his.

"If anyone knows of a reason not to bind this couple in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one so much as even touched their hair in the moment. The only exception was the queen, who was patting her eyes dry again and squeezing her husband's hand.

"With your vows made before your family, friends, and Almighty God, I pronounce Hisui Elizabeth Fiore and Laxus Schyuler Dreyar to be husband and wife," The priest smiled and closed his book. "You may kiss."

Laxus pulled Hisui in close and softly caressed her lips with his own. Slowly, he pulled away and began to walk with her, an arm around her waist, out of the cathedral with their friends and family processing behind them. They had finally done it. They were about to return to Mercurius with everyone for the reception and neither of them had ever felt so good. Just before Arcadios helped them into their car, Hisui caught Laxus by surprise and kissed him on the steps of the cathedral, not even minding the heavy summer heat or everyone watching.

"I love you," She whispered.

Laxus grinned and kissed her back. "I love you too, princess."


	22. Make it So

"'Sui?"

Laxus stepped out into the balcony where his wife was taking in the night air. Hisui turned towards him with a smile. It was the only answer he needed. The moonlight cast a soft glow onto her pale skin and the breeze played with her long green hair. He came over to her and took her hand. She squeezed it with a smile. They were in the palace, making the final preparations for their weekend in the south on the beach. Toma's insistence on them being married so quickly had robbed them of a proper honeymoon, after all. For several minutes, the two of them simply stood with their hands tightly intertwined. It was a warm summer night, and there was a slight haze in the air that partially obscured the moon. It was almost like an eclipse.

"I don't want to believe his words," Hisui stared at her hands. They both knew what she meant. "If they're true, the future of the entire kingdom is in the balance."

"I know," Laxus shook his head. "I don't want them to be right either."

Hisui turned towards her husband and then tightly embraced him. Laxus held her securely in his arms, his hands running through her hair. Hisui relaxed a little, loving his arms around her.

"Eclipse is the last thing we should be thinking about right now," He soothingly murmured. "At least since we're hoping to start a family soon."

Hisui blushed. "Laxus…"

"You said yourself, princess," He kissed her cheek. "Not to mention that you'll be the queen soon enough too."

Hisui managed to laugh a little. Laxus smiled. She felt safe in his arms. He was right. They had a little while longer before Eclipse needed to be addressed. Still...Hisui worried. If something went wrong, the entire kingdom would we wiped off the map.

"I can't believe Freed so willingly renounced his claim to the throne," She sighed. The last few weeks had been nothing if not tumultuous. "I don't know if I would have in his position."

"Don't worry about it," Laxus tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "Okay?"

"It's hard not to," She said quietly, glancing out into the night. "But you're probably right."

Laxus kissed her forehead and held her close. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. Rain began to lightly fall and, eventually, they went back inside. The storm was starting to pick up, but it wasn't heavy in the traditional sense. There was no thunder, no lightning. It was eerie.

"It'll be nice to have a few days for just the two of us," Hisui said after a moment, starting to unpin her hair. Laxus nodded, relieved that she seemed to feel at least a little better. "No paperwork, no guard…"

"No seemingly endless meetings?" He jokingly suggested.

Hisui rolled her eyes. "I thought you were going to fall asleep during the Magic Council's request to cancel the Games."

"You could have hurt my foot," Laxus said with a teasing smirk. "Your geeks are sharper than you think."

"My father would have done much worse of you had fallen asleep," She countered, amused by the mischievous look in his eyes. "I did you a favor."

"Given how strange your father can be, I'm starting to think you might be right," Laxus grimaced at the memory of how angry Toma had been after what had happened at the Tower of Heaven. "He's eccentric, isn't he?"

"He is," Hisui agreed, laughing a little. "I suppose you have to be if you're going to dress up in a pumpkin head. Can you believe my mother encourages it?"

"I can," Laxus said, watching her set her jewellery aside before embracing her. She smiled and rested her hands on his chest. "You know, maybe Freed's eccentricities should have been the first clue."

"I'll give you that," Hisui said, softly kissing him. "You know something? I can't wait for you to rule by my side."

He smiled, holding her close before closing the space between them with another kiss.

* * *

"You aren't actually considering it, are you?"

"Why not? I can consider any damn job offer I want? How is this any different?"

"You really think Belno doesn't have a personal motive here? I trust her judgement, of course, but, at the end of the day, she terrifies me."

"You're avoiding the question again. Tell me the truth, Sieg. You think we couldn't handle working together, don't you?"

"Not exactly."

Siegrain and Caity had been going back and forth for over an hour. With little new coming from the unwritten pact to preserve and protect Erza, Jellal, and Wendy, the unexpected job offer the twenty two year old mage had been offered was at the front of her mind. Siegrain shook his head. It wasn't that he doubted their ability to work together professionally so much as the politics of the Magic Council they worried him. Even more than that, he was always worried about her. His wife was impulsive by nature but he had never imagined her considering a political career. She had been part of Fairy Tail nearly three years before they had met, and she had been happy. He was more surprised than anything else, at least when it came to how seriously she was considering Belno's unexpected offer.

"Look," Caity said, slowly teasing her butterflies out of her hair. "This is an incredible opportunity and I am not going to pass it up just because we would be working together."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Siegrain said, sitting down on the edge of their bed. "It's that I know it'll make us a target."

Caity sighed. "I grew up like that, Sieg. Ask my parents."

"I know," He said, rubbing his neck. "But I don't want us to be constantly afraid. I won't stand in your way but this makes me nervous."

She eyed him for a long moment, not sure of what to say. Caity knew she was conflicted. There was almost too much to consider.

"I don't know what I want to do," She eventually said, adjusting her glasses. "I love being part of Fairy Tail. In a lot of ways, it's like having another family to lean on. But... I don't want to ignore this either."

"Alright," Siegrain said slowly, waiting for her to elaborate. "Is there any reason in particular —"

"It's a rare opportunity," Caity paused again, shaking out her hair. "And it's much more predictable than being a guild wizard. I'm not likely to end up in as...strange or precarious situations as I have and…"

"You miss stability?" He gently suggested.

She nodded. "Life was unpredictable for me growing up. Ever and I had anything a person could want but we never knew whether or not all our luck and money would be gone in an instant. I suppose that's what it means to be from a low-ranking noble house."

Siegrain wrapped an arm loosely around her when she sat down beside him, looking nothing short of exhausted.

"Sorry," She said softly. "I just don't know what to make of all of this."

"Don't apologise," He murmured, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "This brings up a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

"You could say that," Caity leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to Makarov, you know, get his take on it. I can't make this decision alone."

"And you don't have to," Siegrain promised her. "We have time, though. Maybe we should try and take some time to ourselves."

She raised an eyebrow. "Won't that be when the Grand Magic Games start?"

"True," He agreed with a faint smirk. "I was thinking I could help my wife prepare so she and her guild could win."

Caity shifted slightly to kiss him and then smirked herself. "Then let's show the world what power lies in the air."

* * *

Freed was staring at his phone again, waiting for Mira to call. She had promised she would when she was almost to the palace. He still couldn't believe this was his home. He couldn't believe he was the prince that Toma and Heather Fiore had been looking so desperately for. What he found the most shocking, however, was how numb he felt. Looking at the time, Freed put his phone aside and leaned back against his desk chair, more upset than he cared to admit. He told himself Mira was probably fussing with her car (which was almost impossible to start some days) and was running a little late because of it. He told himself it was nothing to worry about and that he would see her soon enough. The trouble was, he didn't believe his own words. He was terrified that she was going to leave him. Mira was really the only consistent thing in his life anymore and he couldn't imagine how he would feel if they were suddenly over too. It made his head hurt just to think about it.

"Freed?"

He turned around to see his father enter his room, looking rather worried. Freed sighed. He supposed it had been awhile since he had done anything other than hideaway in his room. Of course his father would be concerned about him.

"Is something wrong?" Freed asked.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Toma said quickly, a little surprised. "I was only worried about you. I know...I know this has been hard and —"

"It's not your fault," Freed said shortly. "I don't know what to make of everything, that's all."

Toma and Freed stared at each other for a long time. Neither of them were completely sure of what to do or say, and that had been true since the revelations. Freed imagined it was very much the same for his mother, although she was away to handle affairs with the Magic Council. He knew it was more of the same. The Council had their suspicions of why the royal family was so secretive about their own magic. Freed knew now that they had plenty to hide. His parents had been willing to go to any extreme, it seemed, to find him. There were several dangerous magical objects in the palace that proved it. He was just as aware of the blood magic they used to protect certain relics. Then, of course, there was the inexplicable sense of immense magical power he felt in the lowest level of the library and the archives. He had first felt it when he had started going through the records, trying to understand more of who he was. What unnerved him was that his parents were not so attuned to it and that his sister had been so evasive when he had asked about it. If anything, Freed was certain that his sister knew far more than she was letting on.

"Toma?"

Both Freed and his father turned away from each other and to the doorway where his mother was standing. She had a faint smile on her face, one that was almost mischievous.

"There's a lovely young lady here to see our son," Heather went on. "I think you ought to meet her before we give them a little privacy."

Freed almost cried when Mira hesitantly stepped into his room alongside his mother. Heather lightly tapped her shoulder, and, sensing it was okay, Mira all but ran over to Freed and hugged him tightly. He hugged her just as fiercely, never happier to see her.

"Oh!" Mira, remembering that they were not alone, turned towards Toma and bowed. "It is an honor to be here, your majesty."

Toma smiled. "The pleasure is mine. It does me good to see my son so happy."

Freed flushed a little in embarrassment but didn't object when Mira took his hand.

"Freed and I met in the guild," She explained. Toma and Heather shared a knowing look. "I never imagined he was a prince, of course, but he's always been such a sweet gentleman."

"That's my son," Toma whispered. "I've never been more proud of him."


	23. Voices

Ivan Dreyar had been planning for months — ever since the Tower of Heaven — for this moment and he was nothing short of happy for it to be so close on the horizon. He stood on the balcony of his hotel suite in Crocus, glowering at the city lights and the lights of the royal palace, Mercurius. His only amusement stemmed from the status of his guild as legal. He was amused, tangentially, by the fact he was competing in the Games despite being the true guild master. He was pissed at the betrayal of Ultrear Milkovich and Jude Heartfilia, the latter of whom refused to provide him more money upon discovering his plans and the former of whom had essentially told him their pseudo alliance was off and that he would have to find someone else to support him. It filled him with rage, but he vowed to make them regret it. The people he wanted to regret encuring his wrath the most, however, were his son and father.

The others in his guild with whom were in Crocus as well, to scout out the area and make the final preparations for the Games and their plans to unsettle the order of Fiore. Since both the marriage of his own son and the heir apparent to the kingdom's throne and the return of the presumed-dead prince, the air in the kingdom had shifted. Their little accomplice from the future was setting the pieces in motion for disonnance in the kingdom. They really were prepared to begin their strategic assault on Fiore. So much of their enterprise hinged upon the next few months. In that time, he believed they would be able to start the process of creating a new order. It would take years to perfect and establish, but Ivan fully believed it would be nothing but child's play.

He underestimated his adversaries, however. In downtown Crocus, Mirajane and Freed were out in the city again, their hands tightly in each other's. Of course, they had no idea what they were about to stumble upon. The prince and the she-devil warrior were more than thrilled to be together, especially with all things considered. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Toma and Heather to relax enough to let them out in public unattended, but they had managed it. The couple had yet to break it to the king and queen that they would be returning to Magnolia soon, in part to prepare for the Games, but they weren't too concerned about it. They were able to spend some time alone, and both Mira and Freed were glad his parents would be briefly more focused on Laxus and Hisui when they returned in a few days time. After weeks of his parents' focus being on them, it was a blessing for them to have the focus on his sister and best friend instead.

"Words cannot express how happy I was to see you when you first arrived at the palace," Freed squeezed Mirajane's hand with a smile. "I thought you weren't even going to call."

Mira shook her head. "I was trying to surprise you. I wouldn't stand you up."

Freed smiled. "You're lovely in so many ways, Mira, and I truly hope you know that."

She winked. "I think you've seen my affection more than once."

Freed lightly blushed. "I wouldn't recommend telling my parents that."

"Don't worry," Mira said with a smile. "I won't."

He turned a little to chastely kiss her. Mira only smiled brighter. Freed smiled too. In the early evening light, her white hair seemed to almost glow. He was distinctly aware of the people watching them, but he chose to try his best to ignore it. He still had yet to come to terms with all that accompanied being the prince, but he was slowly learning to cope. Mira jolted, however, upon something blipping in and out in the shadowy alleyway nearby. Freed quickly caught what she was so startled by, and they both moved hesitantly towards it to try and listen or at least discern what it was.

"...At least you know what you're doing, Constance."

The voices were so low it was almost impossible to hear, but they could hear enough.

"...Fiore will be in chaos after the Games. I should think even the most incompetent of people would know that will be a prime…"

Among the chatter in the streets, neither Mira nor Freed could hear the end of her sentence.

"...Era will be next after Crocus. The Magic Council won't know what…"

The voices soon became far more distant and then, out of the blue, dissipated entirely. Mirajane and Freed both stared at each other. They had heard more than enough.

"The Master isn't going to like this," Mira said quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"No, he is not," Freed scowled at the now-empty alleyway. "My father won't either...it's just a matter of how and when we tell him."

* * *

"See here? We _can_ enter two teams and we _will_ enter two teams. Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore and always will be!"

Makarov threw the papers the guild had been sent in the air, some of which were about the Grand Magic Games and some of which were demands for apologies or reparations for things the guild had destroyed. He already had formed his two teams, and, uncreatively, named them. Well aware of the...extenuating family circumstances surrounding Erza and Wendy and Jellal, Makarov had conceded, off Erza's insistence, to keep them together during the Games although he had minutely separated them to avoid raising too many eyebrows about their behavior. Thus, he finally had his two teams before him; his "Fairy Tail Team A" and his "Fairy Tail Team B." The spirit of First Guild Master Mavis was also present.

"I'm not sure the Magic Council will like you entering twice as many wizards as the other guilds," Siegrain warned him, his arms crossed. "And allowing my brother to compete seems to be an air in judgment at the very best."

Makarov scoffed. "Disguised as Mystogan, they'll all be none the wiser. Besides, to hell with the Magic Council! You all approved these rules, didn't you?"

Siegrain frowned. "All I'm saying is that you're taking an unnecessary risk," Turning to his brother, he shook his head. "What do you even want with the Games? Surely you know better than this."

"Ultrear told me a little while back that the Magic Council's concern over the Games was due to the unusual blips in magic energy," Jellal replied evenly. He was unmasked, as they were all alone In Makarov's private office. "It seems worth investigating and I'm concerned it could affect my daughter."

Siegrain and Jellal thoroughly scowled at each other for several minutes. Erza stood beside Jellal, who was casually sitting on top of a small table in the master's office. Wendy, who kept close to her mother, was watching Mavis. Among the others present, only Natsu seemed remotely relaxed.

"I have to agree with Siegrain," Hisui put in, sharing a brief but knowing look with Laxus. The two of them were both exhausted and a little bit irritable by the exasperating matter, which had brought them back a day earlier than they had planned. "It does seem dangerous at best."

" _This_ is what we're doing," Makarov said with finality. His tone startled Hisui, who raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. It had been a long time since anyone had spoken that way to her, and she didn't approve. Laxus gently squeezed her hand, something Makarov silently noticed. "My Fairy Tail Team A will be Natsu, Caitlin, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray. My Team B will be Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, and Jellal. Are we clear?"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared, pumping his fists in the air.

"Someone stop him from setting Crocus on fire…" Erza muttered. Wendy turned to her mother in surprise but laughed regardless.

"Aren't you excited?" Gray elbowed Juvia, who smirked and playfully slapped his ass. "Not like —"

"Always darling —" Juvia started with a faint blush.

"Ooo…" Happy teased. "Seems like —"

"Fish!" Cana shouted, taking one Mira had pulled out of her purse and throwing it at the blue flying cat.

"I still don't like this," Hisui muttered under her breath. Laxus sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "Well? You and I both know what —"

"I would like to make the point that you are all incredibly disorganised!" Freed boomed over the sudden chaos, not realising he was cutting into his sister's thoughts or that Laxus knew more about what lay beneath the palace than he was letting on. "We are going to be competing to prove our guild's strength, and we ought to act the part."

Mirajane laughed behind her hand and patted his shoulder. "Freed…" She began, teasingly scolding him. "Things are always like this."

"Listen to her," Caity drawled, adjusting her glasses with a smirk. "If you lose Mira, no one else will look at you that way because you're going to make all the ladies believe you're gay."

Freed spluttered. "Am I a joke to you? I am the prince of Fiore!"

Laxus chuckled. "Good to see you've come to terms with it."

"Whoever would have thought Freed was a prince?" Lucy suddenly started to scribble notes. "Ooo...this could be great inspiration for my book."

"I'll help!" Levy chimed in. Gajeel, thinking his girlfriend to be adorable, affectionately rested his arm on her head.

Siegrain, in resignation, picked up the book on council law he had brought for Makarov's perusal and took his wife's hand. She stared at him for a moment and then reached back to touch the blush pink guild mark on her shoulder. Laxus and Hisui noticed too. Of all of them, they were the only two others to know about the job offer she had received from Belno, given that Jellal, Erza, and Wendy, who had been present, had agreed to keep it a secret. Not even Evergreen — Caity's own twin sister — knew. Hisui personally wanted her to take it, believing she would be somewhat more level headed than the others. Laxus privately agreed with her. Yet the four friends knew the choice was fraught and none of them had an easy answer.

"We've got a lot to prepare for," The butterfly adorned wizard said, her blonde hair flowing out behind her as she walked out. "If you'll excuse me…"

Siegrain sent Laxus and Hisui a pointed look just before following his wife out the door. The others simply stared in surprise. Usually, the Mariposa twins were anything but quiet.

"Huh," Mavis mumbled to herself, kicking the edge of Makarov's desk. "She seems troubled."

Makarov waved his hand dismissively. "We all should prepare! We're going to show this kingdom what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered. "That's the spirit, Gramps!"

Among the chatter, little else could me heard. Stepping over towards his sister, Freed and Mirajane pulled Hisui and Laxus aside. Mira lowered her sleeve slightly to show where she had been stabbed in the arm. Both of their friends were shocked. Freed patted her shoulder reassuringly, but Laxus and Hisui were too stunned to react. What else could have caused such damage other than a devil's blade, an object so rare that it required proficiency in the dark arts to merely touch?

"Ivan is competing in the Games too," Mira said, her voice low.

"Did he —" Laxus began, familiar anger bubbling to the surface. He brought Hisui closer on impulse, as if he were trying to protect her.

"No," Freed said quickly, helping Mirajane roll her sleeve back down. "He has an accomplice in a dark guild. That woman you and Siegrain have seen. Constance Armin. Also, you should know that she's feigning reformation as the official leader of Ivan's guild, Raven's Tail. I think we all know who is really in charge there."

Hisui shook her head. "I'm liking this less and less my by the second."

"It'll be alright," Laxus promised her. "We'll find out what he's doing."

"That's the problem," Mirajane said, briefly coughing. "We don't know for sure...but we think he's trying to dismantle the Magic Council and hurt the throne."

Hisui stares at her in shock. "But why?"

"For control," Laxus said darkly. "My father's never been subtle about that."

Freed nodded grimly. "I believe the future of the kingdom is endangered."

Hisui said nothing, her head starting to hurt. She leaned into Laxus, relaxing a little at the sound of his heart beat, but she couldn't truly be calm. Freed had no idea how right he was. As Laxus held her close in his arms, he quickly realised what was troubling her. It wasn't just Freed who thought the kingdom was in danger, after all. Everything was approaching too fast. Much later that evening, on their return to Crocus with Mirajane and Freed per Toma's insistence, her sobbing into him would prove it, threatening to crush her with the weight of the kingdom's future upon her. Laxus wished he could do more, but staying close by her side was all he could do. There was no way to properly prepare for a desperately uncertain future, was there?


	24. The Delay (to September)

Summer had disappeared so quickly that no one could believe it. The most annoyed by this happened to be Ivan Dreyar, who had happened to have been ready for the Games to occur during the first week of July rather than being rescheduled for the second week of September. Nevertheless, he was well aware that he had brought it upon himself. He had, after all, caused the damages that had put the kingdom on high alert and scared the royal family and Magic Council info rescheduling the Grand Magic Games. Ivan thought the only benefit of the Games being delayed was that they wouldn't have to contend with the summer heat. It was always awfully hot and humid in the Flower Blooming Capital during the summer. Little did he know, the Games had been rescheduled because of his own pawn from the future, who had done so to buy more time for earning the trust of the royal family and their guard. If Ivan had been aware, he probably wouldn't have been so annoyed by the circumstances.

"What an inconvenience your son has turned out to be," Constance, the "official" guild master of Raven's Tail, complained. "I say you should kill him. He isn't useful and it would help cause the chaos we need. Why not just kill him now and get it over with?"

"Killing Laxus would be nothing but counter productive," Ivan said shortly. "The appeal is not lost on me, however."

His vassal, Flare, tilted her head as he spoke, almost as if she were trying to catch his words. Constance's fact darkened. She was anything but a fan of such behavior

"Hmmph," Constance snorted in pure derision. "Well, whatever the case, we can't afford for the Games to be delayed again. I get the feeling that the Magic Council is onto us these days."

Ivan glared. "Do you honestly believe I haven't sensed that as well?"

"I am just saying," Constance said, putting her hands up in surrender. "It would be a complete and utter shit show if we had to fight the whole council. Every single one of them wields immense magic power and one of them happens to be a Wizard Saint. I for one don't want to take any chances."

Ivan threw a knife in her direction as a warning. Constance took the hint and sat down submissively.

"When the council realises the royal family has spent decades playing with dark magic, all hell will break loose," Ivan smirked, examining his reflection in another blade. "We will them be able to strike against them. After that, we can have our...foreign allies come to our aid. I don't imagine it will take very long to dismantle the kingdom after that."

Flare laughed. "I look forward to it."

Ivan, for once, did not hit her for speaking out of turn and instead nodded in agreement. Both he and Constance seemed a little too pleased by what they were planning.

"A kingdom brought to its knees…" Ivan mused. "If all goes according to plan, we won't need to take refuge in Dragnorf with Irene and her colleagues."

Constance winked. "I merely execute your plans. I have the honor to be your obedient servant, after all."

Ivan matched her smirk. "Yes," He said, tapping the tips of his fingers together. "Soon enough, the kingdom of Fiore will be crippled."

"A wonderful notion," Flare remarked. This time, Ivan smacked her in the mouth as a warning. She fell silent in understanding.

"The pieces are set," Constance told him. "I presume we can proceed without any further alterations to the plan?"

"Yes," Ivan affirmed. "Make it so."

He knew exactly what he was doing. Ivan was no fool and he knew exactly what kind of shadow he was casting over Fiore's future. If anything, he relished in it.

* * *

"Siegrain?"

The Wizard Saint turned around in surprise, a little nervous to see Belno standing behind him, her arms crossed. He sighed. The meeting regarding the status of the Games had run long, and he had been hoping to leave directly after. It had been almost two weeks since he had seen his wife, as she had taken a job on the western coast of Fiore with her sister, and he knew she would arrive back at their apartment in Era that evening. He knew, of course, that everything revolving around the Games was serious but he didn't particularly want to deal with it further after a meeting that had been over three hours long. If anything, it was tiresome. Nevertheless, he turned around and gestured for her to keep pace with him. She did so, maintaining her stiff appearance. Though she had kept her word and maintained her curiosity about the young blue-haired girl, Belno knew her patience with Fairy Tail (and specifically Makarov himself) was wearing thin. The rest of the council had felt it, too, especially in light of both Ultrear's betrayal and Yajima's sudden resignation.

"Quite the exhausting meeting," She remarked mildly. "If it had gone much longer, I don't expect we all would have remained sane. You look particularly worn thin."

Siegrain shook his head. "Merely concerned. None of this looks good. Frankly, I'm still shocked the king postponed the Games a few months ago."

"Yes, I believe we all were," Belno frowned, glancing out towards the city below. "I can hardly believe it's almost September."

Siegrain nodded shortly, his thoughts traveling back to his wife who would be twenty three at the end of the month and he still didn't know how to surprise her.

"Speaking of the Games, I hope Caitlin knows my deadline shifted with the Games themselves," Belno cut into his thoughts. "I have to ask, though, what your thoughts are on the matter."

Siegrain paused in surprise. "My thoughts?" He repeated. "I already told you I could never ethically vote in favor of her instatement because she's my wife."

Belno raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask you that. I meant: how do you feel about it? The other members of the council think she is a good choice. If anything, it would be a reprieve from all of the madness I'm sure she regularly faces in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail gave her a chance to restart," He said tiredly. "She's conflicted."

"I'm well aware of her thoughts," Belno said haughtily. "But I'm more and more curious about yours. You don't seem to want her to become a member of the council, do you?"

Siegrain met her gaze but his facade dropped. He knew she was correct. His wife was an almost dangerously impulsive woman. He loved her more than anything, but he also knew she would incur the wrath of more people than she could possibly imagine. Just as much, he didn't want what was their own to be subsumed in the things they shared.

"I won't stand in her way," Siegrain finally said. "She's my wife and I will support whatever decision she makes. Does that answer your question?"

"It does," Belno said as they began to walk again. "Hmm. You know, your staunch defense of Fairy Tail began shortly before you met her."

Siegrain furrowed his brow im confusion. "Is that a relevant factor?"

"Not at all," She evenly admitted. "It's only an observation I find interesting."

"Is that so?" Siegrain considered her words and then stopped her. "If we're speaking truthfully, then I have to ask. What made you take an interest in my wife in the first place?"

"I've already explained that to her," Belno replied. "I would ask her yourself."

"One other thing," Siegrain ignored her comment and sighed. "You were originally the one who wanted me on the council to begin with. Why?"

"Because you…" Belno narrowed her eyes, or wanting to admit to the truth. "You remind me of my son."

* * *

It had been a rather unusual evening at the royal palace, to put it lightly. With both couples coming and going (surprisingly, Laxus and Hisui were gone more than Mira and Freed), and the Games finally upon them after a long delay, it was often chaotic in the palace. They were two days away from the start of the Games. That meant Toma in particular was in an extremely good mood. The king of Fiore did have a well documented fondness for wizards, after all. Supper had felt terribly long because of his chattering, and it was clear only Heather was still amused by his excitement by the time everyone went to either work or relax. In their suite, Laxus and Hisui were almost ready to fall asleep. It was nearly midnight, and they were curled up in each other's arms. It was true they had quite a bit on their minds, but this was their time alone together. Laxus was not fooled by his wife's attempts to seem relaxed. He knew she was worried, especially because of what her father had decided only a few weeks before. Now, in just seven days, she would be crowned queen.

"I never expected him to make that decision so soon," Hisui tiredly murmured. "Honestly. It's been almost a month since he told us and I'm still stunned by it...not to mention worried."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Laxus promised, kissing her cheek. "I won't let you go through this alone."

Hisui smiled. "Who would have thought you'd become so soft after only being married for three months?"

Laxus chuckled. "I love you, 'Sui, but do me a favor and don't tell people that. I'll never live it down."

"I know," She said, resting her head on his chest. "But I think Freed sees it too. I can't help you if he tells the rest of Fairy Tail."

Laxus grimaced. "I would prefer that than if he told everyone I get motion sick."

"It's alright," Hisui said, leaning up to kiss him. "I won't make you ride in a car or a train for too long."

"I know you wouldn't," Laxus playfully ruffled her hair. "You know all my secrets, don't you?"

"No need to worry," Hisui promised him. "I'm your wife and a queen, not a tabaloid reporter."

He smirked. "Finally come to terms with it, have you?"

Hisui blushed and kissed him again. On the tip of her tongue was the one thing she had planned to tell him that evening. She could scarcely believe it herself, but she was still happy. Hisui could already imagine how he would react, and she was ready to tell him that they were going to —

"Your highness?"

Arcadios stood in the doorway and bowed deeply. Hisui sat up quickly, pulling her silk robe tighter around herself, while Laxus did the same. Arcadios waited for a moment and then straightened himself out.

"If it is not too late, there's something I need to speak with your husband about, princess," Arcadios said. Laxus raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "I won't keep him long."

Laxus crossed his arms and paused before the White Knight, who began to delve deeply into his concerns regarding Laxus competing in the Grand Magic Games. He was surprised that they had been interrupted to discuss something he found to be particularly mundane. It wasn't as if it were dangerous, after all, given the controlled nature of the Games and the events that comprised it. The only thing Laxus was worried about was security for his wife's sake. The last thing he wanted was for her to be in any danger. Things looked bad enough with the ever changing circumstances surrounding the Eclipse. They were approaching the last one of the year, making this, potentially, their last chance. Still sitting precariously on the edge of their bed, Hisui smiled despite knowing what Arcadios needed from her husband was serious. Her hand absentmindedly fell to her belly. She couldn't help but be happy, even though she was also deeply worried about what the future would hold. Outside, the early September leaves were falling in the increasingly cool fall air. She could barely imagine what their lives would be like come the spring time.

"It's okay," Hisui softly told herself, glancing to her husband. "I'll find another time to tell him I'm pregnant."


	25. Day 1: The Grand Magic Games

The crowds in Domus Flau cheered as the competing teams were introduced by a rather excitable "Mato." Standing on the balcony with the rest of Fairy Tail, Hisui smiled. Freed and Evergreen were standing next to her. Freed was particularly amused by his father's clear excitement, although only he, his parents, his sister, Laxus, Mira, and the Magic Council were aware of "Mato's" true identity. Hisui leaned forward, her silk-gloved hands tightening around the stone. She still hadn't told Laxus about the baby. As he and Fairy Tail Team B entered the arena, Laxus looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back. Behind her, Siegrain laughed upon the commentators trying to determine if, in fact, it was alright for Fairy Tail to have entered two teams. Hisui smirked, turning towards him. Despite the tension still in the air, she couldn't help but enjoy the atmosphere.

"Well," She said teasingly. "Seems like you've finally changed your mind about Makarov's decision."

"Maybe," Siegrain replied. "I'm curious to see how this will turn out. It's not as if any of the other guilds competing are weak."

"They aren't," Freed agreed grimly. "I don't like the look of the Raven's Tail Guild. I thought they were a dark guild. Are they?"

"No," Siegrain said, frowning. "But they were only recently given legal status. I believe they were independent before that."

As the competitors from each guild were chosen for the first event, the others stepped off the grounds. Hisui (and the Thunder Legion) saw Laxus glare at his father, who stepped off with his team. She could hear Makarov starting to curse Ivan out from where he was sitting, but his booming voice was becoming more distant to her as she descended the stairs to intercept Laxus in the inner halls. He embraced her tightly when he saw her. The other members of Fairy Tail Team A and Team B slipped off to join the rest of the guild and to give them space. After a moment, Laxus looped an arm around her and they began to walk slowly towards where the others were.

"I have something to tell you," Hisui said, pausing him just before they stepped through onto the balcony. "Something I think you'll be happy about, actually."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You do, princess?"

"Yes," She said, unable to hide her smile. Laxus smiled too, holding her close in his arms. "I'm pregnant."

Laxus stared at her for a long time and then pulled off his coat to wrap it around her. Hisui laughed, a little surprised.

"We're going to have a baby…" Laxus held her tightly. "God, 'Sui, when did you find out?"

"A few days ago," She admitted, blushing a little bit. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"You waited to tell me?" Laxus smirked. "Hm, I never thought my wife could be so deceptive."

Hisui rolled her eyes. "You're worried about me, don't lie."

"I am," Laxus agreed, adjusting his cost around her. "Don't take that off. You should stay warm."

"I won't," She said, laughing behind her hand. "And, before you tell him, no, I haven't told my father yet. I wanted to tell you first."

Laxus kissed her cheek. "I love you, 'Sui."

"I love you too," She said, leaning into him. "I want us to wait to tell the kingdom, though. Not until after the coronation."

"I agree," He said, lightly squeezing her. "And after you-know-what."

Hisui sighed. "Exactly," She said quietly. "I'm worried about it, I really am."

Breaking into their quiet moment was Freed, who beckoned them to follow them onto the balcony. On the lacrima screen, one of the strange girls from Raven's Tail was brutally fighting Lucy. Hisui tensed upon seeing it, and Laxus pulled her a little closer.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Laxus muttered, seeing his father eyeing Fairy Tail smugly on the other side of Domus Flau.

"Do you really want to know?" Caitlin asked darkly, her eyes narrow behind her glasses. "I don't think I do."

"They're cruel," Erza said, crossing her arms. "It's nothing's more than that."

"Ivan…" Makarov clenched his fists, looking ready for a fight. "What are you after?"

* * *

Lucy all but collapsed into the table in Bar Sun, where Fairy Tail had taken up "residence." To little surprise, at least so far as she was concerned, they were all acting the same way the would in the guild hall, nevermind the fact they would have to pay for anything they broke, unlike in the guild hall. Freed and Mira were sitting on either side of Lucy, trying to reassure her that she hadn't cost them anything. Lucy was more embarrassed than anything else. She knew she had gotten her ass kicked by the strange girl from Raven's Tail, no matter what her teammates had said. Natsu had vowed to help her get them back. Caitlin had assured her it had been completely unprecedented and, now, they knew what they were up against. Erza had agreed to train her harder before her next event, and Gray had told them he would help.

"Are Erza and...Mystogan going to join us here?" Freed asked, looking between Mira and Lucy. "Or are they still tending to Wendy?"

"They're with Wendy," Cana giggled and plopped down beside them, a small barrel of wine in her arms. "But enough about them! Who else wants to know why Laxus isn't here with us? Is he in trouble with his father in law or something, ya know the kiiiiiing?"

"Laxus and Hisui are at the palace," Freed told her. "I believe she wasn't feeling well."

"Cana, scooch," Evergreen said, a glass of wine in her hands. "Some of us like to drink too, you know."

"You'll end up a giggly mess if you aren't careful," Freed reminded her. "Oh, damn, where did Bickslow go?"

"Out with a girl," Mira whispered with a faint smirk. "Can you believe it?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Freed replied, motioning the other teammates over to them. "Juvia, Caity! Come join us!"

Juvia laughed, embracing Gray from behind, while Caitlin adjusted her glasses and butterflies before she sat down beside her sister. Evergreen poured her sister a full glass of wine and jokingly threatened Siegrain when he joined them. Lucy perked up a little, happy to see her friends.

"What was that I heard about Bickslow being out with a girl?" Lucy mumbled. "That sounds made up."

"It does," Juvia remarked, her arms around Gray's neck. "What do you think, darling?"

Gray shrugged. "Who knows what Bickslow's got going for him? I'm still haunted by the day he got the guild mark on his tongue."

"I was the only one able to do it," Cana loudly whispered to Siegrain, who grimaced at the thought. "Everyone else was too squeamish."

"I would be more amused if the master had done it," Caity casually remarked, sipping her wine. "Horrified, but amused."

"I do like a good horror story," Evergreen slyly turned to Elfman. "I told Laxus to punish you for all those horrible things you did during our mission a few months ago. Seems to me like he's waiting."

Elfman shuddered. "Don't scare me, Ever."

"Because your sisters already do a good job of it?" Evergreen said, running her fingers down his chest.

"She's gone," Mira jokingly said, shaking her head. "How much has she had to drink?"

"Not enough!" Cana joked. "Who wants to try and beat my tolerance?"

Natsu smacked his fists together. "I will take that action!"

"Oh no…" Lucy buried her face in her hands. "I already know this is going to end badly."

"You think?" Gray chortled. "Still, I'd pay to see Natsu run while drunk."

"Sounds fun to me!" Happy yelled.

"You're insane!" Lucy exclaimed incredulously. "I've seen what he does sober and, believe me, I don't think he'll be better drunk!"

"I am," Cana slyly offered. "Ask Levy."

Lucy glanced around, but couldn't find her. Just as shocking, she couldn't find Gajeel either. Something felt wrong.

"I don't get it," Lucy said, eyeing her strangely. "Did they disappear too?"

Cana stood up and looked around, her brow furrowing when she realised that they must have left.

"Weird," She said, reaching for the barrel and throwing another at Natsu. "I bet they'd get a real kick out of this."

Gray grinned. "I'm about to, that's for sure."

Lucy slumped back and said nothing. She decided she was just paranoid because of what had happened earlier during the Games. It didn't help, though, that she couldn't shake the feeling something awful was on the horizon.

* * *

Erza and Jellal were alone with Porlyuscia in the infirmary, sitting on either side of the bed Wendy was still unconscious on. They had spent every moment they could with her since they found out she had been attacked but, until she came to, they wouldn't know who attacked her. It was worrying to everyone that Ivan was a competitor in the Games, and Makarov had just about blown up when he had found out his son was competing, knowing full well Ivan couldn't be in Crocus for an innocent reason. He was no angrier than Laxus had been, however. Erza sighed, remembering how Laxus had declared he would be willing to fight his father. Just thinking of Ivan Dreyar having a hand in harming Wendy made Erza physically angry, and Jellal, sensing her tension, reached across to briefly pat her hand. He was unmasked, as there were no cameras and Porlyusica was keeping a tight eye on the entrances to help keep their secret.

"Your girl will be okay," Porlyusica assures them, her clipped voice cutting into the silence. "But I must ask: how is she your daughter when the two of you have spent nearly twelve...thirteen years apart? Forgive me for being so blunt, but that seems absurd at best even with the evidence."

"That's exactly what Elder Belno wants to know," Erza picked at her nails, her stomach churning. "I never imagined she wouldn't report this but she hasn't. I think curiosity got the better of her."

Porlyusica snorted. "I used to know her quite well when we were younger. She must've seen something in your child that caused her to set aside both her increasingly negative view on Fairy Tail and her strict adherence to the law."

Jellal looked to her, startled. "That doesn't explain why she didn't put me under arrest."

"I cannot attest to any of Belno's actions, Jellal," Porlyusica sighed, pausing for a moment in thought. "But I will say this: in all the years I've known her, the only things stronger than her trust in law and order are her own convictions and what she has seen with her own eyes. You two — and I suppose Wendy as well — must have made quite the impression on her."

Jellal met Erza's gaze. "It did strike me as odd when she first spoke with us about Wendy."

"It was," Erza agreed, brushing the hair away from their daughter's eyes. "It's been months since then...but I can't stop wondering what she must be thinking."

"I could always ask Siegrain," Jellal mused.

Erza shook her head. "Your brother won't want to tell you what goes on within the council. Not after the Tower of Heaven."

"Sieg is reasonable —" Jellal argued.

"I agree with Erza," Porlyusica put in, her arms crossed and her back to them. "I highly doubt Siegrain would be willing to risk his position for you. He's worked far too hard to get where he is."

Jellal swore under his breath. "Then what do you recommend?"

"If you truly care about your daughter, then you both will protect her at all costs," The healer said shortly. "I don't imagine you both ending up in prison would do her any good."

Erza sighed. "Once again, you're right. Thank you, Porlyusica."

She glanced towards them, faintly smiling, and nodded curtly. "I'll leave you be."

"Wait," Jellal called as she stepped towards the door. "Tomorrow is only the second day of the Games. Do you think she'll be able to compete?"

"Unlikely," Porlyusica said.

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving the two of them and their daughter alone.

"I'm with you," Erza said quietly, taking Jellal's hand. "No matter what happened in the past, no matter who possessed you, I won't leave. It hurt you enough the first time."

"I loved you, Erza," Jellal said, staring at her hand in his. "I still do."

Erza managed a small smile. "Then let's get through this together...as a family."


	26. Day 2: The Grand Magic Games

Gajeel groaned, trying not to heave his guts all over the blonde Sabertooth guy next to him, whom he assumed was also a dragon slayer. Under his breath, he was cursing Natsu. Motion sickness was supposed to be the Salamander's schtick and he was angry at Mira, Juvia, and Cana for letting him compete in an event like this. He wouldn't put it past Laxus and Jellal but he was no less pissed off by it. From the lacrima screens above, he could tell the race was really between Ichyia, the guy that had stolen Cana's bra the night before, the lady from Mermaid Heel, the creep from Raven's Tail, and Caity. He was hoping that she would redeem them. Fairy Tail was in last place, after all, something which had surprised everyone. From what he had heard from Laxus, the king was more than a little disappointed. Apparently, Toma Fiore had a fondness for the guild.

"Come on…" Gajeel moaned to himself. "We need a win after yesterday's fiasco…"

The boy from Sabertooth snorted, and then puked off the side of the chariots, much to the disgust and shock of both Gajeel and the commentators. Natsu, in the stands, was never more happy to have had a "fight" taken away from him.

"That chick from...your guild...won't win."

Gajeel, taking his words as a challenge, began to yell nonsensically to try and motivate his teammate, who was able to see and hear him just like everyone else. She was in third, and her breathing was becoming more and more labored while the world started to blur around her. Only Ichyia and the odd competitor from Raven's Tail were ahead of her. Bacchus was gaining on her, and she knew he was going to pass her if she didn't play a little dirty. The rules of the game were incredibly lenient. As long as she didn't fall off the chariots, she could play as dirty as she wanted. Reaching into her pocket, she ripped out a perfume sample and threw it uncapped at the wizard from Raven's Tail. The perfume splashed in their eyes, blinding them long enough to cause them to lose balance and fall off. In the stands, Fairy Tail began to cheer. Laxus and Hisui shared a knowing look and briefly let go of the tension surrounding the complex and unresolved Eclipse issue.

No one, however, was more excited than Makarov. The guild master of Fairy Tail started shouting jubilant curses directed at his son and Raven's Tail. Near him, First Master Mavis couldn't stop giggling. Freed smirked, Bickslow made inappropriate jokes, and Evergreen smiled, her heart filling with pride for her sister's nerve. Gajeel, still stuck in his tie for last place, managed a small war whoop. Bacchus and Ichyia caught pace with Caitlin shortly following her stunt. They were almost to the arena. Then, without warning, the butterfly-adorned mage smirked and tapped her glasses. A light wind storm began to surround her as a warning. Then, she defied everyone's expectations and pulled off her crop top, throwing it into Bacchus' face and tumbling under the finish line rather harshly seconds before Ichyia could pass her.

"I don't believe it!" Yajima exclaimed. "Fairy Tail Team A has won Chariots!"

Bruised and bleeding a little from her unexpected tumble, Caity stood up and smirked at the cameras, adjusting her bra straps. Cana cheered. She took this as her friend avenging her after Bacchus' little contest the night before.

"She looks like you," Hisui remarked to Cana, who was grinning. "Pale, only in a bra and tight pants…"

"Who knew she had that in her?" Laxus muttered, stunned and a little freaked out. "I thought stripping was Gray's thing."

"She'll do what it takes to win," Siegrain said with a smile. "If she believes in something, she'll do whatever it takes."

"Fairy Tail really is her life, isn't it?" Hisui sighed. "Now I see why she's so conflicted."

"Yeah, me too," Laxus said grimly, squeezing his wife's hand.

Hisui rested her head on his shoulder, feeling dejected. She knew they were running out of time. The question was: could they afford to hesitate?

* * *

Siegrain and Caity stood on either side of the entrance to the palace. They had been waiting for several minutes to intercept the White Knight. After Freed had admitted to her that his parents had confirmed his identity through blood magic earlier that evening, the two of them had been curious to know more. If the royal family were using dark magic, it would be a shock to everyone. All things considered, the couple had thought it would be better if they got out ahead of whatever could be coming. The king and his wife were both more than capable of wielding advanced magic, as they all knew, but there were certain lines that they would never have imagined to be crossed. Siegrain didn't like the sound of blood magic, especially so soon after the issue with Lord Greymatter's tome had been brought into the Council's notice. His wife, however, was far more concerned that whatever was going on had something to with what Jellal sensed. If that were the case, the situation could become dire in an instant.

"Master Siegrain," Arcadios coldly greeted, turning with narrow eyes. "Missus Fernades. Congratulations on your victory today during the first half of the events. I'm sure everyone appreciated your...stunt."

Caity smiled tightly. "I play to win. Is that such a crime?"

Arcadios raised an eyebrow. Then, he took a moment to look between them. He knew there must be another reason for them to have been waiting for him than simply exchanging pleasantries.

"What is this?"

"We have a few questions we would like to ask you," Caitlin said, her heart pounding and her temper starting to edge just a little from the stress. "About the use of forbidden magic by the royal family."

Arcadios stiffened. "You dare make such an accusation?" He said, his voice thin. "If I am not mistaken, you are a close personal friend of Princess Hisui and her husband —"

"I'm not talking about Hisui and Laxus," She snapped. "I'm talking about Toma and Heather."

Arcadios' face darkened. "I warn you that you're treading a thin line, Missus Fernades."

"Colonel, it is the business of the Magic Council if the royal family is using forbidden magic," Siegrain said almost as coldly as the man they were confronting. "I've heard rumors of the king and queen dabbling in arts from the Book of Zeref as part of their search for their son, who was presumed dead until recently."

Arcadios said nothing, merely glowering at the both of them.

"Here's a simpler question," Caitlin put in darkly. "Were they or are they attempting to turn back the hands of time?"

Arcadios' composure slipped for just a few seconds. Siegrain took a small step back in utter disbelief.

"Eclipse?" He suggested, having only ever heard whispers of its existence from the elders on the council.

Arcadios frowned. "How would you know anything about that?"

"Why would they ever need it?" Caitlin countered, sharing a confused look with her husband. "I wasn't even sure it was real."

Arcadios let out a heavy sigh. "I cannot involve —"

"Then I'm invoking Section 3B of the Reason and Substantiated Threats clause," Siegrain said, crossing his arms. "Which gives members of the Magic Council the authority to —"

"A hoarde of dragons from the northern continent are going to attack the kingdom, with the cooperation of our most dangerous foreign adversary," Arcadios lowered his voice considerably. "Toma and Heather were, originally, going to use Eclipse to revive their son but, in recent months, this threat was brought to Princess Hisui's attention. She and Laxus have altered Eclipse...and will use it to strike down the dragons."

Siegrain and Caity stared at each other incredulously. Arcadios hung his head in shame, but even he knew the power of the Magic Council.

"Eclipse is more dangerous than the Satellite Square," Siegrain shared a brief look with his wife, who subtly nodded. "Take us to it."

Arcadios stiffened. "As you wish."

* * *

"Your highness," Arcadios stood in the doorway but, unusually, there appeared to be two others with him. "Siegrain and Caitlin Fernades are here to speak with you and your husband."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Saying nothing more, Arcadios ushered the Wizard Saint and the butterfly-adorned mage into the suite. Hisui was silent for a long time but then dismissed her guard. Once he was gone, she and Laxus joined their friends at the coffee table, sitting on the chaise lounge opposite of them.

"Has something happened?" She finally asked. "Did the Council…"

Laxus turned worriedly to his wife and took her hands in his. Hisui tried to steady her breathing. Just from the look her best friend was giving her, she knew that they had either put the pieces together, gotten Arcadios to talk, or both.

"You have to understand that we don't...I want this to be a horrid game more than anything," Hisui met Caitlin's gaze and the two eyed each other for a moment. "You and I both know what the consequences will be if what the informant said comes to pass."

"I'm uncomfortable with it too," She agreed. "I have to ask, though. Why not ask for the Council's aid?"

"Eclipse has the same power as an Etherion blast," Laxus told her, trying to soothe Hisui. "We didn't need to. I doubt they would have listened, either."

"It's more personal than you think," Hisui softly added. "Laxus and I can't...putting our family at risk...we could never…"

Caity reached over and gently patted her hand. "You're pregnant," She deduced. "Aren't you?"

Hisui nodded. "Don't you understand? If we had another choice we'd take it in an instant but —"

"If this does come to pass, we'll be able to ready Etherion," Siegrain sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But you have to destroy Eclipse. I don't doubt that your informant was ripped from the future. I've witnessed that personally with my niece. What I doubt is that the kingdom will survive even if you were to use Eclipse to save it."

Hisui tried to steady her hands. "You think there would be insurrection, don't you?"

"No," Laxus said in horror. "Don't tell me you're serious."

A heavy silence befell them. Hisui herself felt torn. She had been willing to sacrifice everything to save the kingdom but things had changed. She was going to be the queen, she was going to be a mother. Feeling dizzy, Hisui nodded. From the start, both she and Laxus had been terribly wary. They now knew full well of the thin line Heather and Toma had walked in the creation of some of their spells and their usage of blood magic. Hisui didn't want to doubt her parents' but, although she believed their intentions had been pure, she trusted Siegrain and Caity's impartial political judgement more than theirs and certainly more than the advisor's.

"Alright," She said heavily. "How do you propose we destroy it?"

"It can't be destroyed," Siegrain warned her. "I don't know much on the subject because no one does...but it's much more likely that it can only be permanently sealed. Colonel Arcadios showed us it beneath the palace. Sealing is all that can be done...and to do so requires blood."

"There's one other thing," Caity hesitantly added, looking to Laxus. "Your father seems to be involved. I overheard him discussing the Eclipse with his team. It sounded like he wanted to absorb the magic energy contained by Eclipse."

Hisui paled. "Will he ever stop trying to amass his own power?"

"No," Laxus said, his voice low. "That's what makes him so dangerous."

"I'll inform the Council of what we know," Siegrain promised. Hisui nodded weakly. "I imagine it won't take long for them to come to our aid."

"This is all my fault…" Hisui mumbled, burying her face in her hands and starting to cry.

"No, it's not," Laxus rubbed her back reassuringly. "We just have to adjust our plans but, what I really want to know, is what the hell my father is planning. He had his hands on the R-System and he had his hands on this. Why?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know?" Siegrain shook his head. "At this rate, we'll be lucky if everything doesn't go to hell."


	27. Day 3: The Grand Magic Games

With the day's events drawn to an early close (and because everyone in Fairy Tail felt very much emboldened by their rise in the ranks), Bar Sun was rowdy. It would have been misleading to say anything less, given how the Fairy Tail Guild could become when its members decided to party. Insisting to everyone that he was still hammered from the day before (whether because of the motion sickness or because of drinking the previous night was anyone's guess), Gajeel had kept low. Truthfully, he was feeling as positively unfestive as he ever had, which included when he had been in Phantom Lord. He was sitting next to Levy, who was perky as always and flipping through a magazine, but her presence didn't make him feel better. Gajeel sighed heavily. He recalled how weird things had been earlier that day. He thought about how Erza and Mystogan were spending all their free time with Wendy. He even found himself thinking about the things First Master Mavis had said while watching the Games with them, most of which was humorous.

"You sure you aren't up for a drink?" Elfman chortled, clinking his beer against Evergreen's wine glass. "You're one of the manliest people in the guild! I'm shocked a little bit of a hangover is holding you back."

"He only drinks with me," Levy said, setting down her magazine for a moment. "Do you see me drinking?"

Mirajane, who had brought them more snacks (and had been secretly stuffing marshmallows in her face), giggled and sat down next to her.

"No," Mira agreed through her laughter. "I will say it's strange we haven't seen Laxus, Hisui, Freed, Caity, or Siegrain since the events ended early today. What do you think has gotten into them?"

"My sister probably wanted a nap," Evergreen replied, sipping her wine. "Or she and Sieg were arguing again over the stupid job offer she got."

Elfman looked at her strangely. "What stupid job offer?"

Evergreen shrugged. "Well…" She began, leaning in towards all of them rather conspiratorially. "Let's just say I overheard her and Sieg the other night. The way I heard it, she's up for a position on the Magic Council and he does not like that."

Mira blinked. "You're kidding."

"Damn…" Elfman said, whistling.

"Why wouldn't he like that?" Levy pressed.

"How the hell did that happen?" Gajeel shook his head. "It's not as if the Magic Council picks just anybody. Who made the motion?"

Evergreen laughed. "Definitely not Siegrain, that's for sure," She said, taking another sip of her wine. "I think it was one of the long standing members…I thought I heard Elder Belno's name thrown into their argument so probably her but who knows? I'm shocked he doesn't want this."

Gajeel felt himself grow heavy. His relationship with Belno was extremely sensitive to him. She was, in many ways, the only mother he could remember. Even when he had been younger and done all sorts of shit in Phantom Lord, she had tried to guide him. He hadn't appreciated it at the time, but, since he had been in Fairy Tail and since he had started seeing Levy, he wanted her to know he had taken her words to heart. With the fabricated story of a hangover, he excused himself and started back towards the hotel. For now, he wanted to be alone. Gajeel couldn't believe how proud he had been of some of the horrible things he had done. Levy told him every day, it seemed, that he had changed and that it was a miracle he was still alive. She claimed it was proof of fate. He privately believed it was the Heavens' way of leading him through contrition. He couldn't understand why she was so optimistic.

"Well...there's a face I haven't seen in awhile."

For just a few seconds, Gajeel thought he was hallucinating. He quickly realised, however, that he was not. It was quite odd to see her away from a courtroom or the halls of the Magic Council's headquarters in Era, but everything else about her was the same. Gajeel stared at her for a long time and then smiled with a short, respectful nod. Having dealt with him at far worse, Belno was almost surprised to see him so relaxed and calm.

"You've been keeping your nose clean like I asked," She remarked. "So far as the Council is concerned, anyways."

Gajeel laughed. "Sure," He said sarcastically. "I've been getting in loads of trouble under the radar."

In response, Belno quirked an eyebrow. Gajeel was never more relived to see she was amused.

"I never...properly thanked you," He cut into the silence once he couldn't take it. "For...uhh looking out for me. I know you didn't have to...and I know I was a no good punk...but, yeah, thanks...for that."

"Gajeel," She began, shaking her head. "I meant it when I said you remind me of my son. Don't take that lightly."

He nodded. "Right," He said, not exactly primed in the intricacies of small talk. "What are you doing in Crocus?"

"I'm afraid that's classified Council business, at this point," She informed him. "But I have been keeping up with the Games. It's rather cutthroat this year, you know: I've never seen anything like it."

Gajeel shrugged. "I guess all the teams are intense this year."

"Yes," Belno paused for a time and then smiled. "Good luck, Gajeel. It's nice to see you this way...don't throw away your shot."

He watched as she disappeared further into downtown Crocus. After she was gone, he prayed for the first time in years. He was slowly starting to trust what Levy had said when she had declared fate would let them go and, eventually, being them back into it's ever-changing hold.

* * *

"Ugh. I hate the cold."

Caitlin Fernades tugged her fur coat tighter around herself, shivering and amazed by the fact that her glasses hadn't fogged up. As she descended the steps with her husband, Laxus, Hisui, Freed, and Arcadios, the mage cursed out her own southern upbringing where it was never cold for more than ten to twelve weeks out of the year. The air this deep in the palace, too, was stifling and all of them could feel just how wrong the energy was. Out of all of them, Freed was the most affected. He realised now that this was what he had started to sense months before and he was well aware that it was what Hisui and Laxus had been keeping from him. He was, however, a little surprised that Caity (who was only 5'3") and Siegrain (who was much shorter than his brother and only 5'5") had gotten the knowledge of this place out of Arcadios. Freed knew very well that the two of them could be quite threatening (given his unusually young but high status coupled with her quick tongue) yet he was still in disbelief, sure that he couldn't get anything out of Arcadios even if he were a psychopath and held him at gunpoint.

"What exactly do we need to do?" Freed ignored his guild mate's remark and glanced warily between all of them. "You said we…"

Too disgusted to even continue his thought, Freed merely mimed pricking his finger. In fairness to him, Freed was far more disgusted by blood magic (due to it being a forbidden art for good reason) than he was of blood itself. Although, regardless of his feelings on blood itself, Mira's lectures about hating it when he got blood on his clothes were starting to involuntarily ring out in his mind (again).

"Yes, sealing requires the use of blood magic," Siegrain grimly confirmed. "In this case, I doubt anyone else on the Magic Council will have much to say about its use."

Arcadios frowned. "I believe the king's will in this matter will override the Magic Council's views once he discovers the dangers associated with the Eclipse. I sincerely doubt his majesty would appreciate the loss of faith in us by the people at such a fragile time for the kingdom."

"Well, it's a damn good thing Freed is biologically a Fiore too, because I would hate to ask Toma or Heather to come down here," Laxus grimaced at the thought. Hisui sighed, her hand tightening around his. "Nothing against my wife's family, but the thought of telling them about this frightens me."

Caity snorted. "You feel fear?"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "You feel pain?"

She laughed. "Alright," The butterfly-adorned mage conceded. "That's fair...it's basically the same question."

"This is no time to be light-hearted," Arcadios sent her a dark look. "We're dealing with magic powerful enough kill if you so much as activate your own powers. More to the point, permanently sealing will drain a significant amount of blood from both Princess Hisui and Prince Freed. I implore you to not make light of this."

Feeling his wife tense, Laxus squeezed Hisui's hand. He knew she was scared of the situation, but he knew she was just as worried for the baby.

"Your baby will be fine," Caity softly told her, removing her sharp butterfly broach from her pillbox hat. "I promise."

The group approached the gate, its energy now affecting all of them and adding to the tension in the air. Caity reached into her (almost ridiculously) large purse and pulled out the tome with sealing ritual they had borrowed from the library. Siegrain began to flip through the pages while she took Freed's hand and raised the sharpest part of her broach. He looked away, not eager to do what he was about to but refusing to shy away from it either. She deftly cut into the palm of his hand, wincing slightly when she saw the way he flinched. Freed pulled his hand away and slathered his blood on the door per the pattern Arcadios had drawn with a light pen. Laxus reassuringly kissed his wife's forehead before she delicately let their friend take her hand but, before even the first cut could be made, a rough voice was heard from the bottom of the steps. Just hearing their voice scared both Hisui and Laxus.

"Pity," The mysterious advisor said, his features still completely obscured. "You are all cowards...ruining the plan. Ivan suspected as much with the Magic Council's scum here."

Laxus moved slightly to guard his wife with his whole body before turning towards the man. "So," Laxus said darkly. "You're involved with my father."

"I am," The man started towards them. "I underestimated all of you...but Ivan did not."

Before he could reach them, the mysterious man cursed when, without warning, Caity took action and cut into Hisui's hand, quickly guiding her friend's blood through the secondary sealing form. She then dropped her broach, snatched the book from her husband, and began the precise incantation. The butterfly-adorned mage resisted the urge to scream when the mysterious man charged at her. She finished the incantation and the gate turned dark and began to fall away into dust, but, because of it, was all but defenseless when the man tried to stab her in the chest. She knew it still wasn't safe but used her magic to create a strong enough barrier to save her life. The consequence, however, was dire. She fell unconscious in the struggle, a result of the drain on her magic energy. The mysterious man escaped in the chaos.

"Magic shock…" Arcadios breathed in horror, checking her pulse and breath. "Well...she is alive but…"

"Get her to Porlyusica," Freed ordered. "Now!"

The White Knight picked up the limp mage and quickly ran off with her. Siegrain was only shortly behind him. Her hands shaking, Hisui barely noticed as Laxus tightly bandaged her injured one. The princess couldn't help but cry, utterly horrified. Freed fixed his own hand and used his uninjured one to lightly pat her shoulder. The second he was done, however, Laxus pulled his wife tightly into him and let her cry. Though he tried not to for her sake, he began to cry himself when the shock faded and the horror of the situation set in. It was a difficult night for them both, the only consolation in knowing their child would still be born safe.


	28. Day 4: The Grand Magic Games

With Wendy able to walk for longer than a few minutes (and her magic power returning again), Jellal and Erza had decided to skip the festivities and spend time with their daughter. Although he was disguised still as Mystogan, Jellal was happy to spend any time with Erza and their child. He was deeply troubled by the things he had done to her and their friends, almost to the point of wanting to vanish. He couldn't, though. Seeing Wendy and knowing she was his flesh and blood gave him just enough hope to stay around. They had been out in the city for a few hours, and it was evening now. The day's events had been relatively controlled. Her father had been happy, and her mother had been proud of her after what she had done that morning before the Games' events for the day. It was a wonderful feeling, and, as they returned into the hospital wing for Porlyusica to check her, Wendy couldn't help but shriek in happiness. She had healed her aunt, of course, but she hadn't seen her all day. Without warning, Wendy ran over and tightly embraced her.

"Wendy," Erza chided. "I'm sure that wouldn't feel good after suffering from the loss of magic energy."

Wendy awkwardly released her aunt and rubbed her neck.

"It's okay," Caity managed a weak laugh, although everything hurt. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Porlyusica pushed Wendy, Siegrain, Erza, and Jellal out of the way. "I can't believe your recklessness. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I had to save my life," She snapped. "I'm glad you all care about me, but —"

"When the White Knight himself has to bring a mage into my care from deep within the palace, there is no reasonable excuse for their behavior," Porlyusica stared at her in disbelief. "Have you lost your damn mind? Are you delirious?"

Caitlin hung her head in shame, not even moving to adjust her glasses while they slipped a little down her nose. Siegrain wrapped an arm around her. Porlyusica shook her head and looked at all of them disdainfully. She never had been particularly fond of people other than Makarov and their old team. She did, however, find herself unable to respond when the door to the wing opened. Porlyusica frowned, but never the less gave a respectful nod towards the woman who entered. Jellal wanted to scream when he saw who it was, as did Erza. Wendy uncomfortably waved at her. Belno crossed her arms, watching all of them critically for a long moment.

"What were you thinking?" Belno looked to Caitlin and Siegrain sharply. "I heard even the crown princess and her husband were involved in what happened...as were the prince and the White Knight himself."

"You know about Eclipse," Siegrain told her, helping his wife fix the butterflies twisted into her still tangled hair. "We did what we had to."

"And no one's dead or...well, seriously injured," Caity muttered. "Doesn't that count for something here?"

Belno raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I would call what all of you did necessary. You acted recklessly, risked your lives for —"

"For this kingdom's future."

Belno turned quickly on her heel, utterly stunned to see the prince and king of Fiore themselves enter the room.

"Your majesty," She said as she bowed. "Your highness."

"Elder Belno," Toma said, eyeing all of them. Freed stiffened upon seeing Jellal unmasked. He still was not exactly fond of him. "Your presence here proves most opportune."

Toma smiled when the rest of them, with the exception of Caity who nervously waved, bowed before him.

"Colonel Arcadios informed me of all that has transpired," Toma said calmly. "I owe you all a great debt for all you have done for Hisui and Laxus...which is why I officially appoint Erza Scarlet and Caitlin Mariposa Fernades to the two vacant seats of the Ishgar Magic Council."

Erza nearly fainted. Wendy and Jellal both turned to her in concern when she fell backwards (into a cart a blind person could see) and crashed to the ground. They both moved to help her up. Freed laughed discreetly behind his hand. Belno and Porlyusica briefly set aside their differences and shared a look of complete surprise. Caity eyed the king strangely, finally adjusting her glasses. Siegrain tightened his arm around his wife, only startling her a little.

"I'm sorry?" Erza said, standing up and brushing herself off. "Your majesty, I mean no disrespect, but did I by chance mishear you?"

Toma chuckled. "Quite the opposite, I hope. You both have done a great service to Hisui and Laxus since the day she first set foot in Fairy Tail, and she's become good friends with Fernades in particular. I cannot overlook the last few days...especially given the extenuating circumstances. Hisui is about to become the queen of Fiore, and I am very grateful to have her safe."

Erza took in a deep breath. "I'm deeply flattered, your majesty," She said, blushing madly. "Truly, I am, however —"

"Erza Scarlet, you are one of the most powerful wizards in the kingdom," Toma smiled at her, then turning to Caity. "Caitlin Fernades, you have an unbreakable will and fury unlike any other. You both deserve to fill the two vacant seats on the Magic Council."

Belno inclined her head towards him slightly inquisitively. "Your majesty," She began. "I —"

"Allow me to finish, Elder Belno," Toma turned back to Erza, who looked more stunned than she ever had before. "Erza Scarlet, too, for her incredible skill and contributions to the kingdom, is appointed as one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Holy hell…" Jellal breathed, staring at her.

"Mom's going to be a Wizard Saint?" Wendy excitedly exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"Congratulations, Erza," Freed said, beckoning her forward. She slowly stepped towards him. "Your status will be cemented on the last day of the Games."

Erza turned almost as red as her hair when Freed removed a medallion from his pocket and slung it around her neck.

"Thank you…" She said quietly to Toma, bowing deeply. "I promise...we won't let you down."

* * *

Laxus and Hisui were finally alone, which, considering how turbulent the past two days had been, was a welcome relief. They had been in Domus Flau for most of the day because of the Games, which meant they hadn't had a moment alone even when they were together. Now, it was nearing midnight and they were still awake. Hisui was curled tightly up in her husband's arms. Laxus' hands were resting over her belly, and he held her securely. The most reassuring part of the evening had been when the royal doctor had confirmed their baby's health. Laxus had teared up a little when they had gotten to hear the baby's heartbeat. He would never admit to it in front of anyone but his wife, but she knew how much the baby meant to him. He had only known for a few days, and she knew as well as he did that things were changing for him. Reaching over with her uninjured hand, Hisui delicately took one of his in hers, squeezing it tightly. Laxus smiled, leaning forward a little to kiss her cheek.

"How's the other hand?" He asked, letting her shift in his arms to meet his gaze. "I don't think she was exactly careful when she cut into it, given both her lack of medical experience and the fact she used jewellery to do it."

Hisui sighed. "Honestly, I'm just glad it's not infected. I do _not_ want my hand to hurt like hell during the coronation."

"Right…" Laxus mentally cursed himself. "I forgot you'll have to do it without the bandage on."

"Let's just hope I don't mentally scar any of my new subjects when they see it," Hisui paused for a moment in thought. "Hopefully they'll be paying more attention to the actual ceremony. I would rather not have to explain what happened."

Laxus gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She smiled, amused by the mischievous look in his orange eyes.

"Hmm…" She traced his jawline with the tip of her finger. "You know, I think you're going to loosen up after the baby comes. You're already so soft…"

"Am I?" Laxus laughed and kissed her, buzzing her lips just a little with his magic. "I hadn't noticed."

Hisui sat up and playfully ruffled his hair. "I don't think you've done that particular trick since our wedding day."

Laxus smirked. "I haven't needed to."

She let him kiss her again, and she didn't object when he pulled her into his lap. Hisui rested her head on his shoulder. Holding her close, Laxus grinned.

"Hisui Dreyar..." He murmured. "God I love you, 'Sui."

She took his hand again. "I love you too, Laxus."

They both startled upon the doors to their bedchamber opening. The second she realised it was only her father, Hisui straightened herself out and Laxus did the same. Toma merely chuckled, amused by their surprise.

"Hisui…" Toma shook his head. "Your entire life, you've been a terrible liar. There is no need to pretend you and your husband are not affectionate so long as you both remain decent and proper."

"Of...of course, father," Hisui glanced to her husband, reaching for his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Toma said, waving his hand dismissively. "I only wanted to see my daughter. After all, I haven't seen you all day."

"You saw us at the Games," Hisui reminded him. "Father, please don't tell me you forgot or didn't see us."

"It's not the same, pumpkin," Toma slipped into his "Mato" voice without even realising it. "You underestimate the pumpkin head and the intricacies attached to it."

Hisui laughed. "You've been wearing it since I was a child. I thought I understood it."

Toma looked at his daughter with a jocular twinkle in his eyes. "I do hope your husband will learn to understand the pride and dignity befitting a pumpkin king quickly. I'm surprised you still don't fully grasp the concept, my sweet Hisui."

"Father —" Hisui began, a little embarrassed.

"You stole it once from me when you were little," Toma recalled. "I believe it was Halloween when you were six years old. Your mother had to stop you from running into things. I'm afraid you were petite even then."

Hisui blushed scarlet, turning to meet Laxus' gaze. He cupped her cheek and chastely kissed her.

"Speaking of children," Hisui eventually said, turning back towards her father. "Laxus and I recently learned that we're expecting."

Toma clasped his hands together in excitement. "Yes!" He declared. "I hoped I'd get grandchildren soon and —"

"Hold on, hold on," Laxus said quickly. "We're pretty sure there's only one baby."

"I'm thrilled regardless," Toma replied. "Hisui, your mother is going to be so happy when she finds — oh! The two of you need to prepare a public announcement!"

"Father, the coronation is at the end of the week," Hisui reminded him. "Now isn't the right time to tell the kingdom about the baby. Laxus and I already decided to wait."

Toma frowned. "I don't see why."

"Things are still dangerous," Laxus squeezed Hisui's uninjured hand. "And we're not ready."

Toma eyed him. "Did you consider it might give them hope?"

"I'm already nervous about becoming a mother," Hisui said, sharing a worried look with Laxus. "Telling the people right now would only make it worse."

Seeing the upset look in her eyes and feeling her increasingly shallow breathing, Laxus kept one hand in hers and rested the other over her belly. He didn't have anything else he could say to her that he hadn't already, and Laxus knew how hard it could be for her to hear how much he cared, hence why he kept quiet and held her. Toma noticed (so little evaded him) and smiled. He didn't always like Laxus, but he saw how the man loved Hisui and Toma could never complain of his daughter's happiness, especially in such dark times.


	29. Day 5: The Grand Magic Games

Seconds continued to tick by. The final round of the Games was almost over. With the exception of Raven's Tail and Fairy Tail, all the other guilds had been eliminated from the final day's events. Now, only two members of Fairy Tail's teams remained (one of whom no one was quite sure where she was), and only one of Raven's Tail. Ivan Dreyar was staring down his son, who was scowling at him in nothing short of contempt. Sparks were around Laxus, who was clenching his fists, his jaw clenched, and his eyes narrow. He had no doubt in his mind, now, that his father was behind the hell of the Eclipse and that his father was conspiring to endanger the kingdom either way. He had lost his first attempt (although the knights were still trying to find the mysterious advisor, upon whose head Toma had put an astronomical bounty) but his son already knew there would be others. Even Makarov had said as much.

"Laxus," Ivan said, his face darkening at the sight of his son's wedding ring. "I'm surprised you're the last one standing in your guild...or perhaps I shouldn't be, should I?"

Laxus didn't signify his father's comments with a response. Instead, he prepared himself for a fight and shocked his father with a harsh bolt of lightning.

"Hilarious," Ivan laughed cruelly, brushing the soot from his face. "I'm surprised you had that kind of strength in you."

"I've always had more strength than you've been willing to see," Laxus said, his voice low. "My wife helped me see that."

Ivan snorted and charged at his son, activating his own magic and preparing to smite him. Laxus barely jumped out of the way and moved to punch him. Ivan swore, his son aiming true and hitting him in the neck. Laxus dodged his father's counter, which came almost in an instant. Ivan used his magic to knock his son down to the ground. Laxus glowered at him, briefly struggling to catch his breath. Taking advantage of his son being grounded, Ivan started to kick him, reinforcing his strikes against Laxus with magic. His son writhed, electricity coursing through his body and sparking around him. His feelings getting the best of him, Laxus pushed all the energy he could into getting himself off the ground and struck back. Ivan lost his humorous edge and started to unleash more of his terrifying power. Laxus angrily began to parry his attacks, silently vowing to keep his own child and wife safe, no matter what it would take.

"I'm not going to be like you," Laxus snapped, brushing himself off. "No matter the cost."

"And that's why you're heart of the Thunder Legion!"

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Caitlin screamed and jumped onto Ivan's back. Laxus smirked.

"You're late!" He called to her.

Laughing excitedly, Caitlin began trashing and kicking Ivan, who, because of her magic, was struggling to shake her. Laxus activated his own magic again and started to bring down lightning on his father. Ivan split his power between them to keep their attacks at bay until he could beat them both down. He was infuriated that the butterfly adorned mage was still able to fight after what had happened in the underground beneath the palace. It was then he realised her tactic: she had been attacking in shadows, hiding from her opponents until now. Suddenly, he saw Laxus' weakness too: his family.

"You can't protect your wife forever," Ivan snarled, blasting his foot into the earth. The small earthquake that ensued was so strong that it flung them both back, albeit in opposite directions. "Nor can you hide behind the damn guard or Magic Council."

Ivan caused yet another earthquake before they could retaliate. Much to the chagrin of them both, it caused Ivan to reign victorious in the final Game.

"You're...despicable," Laxus forced out, clawing himself off the ground. "I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to see it."

* * *

Lucy cheered and all but tackled her teammates, never happier since she had first joined the guild. They had won, albeit by a small margin. Everyone in the guild was still angry at a certain member of Raven's Tail for what he done to Laxus (who was unscathed, to little surprise) and for costing both of their teams a lot of points. Letting them go, Lucy excitedly reached for the drink Cana had pulled for her. She wasn't usually a drinker, but she decided the night warranted some enthusiasm. It had been more of a worrisome fight than any of them had expected, but they had come out on top. This was something worth celebrating, and in a better way than the Master had suggested (e.g. going to war against Raven's Tail for conspiring against the kingdom). Everyone had relaxed at least a little bit. It was definitely a party, and in two days one of their friends would be crowned queen. Lucy smiled, seeing the way Laxus held Hisui tightly in his arms, and found herself surprised to want Natsu to look at her that way too.

"We're almost there," Caitlin muttered to Hisui, who looked at her in concern. "Soon enough, we'll be okay."

"That's my hope," Hisui said quietly, one hand dropping to her belly. "For everyone's sake."

"I'll get him back," Laxus told her. "Believe me, I don't want a damn thing to do with him."

"I know you don't," She sighed, letting him run his fingers through her hair. "Maybe I'm just nervous because the coronation is so soon."

"Maybe," He agreed, lowering his voice. "Do you think it's because of the baby too?"

Hisui glanced to him in surprise but then nodded softly. "Yes," She said tiredly. "That, the Games, your father…"

"If it helps, Sieg, Erza, and I will happily arrest Ivan," Caitlin said, nonchalantly adjusting her glasses with a smirk. "As soon as we get the chance, that is."

"At least don't push your luck," Laxus sent her a pointed look. "You've done too much of that lately."

"I agree," Siegrain said, joining them and taking his wife's hand. "Let's try to be careful with things for once."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that reckless."

"You did jump on the back of a dangerously powerful wizard and tried to take him down that way," Hisui reminded her. "Usually, that would be considered reckless."

"Nonetheless, she was vital to our victory today," Erza smiled and shoved a glass of wine into her teammate's hands. "All of us were essential, even if we didn't win this particular game."

"Are you drunk?" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hope so," Erza declared, taking a swig on the bottle she was holding.

"I hope not," Hisui teasingly remarked, half joking.

"The Master's drunk," Caity jabbed her thumb towards Makarov, who was on top of the bar with a beer in hand. "I bet they haven't cut him off because they're afraid of us."

"They should be!" Erza climbed onto a table and raised her bottle. "Raise a glass! We've proven ourselves yet again!"

Cana laughed and spanked her, much to the surprise (and amusement) of the rest of her guild mates.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled, jumping into the table too.

"Get down, dumbass!" Gray stripped and tried to tackle Natsu.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Natsu exclaimed, kicking him back. "We —"

Erza threw two of her swords between them and, given her impaired aim, it was a miracle that neither of them (or anyone else) got hurt in the ordeal.

"They're crazy," Laxus quietly remarked to his wife, who giggled behind her hand.

"They really are," Hisui said with a smile. "But they've got a lot of heart...just like you."

Laxus softly kissed her. He didn't know what to say but he knew, for the first time, that she was right. He was his own man, and he was never happier to be married to her and glad they were starting a family. Together.

* * *

Freed stared up at the sky, his knuckles turning white the harder he gripped the railing of the balcony off his suite. He still couldn't believe there were another twenty four hours before they would know for sure if they were safe for the time being. The young prince was worried, for everyone's sake. He heard the way his parents' spoke in hushed tones about the precarious position they were in. Long ago, he had thought he would find peace of mind in knowing who he was. As time went on, he realised how much worse it was making him feel. In some ways, he wondered if he could possibly go back to his old life. With Laxus becoming less and less available for jobs at the guild, plenty of people were trying to decide who would become the strongest member in his place. Freed scoffed at the thought but it was starting to make him miss the old days of the Thunder Legion. Just as much, he was concerned that their new lives were going to tear everything apart. He let go of the railing with his bandaged hand, the pain from the wound returning. He was sure they were screwed.

"Tell no one!" The Magic Council rep snapped, scowling at the royal family, Arcadios, and their two accomplices. "Or kiss the throne goodbye!"

Freed shuddered at the memory. It had been an hour or so since then. In every sense, he was unnerved. His hand hurt like a bitch, sure, but he imagined it would be worse if he ended up actually walking on the nails he felt he was. He jumped upon seeing something moving in the shadows, just out of the corner of his eyes. Glancing over his shoulder, he sighed. Then, he vaguely wanted to throw something (the first thing that came to mind was his shoe but he decided that would be improper). Per their usual lack of traditional manners, Evergreen and Bickslow were standing in the double doorway out onto the balcony. Freed crossed his arms and stared at them incredulously even if he wasn't completely surprised. Bickslow's "babies" must have been what had initially startled him although he was nervous about the way Evergreen was staring at him. Regardless, he relaxed a little and nonchalantly waved at them, trying to not look as nervous as he felt since the day he had found out that he was the lost prince.

"How on earth did you manage to get in here?" Freed asked, looking at them a tad uncomfortably. "Please don't tell me you attacked anyone."

Bickslow laughed. "Of course not!"

Evergreen smirked. "Does petrifying count?"

Freed shook his head, holding his head in his hands. He loved everyone in the Thunder Legion, but, nevertheless, they sometimes exasperated him.

"Don't joke about that," He told her, awkwardly avoiding direct eye contact. "I will tell Mira and I don't think she'll let it go."

Evergreen rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of Mirajane."

"You aren't?" Bickslow turned to her in surprise, his "babies" turning with him. "You have seen her She-Devil form, haven't you?"

Based on the way Evergreen so casually shrugged off his remark, Freed decided that she hadn't. He then silently recalled that he and Mira would be standing side by side when his sister and his best friend were crowned queen and king. Freed was still trying to wrap his head around Laxus being married to the heir apparent to Fiore's throne, but he supported him and supposed the stranger thing was that Hisui was his little sister.

"We brought you alcohol," Bickslow declared, pulling a large bottle of wine out of his cloak. "The girls thought you might need it."

Evergreen socked him in the arm. "Shut up, Bicks. You just want an excuse to drink."

Freed grinned and took the bottle. "I'll take any chance to loosen up these days."

"We all will," Evergreen joked.

"Here's to us!" Bickslow chuckled. "And the upcoming coronation!"

"Here here," Freed said, sounding disheartened. "Here's to Fairy Tail: the strongest guild in Fiore!"

Even to himself, the words rang hollow. He knew something else had to be on the horizon but he simply couldn't fathom what it was. More than anything else, Freed was terrified by what the truth was in the unknown.


	30. The Traitor's Enigma

"Queen of the Dragons, mother of the inferno. It is an honor to be granted an audience with you."

Ivan Dreyar bowed deeply before the woman who sat upon the throne. He had left Fiore the second the Grand Magic Games had ended. He had made his way across the continent in a frenzy, knowing it was time to make the next move. Oh, he knew he had failed in the original plot to destroy the kingdom but Ivan never worked without many cards up his sleeve. Whether or not they worked was of little concern to him. Each distraction built upon the previous, allowing him more time to synthesise a method for gaining control. Ivan knew full well that, in less than twenty four hours, his son would become the king of Fiore. He knew, too, that his son's wife was herself a force to be reckoned with. Ivan had no intentions of playing cat and mouse with them, however. He was prepared to unleash all hell upon Fiore, but he needed assistance. Even if he could convince every dark guild in the kingdom to turn on the royals, things would likely end poorly. It was in that spirit he sought this particular alliance. Irene Belserion was staring him down, impossible to read. It was then he understood why so many feared her.

"Stand."

Ivan did as she commanded. He then slowly began to approach her, in response to her slow, beckoning hand movements. Irene watched him closely, assessing everything about the man before her. She knew of Ivan well enough but they had nary a meeting before this. She had expected someone perhaps less imperious. He had an air about him so similar to her own that it was shocking. Yes, Irene was certain he nothing if not arrogant. From his posture to his elaborate dress and intricate facial hair, it was clear he was a man of status and one, thus, used to having his way. Of that there was no doubt in her mind. She smirked a little, leaning back into her throne. He could very well be the last piece she needed. For decades, she had sought to gain control over the continent and had been prevented by Ishgar's other world superpower: Fiore. She had more than a few loose ends to tie up, most of them regarding the king. Irene felt her fingers curling at the thought of Toma Fiore, her old hatred bubbling up inside her.

"Speak," Irene commanded, sounding bored.

"Majesty, I request your assistance in the destabilisation of Fiore," Ivan remained on his knees, his head bowed. "In return, I offer you my fealty."

Irene pursed her lips. "Why do you need me?"

"Because I failed to do so myself," Ivan replied, struggling to hide his annoyance. "I believe you will find it to be mutually beneficial to usurp the Magic Council and Royal Family in Fiore, especially now that Toma will relinquish the crown to his daughter and her husband who, much to my chagrin, is my estranged son. Toma's son, who waapresumed-dead, hasreturned...but he gave away his claim to the throne despite being the eldest."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Heather's brat is about to ascend the throne?"

 _She would have been my daughter if he had married me_ , Irene thought bitterly. _The same for the boy. He wouldn't have gone missing if I had been his mother, I know that for certain. Toma will pay...mark my words._

"Yes," Ivan confirmed. "And are you aware that two new members of the Magic Council were recently appointed and instated by Toma Fiore?"

Irene frowned. "Their names?"

"Caitlin Mariposa Fernades and Erza Scarlet."

Irene's eyes widened in shock against her will. Hearing the name of her daughter irritated her to no end.

"Fernades is a powerful mage," Ivan added. "I believe you are already familiar with Erza."

Irene snorted. "Yes," She said darkly. "I am."

* * *

Laxus stood by his wife's side, both of them feeling particularly nervous. All the eyes of the kingdom were watching them. Hisui found her hands badly shaking, barely feeling a thing while her father began the royal succession. More than anything, Laxus wanted to take her hand but he knew he couldn't. Silently, he vowed to hold her the first chance he got. Hisui was his wife, the love of his life, and the mother of his child. He hated seeing her upset. In his heart, he knew she was more anxious than anything else. It didn't make things easier. There were more than a few major concerns at the forefront of the minds, and they both were bracing themselves for war in the aftermath of sealing Eclipse. It mattered little whether or not Ivan had been involved then because it was clear he was now. Trying to calm herself, Hisui took in a deep breath, trying to not meet the gazes of everyone in front of them. She was afraid of what she would see if she did.

"Hisui looks awfully worried," Mirajane murmured almost inaudibly to Freed. "Has something else happened?"

Freed chewed at his lip. "No," He said quietly in response. "Not to my knowledge."

Mirajane nodded. "I hope nothing is wrong…" She too was thinking of the last few days.

Freed took her hand in his, feeling the same anxiety as she was. "Me too," He said softly.

Mirajane looked down at her feet. "It'll all be fine," She told herself. "Will it not?"

Toma was close to finishing the succession. Her hands tightened around the ceremonial relics and she briefly closed her eyes. Then, the cold metal of the crown was set upon her head. The entire cathedral began to clap and cheer. Toma smiled and took the relics from her hands, not realising how numb she felt. Laxus, however, stepped forward and took her hands delicately in his, softly kissing his wife — the queen — for them all to see. Hisui did not draw away as she usually did in public and instead kissed him back. His gentle electricity began to course through her veins, and being in his embrace soothed her. When they soon broke their kiss, she did not object to the way he tightly wrapped an arm around her while they walked out onto the balcony to see the people. Hisui smiled for the first time that day. Her husband had a way of easing her fears that no one else did and she loved him for it.

"I love you," Hisui softly told him.

Laxus kissed her cheek. "I love you too, 'Sui."

She weakly smiled at him but he sighed, knowing something was still wrong.

"It's the baby, isn't it?"

She delicately nodded. "What if something happens?" She whispered.

"Shhh…" Laxus murmured. "Nothing will. The baby will be okay, 'Sui, I promise."

"Your majesties."

Arcadios bowed deeply before them and escorted them to see the people. The city never looked more forbidden from the heights. A tinge of sadness tugged at Hisui's heart. She had always known becoming the queen would change things, but the reality of it was only just starting to sink in. They could never have a normal life, and their baby wouldn't either. Laxus gave her a reassuring squeeze. He could tell she was worn thin, and he felt it too.

"I'm not going anywhere," Laxus reminded her, his fingers treading through her hair. "We will be okay. No one's going to hurt you or the baby."

Hisui managed a smile. "Don't make me cry," She whispered.

"That's the last thing I want to do," Laxus murmured. "You know how much I hate seeing you upset."

"I do," She rested her head on his shoulder, not worried about whether or not it was improper. "And I absolutely love you for it."

Laxus grinned, swiftly kissing her. "I should have known, 'Sui, I should have known."

* * *

"I don't like this," Org slapped down a map of the continent on the table and used his magic to position two knives in key positions: the capitals of Fiore and Dragnorf. "I sense war is on the horizon and we have little information on the capabilities of our adversaries."

"To the contrary," Leji said respectfully, clearing his throat. "We know the name of one of their most powerful: Irene Belserion."

Erza frowned. "My mother?" She dubiously pressed. Her relationship with Irene was cold at best, having met her only once shortly after she had escaped the Tower of Heaven. It had been unpleasant, to say the least.

"Hmmph," Caitlin scowled at the lacrima image of Irene that Org had brought forth. "I have a number of questions about her, the first being how she's risen to such power. The minimal records we have state her to be cruel and unforgiving. How could she possibly rally an entire nation around herself?"

"Whatever the case, they claim to be aligned with Zeref," Crawford said darkly. "Ultimately, it won't matter if that allegiance is real or not. They are users of forbidden magic and, according to the former king, sent their agents to try and assassinate the royal family during the Grand Magic Games."

Erza, Caitlin, and Siegrain glanced briefly to each other. Doranbolt had influenced the memories of the other council members to prevent them from becoming aware of the royal family's own dabblings in forbidden magic. Sighing heavily, the blonde haired mage began to twist her hair in her hands, an nervous tic that shifted he butterfly ornaments. For once, she didn't seem pertrubed by it. Erza narrowed her eyes as the lacrima image of her mother dissipated. If there really was war on the horizon, then they had to assume Irene wouldn't hold back. She knew little about her mother, but Erza knew enough to know that she was an egotist with an unhealthy obsession with her own strength. If she were seeking anything, it would be control over the continent. Of that, the newly instated Wizard Saint and council member was certain.

"What else does our intelligence show?" Erza calmly asked.

"Disturbingly little," Org irritably replied. "We have never had much reliable information in and out of Dragnorf."

Belno scoffed. "Do you honestly expect that to not be the case? Very few people from Fiore have ever gone or lived to tell the tale."

Heavy silence befell them, the gravity of the situation behind question.

"Wonderful," Caitlin said dryly, crossing her arms. "We're faced by an adversary of whom we know next to nothing and whom is capable of attacking at any time. How unprepared could we possibly be?"

"Watch your mouth," Michaello snapped. "We are all concerned by this situation without you unnecessarily underscoring its severity."

She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. "With all due respect, unless we can take action or at least understand the situation in detail, I doubt we'll be able to —"

"I suggest we defend our borders," Erza cut across her. "Preventing them from getting anywhere near the capital seems to be our best option."

Siegrain turned to her in surprise. "How exactly would be manage that? I don't think the military is strong enough to stop them."

"They're not," Erza agreed, pushing a chess piece onto the table over Fiore on the map. "I believe the guilds, however, are."

Org stroked his beard in thought. "That… _could_ work," He conceded. "Provided they agree to unify."

"Unlikely," Leji remarked, glaring at the map. "If the guilds will do anything, it'll be to serve their own interests."

"Typically, I would agree," Belno paused but the nodded towards Caitlin and Siegrain. "In this case, however, I believe there is a faint chance of cooperation."

"It's in their interests to protect the kingdom no matter the cost," Caitlin elaborated. Crawford pursed his lips but leaned forward to listen. "No one in this kingdom wants a revolution."

"Yes, that's true," Crawford said, staring down the map. "But will they recognise that in time if the threat becomes imminent tomorrow?"

All of them fell silent again. Despite otherwise having rather strong (and mostly unified) views on the matter, they were all in doubt. The shadows over their kingdom grew wider every day. It would only be a matrer of time before the first shots were fired. Every single one of them dreaded it.


	31. Family

Jellal awoke to the sound of glass breaking and almost immediately prepared to fight something or someone. The second he was out of bed and down the hall, Jellal found himself face to face with his former conspirator: Ultrear. She smirked upon seeing him and the way he was holding steady for a fight. He narrowed his eyes, reaching for the nearby knife drawer as he backed up slowly into the kitchen. In the month or so since the end of the Grand Magic Games, he and Erza had made the decision to move in together with Wendy, who felt most comfortable with them around. They were still pretending to most of the guild that he was the reclusive Mystogan but it needed to be done, especially since they were living in Era. This put them halfway between Magnolia (where the guild was) and Crocus (where his brother and sister-in-law lived). Nevertheless, no matter how good they had made their situation, things were perpetually in the balance. If anyone else found out who he was, Jellal knew he would be a goner.

Ultrear showing up really put a wrench in his new life.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Jellal," Ultrear stared sourly at the knife. "You don't need to defend yourself against me."

He grudgingly set his weapon aside and crossed his arms. They had a difficult history and were at a crossroads as to what they believed in and fought for. Jellal was still trying to figure out who she truly was. He knew she was bitter towards her mother, but he knew also that she wanted the bring her back. He silently wondered if it were possibly out of guilt.

"What do you want?" He bit off. They hadn't so much as spoken since he had left with Erza and Wendy.

"To talk," Ultrear replied, her voice taking on an edge. "Frankly, I think I have information you might be interested in. You see, several months ago I struck a deal with a certain Jude Heartfilia who agreed to provide me with any resources necessary to investigate my mother under the condition that I use my magic to...shall we say...help in his business ventures. I found this to be a most agreeable decision...however he and I have come across some rather disturbing information in the course of our partnership thus far."

Jellal scoffed. "As if I care about any bullshit you've gotten into with dark money or whatever the hell you're doing with the tycoon."

Ultrear snorted. "Oh, please. As a matter of fact, it has to do with your daughter."

Jellal tensed at the mention of Wendy. "I'm sorry," He said, his voice low. "But what?"

"You and I both know she's not...well, she was ripped from a different time," Ultrear rolled her eyes, still shocked by the absurdity of it all. "But what you don't know is how. See, your sister-in-law was correct to deduce it was related to the curse she inadvertently unraveled from Lord Greymatter's tome. The book was meant to lead people to Zeref's body, but, it seems, this time it temporarily opened a portal similar to but not quite like my arc of time. Wendy was chosen by dark magic...whether she or anyone else is aware of it or not."

"Wendy is the purest person I have ever known," Jellal snapped. "She has never had anything to do with dark magic."

"We thought that of the royal family," Ultrear reminded him, flicking on the kitchen lights in the apartment. "And look where it got us."

Jellal frowned. He was well aware, because of Erza, that the former king and queen had been involved in dark magic to look for their son when he had been presumed dead, but he didn't think badly of them. Nor did he have any anger towards Laxus and Hisui, especially given what they had risked in sealing Eclipse.

"You're wrong," Jellal angrily said. "Get out."

* * *

"No. Absolutely not."

Belno stared incredulously at Erza and the Fernades couple. Her fingers started to curl around her pen. She was sitting at her desk and the three of them were standing before her to varying degrees of discomfort. Erza had her arms crossed and the mark of her now-former guild (given that she was a member of the Magic Council) seemed to be almost pulsing on her shoulder. In her hands was the proposal she had drafted to declare her mother and Ivan to be co-conspirators and enemies of the state. While Belno personally understood the woman's motivations, she by no means agreed with her proposed course of action. She was a little shocked, as well, that Siegrain and Caitlin Fernades had both seconded the potential motion. She knew the couple well, but she couldn't fathom why they would support such a drastic move.

"There's nothing in here that isn't true or unheard of," Erza said, setting down the document. "I don't see why you object so vehemently."

Belno frowned. "We already have terse relations with them and do not need to worsen them before they begin to make any sort of move against us which, at the current moment, is only speculation."

"Consider this," Caitlin put in mildly. "If we take action, then we will have more control over the situation overall whereas, if we continue to wait this out, we'll likely be backed into a corner."

Erza nodded with a faint smirk. "Excellent point."

"I'm not going to authorise such a motion at this time," Belno said with finality. "We can't act rashly or we'll play right into their hands."

"But, as long as nothing gets better, somebody needs to make a move —" Caitlin exclaimed in exasperation.

"So say we do this," Belno cut across her. "If things go badly wrong, we will all be culpable. Is something like this worth risking our jobs over?"

Caitlin fell silent, fidgeting with the butterflies in her hair and her glasses. Better than anyone, she understood the elder's point.

"Siegrain, be honest with me," Belno eventually said. "If we were to do this, what would we be looking at in terms of collateral damage?"

He frowned. "The Fairy Tail amount…" He begrudgingly said.

Belno turned to Erza. The two women eyed each other critically for a long time — several minutes, in fact — and neither one of them was willing to break the tension.

"Alright," Erza said, folding the paper back up and slipping it into her pocket. "Other than continuing to assess the matter, what do you suggest we do?"

Belno began to respond but cut herself off upon seeing Caitlin Fernades collapse to the ground and start to puke into the trash can by her desk. Erza grimaced, knowing full well that the mage had a weak stomach. Belno sighed, leaning forward with her elbows propped against her desk and rubbing her temples. Siegrain worriedly knelt down beside his wife and held her hair back. When she finally stopped, she looked (somehow) paler than usual and seemed thoroughly embarrassed.

"Ugh…" She muttered, probing her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me."

"Are you okay?" Siegrain asked, a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so," She said, her face flushing. "Except for my pride."

Erza shook her head. "You ought to go home. You can't work like this. You'll make yourself worse."

She scowled. "Helpful, Erza."

"We'll finish this discussion later," Siegrain said, helping his wife up. "Caity and I need to recuperate."

"No kidding," She muttered, feeling dizzy. The anxiety she had felt building was gone, but she was angry at herself. Erza had been right. She was overworking herself.

Belno nodded. "Feel better."

The elder waited until the two of them were gone before turning back to Erza, who was uncomfortably trying to meet her assessing gaze evenly. Ever since she had become a Wizard Saint and a member of the Magic Council, Erza felt like everyone was watching her. Jellal was concerned that she was becoming paranoid, but he knew why nonetheless. With Wendy in their life, they had far bigger concerns than simply what to wear or do every day. Work, for them, seemed tied directly to their family.

"I still don't know what happened to your daughter," Belno reached for the file on Wendy she had been keeping in her desk. "I can, however, tell you that I believe she needs to be here. It may not be natural or even right...but this is where she belongs no matter where she came from."

"Thank you," Erza said, surprising herself. "I mean for all you've done for us."

"I find her fascinating," Belno admitted. "But, at the end of the day, I'm just glad she's safe. After all, her life is as important as anyone else's...no matter what or whom it was that brought her here."

* * *

Laxus held Hisui close in his arms while they walked through the halls of the palace. The meeting they had been in had felt as if it would go on forever but it was finally over. Of all of them, Freed had been the most uncomfortable. Yes, Arcadios' report was disturbing. An army was rising to the north on the continent. Fiore was in a dangerous and precarious position but, for the time being, the situation was stable. They could breathe free for at least a little while. All of their advisors both from the military and royal guard had stressed that there was nothing to worry about, and that the report was merely precautionary. Regardless, it stung. It had been a month since the coronation. Just over a month since they had found out about the baby. So much had changed. Laxus smiled when they slipped into their suite and he quietly shut the door behind them. Hisui tiredly pulled on her night clothes, rubbing her arm. Every part about her ached and she was completely exhausted. Though only their closest friends and family knew about the baby, she was starting to show earlier than expected and she knew, because of it, they would have to tell the people soon enough. Truth be told, she was terrified of it.

"You've been quiet," Laxus noted, sitting down on the edge of their bed and running his hands through his hair. "Is something bothering you, 'Sui?"

She sighed, not meeting his gaze and instead focusing on the baubles on her vanity as she brushed out her hair. Hisui knew she couldn't avoid talking about it forever, but she wanted to avoid it as long as possible. She still was worried about being a good mother and the queen of Fiore.

"I'm fine," Hisui hated how unconvincing she sounded. "Just exhausted."

Laxus eyed her worriedly. "You're lying and you know it," He said, his words sharp but his voice a gentle rumble. "Did...nothing happened to the baby, did it?"

"What? No!" Hisui turned to him suddenly, tears starting to nip at the corners of her eyes. "The baby's fine, I just…"

Laxus waited for her to finish but she couldn't. Setting the brush aside, she came over to where he was on their bed and let him pull her into his arms. Unable to stop it, Hisui began to cry into his shoulder. Laxus softly kissed her cheek and started to stroke her hair, not sure of what else he could do.

"Between what we learned tonight and the...after what happened with Ivan...I'm scared," Hisui spoke quietly, almost as if she were afraid of being overheard. "I can't help but worry that we're not going to be able...that _I_ won't be able to be there for the baby because of everything that's forced on me as the queen."

Laxus cupped her cheek, brushing away her tears as they fell. "I'm listening," He murmured, hoping to reassure her.

Hisui swallowed hard. "Do you remember when you first took me out after my father learned we were together?" She finally said. "If things were like that...if we were more normal then maybe I wouldn't be so worried. Maybe our baby would get to have a normal life...one where they weren't in their twenties before they left home for more than a few hours on occasion."

"They will," Laxus promised her. "They'll just be more protected than normal kids."

Hisui fell silent. Her entire life, she always had everything but freedom. Her parents had always kept her away from the outside world, especially after the death — disappearance, she silently corrected herself — of her brother. Without Laxus, Hisui doubted she would have been as happy as she had become. After all, she had spent the years after the loss of her brother feeling trapped and smothered by her parents who were drowning in grief. She understood why they had been so protective but she had struggled with it then and now, hence why she had been so eager to spend time getting to know the kingdom through Fairy Tail.

"This baby means everything to me," Laxus went on, resting a hand over her small baby bump. "I told you we'll be there for them and I meant it. Nothing is going to happen to them or to us."

Hisui tightly wrapped her arms around him and let herself simply hear his steady heartbeat. "I believe you…" She whispered, for the first time actually trusting it.

Laxus smiled and kissed her. "Good. You're my wife and the mother of my child, after all."


	32. All of Us Here

"Your majesties," The doctor said suddenly, briefly startling both Hisui (who squeezed her husband's hand tighter) and Laxus (whose brow started to furrow in concern). "I believe there may be more than one heartbeat."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "More than one?" He repeated while Hisui held tightly onto his hand. "Does that mean…"

"There's a possibility her majesty may be pregnant with twins, yes," The doctor confirmed, pausing for a moment to check the file. "It wouldn't be abnormal for that to be discovered around this time, given that the tests say her majesty is nearly three months into her pregnancy."

Hisui and Laxus waited while the doctor prepared the video-ultrasound machine. A bit nervously, she glanced to her baby bump. From the start they had wondered why she had started to show a few weeks earlier than normal. Now that it was essentially pointless to hide it (hence why they had finally made the formal announcement), Hisui couldn't help but wonder if it were possible. Laxus leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled, never happier to have him by her side. Twins or not, they were having this child together and she knew her husband was softening because of it.

"See the bright pulsing light on the monitor? That's the heartbeat. If I just check over here…"

Another bright pulsing light appeared on the monitor. The doctor's eyes briefly widened in surprise.

"Your majesty," She said calmly, looking to Hisui, setting aside the ultrasound instruments, and making a few notes in the file. "It seems I was correct. You are, in fact, expecting twins."

Laxus embraced Hisui once she had sat up and held her close in her arms.

"I guess we'll be chasing two little ones around here," He teased, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Maybe two girls?"

Hisui laughed lightly. "We don't know that much yet, Laxus."

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He hadn't always imagined himself as a father, especially in the aftermath of Ivan's banishment and his own two-year expulsion from the guild in his early twenties. Hisui knew that he had only just be brought back into the guild about six or seven months before they had met, and she knew, perhaps even better, how the guilt of his own mistakes weighed on him. His grandfather had re-accepted him but she knew it still wasn't always enough.

"I love the three of you so much," Laxus said once they were finally alone again. "My wife and babies...damn I can't believe it."

Hisui curled into his warm embrace, letting him hold her snugly in his arms with a hand gently over her belly, his fingers tracing her baby bump. It tickled a bit, but she didn't mind. Hisui was just happy to have him by her side, now as a parent too and not just as her spouse and co-monarch. If anything, they both felt reassured knowing their baby — babies, he internally corrected — were alright. Laxus couldn't wait to see them for the first time, a sentiment he was sure his wife wholeheartedly shared.

"I never would have guessed how excited you are about this," Hisui remarked with a smile. "Although I'd be lying if I said I'm surprised how protective its made you."

"Of course I'm feeling protective," Laxus said, turning just a little so he could kiss her. "You're my wife and they're my kids. I'm not going to let the three of you get hurt."

"I know you won't," She murmured, kissing him back. "You never have."

Laxus chuckled and cupped her cheek. "You know…" He started with a hint of mischief in his amber eyes. "I think Freed is going to lose his mind when he finds out about the twins."

Hisui started laughing herself. "Laxus!" She exclaimed, blushing. "I know my brother can be strange but I don't think he'll lose it because of that!"

"Hm?" Laxus smirked. "You never know, princess."

Hisui snuggled tightly against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well…" She said, matching his smirk. "We can't have that, now can we?"

"Who knew my wife could be so devious?" Laxus gave her an affectionate squeeze. "I like how you think, 'Sui."

"He'll figure it out soon enough," Hisui teasingly reminded him. "You know Mira can't keep a secret."

"True," He agreed. "Mira's not exactly the secret type."

"We'll tell them soon enough," Hisui countered, still smiling. "But...since we have some time to ourselves…"

Laxus grinned and kissed her again. "I love you so much, 'Sui, I really do."

"I love you too," She whispered, all but falling into his sweet embrace.

* * *

Irene Belserion tapped her long, blood red (and filed to be perfectly pointed) fingernails against the arm of her throne. She had sent Ivan Dreyar back to his quaters to get him out of her hair. She had quite a bit to mull over. Toma, the retired king of Fiore, was the first person to come to mind. Irene found herself unwillingly recalling how _he_ had loved her but had married Heather instead. She recalled too how he had told her about the engagement. Irene wanted revenge; perhaps cursing him, his wife, or son. He had loved her. They had danced together, spent hours upon hours enjoying each other's company, and she had been expecting him to propose to her when he had decided to marry Heather instead. Heather, who was the second daughter of a high ranking noble family. Heather, who had felt the need to marry up because her father had no sons and their noble house was in a precarious position. Heather, who had produced a perfect heir and then let him disappear for over a decade, presumed dead.

Irritably, Irene stood up and stepped across the throne room to where she kept, sealed in a box within the walls, her most potent weapons. A smile creeped onto her lips as she pulled out a delicate set of earrings.

"Your reign went on too long…"

Irene examined the cursed diamond earrings in the palms of her hands, carefully testing their weight and appraising their condition. She had sealed them away years before after an assassination attempt had been made against her by the nobles of her kingdom. It went without saying that none of them lived to tell the tale. Irene supposed she was a bit of a merciless ruler, but it was all a means to an end. She had meant for her daughter to one day learn that too but it seemed Erza wanted nothing to do with her. Irene couldn't understand her daughter's loathing of her. She had given her life. What more did the girl want? So far as she was concerned, Erza was upset by something extremely petty. She would not tolerate it when, as she believed, her daughter would return and beg to join her. Irene was preparing to become the Unceasing Empress of Ishgar, and she would not tolerate obstacles. When the rest of the world had fallen, she would become its goddess.

"Heather Fiore...how long until you will be gone? Will they miss you...or will your death mean nothing? I have a surprise for you, a secret about my desire for your husband. Toma loved me...yet he only consummated with you. It's a shame...your brats should never have been born."

Irene was delusional and unhinged, both of which were facts she knew quite well. She was so aware, in fact, that she was proud of it. Her own doctors were concerned by her state of mind, as were her advisors. There wasn't a day that went by without them (now including Ivan) attempting to reign in her madness or hysterics. Knives were usually thrown during war council meetings (by only the empress herself, of course) and she personally executed criminals in the castle courtyard on a daily basis. When she went out to see her people, which was often enough, Irene would be armed to the teeth beneath her glamarous robes. She was a powerful mage, but she didn't need her magic to kill people. More often than not, she viewed her magic as a way to curse people rather than just to kill. Death was so final and instantaneous. The empress preferred watching prolonged, inescapable misery.

Suddenly, a terrible thought came over her. Killing Heather would be one thing (something she had been preparing for a long time) but Irene knew continuously hurting his family would upset Toma more. She knew from Ivan that Toma's daughter had married a dragon slayer — Laxus Dreyar — and Irene knew also that Laxus and Hisui were expecting a baby. Irene loathed having to wait, but a smile graced her lips as she thought of her best revenge: cursing the child of Queen Hisui Elizabeth Fiore and her husband, King Laxus Schuyler Dreyar.

* * *

"Freed, don't be a baby. It's gone."

Mirajane giggled as her boyfriend stepped back towards the bookcase. After a spider had crawled out from behind a book and scared the living daylights out of him, Freed was feeling more than just a little cautious. He felt childish for reacting so strongly, but he felt justified in being skittish after everything that had happened. Freed didn't doubt that there were people who had it in for him and the rest of his family, and he didn't want to take any chances. For the first time, he was truly understanding of his parents' paranoia. His mother showed it far more than his father, of course, but Freed was fully aware of Toma's fear of the empress of Dragnorf though he had yet to elaborate on why. Truth be told, his son didn't think he needed to. The fact the woman had declared herself empress and was still in power was proof enough of her own strength and, likely, skill in squashing anyone who could possibly stand in her way.

"Don't laugh, Mira," Freed said, sighing. "I'm keyed up, not a child."

"It was only a tiny one," Mira said with a smile. "It couldn't even bite you."

Freed dramatically rested his forehead against the bookcase. "At all times, caution is prudent."

Mira shrugged. "Maybe," She said coyly. "But not when it comes to harmless bugs."

Freed climbed down from the ladder and started to walk towards her. Mirajane posed precociously, pulling herself up onto the desk in the first floor of the royal library. She flushed out her long pink dress and grinned. Freed obligingly kissed her cheek. Mirajane took his hands in hers and then slid into his arms and embraced him. Freed smiled and held her, letting her teasingly nibble at his neck before slowly trailing up to his cheeks and lips. Proper as always, the prince of Fiore broke their kiss well before he could risk letting himself become improper. After a long moment, Mirajane wrapped her arms around his neck and brightly grinned at him, her eyes twinkling.

"You know, Freed…" Mirajane said, tapping her fingers lightly against the back of his neck. "I thought for so long that you loved Laxus instead of me...that you would never realise how I really felt."

"Laxus was in love with you for a long time," Freed quietly admitted. "I wasn't in love with him...but I kept my distance out of respect for him. But...things changed after he was sent away by Makarov."

Mirajane nodded softly. "I know. He was...distant."

"Yes," Freed agreed. "Even with the entire Thunder Legion standing behind him. I didn't know she was my sister at the time, but I'm grateful to Hisui for convincing our father to let her go to the guild. And... I'm glad Laxus left for a little while a couple years back. I could never tell him that, of course, but I wouldn't have been strong enough to tell you how I felt if nothing had ever changed."

"Freed…" Mira delicately brushed his tears away from his eyes. "There's no reason to be so fixated on things so far gone."

"None of it's that far gone," Freed countered, shaking his head. "But you're right. There's no reason to fixate on the past."

Mira softly kissed him. "I'm glad you agree, Prince Freed."

Freed properly descended to one knee and took her left hand in his, reaching with his right hand for the ring in his waistcoat pocket. Mira, realising what he was doing, found her breath caught in her throat and blinked back tears of her own.

"My mother gave me her wedding ring after she and my father abdicated," Freed said quietly. "And she told me to give it to you when I was ready...which I am. Now. Mirajane Strauss, I am so sorry it took so long to get here. Please, do me the honor of being my wife."

"Of course I will!" Mirajane breathlessly exclaimed, brushing her tears away as he slipped the blooming flower ring onto her finger. Once it was on, she pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "My God, Freed, I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Freed said, never more certain of anything else in his life. "Princess Mirajane Justine...no, Princess Mirajane Fiore."

"Come on!" Mirajane said, taking his hand in hers. "Let's go tell them! Let's go tell your family."


	33. December: Part 1

Toma Fiore smiled when he stepped into the drawing room and saw Hisui, Laxus, Freed, and Mirajane. The former king had been hoping to speak with all of them and, sure enough, the moment had presented itself. Heather was shortly behind him, leafing through a rather large volume on ancient magic as she walked. She too seemed happy to see her children and their spouses (for she had already accepted Mirajane as her daughter in law). She sat down beside her husband, letting him chatter on for quite some time. She was not entirely focused, however, and watched the way Freed so delicately held Mira's hand and how his fingers kept brushing over her engagement ring as if he weren't sure it was real. Heather noticed, too, how Hisui had curled up in Laxus' arms, one of her hands resting over her baby bump. It was clear her daughter already cared so deeply for her child, and both Heather and Toma were happy for her and Laxus.

"We don't need anything special, Toma, please, you don't have to go to any trouble for us," Mirajane blushed awkwardly. "Freed and I can wait as long as you need us too, or we can —"

"I insist upon it," Toma jovially replied. "You are about to join the family, after all."

"He won't take no for an answer," Freed told her under his breath. "Just agree and he'll let it go for awhile."

Mirajane turned bright pink. "Are you sure we...are you still opposed to eloping?"

Laxus laughed. "As if Freed would ever elope."

Hisui started giggling at the thought. "It'll be alright, Mira. Unless you're pregnant too, I doubt you need to elope."

"I'm not...I…" Mira hid her face behind Freed's shoulder. "I just never expected so many people to be interested in who I marry. It's almost too much."

"No, no, no," Laxus told her, sharing a knowing smirk with Hisui. "Too much is when your father in law is so glad you're marrying your wife that he demands a wedding within a month of finding out you proposed."

"If I had my way, you would have married her well before you did," Toma said darkly. "I hope I needn't remind you of what happened at the Tower of Heaven."

"We weren't…" Hisui eyed her father strangely for a few seconds. "Laxus and I had only been seeing each other for a few months when that happened! We weren't ready!"

Laxus smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm just glad you said yes when I did finally ask."

Toma chuckled. "I am too. Now, how have you been, my sweet Hisui? You haven't been straining yourself, have you?"

"I'm fine, father, really," She said, glancing to her husband. "Although we did learn something yesterday that all of you should know."

Mirajane smirked. "Would that by chance be that you're having twins?"

Both Laxus and Hisui turned suddenly to her in shock. Freed looked away, attempting to appear innocent. Heather excitedly gasped, and Toma started laughing. Based on how stunned Laxus and Hisui were, it seemed Mira had been correct.

"How…" Laxus scowled at her in realisation. "I can't believe you eavesdrop on us!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping this morning," Mira said innocently. "I just happened to overhear the two of you talking after a meeting with Colonel Arcadios."

"And I am only hearing of this now," Freed put in. "I'm happy for you both. That truly is wonderful news."

"Agreed," Heather said, smiling at her daughter. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Hisui. I'm sure both of you little ones will adore you."

"Of course they will," Laxus said, treading his fingers through his wife's hair. "And I'll be right here with you, 'Sui."

Hisui softly kissed him. "I know you will, Laxus. That I've never doubted."

* * *

"M'lady."

Ivan bowed deeply before Irene upon stepping into her personal quarters. She had called him there about an hour prior, and seemed rather bored by his entry. Regardless of her disinterest, however, Ivan sat down on the settee, awaiting her inevitable comments on the status of her army. He relished in the thought of taking down his father's guild and in inflicting no small amount of pain on his son. Ivan smirked at the thought, very sure that Laxus had chosen the wrong side of the impending war. He would suffer alongside his wife and her family for turning his back on his father and for siding with Makarov. It was the hope of finally destroying Fairy Tail and his father and son that so enticed Ivan into working with the empress. There was his fear of her, too, but he would sooner die than admit he was afraid of anyone. Ivan believed fear had no place in him, and that anything that caused it would have to one day be eliminated. He showed no sign of it before the empress. He knew full well what she would do to him if she knew the truth of his loyalties.

"I have been presented with a...shall we say interesting opportunity of late, Ivan," Irene said after a time. "I should like to hear what you think of it."

He nodded. "As you wish."

"I'm sure you are already aware, but your son and his wife are expecting a child," Irene made no attempt to hide the smile that was once again creeping onto her face. "While I of course will be personally assassinating the queen's mother in a few weeks, I believe it will be only too easy to destabilise Fiore more after the child is born."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that we kill a child?"

Irene laughed. "Do you really think we'd be able to manage such a feat after the death of Heather Nuvelle...pardon me, Heather Fiore?"

"I mean no disrespect, but I sincerely doubt even you could pull off a stunt of that… caliber," Ivan replied. "At the very least, not so soon after the loss of a different member of the royal family."

"Hence why we will not be killing the child… at least not right away," Irene laughed. "You see, there are far worse fates than death. I imagine cursing the child will do much more damage, to both the royal family and the hopes of the people."

"Permit me to ask, then, how you suggest to curse the child," Ivan frowned, seeing her plan as inconceivable. "I hardly expect the royal family will have much of a public presence following Heather's assassination."

Irene smirked. "Yes," She agreed. "But the child will have to be publicly christened to be a legitimate heir to the throne and the palace will have to be temporarily opened for that."

Ivan could hardly believe what she was saying. He knew Irene was crazy, vindictive, and cruel but he hadn't imagined she could be so brazen.

"Once you are there in the palace," Ivan began, manipulating his voice to sound far less shocked than he was. "How are you going to get near enough to the child to do anything? Furthermore, what would you curse them with?"

"Leave the finer details to me," Irene said, a warning edge to her voice. "As for cursing the child... I think the kingdom — but more importantly the child's parents and Toma — will be heartbroken to see the child unable to be in sunlight without being put into excruciating pain. Don't you agree?"

Ivan couldn't help but enjoy the thought. He could already see how devastated Laxus would be and how inconsolable Hisui would be. Ivan found himself rather amused by it.

"Quite an unusual punishment for them," He said with a sick smile. "But fitting, m'lady."

"Yes, it truly is," Irene tossed her hair back and smiled at herself in the mirror. "Only a few more months. A few months indeed."

* * *

"Well, that settles it. We're going to lie in wait while my mother prepares any number of hells for us."

Erza Scarlet threw a knife into the large cork board she had set in her office, startling Caity, Siegrain, Wendy, and Jellal. She felt no shame in allowing her daughter to hear the truth about the world whether or not she was technically allowed to for legal reasons. Her (for all intents and purposes) sister in law sighed and pulled off her glasses, tiredly rubbing her eyes. The Magic Council meetings of the past two weeks had been difficult to say the least, and she was exhausted with the constant debating and Erza's increasingly short temper. Wendy, who was sitting on the couch next to her aunt, watched her mother nervously, not quite sure what was going on or why. Jellal was unmasked and leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed. He completely understood why Erza was so upset but his mind was far more preoccupied by Ultrear's words about Wendy. They had still been in contact, trying to come to some semblance of compromise, but little had changed in their cold relationship, although he was shocked by how much Ultrear seemed to be changing. He had never imagined her to try and repent for what she had done.

"I'm not denying that your mom's probably got something under her sleeves...or in her bra," Caity finally said, having (much to Erza's annoyance) decided to examine the situation in detail rather than immediately act. "But I don't think she'll make a move right away. Not after the fiasco with the Games."

Erza scowled. "That woman will stop at nothing to get control over the continent. She gave me up to a cult. There is nothing she wouldn't do."

"Erza, maybe she's right," Jellal said, looking over his shoulder even though the door was still closed. "Besides, we can always go after your mother ourselves."

"She has an entire army behind her," Siegrain added, squeezing his wife's shoulder. "Don't forget that, Erza."

"Believe me," She said darkly. "I haven't."

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, no one so much as breathed too loudly. The matter was contentious enough.

"Mom," Wendy hesitantly asked, her voice quiet. "Why is this happening?"

Erza stared at her, stunned by the question. It occurred to her that she hadn't said much in the way of her mother's desires but the truth was that she had no idea of them. All Erza knew for certain was that Irene had it in for them all, starting with the guilds all the way up to the Magic Council and the royal family. With every day that went by, it seemed more and more apparent that they were under fire. The trouble was, how could anyone fight an enemy they didn't know much of?

"I don't know," Erza eventually admitted, much to the surprise of all of them. "Because I can't see what anyone would gain from causing as much pain and bloodshed as I suspect she will. This isn't something that can be understood, Wendy. Some things just inexplicable...and, until I hear it from her, I won't be certain why she's so determined to bring down the kingdom."

"Until you hear it from her?" Caity stared at her incredulously. "You're honestly going to confront her? Could you even win in a fight with her?"

Erza looked away, staring out the window. "I don't know," She admitted almost inaudibly. "But I have something worth fighting for, which is far more than she could ever say."

"Don't do anything rash," Jellal waited until Erza met his gaze to finish his thought. "I absolutely agree that she needs to go down, but I don't want you to get yourself killed in the process."

Erza bit her lip. "I know."

Wendy stood up to tightly hug her mother. "It'll be okay…" She said, wanting to believe it.


	34. December: Part 2

Winter had finally set in over the kingdom of Fiore, and, with the year coming to a close, everything seemed to temporarily relax. It was a nice reprieve from the anxiety that had accompanied much of the year. Several weeks had passed since Freed and Mirajane had formally announced their engagement just days after he had proposed. The kingdom now knew that the queen would have twins in late May, and everyone had seen both Hisui and Laxus (a little surprisingly) in Magnolia around Christmas. Makarov hadn't been so excited to see his grandson since he had been little, and he had been just as happy to see Erza, Jellal, Caitlin, and Siegrain for the occasion too. Fairy Tail had been as excitable as ever, and (to little surprise) the Mariposa twins had challenged Natsu and Gray to a drinking contest and won, forcing the Salamander and Gray to parade around the guild hall in ill-fitting bikinis. Now it was only a few days until the new year, and the palace was quiet with the late afternoon light dancing through the windows. If anything, it was a calm day even though Heather wished her daughter hadn't gone out into the city without the guard. Sighing, she supposed that Hisui being with Caitlin Fernades, a member of the Magic Council, was close enough.

"Mira?" Heather called with a smile to her daughter in law, who was in the other room of the suite, trying on another potential wedding dress. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Mira insisted, finally poking her head out of the dressing room. "I'm not sure I can walk in this, though. You're a bit taller than me."

Heather softly laughed and helped her through the double doors. Then, she let Mira straighten herself out before considering the length of the dress. The former queen had an almost amusing amount of dresses that she and Mirajane had deemed to be potential wedding gowns for her son's fiancée.

"I'm not particularly tall, Mira," Heather said, eyeing the hem line that had pooled onto the floor. "But, then again, you're only three inches taller than my daughter, so I suppose that could cause some difficulties."

Mirajane laughed behind her hand. "Like when Toma tried to get his crown back from Natsu at the ball after the Grand Magic Games?"

Heather smirked. "My husband used to be a lot taller, you know. How do you think Freed got any height to begin with?"

Mirajane considered that. "Fair enough," She replied brightly. "Out of curiosity, what convinced him to wear a pumpkin head?"

Heather winked. "I can't tell all our secrets yet, dear...but I suppose it won't hurt to let you in on just one more."

Mirajane nodded with a smile while her to be mother in law knealt down to start pinning up the skirt. She felt a bit strange about it, given that her fiancé's mother was the former queen but she said nothing. Heather had already admonished her for saying she didn't want to be improper as she was a commoner and Heather was royalty. The former queen had been stunned; " _it doesn't matter to me who your family is," Heather had said. "You love my son and he's happy with you. I care much more about that than any title."_ Mirajane sighed, supposing in retrospect that she had conflated Toma's more traditional views on the matter as his wife's. She was almost embarrassed by it, but Mirajane was glad to have Heather's approval either way.

"Toma and I both...shall we say sacrificed quite a bit in our search for Freed," Heather said as she continued to delicately pin. "I inadvertently cursed myself at one point in the process, hence why much of my body is weak. Toma was far luckier than I was...but that same accident that affected me took its toll on him too, and slowly losing height was the price he paid. In hindsight, we both did a lot of things we regret with blood magic meant to find our son. What makes it worse was, when we started, Hisui was about eleven or twelve. She was far too young when she lost her brother...and I know Toma and I weren't always there for her when we needed to be."

"I'm so sorry," Mira said quietly. "That sounds awful."

Heather was silent for a long moment and then shook her head. "I think Toma always knew that Hisui was sensitive, but it hurt her more than either of us had anticipated when...when we were sure her brother had died. The Grand Magic Games were only about two or three years in at the time, but Toma felt guilty, probably even more so than I did, and originally started dressing in the pumpkin head to try and make Hisui feel better. When he realised he liked being a pumpkin-headed king," Heather couldn't help but laugh a little. "He talked the guard and the organisers of the Games into letting him be the mascot 'Mato.' I'm sure they still think it's ridiculous, but I've personally grown rather fond of it."

"Freed doesn't know what he thinks of it," Mira told her. Heather laughed a little more, not particularly surprised. "He's somewhere between befuddled and amused."

"I should have known," Heather stood up and gently embraced her daughter in law. "You're going to look so beautiful when you walk down the aisle, Mira."

"Thank you," She said, loosely hugging her back. "Are you really sure it's alright for me to wear this?"

"I don't imagine I'll have an excuse to wear a full-skirted blush pink dress out anytime soon," Heather replied. "In any case, I think it looks better on you. Your hair...well, you never have to worry about whether or not it'll match your dress."

Mirajane smiled. "I'm so glad you're Freed's mother, I really am."

"He's grown up so much," Heather remarked, glancing wistfully out the window. "Now… let's see if I have anything for your hair…"

While the two women continued their preparations and a light dusting of snow began to fall, the city outside was just as lively. Per usual for their Saturday afternoons since Caity and Siegrain had moved into Crocus, the butterfly adorned mage and Hisui were having coffee in the back of a quaint little shop downtown. The queen still had her hood over her head but she was nevertheless grateful that her best friend, unlike Arcadios, didn't insist she wear the pumpkin head as a disguise.

"I still can't believe you and Ever challenged Natsu to a drinking game," Hisui remarked with a smile. "Weren't you two a little afraid of what he and Gray would force you to do if you lost?"

Caity smirked. "I'm good at being tipsy. Besides, I'm not pregnant and the holidays are one of the few times a year I have an excuse to drink expensive champagne as a game. All and all, I don't think there could have been much to fear. The worst Natsu and Gray could probably think of would be to go noodling. It couldn't be that bad."

Hisui laughed. "Laxus was right. You do have little regard for your own safety."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I've been impulsive since I was a child."

"Didn't you throw up later?" Hisui teased.

"Well, yes," Caity admitted, awkwardly sipping her coffee. "But that happens every so often anyways, usually because of stress. Ever has a few embarrassing stories about that from when we were kids, actually. Hopefully your twins won't be as...hyper as Ever and I were."

"I'm just excited that Laxus and I are finally going to have a family," Hisui gently brushed a hand over her baby bump. "He's more nervous than I am, though."

"About having twins?" Caity surmised.

"Partly," Hisui sighed, setting down her coffee and nervously twisting her hair in her hands. "But I think it has more to do with his father."

"Hmm…" Caity paused for a moment, lost in thought. "Maybe," She eventually said. "He's not worried about that as much as he's worried about you."

"You're probably right," Hisui quietly admitted. "Honestly, he's said as much."

Caity awkwardly nodded. "Well, given that his concern may be partially my fault, I'm sorry for mutilating your hand."

"It healed fine," Hisui countered, laughing a little in surprise. "Besides, you didn't have much of a choice."

"Yep," The butterfly adorned mage said, briefly burying her face in her coffee. "Still, Freed was mad at me nonetheless. I wasn't gentle enough, apparently."

Hisui raised an eyebrow. "Is it even possible to do that when you're using jewellery?"

"No," Caity said rather nonchalantly. "But he insisted I could have made it less painful. He didn't stop complaining until I suggested he let Lucy kick him or Natsu draw his blood if he wants to experience pain."

"I would tend to avoid letting Natsu do anything delicate," Hisui said with a smirk. "Or anything to do with jewellery, actually."

Caity laughed. "I still can't believe he stole your father's clothes and declared himself to be the new ruler of Fiore. I'm not saying any of us were surprised, per say, but it was...a bit strange even for him. Lucy, of course, swears we should have seen it coming."

"Makarov certainly didn't," Hisui giggled at the memory. "He spent over an hour trying find as many was as possible to apologise to my father. Laxus couldn't stop laughing during it. Really, it was the funniest thing."

"I completely believe that," She swore under her breath upon seeing the time. "Think we should start heading back?"

It was around six thirty in the evening, by the time the two women began to walk back to the palace. Unbeknownst to them or, for that matter, anyone else, Heather Fiore was about to "find" what would be the gravest mistake of her life. About an hour after Mirajane had left to prepare for supper with her fiancé (and, also, to have some time alone with him), Heather was gingerly taking a look over her rather expansive jewellery collection. At first, she was only looking for her pearls but she paused upon seeing a pair of antique diamond earrings in her jewellery collection. She could have sworn they hadn't been there earlier, yet they also looked familiar. She sighed, probing her forehead for a moment and wondering if she had simply forgotten where she had put down one of her sets of earrings. Not thinking much of it, as she often misplaced her jewellery only to find it the next day, Heather put them aside and continued to do her hair, piling all of her light green hair on top of her head with only a bit of her upsweep showing her curls. She then set a gold and pearl pin to the side of her hair before reaching stringing her pearls around her neck.

"Are those new?"

Heather smiled upon seeing her husband step into the room, looking at the earrings she had set aside on her vanity.

"I imagine I misplaced them awhile back, actually," She said, beginning to push them into place. "I —"

Heather felt her hands start to shake uncontrollably as she pushed the second diamond earring into place. Feeling dizzy, she slowly sat down in front of her vanity. Everything around her seemed to be getting blurrier by the second. Her head hurt terribly and she was beginning to feel nauseated. Toma rushed over to her in concern and he helped steady her for a moment. Heather tried to stand up, but her knees gave out and it was then she realised there was blood dripping from the lower tips of her ears. Toma immediately tried to stop the bleeding and called for the guard and the doctor. Heather found herself struggling to breathe, as if she were drowning in an ocean. Though they did everything they could, it was far too late for her when the doctor arrived and tried to remove at least her jewellery. The last thing Heather Fiore ever saw was her husband's worried face, and she tightened her hand around his just seconds before she died. Watching through her magic in her own castle, Irene Belserion, who had placed the curse in the first place, laughed, completely unaware of the cruelty of her actions and the pain it caused.


	35. The Cause of Sorrow

It was snowing the day of Heather Nuvelle Fiore's state funeral, and it was the first day of the new year. A week had passed since her death, but, then again, it didn't take long to prepare such an event when it was closed only to the royal family and a few close friends. Combined with the wealth and status of the monarchy, no one was particularly surprised. Everyone knew that foul play had been involved, and that the Magic Council was investigating. They knew, too, that it had been done by someone who had managed to sneak in and out of the palace undetected. The people were horrified by what had happened, and the kingdom was rattled. Still, there were few words to describe how the small group of attendees felt when they saw Heather's body for the last time. Even with the faint veils of composure, it was absolutely clear how deep this loss was reverberating.

Toma had knealt before his wife and wept, apologising to her for not being quick enough. Freed had used his sword to cut off his hair from being past his waist to just past his chin. By his side, Mirajane weakly maintained her composure. Makarov could only stare, trying to suppress his own grief. Lucy kept biting her lip and Natsu fought his own shaking hands. She had been shocked to see her father present, but the shock quickly abated when she recalled how he had helped care for Hisui when she was younger, even if Lucy herself hadn't known about it at the time. Erza and Jellal (though he was once again dressed as Mystogan) seemed rather down trodden and defeated. Evergreen and Elfman, sitting by them, her sister, and Siegrain, twiddled with their thumbs and Evergreen almost cried with her sister, who had broken down after seeing the former queen's body.

"'Sui?" Laxus murmured when he and his wife sat down beside the Fernades' in the cathedral. "How you holding up?"

"Alright, I suppose," Hisui spoke softly, staring down at her hands.

Her eyes were weighed down by tears, and she kept fidgeting with her wedding ring. Laxus kept an arm snugly around her, his hand resting protectively over her baby bump. Hisui couldn't bring herself to say much, but she was never more relieved to have her husband by her side.

"They'll be okay," Laxus said, his voice low but nevertheless reassuring. Hisui glanced to him, shaking slightly. "Oh, 'Sui…" He reached up and ever so gently wiped the tears away from her eyes. Then, he lightly kissed her, not knowing what else to do.

"Hisui," Toma slowly approached them, the funeral about to start. He seemed even more worn thin than he had that morning. "I'm...I'm so sorry about this."

"It wasn't your fault, father," Hisui hated how weak her voice sounded, but she had been crying for so long that everything felt harder, including saying anything. "I…"

Toma loosely embraced his daughter before sitting beside her husband. Laxus kept her close in his arms, knowing how much pain she was in. He felt it too, but to a lesser degree. More so, he was angry that someone had killed his mother in law. Of all the people he had ever met, apart from his wife, he hadn't known anyone less vindictive. Heather had been nothing short of kind and understanding with him and his then unexpected relationship with Hisui from the start, and it hadn't occurred to him until after she had died that he had never properly thanked her for it.

"Shhh…"

Laxus whispered, letting Hisui cry into him when she could no longer take the pain. He held her, ran his fingers through her hair. There was nothing else to be done expect stay by her side. Laxus silently swore to himself then that he would keep her and their twins safe no matter the cost. He couldn't remember how many times he had reaffirmed that since the first after the Tower of Heaven, but his conviction grew only stronger. Hisui was the best thing in his life, and he loved her more than anything. It hurt more than he could ever describe to see her like this but, just as much, he worried about what the uncertainty in the air would mean for their family.

* * *

"Heather Fiore's death was no accident, not in the slightest," Jellal stared at the earrings that had been handed over to the Magic Council by the royal family following the former queen's death. "And these aren't poisoned, either. If that were the case, her death could have been prevented. Someone would have known that something was wrong while a poison set in. They're cursed. There's no other reasonable explanation."

"Yes, but there's still a key problem you seem to be ignoring," Caitlin said, glaring at her brother in law. "How? They're not immediately dangerous to the touch, and there's almost nothing else to suggest they were meant to kill other than that they did."

"It was meant for Heather," Erza countered. "I wouldn't be shocked if the curse is only activated via blood magic, meaning only members of her biological family could be harmed by it. Still...it's suspect they were planted with the rest of her jewellery."

"I agree but, even if only members of her family could be harmed by them, why didn't the killer go after the rest of the royal family too?" The butterfly adorned mage shook her head. "Hisui and I were out in the city the day it happened. Why would the person who killed Heather — who probably was still in Crocus, too — not go after us too?"

Erza swallowed hard, not having an answer. A part of her knew her sister in law had a point but she couldn't shake the feeling that Heather's killer had meant for her death to be symbolic. A perverse warning of sorts. Her first instinct was to suspect her mother.

"I don't know," She finally admitted. "I don't."

Jellal gently patted her shoulder. "We'll figure out what's going on, Erza."

"How?" She bit off, more upset than irritated.

Jellal sighed. "Ultrear may be able to figure it out, if no one else."

Caitlin and Siegrain shared a dubious look, one that Erza tried to hide herself. While they all knew Jellal was probably correct, none of them had been particularly trusting of her since the Tower of Heaven a year and a half before. Trusting her now seemed like it would be a gamble at best.

"I'll give you that she is uncannily good at knowing everything about everyone," Caitlin said, crossing her arms. "But Ultrear isn't exactly the most...well, consider what she did to you."

Jellal glared. "I haven't forgotten."

"Ultrear isn't someone I would want to trust on a day to day basis," Erza brushed her hands over the edge of her desk in thought. "I don't want to be in her debt, either, but I think we'd be better off taking the chance."

Caitlin frowned. "Since when do you take chances like this? Ultrear's energy is all wrong, whether or not she is a scarily good informant."

"We don't really have any other options," Erza testily reminded her. "Like it or not, she's the only one well-versed enough to —"

"I have to agree with my wife," Siegrain put in mildly. "We're better off looking closer at the situation than we are asking Ultrear to give us information she likely wouldn't want to give up in the first place."

"Ultrear has her flaws and her vices," Jellal coldly countered. "But she would never stoop to murder...not like that, anyways. Heather was innocent. Ultrear isn't capable of hurting innocent people. Her care for my daughter is proof enough of that."

Siegrain and Caity shared a look that at best suggested that Jellal had lost his mind.

"You can be a dirty player and still care about a handful of people," She half snapped. "But I won't stop you. Frankly, none of us on the council really know what to think of any possible suspects...let alone who they should be. It's not as if a whole lot of people had a grudge against Heather."

"True enough," Erza agreed, her thoughts still flitting about her mother. "But, right now...I don't think anything can be discounted."

* * *

It was only a few days into the new year, but no one in the royal palace of Mercurius felt any of the happiness or excitement in the rest of the kingdom. There were festivities in the capital city, just a few feet beyond the palace walls. Snow lightly fell every so often, coating the landscape in a beautiful chill. Freed was outside when snow began to fall for the first time that week, his hands buried in the pockets of his burgundy trench coat. His footsteps felt heavy while they crunched in the snow, and he kept his sword by his side though he doubted he would need to use it or his magic. He had cried more than he would care to admit since the night his mother had died. Freed knew it wasn't only grief, either, that was affecting him so profoundly. He was upset that he hadn't more of a chance to be close with his mother, and he was just as upset that he would never have his childhood — his first thirteen years — memories of her because they were long gone.

Now, as he walked, he was biting back tears. His father had spent most of his waking hours going through Heather's things in their suite and rarely left even to eat. Mira was working on a job for the guild in the city with Lisanna and Bickslow. He had found out that Evergreen and Elfman had moved to Crocus, about two hours away from the guild, to keep the Thunder Legion together. Laxus and Hisui went out on occasion, and had coffee with the Fernades' when the couple weren't in Era for council business. Freed almost missed the chaos of the guild but, at the same time, he found he liked the quiet. He had never liked it before, but it suited him well enough, he thought, for now. He glanced over his shoulder, startled by a shadow for a second, and then sighed again. Her hair as white as the snow, Mira stood waiting just a few feet behind him.

"Aren't you getting cold?" She softly asked him, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "It's almost time for supper. Your father said he thinks we all should be together."

Freed swallowed hard, finding it harder than before not to cry when he saw she was wearing her engagement ring over her pale pink gloves.

"I'm not cold," Freed said, motioning her to join him. Once she was in reach, he took her hand. "We'll be inside soon enough. I just needed some time to breathe."

Mirajane squeezed his hand. "Are you doing alright, Freed? Ever since…"

She didn't have the heart to finish her thoughts. Freed said nothing but suddenly embraced her, glad she was still here.

"My apologies," He said, releasing her. "I probably should give you more warning."

Mira shook her head. "You don't have to."

She didn't say why, but they both knew exactly what she was saying. Mirajane had always been deeply intuitive and she knew better than anyone else that her fiancée was struggling to come to terms with both his position as a member of the royal family and with the loss of his mother. It seemed every day it weighed on him a bit more.

"Lisanna finally confessed to me today that she and Bickslow have been together for a month now," Mira said lightly. "He seemed a bit concerned that it would break him for dating my sister."

Freed managed a weak smile. "I'm sure you could if you needed to, but I doubt you will. He might be a bit creepy, but Bix is a sweet guy through and through."

"I'm glad you chose me," Mira nuzzled his arm. "Well, I know the two of you…"

"Bix and I weren't together!" Freed exclaimed, turning pink. "And you, as my fiancé, ought to know I only took as long as I did to confess my feelings for you because I didn't want to upset Laxus!"

Mira smiled and kissed his nose. "I'm glad to see you blush," She whispered. "That's the Freed Justine I know and love."


	36. Where the Shadow Falls the Deepest

Toma Edward Fiore stood on the balcony, looking out on the bustling city of Crocus below and just beyond the palace walls. There were guards posted at the doors back into his chambers. He sighed, comforted by their presence but upset by what had caused it to become necessary. In his hands were old letters he had been re-reading. All the letters he had ever received from his wife during their courtship he had kept. A few others were mixed in as well from one of his oldest friends, albeit one he had fallen out of contact with shortly following the formal announcement of his engagement to Heather. Toma suddenly wondered what had become of Irene in the twenty, thirty some odd years since they had fallen out of contact. He couldn't quite recall. So many years seemed to blur together now.

"Toma?"

Mirajane's soft voice floated into the room through the doorway, where she hesitated, unsure if the former king wanted to be alone. Toma turned around and shortly nodded to show it was okay for her to come in. Mira did so quietly, almost silently shutting the doors behind herself. Toma waited for her to sit down but, even when she finally did, there was uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry," Mira said after a time. "I wish I had been...I could have…"

"Do not blame yourself," Toma said, albeit not looking at her and instead out at the freezing rain that had begun to fall outside and beat against the windows. "You have done absolutely nothing wrong, Mira."

Mira bit her lip. "I just don't understand why anyone would do such a thing. Not even the Magic Council…"

"It's agonising," Toma shortly agreed. "I never expected...no, I cannot believe this...that anyone could hate her so much that they would…"

Toma buried his face in his hands, the awful memory of his wife dying in his arms stabbing at every force of his being and insisting, no matter what he knew to be true, that it was somehow his fault. He had loved Heather more than anything, and the two of them had survived so many tragedies. He couldn't believe that, in a terrible instant, she was gone.

"I know it's...that you probably...don't want to discuss this…" Mira tried not to let her voice quiver but she was helpless to stop it. "But Freed thinks what happened to him and w-what happened to Heather are related."

Toma looked up in horror. "No…" He choked out through tears. "That was years ago…"

Mira stared down at her hands. She felt bad enough about bringing it up, but she needed to. Freed wouldn't, of that she was certain. He could never bring himself to even suggest the notion to his father.

"Yes," Mira said quietly, sounding defeated. "I don't know what to think...but could it be possible? Is there anyone out to…"

Mira cut herself off. Toma glanced to her, bleary-eyed and drained. A heavy silence fell over them. Mira had been about to say something she herself didn't want to believe. That was clear enough to both of them.

"Mirajane," Toma eventually got out. "Please. What are you thinking?"

"It's almost absurd," Mira whispered.

Toma shook his head. "But what is it?"

Mira swallowed hard. "What if it was Ivan? He had been out to get Hisui during the Games. Would it be that improbable to think he could have gone after Heather too?"

Toma stared at her, utterly terrified by the mere thought. He had no doubt in his mind that Ivan Dreyar had it in for his family, even if the man would probably be more fixated on Laxus and Hisui, his own son and daughter in law. Still...Toma knew he was capable and that was what scared him.

"Thank you, Mira…" Toma said quietly. "For being honest about this...I will look into it."

* * *

Through her looking glass, Irene Belserion watched the Magic Council's deliberations. She doubted they would realise the earrings had truly been hers. Bearing that in mind, she found their testy deliberations almost comical. She was primarily focused on her daughter, however, and Irene laughed whenever Erza would counter a point or suggest what happened to Heather had been orchestrated by her mother. The majority of the Magic Council seemed to think there was at least a hint of vengeance behind her words, even though Irene knew full well there was not. No, Erza did not seek revenge. If she had, she would have tracked Ivan from the Grand Magic Games to her mother's castle and challenged her for the throne. Irene laughed at the thought. Erza had no idea of the people her mother supported, let alone of those she would need to support herself if she bested her in a duel for the throne. Irene could only imagine the way Erza would lose her sanity from the horror of being forced to work alongside the likes of Ivan and Zeref, whom Irene knew was close to regaining his corporal form with or without Jellal or even Ultrear. The allure of such things, however, were ultimately not worth much. Irene had far worse in mind, and she couldn't wait for Fiore to burn.

Zeref only wanted what was, according to Ivan, sealed away in the Lumen Histoire. Once he got what he wanted, there would be no need to attack Fiore. Irene had realised, after she had managed to kill Heather, that she didn't seek to cause the kingdom to fall so much as she wanted it to burn in nothing short of sheer pain. That was something she only planned to concentrate on the Fiore family, of course, but Irene saw any opportunity to hurt them as an opportunity to sow distress in the kingdom. There was nothing she loved more than revelling in other people's misery, and if it tied up loose ends then so be it. Irene saw nothing wrong with causing strife that way. While she had no desire to admit it, either, Irene had found herself inspired by Ivan and his personal brand of justice. She supposed that had been what had changed her mind against engaging in an all out war. Why waste the time and bloodshed when it would be ultimately more satisfying to both appease Ivan's desire to hurt his son and her desire to hurt Toma and his family? Irene was no fan of this waiting game, but she played it. Every day, she knew her thin grasp on her own sanity kept slowly slipping through her fingers but what did she care? She was an empress, after all.

Irene felt her bloody and cracked lips twist upwards into a smile the more she considered it. She knew she didn't look nearly as insane as she was told so often she was, but her lips betrayed what she kept trying to hide. By now she had lost all interest in the words being spoken by the Magic Council. She thought they were blind anyways and she had no need of them. In this particular game, Irene knew her victory would only come when she finally saw the way the king and queen of Fiore would try to break her curse on their child. Or was it their children? Irene couldn't remember anymore and she didn't care. She'd happily curse any damn baby she saw come the christening. Her mind kept swirling her options around, but she had settled on the child being put in agonising pain whenever they were in sun or the child being forced through year long periods of sleep every so often. Truthfully, Irene liked the sound of both curses. A sick part of her wanted to be able to use both. Even more so, she wanted to watch them struggle and then finally realise they would have to find and kill her to break the curses she set on their children. Irene began laughing harder at the thought. She doubted they would have the will to do so. Toma certainly didn't and she had killed his wife.

* * *

About a month and a half had passed since the death of the former queen, but her daughter, son, and husband had yet to recover from the terrible shock. If anything, the aftermath of her death had been brutal for all of them. Toma had all but retreated to the solitude of the palace. Freed, too, had been scarcely seen since the funeral, and he was typically seen only with Mira by his side on those rare occasions. They had delayed their wedding indefinitely although Laxus and Hisui were sure it would still happen by the end of the spring. As for themselves, the king and queen had tried to maintain some semblance of normalcy for their own sakes. They still saw the Fernadeses on Saturdays, and they still spent time with their friends in Fairy Tail. Every so often, Makarov would visit from Magnolia, something which was typically relaxing even if things had become terribly somber. Laxus couldn't remember the last time he and Hisui had gotten through an evening without him seeing her struggle to hide her pain. This was one of the more difficult nights. Laxus sighed, watching her slowly unpin her hair, trying not to meet her reflection. He saw her hands linger by her ears as she set down her pins and then her tiara. Standing up, Laxus came over to her and loosely wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He murmured, his brow furrowing in concern when she turned to meet his eyes. "Oh, 'Sui, I…"

"It's not your fault," Hisui spoke softly, letting him hold her close, his forehead resting gently against hers. "Laxus, don't…"

She trailed off, not even sure of what she wanted to say. It had been a long time since that had happened and Hisui resented herself for it. She had always been outspoken, even as a child, and she hated that she was struggling so much with it now. For however much she was upset with herself now, though, Laxus had been so patient. Hisui loved him for it.

"Hey…" Laxus said upon feeling one of the twins lightly kick. "I thought I told you two not to give mommy a hard time."

Hisui managed a small smile. Laxus had been like this since he had first been able to feel them a few days earlier. She thought it was sweet. If anything, it certainly showed how soft he could be. Catching him a little by surprise, Hisui leaned up just a bit to softly kiss him, lingering for awhile. For just a moment, she felt better.

"You're going to be a good father," She whispered. "I love you."

Laxus smiled and cupped her cheek. "I love you too, princess."

His face fell when he saw her hand absentmindedly reach up towards her bare ears. Laxus gently caught her hand and held it tightly in his. He couldn't bear to see her more upset. Hisui hadn't worn earrings since her mother's death, even if she occasionally forgot she wasn't wearing them, and Laxus couldn't blame her for it. Between her worry about their babies and the stress of everything that hung over the kingdom, the last thing she needed was another reminder of her mother's brutal death. He stayed silent, not wanting to overwhelm her. Hisui lightly traced small circles on his hand with her thumb, while her eyes lingered over her wedding ring. It was one of the three rings she wore on her left hand; her wedding and engagement rings, of course, and her coronation ring. Laxus held onto her, briefly squeezing her hand.

"I'm here for you, 'Sui," He quietly told her. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I know you're not…" Hisui sighed heavily, light tears starting to weigh down her eyelashes again. "You're my husband, after all."

Laxus shortly nodded. "Of course," He said, his voice low. "And the father of our twins. Hopefully the two little girls will love you as much as I do."

"Here we go again…" Hisui shook her head. "You and I both know it'll be a little while longer before we know that."

"Sure," Laxus said, affectionately kissing her cheek. "But then we'll find out I'm right."

"I hope so," Hisui lightly teased. "If you're going to be this persistent about it, anyways."

Laxus playfully ruffled her hair, happy to see her smile. He knew she needed it more than ever, and he was glad every time she smiled, even if it were just for a second.


	37. But Soft

"Freed? Are you…"

Mirajane eyed her fiancée, slowly waving her hands in front of his face. He started to blink back into the moment. His head hurt like a bitch, and he felt vaguely as if he would throw up. These feelings did not abate when he realised he must have fainted although, upon that realisation, he felt his face flush in embarrassment. Mira delicately brushed his hair back into place and helped him sit up, seeming unperturbed. Freed could hardly believe it. Rubbing his head, he tried not to think too hard about what could have happened. He knew it was probably just his magic energy being a bit out of control, but he hadn't had that problem in a long time. It was hard to think through the relentless pounding in his skull, but Freed knew he had been going through some sealed records on the family's use of blood magic. The thought didn't make him feel better. Mira, however, did. She was humming while she fixed his hair, and she occasionally stopped to gently rub his temples in an effort to ease any tension from the fainting spell. He was glad she at least knew what to do.

"What the hell happened?" Freed raspingly asked, turning slightly and slowly to look at her. "How long was I…"

"A few minutes," Mira said, her fingers reaching around to re-do his ponytail. "You did have a bad fall, though. You were reaching for another scroll and then, like if someone had pushed you, you fell about seven feet from halfway up the ladder. I tried to catch you, but —"

"Oh, no," Freed groaned, still embarrassed and definitely annoyed with himself. "I'm not concussed, am I?"

Mira shook her head. "You don't seem like it. I think you should get it looked at later, but you seem okay right now."

Freed sighed. "Thank God."

"Although…" Mira treaded her fingers through his hair, teasing out any tangles and strays. "I wouldn't mention this to your father if I were you. Chances are Toma would freak out."

"It was probably just an accident," Freed muttered, not annoyed with his father but with the situation. "Right?"

Mira hesitated. "Your fingers did start to spark a little when you touched the scroll," She said, reaching over to where she had moved it. "I read it, not that it makes much sense to me, but it's from your early years, shortly before Hisui was born."

Freed furrowed his brow. "That's what I was looking for. I don't even care so much about the history of our use of magic. I care about filling the holes in my memory...or, rather, what my parents told me."

Mira handed it to him nervously. His fingers still sparked lightly against the scroll and he felt a little woozy, but other than that nothing happened this time.

"The gist of it has to do with an old suitor of your father's trying to use you to get into part of the palace that's protected by blood magic while he was away," Mira explained while he read. "It seems like your mother found her and there was a bit of a fight."

"A fight?" Freed repeated. He scanned down the scroll, his eyes widening. "Why would my mother have kept a record of this?"

"Look at the very bottom," Mira softly told him. "She clearly wrote this frantically and, to my knowledge, Toma doesn't know about it so maybe she was rushing to write down what happened before he returned. Either way…"

_Irene — I thought she was a friend; never would I have thought her capable of this — was using Freed and tried to extract some of his blood to access the vault. She didn't even feel any shame. I can't believe it, still, but Irene claimed it was all justified. She even said Freed should have been her child, that she was simply taking what was hers. I'm even more worried about Hisui now...when she's born, will she and her brother be safe? I don't want to worry Toma with this — he has much more to be concerned about than this — but I'm scared. Is Irene really capable of hurting my children because she has it twisted in her mind they should be hers?_

Freed dropped the scroll, thoroughly horrified. "My father needs to see this," He said. "Soon."

Mira nodded. "You're right," She said heavily. "At the very least...maybe he'll be able to answer some of the questions I have for him now."

Freed sighed. "Me too."

* * *

It was late, so late that it was impossible to tell if it were late at night or just awfully early in the morning. Laxus awoke suddenly, for a second worrying that something had happened, only to realise his wife was fitiful. Gently, he leaned over and touched her arm, hoping even if she stayed asleep that he could soothe her. Hisui shivered slightly, her entire body shaking until she finally woke up and saw her husband. Laxus loosely embraced her, holding her steady in his arms for a long while. She was still shaking, and it didn't help that the babies were feeling a little active. Laxus treaded his fingers through her hair, his touch soft. He knew she needed him, just like their babies would. Laxus couldn't help but smile when he thought about their family. Though a few days earlier he had finally been proven wrong by the doctor (who had revealed they were expecting a girl and a boy), he didn't care so much as he was happy their daughter and son were okay. Spring was close on the horizon with March only two weeks away, and, the closer they got to her due date, the more protective of them he felt. Moments like this when he knew she was suffering only amplified those feelings. He was going to keep them safe, from whatever his father thought he was playing at.

"Were you having that dream again?" Laxus quietly asked, rubbing her back.

"Yes," Hisui bit her lip. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it," He told her. "I'm glad I did. I couldn't have broken you out of that if I hadn't."

"You need sleep," Hisui rested her head on his chest, curling into his embrace. "I...I'll be fine, Laxus."

"No, 'Sui, you won't," Laxus shook his head. "I know I've already said it, but I'm worried about you."

"I know you are —" She started weakly.

"'Sui, you're exhausted, you're not eating much, and I'm sure the babies are draining you too," Laxus eyed her in concern, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "I know you're scared, and I am too, but I don't want you to overwork yourself, especially right now."

Hisui swallowed hard. "I'm not trying to."

"And that's what worries me," Laxus murmured. "'Sui, at least promise me you'll take tomorrow to yourself. You obviously need it."

She sighed. "Laxus," Hisui couldn't hide the exhaustion in her voice. "You and I both know we have a lot we need to address, especially before the twins are born. I don't think…"

She caught the look he gave her and weakly nodded. Regardless of her feelings on the matter, Hisui knew he was right, but she hadn't known what else to do since what had happened to her mother. Other than him, her work had been the only true constant in her life since then. With her nerves about being a mother herself rising, too, she had been worn thin. He saw it more than anyone.

"I'm right here, 'Sui," Laxus reminded her, cupping her cheek. "Whatever you need, just tell me."

Hisui blinked back tears. "Do you think they'll be okay?" She said almost inaudibly.

Laxus nodded. "Of course they will," He promised her.

Hisui smiled a little and curled tighter against him. "I love you so much, Laxus," She whispered. "I'm lucky my husband's looking out for me."

"I always am," He pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Don't worry, princess. It'll be okay."

"You seem sure of it," She said softly while he combed his fingers through her hair. "I hope you're right."

"I do too," Laxus said, holding her snugly in his arms. "Don't worry too much about it, 'Sui. I'll protect you and the kids."

Laxus had learned in the aftermath of her mother's death that reassuring her was all he could do. He listened, of course, but he was aware that, even though her grief was slowly beginning to subside, she was in a difficult position. He knew they all were. Their twins, who would be born in late May, were he only real spot of light in their lives for the time being. Laxus had his nerves, but he believed her every time she said he'd be a wonderful father to their babies

"I love you too, 'Sui," Laxus said after a moment holding her close. "I'll get some sleep if you will."

Hisui lightly laughed. "Always have to take care of me, hm?"

Laxus smiled and kissed her forehead, his arms still tightly around her. "Always," He agreed. "You and our little ones."

* * *

"Dumbass…" Caitlin muttered, handing the letter that had been on her desk to her husband. Siegrain glanced over it and then laughed.

"Did you expect anything less?" Siegrain set the letter aside, still laughing. "This is Natsu we're talking about."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Natsu's going to her himself killed pulling stunts like that. I swear, half of the things people know about Fairy Tail are his doing."

Siegrain raised an eyebrow. "And not at all the work of my wife, her sister, their creepy friend, and their —"

"Hey!" She pulled herself up onto the edge of her desk, her legs dangling. "I can say it, Sieg! You can't!"

"Bickslow gave you a hair cut while you were asleep," Siegrain reminded her. "You don't like people touching you, m'dear. What makes you okay with that when you generally don't like people?"

"Bix did a good job," Caitlin shrugged. "And I knew he meant well."

Siegrain shook his head. "And you aren't at all uncomfortable with his 'babies' chattering about?"

"Okay, that sometimes scares me," She admitted. "But, regardless, that's not the point here."

"Yes," He agreed with a smirk. "The point is that the Salamander is an idiot that got in a fight on a highway divider and caused so much damage that the freeway has to be temporarily shut down."

Caity actually laughed, the amusement of the situation finally setting in.

"Erza's going to lose it when she finds out about this," She joked. "Good thing she and Jellal are still on holiday."

"Not for long," He reminded her. "Although I wouldn't blame them for stopping by Magnolia on their way back just to yell at him. It won't be pretty, that's for damn sure."

"Still, of all the things we've been examining lately, dealing with this is much better," She turned her head back slightly to look out the window. "To be honest, it's hardly worth noting."

"Grim, isn't it?" Siegrain gently set a hand to her shoulder. The two of them both knew their concerns extended well beyond just their positions on the Council and what they knew. After a long moment and after dropping his hand, he spoke. "Are you certain no one knows what we did?"

Caitlin looked to him in surprise. "Of course not," She said, lowering her voice and narrowing her eyes. "You didn't hear anything about it, did you?"

"From our friend?" Siegrain nodded. "Yes, but only from him. No one else seems to know. All Jude said the pieces are in place. We'll have the information on Belserion in a month. A bit later than either of us would like, but if we have to fight someone with her strengths then it's probably best we know all we can about her no matter the cost."

Caitlin sighed, reaching up to adjust her glasses. "Well, I suppose that can't be helped. It is a lot of information we asked for, none of which the Council seems to be able to find. I never thought there were things the Magic Council didn't know but, evidently…"

"It's an unusual circumstance," Siegrain said, starting to pace. "Until now, we've been perfectly informed on every matter excerpt one but even then we knew more than we do here. I suspect, if Erza's correct that her mother assassinated Heather, that there might be a reason why in her past."

"Irene is a stretch as a suspect," She said cautiously. "No matter what we tell ourselves. I agree there could be something of note in the report once we receive it but I think it's far more likely this was another revolutionary trying to destabilise the kingdom."

Siegrain paused. "I hope you're right," He finally said. "Because our other options are somehow much, much worse."


	38. Hell to Pay

Toma buried his face in his hands almost the second he finished reading what Mirajane and Freed had found a few weeks before. Seeing this, he understood why it had taken them so long to finally show it to him. He could hardly believe it. He supposed, too, that there was some irony in that they were showing this to him today, the fifteenth of March. _Beware the Ides of March_. Toma involuntarily shuddered at the thought. He knew there was nothing there beyond coincidence but it sure did make the old writing of his wife all the more unsettling. He never would have thought Irene had ever so much as tried to take one of his children (let alone harm one of them) for any purpose, but apparently exactly that had happened. Toma was at a total loss for why Heather had never broached the subject with him, but in a sense he was glad she hadn't. It was nothing short of horrible what Heather had recorded and sealed away, and Toma was utterly sickened by it. What kind of monster would harm a child simply to access a vault and then mock the concern of the mother? Toma suddenly understood with the utmost clarity why he and Heather had fallen out of contact with Irene. His head spinning a little, Toma read over the letter one last time, hoping to see what he had long missed.

_Irene — I thought she was a friend; never would I have thought her capable of this — was using Freddie and tried to extract some of his blood to access the vault. She didn't even feel any shame. I can't believe it, still, but Irene claimed it was all justified. She even said Freddie should have been her child, that she was simply taking what was hers. I'm even more worried about Hisui now...when she's born, will she and her brother be safe? I don't want to worry Toma with this — he has much more to be concerned about than this — but I'm scared. Is Irene really capable of hurting my children because she has it twisted in her mind they should be hers?_

"I don't understand why she never told me any of this," Toma finally said, pushing the paper aside and probing his forehead. "I always thought…"

"Apparently mom had secrets just like the rest of us," Freed said grimly. "But what does this mean? Why would this woman — Irene — think Hisui and I should have been her children and not mom's?"

Toma sighed heavily. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that," He said, frowning. "Irene Belserion had been a close personal friend of mine for years, but I never courted her. To be perfectly honest, I didn't really court your mother. She had been a friend of mine for years and I had fallen in love with her, but ultimately our marriage had been arranged by your grandfather."

Mira glanced to Freed. "If arranged marriages are the —" She slowly started.

"The circumstances for you and Freed are highly unusual, just as Laxus' marriage to Hisui was," Toma said shortly. "But Heather and I hadn't wanted to deprive either of our children the chance to have love and, of course, you and Freed were together well before he knew who he was."

Freed chewed at the inside of his cheek. "I wonder why this woman thought you were in love with her."

"I do too," Toma admitted. "Irene was always a friend but I never thought of her as a lover."

Mira shook her head. "Evidently, she seemed to disagree."

"I don't see why," Toma muttered. "And I can't believe she would do something so horrible, to a child no less. When…"

Freed and Mirajane exchanged a brief look when Toma trailed off, knowing full well that the former king's grief for his wife's death must be worsened by this.

"Irene always had views that some would call...controversial," Toma shortly explained. "But this is something else entirely...and it does not bode well for our future."

* * *

"For the last time, Jellal, I said _no_."

Erza sent him a dark look while they stepped into the elevator with Wendy. It had been a week since they'd been home last, and to be returning now was a relief. Of course, Erza had known it would be a wild goose chase to follow Ultrear's advice and go up to the borders, but what they had found there had been useful. Whispers in towns just beyond Fiore about the Unceasing Empress of Dragnorf and her powerful allies. Rumors of the Empress having been involved in a conspiracy to kill Heather Fiore. It had all been there, but Erza worried that there was a chance they were being led to a false conclusion. There really was nothing she wouldn't put past her mother, to be frank, and Erza, while she doubted her sanity, did not doubt her cunning. Jellal had wanted to go after Irene directly, to find and at the very least extract information from her. Erza doubted they could get anywhere near Irene, let alone close enough to force any kind of information out of her. No, they were not in much of a position to do something so drastic and they needed to play it safe, at least for now. Wendy watched her parents expectantly while Erza jammed the key into the door and unlocked it. She expected more fighting, but it wouldn't be between them.

"Hello, Erza."

Wendy screamed when she saw the woman sitting on their couch, and then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. Jellal and Erza both immediately stepped in front of her, scowling at the woman they both, regrettably, knew. Erza recalled the last time she had seen her mother, and the unsavory terms they had parted on. That time — several years before — had been Irene's way of making herself known to her daughter and her way of offering her a place beside her. Erza had wanted no part of the woman who had abandoned her then, and she wanted no part of her now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, briefly forgetting the mountain of questions she had for and about her mother.

"Well, you know, Erza, Fiore is beautiful this time of year…what with the early April rain and the..." Irene leaned back with an innocent smile. "Are you not feeling the pleasantries? Hmm, well, I must say, this is a lovely place you have here. Really, I —"

"What," Erza repeated through gritted teeth. "Are you doing here?"

"Pardon?" Irene silkily replied.

Erza cursed. "I doubt you do anything with nothing to gain. Why are you here?"

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Must there be an ulterior reason for everything? I just told you why I'm here, Erza. My, my, it seems your position on the Magic Council has turned your head around a bit."

Erza scowled. "You don't do anything unless it benefits you. Don't make me ask my question again."

Irene examined her nails, looking rather bored. "I heard the king and queen are having a baby," She casually remarked. "I'm a little surprised they've produced an heir already. It took Toma and Heather several years before they had their son."

Erza and Jellal shared a sour look, one they cast onto Irene.

"What is it to you?" Jellal questioned. "Laxus and Hisui are having twins in May, so what? It's not as if that changes anything for you."

Irene chortled. "Darling, you see, I happen to miss hearing about the royal family. Toma once courted me, did you know? If he hadn't been weak and married Heather, then the brats would have been my children."

Erza frowned. "Stop diverting us."

"I'm not diverting anyone," Irene replied.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "While you're here," She started. "Did you kill Heather?"

Irene smirked. "You aren't qualified to look into the darkness," She said sinisterly. "None of you are...not even dear Wendy or Jellal."

* * *

Laxus glared out at the city from the balcony, his hands tightening around the railing and his knuckles turning white. It was just over a month before he would be a father himself, and he hated his own more than ever. It worried him that there had been little to no news on the whereabouts of his father since the end of the Grand Magic Games, and it bothered him knowing that Ivan probably had something to do with what had happened to his mother in law. If his father had been involved, Laxus was terrified that he could and would try to do the same to Hisui. He felt sick to his stomach every time he thought of something happening to his wife, and that had been true for awhile now. Hisui didn't show it, but he knew she had the same fears. Just as much, she was constantly exhausted and it didn't help that her nightmares were getting steadily worse. Laxus hoped that, after the twins were born, she would be able to relax a little. He got the feeling they would both breathe easier knowing they were safe. Their daughter and son. Fallon Erica Fiore Dreyar and Sylvain Emmett Fiore Dreyar. Laxus smiled, remembering how happy Hisui had been when they had finally decided on their children's names. He loved that, until they were born, the names of their daughter and son were their little secret.

"There you are," Hisui laughed when he briefly jumped upon hearing her step out onto the balcony with him. "I've been looking for you."

"Have you?" Laxus affectionately kissed her as soon as he pulled her into his arms. "I thought you still had more meetings to sit through."

"Arcadios saved me," Hisui replied. "He insisted I needed to rest, an argument that I didn't protest because I knew I would be able to see you."

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Laxus teased. "I never imagined I was enough of a draw to keep you from meetings."

Hisui rolled her eyes. "You know I love you more than that," She tapped his nose with a smile. "Besides, it isn't going to be just the two of us for much longer."

"Hmm?" Laxus kissed her again with a faint smirk. "Oh, don't give me that look. You and I are both looking forward to having kids."

Hisui giggled. "You know me too well, don't you Laxus?"

"You are my wife," He reminded her, ruffling her hair. "I would hope so."

"There you go again!" She exclaimed, still giggling a little. "You love teasing me, don't you? It's a good thing I don't mind."

Laxus grinned. "You like it and you know it, princess."

Hisui blushed. "I love you so much, Laxus, you know that?"

"I know that very well," Laxus said, nibbling at her ear. "Don't worry, 'Sui, I love you too. Now...what to do with an evening alone with my wife?"

"You and I both know my father is going to want to see us later," Hisui reminded him. "And I doubt Freed won't come looking for you either."

Laxus chuckled. "Freed's always been like that. Ever since he joined Fairy Tail —"

"If I recall, _he_ was the one that thought you needed bodyguards," Hisui smirked. "He roped Ever and Bix into it, didn't he?"

"Of course he did," Laxus said with a shrug. "I was confused at the time, but they were persistent and I'm glad for it. They're all a bit weird, but they're good friends."

"And, as it turns out, Freed's your brother in law," Hisui added. "Not that you ever thought that would happen. Hell, _I_ didn't ever think that would happen."

"I'm glad it did," Laxus said, treading his fingers through her hair. "After all, 'Sui, it does mean that I married you."

Hisui smiled, relaxing into his embrace. "And I'm so glad you did." She murmured.


	39. Glimmers of Hope

"Irene Belserion was a difficult person to get information on, I'll tell you that much," Jude Heartfilia shook his head, setting down the large file on the small table in Caity's office. "I can hardly believe we got anything in the time frame you requested."

He sat down across from her and Siegrain, both of whom leaned forward on the small couch and started to page through the hefty file. Several minutes passed in silence. There were photographs — most of them dating back at least twenty five years — but, more substantially, there were pages after pages of information. Jude had gone through it all personally once he had received it, and he had been stunned by what had been found. He had heard her name before, especially in years past when he had been closer to the royal family. Those times were long since gone, and Jude knew his relationship with Toma was strained at best, but it had been none the less shocking to delve into _why_ Irene had vanished from that particular social sphere. Jude thought back, pinning her abrupt disappearance as before Lucy had been born; before he had met Layla, even. Hisui was several years older than Lucy, after all, and Lucy had been four when he and Toma had fallen into their current terms.

Jude sighed, knowing his relationship with his daughter was also strained at best. He supposed he had overreacted to her leaving home (he regretted setting people after her but, at the time, he had felt he had no other options) and he knew it had been wrong to have even considered manipulating his old friends into dragging her home for him. Jude decided desperation had driven him to the edge, at least when it came to Lucy. In that sense, he understood why Siegrain and Caity had been hesitant at first to ask for his help. Nevertheless, having cooled down considerably since then, things had gone smoothly. Jude really only hoped he would be able to eventually mend fences with Lucy. He wasn't apt to admit it, but he felt rather guilty for what he had done. In this time, he thought it possible that was why he had wanted so much to make things right here. It would be one step at a time, as Layla had always told him.

"Alright," Caity said, primly adjusting her glasses. "So we're dealing with an unhinged, powerful psychopath that's in love with the retired king. Lovely."

Siegrain shook his head. "M'dear, really," He said, sharing a knowing look with her. "I think you could be underestimating her, darling, and after what Erza and Jellal said…"

"Irene is easy to underestimate," Jude grimly agreed. "I would argue that's why she played around in our orbits for so long."

Caity frowned, rustling through the papers again. "What I don't understand is what she could have to gain," The butterfly adorned mage said. Siegrain considered that, and then nodded shortly. "At the end of the day, it doesn't seem as if she wants all out war."

"That is a bit suspect," Siegrain said, rubbing his neck. "Why wouldn't she act against the kingdom when she clearly has the desire and means to do so?"

"I can only speculate, but I imagine she has far worse in mind than traditional war," Jude warned them. "So far as we could gather, Irene bears at least some responsibility in what happened to Heather Fiore but we couldn't find much more than evidence that Irene had been plotting to kill Heather for some time."

Siegrain glanced worriedly to his wife. "What do you think?" He asked. "From what we already know, that is."

"I think Heather was murdered as a sick way to get to Toma," Caity replied. Jude and Siegrain both grimaced at the thought. "It wouldn't be shocking."

"No, it wouldn't," Jude said ruefully.

Siegrain sighed. "That's what scares me."

* * *

"You did it," Laxus murmured, squeezing Hisui's hand. Exhausted, she leaned into him, holding little Fallon. He delicately held their son, still a little afraid of hurting him or their daughter. "I told you they would be okay."

Hisui managed a weak laugh. "You were right," She said, looking to Fallon, who was asleep. "They are."

Hisui had never been more relieved than when her daughter had been safely born and then, just a few minutes later, so had her son. Fallon and Sylvain were about a week early, but they were both perfectly healthy, a fact that had been utterly reassuring to their parents. It had taken nearly eleven hours, but it was over and everything had been alright. Laxus hadn't left her side, something Hisui had been extremely grateful for, and, even though they were both exhausted, now they had their twins. Sylvain kept groggily glancing around, crying every so often, but he calmed down quickly. Hisui couldn't help but smile when she saw how sweet Laxus was with their son. Sylvain and Fallon both had their father's orange eyes, but their little boy had his father's messy blonde hair too. Fallon looked far more like her mother.

"I knew you would be a good father," Hisui whispered, reaching over to take her hand in his again. "Laxus, I love you so much."

He grinned, letting their son wrap his tiny fist around his finger. "I love you too, 'Sui," He said, stealing a kiss.

They both briefly startled upon the doors to their bedchamber opening on the other side of the room. Laxus tensed, one hand tightening around his wife's and the other pulling his son into him. Hisui held Fallon a little closer too. The second they realised it was only Toma, Mira, and Freed, however, they both relaxed.

"Awww, there's the little family," Mirajane smiled, stepping over to them and then kneeling on the side of the bed near Hisui and Fallon. She waved at the little girl. "Hi, princess. I'm your aunt Mira."

"They're adorable," Freed remarked, glancing to Laxus. "I never imagined my Laxus would be the first to have children of our team, but, obviously, I was wrong. I hope you made things as easy as possible for my sister."

Laxus suddenly looked rather nervous, aware that both Freed and Toma were staring at him and awaiting an answer.

"Freed, don't torture him," Mira stood up and playfully swatted at his arm. "I'm sure Laxus was beside himself when Hisui went into labor."

Hisui and Laxus glanced to each other. They both knew she was right.

"My grandchildren," Toma brushed tears away from his eyes. "Your mother would have been so happy for you both, Hisui, she really would have."

"I know she would have," Hisui gently brushed her fingers over Fallon's head and her baby girl sleepily curled into her. "I wish she could have seen them."

Laxus shifted slightly to wrap an arm around her, holding her close. "It's alright, 'Sui," He quietly reassured her.

Freed, Mira, and Toma shared several sideways glances. The three of them hadn't told Laxus and Hisui about what they had found. None of them were particularly eager to, either. Freed and Mira had been much more hesitant to keep it secret from them than Toma, but the former king had insisted it would be better not to worry them when they had their family and the kingdom to think about. Mira hated it, but Freed, who had never kept anything from Laxus before, was wildly conflicted. He knew, to an extent, that his father was too.

"Have the two of you named them yet?" Toma asked, breaking the silence. He breathed a small sigh of relief when they all saw Laxus and Hisui smile at each other.

"Yes," Hisui said, squeezing Laxus' hand. He glanced to her in surprise, but she nodded with a soft smile.

"Fallon Erica and Sylvain Emmett Fiore," Laxus sighed upon the teasing look Hisui gave him. "Fiore Dreyar, on my wife's insistence, that is."

Freed laughed. "Is that a hint of bitterness I detect?"

Mira giggled behind her hand. "Freed!"

"Well," Toma said, cutting across them. "I'm sure the two of you will be wonderful parents to Fallon and Sylvain."

Laxus managed a smile himself. "I'm glad you think so," He said, kissing Hisui's cheek. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Hisui blushed lightly but didn't object, instead resting her head on his shoulder, happy that, for even a little while, that everything was okay.

* * *

Ivan Dreyar stepped into the darkened war room, where only a few candles were lit. Irene sat at the end of the long table on one of her many thrones, her long, sharp nails beating lightly against the woodwork. He bowed deeply before her, waiting as always for her to give him permission to stand, to sit, and then to speak. He had been in Fiore for several days, waiting to hear what he could about Laxus and the queen. Ivan relished in the knowledge that he had scared his son with the note he had left them on the balcony off his bedchamber, although it annoyed him to no end that the damn babies hadn't been near enough for him to get a good look at. Ivan had briefly considered kidnapping one of the royal brats, but had decided against it when Laxus and Hisui had caught a faint glimpse of him just before he had vanished back into the countryside near Crocus. Ivan supposed that scaring them was good enough for now, but he didn't truly enjoy the game unless he got to be closer to his prey. It was more enjoyable, for him, if he could see the fear he instilled in them. Ivan knew Laxus wasn't afraid of him so much as he resented him, but Ivan knew that Hisui was. Ivan was also aware that any pain he caused her would hurt Laxus, and hurting his son was his favorite past time these days.

"The queen birthed two children," Ivan said off Irene's slow beckoning. "From what I could gather, the girl was born first and has been announced the heir apparent. Both the girl and the boy will be christened in early June. The seventh of June, to be specific."

Irene's lips twisted up in a smile. "You saw both children, I presume?"

"Not closely," Ivan replied. "But, yes. The girl has green hair and the boy blonde. I believe they both have orange eyes, but I do not know for certain. They appeared healthy, if as pale as their parents."

Irene snorted. "I suppose their health is something I'll need to address, then. You say they favor neither parent?"

"No," Ivan said quickly. "The boy resembles Laxus a bit more than he does the queen and the girl resembles her mother."

Irene's fingers curled menacingly. "Hisui always did look like Heather and now her child does too? It seems Heather and Toma are still mocking me from beyond the grave."

Ivan did not correct her and make the point that Toma was still very much alive. Irene was insatiable once she got a thirst for blood, and Ivan preferred to not unleash that upon himself.

"It seems they are," He offered mildly. "Will you still enact your plan?"

Irene tossed her head back and laughed. "Is that a serious question?" She exclaimed, cackling. "Of course I will! Today...what is it? The thirtieth of May?"

Ivan gave a respectful nod. "Yes," He said, then adding: "And the princess and prince were born on the 26th."

Irene smirked. "Do you by chance know their names yet? Surely Laxus and Hisui have made that decision with the christening just over a week away."

"I'm afraid I do not know their names," Ivan waited for her command to continue. "But I'm sure that is something you can learn before laying your curses at the ceremony."

Irene frowned. "I suppose," She agreed. "I do wish I had an early start...but that will have to do. You will accompany me to Mercurius. We leave two days before the christening. Prepare yourself, Ivan. There will be more security for the royal family than anyone in Fiore has ever seen...although that's unsurprising."

Ivan nodded again. "Yes, of course."

Irene smiled. "You'll get to play too," She told him. "Of that I am certain. Now…"

Ivan waited for her to finish her thought but was instead dismissed. He later thought himself better off not knowing. Irene was a sadist unlike no other, himself included.


	40. Two Curses Lain

"Ahh...how...joyous."

Laxus felt a horrible chill go down his spine when he heard the voice that rose above the small amount of people present. Hisui's free hand tightly wrapped around his own. She felt dizzy just thinking about who it was, and she almost fainted when she saw Ivan step out through their close friends and family. Shortly behind him was a woman neither she nor Laxus recognised, but the three Magic Council members present, as well as Toma, did. Arcadios and their friends tried to block them from getting anywhere near the royal family, but the woman drained them all of their magic energy in a matter of seconds. She seemed wild, unhinged. Hisui had never been more afraid. Laxus laid their sleeping son down with his sister beside Hisui and started towards his father, anger coursing through his veins and lightning sparking around him. Ivan laughed and the woman knocked him back into the wall with horrifying ease. Hisui ran towards her husband, almost tripping on her skirt. Toma immediately moved in front of his grandchildren with Makarov, both of them ready to do anything to protect them. Ivan glowered at his father, and then briefly cast an amused glance towards his son and daughter in law. The woman merely smiled.

"It's been too long, Toma," She said, her voice a low purr. She leaned against the tallest of her many staffs with wide eyes. "How long has it been? Twenty, thirty years?"

"Irene…" He stared at her in sheer disbelief. "I can't...what are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Laxus snapped, swearing under his breath while Hisui helped him off the ground.

He knew his magic energy had been heavily drained, but he couldn't fathom how she had done that to him and everyone else with such ease. Irene only looked to them with a self satisfied smirk, pleased that she had been able to even slightly injure Laxus Dreyar. Then, seeing the desperate look on Toma's face, she began to laugh. Toma couldn't believe it. This was not the woman he had known. This was the woman his wife had deeply feared.

"I knew her years ago," Toma finally said quietly. "But the last time I saw her was shortly before Hisui was born…" He turned to Irene angrily. "When you tried to use Freed's blood to access sealed parts of the palace."

Hisui paled, looking between her husband and her father. "You can't be serious..." She whispered, her hands shaking as she grasped Laxus' coat. He wrapped an around her protectively.

"I'm surprised you ever found out about that incident," Irene remarked. "Considering that Heather was terrified of what I could do to her and your family."

"For good reason, it seems," Toma snapped, his entire body quivering in anger and fear.

Irene raised an eyebrow and stepped a little bit to the side of where Makarov and Toma were protecting the twins. Her eyes fell on the records book for the Fiore family, the latest two names having been added just a few minutes prior. Makarov locked his gaze on Ivan, who only smirked at his father. When Ivan turned towards Laxus and Hisui, he laughed at how pained she seemed. Irene narrowed her eyes at the top of the page, where Freed's birth name was written, albeit with some semi-recent corrections:

_Prince ~~Freddie~~ **Freed** Emile **Justice** Fiore, ~~heir apparent~~ first born child of Heather N. Fiore and Toma E. Fiore_

_Princess Hisui Elizabeth Fiore, second born child of Heather N. Fiore and Toma E. Fiore, **heir apparent**_

_Princess Fallon Erica Fiore Dreyar, heir apparent, first born child of Hisui E. Fiore and Laxus S. Dreyar_

_Prince Sylvain Emmett Fiore Dreyar, second born child of Hisui E. Fiore and Laxus S. Dreyar_

"Hmm…"

Irene musingly tapped her long, blood stained nails against the edge of the Fiore family records. She glanced towards the king and queen before pushing Toma and Makarov out of her way with far more force than was necessary (thus leaving them winded and on the ground). She approached the newborn prince and princess while Ivan restrained else everyone except Irene and his son and daughter in law with his magic. Her hands grazed over the sleek, dark wood of the formal bassinet, and she reached out and touched the princess' head, eliciting a horrified scream from Hisui, who ran towards her daughter and son only to be knocked back hersel by Irene's magic. The empress smirked at the queen of Fiore while tears brimmed in her eyes. Laxus angrily ran towards Irene, having had enough, but she smacked him back too. He moved protectively to his wife, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Laxus snapped, glaring at Irene. "They're innocent!"

Irene tossed her hair back with a smile. "Oh?"

Toma, finally able to stand again, stared at Irene pleadingly. Then, to the shock of everyone present, he fell to his knees. Freed and Mirajane tried to get close again to help.

"Do what you want with me," Toma said, his voice low. "But spare them...please, spare my daughter and her family."

Irene tapped her chin in thought. She glanced over her shoulder to where Mirajane and Freed were trying, alongside the rest of the Thunder Legion and their spouses, to break through Irene's enchantments to stop her. Then, without a hint of remorse, she activated her magic over the crying princess. Hisui and Laxus both tried again to get to their children, but couldn't. They hated this; their children were in danger and they were helpless to stop it or to comfort them.

"Fallon...oh, Fallon, Fallon, Fallon," Irene grinned, her magic energy convoluting and laying the curse in the baby princess. "This poor little girl is never going to be able to step into the sun without being put through excruciating pain. As for Sylvain," Irene shifted her magic disdainfully onto the prince, who was wailing even more than his sister. "He will fall into dark sleep time and time again...and who knows when he'll awaken."

"No!" Hisui exclaimed, shaking in Laxus' arms.

"Don't you —" Laxus cried, wanting nothing more than to unleash his full magic power on Irene.

"Why?" Toma coughed out. "Irene, why —"

"Because of you," Irene smoothly replied, stepping away from the crying twins and relinquishing her magic over them all. Her curses had been lain; what else did she need to do? "You should have married me, Toma," Irene added. "Things wouldn't be this way if you had."

She laughed when she realised Hisui and Laxus had fun over to their children and brought them tightly into their arms, doing everything they could to soothe them. The prince and princess did quickly calm down in the warmth and comfort of their parents' arms, but the curses were very much within them. Irene snapped her fingers at Ivan and began to saunter out of the throne room, disappearing in swarm with Ivan when Arcadios charged at her. She knew it would be a horrific surprise to them when they realised she and Ivan had slaughtered multiple members of the royal guard only to enter the throne room in the first place. The second she was gone, Makarov ran out to try, in vain, to hunt down his son. Toma watched Hisui break down into her husband's arms when their little girl began to cry again upon sunlight breaking in through the windows and briefly onto her face. For a day that was supposed to be hopeful, it was depressing.

* * *

"That's it...that's all I can do."

Caity collapsed dejectedly into herself, her glasses pressing into her face and her knees drawn up almost to her ears. Siegrain stood beside her, looking at his wife worriedly, and Evergreen gently patted her sister's shoulder. The butterfly-adorned mage had spent the last two hours trying to remove the curses Irene had lain on Fallon and Sylvain much earlier that day, and her magic energy was completely drained. All she had been able to do had been weaken curses a little. The princess would be able to be in sunlight without excruciating pain, but it would still be difficult for her; the sunlight would make her highly depressive and physically weak. As for Sylvain, all she could do was ensure that his periods of sleeping spell wouldn't be permanent. Wendy had tried to undo the curses too, but she hadn't been able to do any more than her aunt. Jellal and Erza had left to return to Era with Wendy about twenty minutes ago, and the tension in the room was high. Evergreen and Elfman had come with Lisanna and Bickslow as moral support, and the four of them all but stood as guards to the doors into the suite. Hisui started sobbing into Laxus shortly before she realised there was nothing to be done, and he held her close, trying not to cry himself.

"I'm so sorry," Caitlin whispered. "That's all I can do."

"You weakened them," Siegrain gently reminded her. "Don't feel bad, Caity. You did everything you could."

"You did," Hisui said softly, blinking back tears. Her best friend finally stood up and tightly embraced her for a long time. "They're right...you did."

Laxus sighed, probing his forehead. "What are we going to do?" He muttered.

Freed glanced to him from where he and Mira were sitting on the chaise lounge by the doors. A nervous pit was riding in his stomach while Mira's fingers kept anxiously dancing on his shoulder. A few feet behind them, Bickslow and Lisanna exchanged a look that suggested they wanted to do something — anything, really — to make things lighter. Evergreen swallowed hard when she looked to where the twins were sleeping in their crib beside Laxus and Hisui's bed. They looked so peaceful in their sleep, not as if they had been cursed on the day that had been meant to show the expanding royal family to the whole of Fiore. It was nothing if not upsetting. Evergreen found herself just as upset and angered as the rest of them. This was personal, because they were all, essentially, family.

"Hisui, I…" Laxus tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, his orange eyes meeting her emerald ones worriedly. "If I...if I had been able to fight my father and —"

"Ivan already hurt them," Hisui whispered, tears still falling when she looked to their daughter and son. "I don't want him to hurt you either."

Laxus, not knowing what to say, held her a little closer in his arms. After a moment, he began to gently stroke her hair. If he could do anything to soothe her, he would.

"They're going to pay," Caity said, breaking the silence. Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow nodded. "For everything."

Bickslow nodded and his "babies" started to rustle in agreement, albeit briefly startling Lisanna when one of them became caught in her hair.

"We won't let them get away," Bickslow put in with unwavering resolve. "I don't care what it takes! We'll kill them if we have to!"

Everyone flinched at the remark, and he quickly walked it back to a less lethal form of vengeance.

"Bix has the right idea," Freed said calmly. "I too will fight for them."

"Laxus," Evergreen said gently. "I promise we'll figure out a way to undo the curses on your kids. I swear it."

Laxus sighed. "I know," He said tiredly, brushing the tears away from Hisui's eyes. "I am going to protect all three of you," He whispered. "I don't give a damn that the circumstances have changed. You're always going to be my wife, and they will always be my children."

Hisui nodded weakly. "I love you…" She choked out, her hands against the fur trim of his coat.

"I love you too," Laxus lightly kissed her forehead. "We'll get through, Hisui, I promise."

"And we'll all do everything we can to help," Mira quietly put in. "We care about them too."

Hisui and Laxus glanced to the Fernadeses, whom they had named the godparents of their twins.

"I'm glad the two of you live in Crocus," Laxus said, running a hand through his hair. "We're probably going to need you two more than ever."

Caity sighed. "I just wish there were more that we could do."

"I know," Laxus sighed heavily, giving Hisui a reassuring squeeze and looking over to their children in deep worry. "I can't believe we fell short…"

Freed bit his lip. "First mom and now…" He ruefully shook his head. "Will...will things ever get better?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Part 1…Part 2 will begin next chapter 16 years later.
> 
> ~ xoxo sleepyCJ


	41. Time Passes (By Sixteen Years)

Sixteen year old Fallon E. Fiore Dreyar loved to curl up and read in any number of spots in the palace, but, at the moment, she was curled up with a rather large fantasy novel in front of her mother's study. She honestly wasn't sure how long she had been there, but she didn't care. It had been six months since her brother had fallen into another sleeping spell, and he had yet to wake up. Fallon knew they were all worried about her brother's condition, but the young princess was sure her mother suffered the most when the spells happened. Fallon bit her lip, glancing down the other end of the corridor where the bright, afternoon summer sun was pooling in. She scooched just a little further away from it. She couldn't quite remember when she had first felt her curse and recognised it for what it was, but she supposed it had probably been around the time Annetta had been born. Her little sister was three years younger than her and Sylvain, and she had been spared the torment. Looking away from her book for a moment, Fallon chewed at the inside of her cheek, remembering something that had happened when Annetta had been much more little:

_"Fallon…" Four year old Annie had whined, pouting and tugging her sister's arm. "I want to play with you!"_

_"Mommy says I'm not allowed outside when there's sun," Seven year old Fallon had wrenched her arm away from her sister. "Stop it, Annie!"_

_"But —" The tiny princess had protested, her emerald eyes wide and her blonde hair all but on fire as she tugged sister's arm again._

_Annie had tripped backwards and started giggling when she realised she had tumbled a little bit and gotten some mud on the edge of her skirt. Fallon, worried that her sister would get hurt, had run after her but fell nearly five feet off the top edge of the marble stairs and into one of the fountains. Annie had toddled over to her sister when she saw her but she suddenly stopped when she saw Fallon had curled into herself and started crying._

_"Princess Fallon!" Arcadios had exclaimed, running out from inside the palace to help her out, even more worried when he saw she was in the bright sunlight._

_The seven year old princess was soaked and, even in the summer heat, she was shivering. Arcadios had quickly scooped her out of the fountain, but he wasn't quick enough to prevent the queen from seeing what had happened. Hisui had stood in the doorway, her hands shaking. Annie had quickly run over to her mother when she saw her and clutched her skirt, not understanding what was wrong._

_"Mommy?" Annie had quivered. "What wrong with Fallon?"_

_Hisui had been too upset to say anything and instead had pulled her little girl tightly into her arms, not caring for a second that she was getting mud on her skirt too._

_"Your majesty," Arcadios had said gently, setting Fallon down once she was back in the shade. "Are you alright? Should I call for your husband?"_

_Hisui had nodded weakly and then knealt down beside her trembling daughter. Fallon was still crying but she stopped when her mother gently brushed her hand over her face before affectionately kissing her forehead._

_"Fallon?" Hisui had said quietly, wrapping her light summer shawl around her daughter. "It's okay. It's over now."_

_Annie had toddled over to her mother and sister and hugged them both the best she could. She —_

"Fal?"

Fallon jumped and grabbed her book almost as if she were going to use it as a shield. She relaxed when she realised it was only her father, who was looking down at her spot on the floor rather curiously. Laxus then chuckled and shook his head.

"You're waiting for your mother, aren't you?"

Fallon awkwardly smiled. "Um...well...yeah."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You know," He began with a mischievous look. "I think 'Sui would be happy for you to interrupt her meeting. After all, it is just with some of members of the Magic Council."

Fallon perked up a little. "You really think so?" She pressed. She hadn't seen Hisui since breakfast, and her mother had been almost too worried to eat, let alone talk.

Laxus winked. "I'll prove it," He told her. "Just this once, okay Fal?"

Fallon stood up, marked her page, and then tucked her book under her arm. She watched her father expectantly, and tried not to start laughing when he casually opened the doors and stepped in. Fallon peeked from behind the wall, and couldn't help but quietly giggle when she saw the looks of exasperation Erza, Belno, and Siegrain were giving her father and, notably, the amused look Caitlin was. Fallon caught a glimpse of her mother, too, who seemed to be smiling a little.

"Laxus…" Erza frowned. "Why are you smiling like that? We —"

"I'm sure you can wait until tomorrow to finish this," He inclined his head towards the doors. "Someone's been waiting outside for a few hours now."

Belno sighed, looking exhausted. "Fairy Tail mages never change, do you?"

Laxus shrugged. "It's one of the things we do best."

"Besides blowing stuff up, you mean," Caitlin joked. "Alright, Laxus, you win. Besides, I get the idea Hisui needs some time to herself."

The four of them left soon after, leaving Laxus briefly alone with his wife. He embraced her tightly, stealing a kiss before Fallon hesitantly stepped in. She was clutching her book to her chest, and looked around curiously. She stopped quickly, however, when she saw her mother smile.

"Sorry," Fallon said, glancing towards her father. "Daddy made me."

Hisui laughed a little. "Laxus!" She exclaimed, lightly scolding. "No wonder she looks so nervous!"

"She missed you," Laxus countered, brushing his fingers through his wife's hair. "I'm not sure I want to know how long she had been laying there and reading."

Hisui sighed. "Alright," She said, turning back to their daughter. "Are you doing okay, Fal?" She gently asked. "The last few months have been hard for all of us."

"I'm okay," Fallon told her honestly. "Just really tired."

Hisui was silent for a few seconds but then nodded. "Good," She said softly. "I'm just glad your alright."

* * *

Arcadios stepped into the drawing room where Caitlin and Siegrain Fernades were having afternoon tea with Laxus and Hisui, dragging a petite girl with curly blue hair and green eyes with him. Caitlin frowned and calmly adjusted her glasses. Her fourteen year old daughter did the same out of habit with her own glasses, but, in contrast, smiled uncomfortably. Siegrain shook his head. Their daughter had joined Fairy Tail at thirteen and both he and his wife swore that half the reports the Magic Council received these days had to do with her. As it happened, Belno had said as much on the subject. Laxus seemed vaguely amused to see Arcadios dragging her in, and Hisui giggled behind her hand. Laxus gave her an affectionate squeeze, waiting, as they all were, for either Arcadios, Siegrain, or Caitlin to say something.

"She was trying to scale the balconies," The White Knight informed them, releasing the fourteen year old and sending her a pointed look. " _Again_ , I might add."

"Angel!" Caitlin gasped. "How many times have I told you not to use your magic so recklessly?"

"I was going to see Fal _and_ prove a point to her," Fourteen year old Angelica Fernades muttered. "Arcadios likes to spoil my fun."

"Fun?" Laxus rolled his eyes. "You've spent too much time around Erza, haven't you?"

Angel scowled. "Erza's taught me plenty of good re-quips! I was —"

" _No_ ," Her mother cut across her. "We all love Erza, but she's…"

"Destructive?" Siegrain suggested, trying to hide his amusement.

Laxus scoffed. "Not as destructive as the Salamander, that's for damn sure."

Hisui laughed. "Natsu has destroyed a lot, hasn't he?"

Caitlin considered that. "I think everyone in the guild has," She remarked.

"Alright, Arcadios, thanks for stopping her again," Siegrain chuckled. "Angel, you can go find Fal just please _don't_ use your magic this time."

Angel grinned and sassily re-quipped into her favorite armor — water nymph — and ran past Arcadios, splashing him on the way out of the drawing room. Siegrain and Caitlin shared a knowing look. Arcadios stared at the four of them incredulously but then bowed deeply and left the room. Shortly after he left, Mirajane and Freed slipped in, looking briefly confused before they decided not to question it.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened," Freed remarked. "Not after last time."

Laxus grimaced at the thought. "If you're talking about what she, Annie, and Ryan did at the Fantasia Parade, then I agree."

"That wasn't too bad," Mira countered, pouring herself some tea. "They only joined Master Makarov."

Hisui laughed a little. "And set off colored smoke bombs."

"Not to mention the water wheel," Caitlin reminded her, twisting the butterfly ornaments in her hair. "Angel dragged Ryan into that, I'm afraid."

Mira smirked. "That was amusing, wasn't it?"

Freed shook his head. "It was worrying, my Mira, not amusing."

"Frankly, I've always been quite fond of their antics," Siegrain said, chuckling again. "When it isn't too destructive, that is."

Laxus shook his head. "Gramps has a… unique way of running the guild."

Hisui squeezed his hand. "He always has."

Mira winked. "Oh, don't worry about that. Makarov is just eccentric! He could give Toma a run for his money, actually!"

Freed, Laxus, and Hisui all started laughing, and Mira shrugged. Caitlin and Siegrain began giggling too.

"My father wears a pumpkin head!" Hisui exclaimed. "And he's been doing it for years!"

"True," Freed agreed. "Too true."

"On the other hand, Gramps sanctions all sorts of fighting and is the reason the Magic Council complains so damn much about the guild," Laxus glanced to Caitlin and Siegrain apologetically. "Not that he holds anything against you two or Erza."

"So far as we know," Freed slyly added, then returning to his proper disposition. "Although speaking of the guild, Caitlin, do you have any idea when Ever will return to Crocus? She's been gone three weeks and she said her job was only going to take two."

The butterfly adorned mage shrugged. "How should I know?" She said, sipping her tea. "If you ask me, Ever's probably trying to escape the pressures of being around all of us...and, besides, Elfman probably wants to take her to the south and do all sorts of —" She cut herself and cursed upon Siegrain intentionally pushing his foot down on hers. "Damn it, Sieg, why —"

"Your mind often goes places none of us expect it to," Siegrain reached down and rubbed the now-sore spot on her foot. "And after the last lecture you gave us on how merpeople have babies…"

"That was hysterical," Caitlin protested.

"You were on your sixth glass of champagne," Siegrain reminded her.

"You are pretty chaotic," Laxus remarked.

"I actually have to agree with her," Hisui said, shocking all of them. "What? We were all drinking that night, and she was still overthinking. How is that _not_ funny?"

Mira grimaced. "Hisui, you and Caity often have a...shall we say...unusual sense of humor. When Natsu got arrested during the Grand Magic Games a few years back and your father released him, you were trying not to giggle. If Laxus hadn't been there, I imagine plenty of people would have been confused. It's probably for the best that people thought Laxus had said something, not that you thought the circumstances were so —"

Mira cut herself off upon the door creaking open, only to find herself stunned to see her nephew. Laxus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his son, but no more than Hisui who tightly squeezed his hand. Sylvain had changed, but his blonde hair was extremely messy and his orange eyes almost dull.

"I feel like shit…" He muttered, collapsing into the chair in between his parents and his godparents. "How long was it this time?"

Caitlin gently patted his hands. "You missed your birthday, Sylvain," She told him. "It —"

"It's been six months," Laxus said, reassuringly rubbing Hisui's back.

Sylvain scowled at the ceiling. "Can I kill Ivan? I want to —"

"How about no," Laxus sighed. "I doubt it would do anything at this point anyways."

He fully understood his son's anger, but there had been enough bloodshed in nearly the past twenty years. Feeling Hisui tense in his arms, Laxus softly kissed her cheek.

"Where's Fallon?" Sylvain asked almost bitterly. "Or perfect little Annie?"

"Sylvain," Hisui found herself struggling to scold her son, even though it was clear to them all she meant to. "Annie isn't perfect. I know how draining these...spells are, but —"

"Annie's as smart as Fallon and Angel, she has basically nothing to worry about, and she never got cursed," Sylvain shook his head. He loved his little sister, but she also infuriated him. "It's not like anything bad has ever happened to her."

"Sylvain, that's enough," Laxus said with finality. He stood up when his son did and set a hand to both of his shoulders. "You're going to upset your mother," Laxus quietly told him. "Hisui worries every damn time you fall into the spells that you won't wake up, and this was the worst one you've ever had."

Sylvain snorted. "You're understating that."

Laxus shook his head. "We're always relieved when you break out of them," He finished. "Don't make things harder."

Sylvain said nothing but nodded shortly. He had absolutely nothing to say. The young prince swore everything felt new whenever he woke up. Sylvain knew it was only a horrid side effect of his curse, but he dreaded it none the less. After all, he feared one day he'd wake up only to find things were even more wrong than they always had been.


	42. A Grace Too Powerful To Name

"We've spent over a decade trying to find them," Michello frowned for a moment in thought. "Irene may be very much alive but I'm sure, _he_ must be dead!"

"Ivan Dreyar isn't dead, Michello," Caitlin said darkly. "If he is, by chance, then I'll throw a party. I'll even shoot fireworks off from the top of Mercurius itself."

Erza shook her head. "Don't disavow his skill. We can't take any chances here. However, I dare say my mother has always been the more dangerous one. Addressing her —"

"I fail to see how we can," Leji cut in grimly. "If there's one thing Irene Belserion is skilled at, it's evasion. Even if we managed to pin down her precise location at any given time, she would probably get away. I hope you haven't forgotten how easily she held down two Wizard Saints, the king and queen, and numerous mages when she cursed the elder princess and the prince."

Erza frowned. "I haven't forgotten," She said dryly, recalling the day with perfect clarity.

"Then let us continue to be cautious," Leji said calmly. "The only reason we're talking about this again is because of the new rumors that gave sprung up about Ivan Dreyar's whereabouts. Frankly, even if Irene is involved, I highly doubt we could pin anything on her."

"The evidence we have _is_ slippery," Caitlin mildly agreed. "However, I say this warrants a closer look."

"Yes, it does," Org frowned, deep in thought. "I am not eager to admit it, but I believe Ivan Dreyar is still alive because of how impossibly specific the transactions he supposedly made were. Not to mention the photographs. They may be blurry, however…"

Belno scoffed when the image projected. "I don't think it matters they're blurry," She said dryly. "That is, without question, Ivan Dreyar."

Michello stared at the projections incredulously. "If that's really him," He began. "I question how come we haven't heard or seen anything of him in years."

"That's not entirely accurate, at least when you look beyond what has been officially reported," Caitlin told him, crossing her arms and looking particularly imperious. "As it happens, Ivan personally delivered a threat to Laxus and Hisui a few months ago in Magnolia, while they were there with their children for the Harvest Festival and Fairy Tail's well-known Fantasia Parade. I hesitate to mention this because they didn't want to risk it becoming public and causing panic, and because they expresssly asked me not to, but, given the present circumstances, I really don't have much of a —"

"But?" Michello sent her a dark look. "You and your secrets are going to get us all into hot water!"

"I don't have many secrets, thank you very much," She snapped. "However, when it comes to matters that could jepordise safety in the entire kingdom —"

"Enough," Org said, raising a hand to silence them both. "Cate," He said shortly. "Please keep us all abreast of these matters regardless of your personal ties or judgements. Michello," He turned to his other collegue. "Reasonable or not, she hasn't done anything illegal although the _ethicacy_ of neglecting to immediately report such a matter is debatable."

"It is, however, understandable," Erza countered. "With all due respect, I think it's perfectly understandable why she waited to mention this, especially considering that nothing has come yet of that incident. If anything had, we most certainly would have heard of it immediately after."

"True," Leji conceded, glancing to Caitlin and then to Siegrain. "Were you aware of this, Sieg?"

He sighed. "Yes," He admitted. "But the king and queen made the same request of me and I thought it best, at the time, to honor their judgment of the situation."

"That isn't relevant," Belno said shortly, scowling at all of them "We are getting nowhere fixating on this, and I'm sure we _all_ have secrets of similar nature we'd prefer not come to light or be discussed."

Crawford, who had merely been listening to his colleagues' squabble, looked towards her in shock. "Elder Belno," He started, trying to mask his disbelief. "I'm sure that isn't true. This is a singular situation, an uncommon one, too, and I doubt it reflects a pattern."

Leji, Org, and Michello exchanged uncomfortable looks, which suggested a number of things, all of which confirmed Belno's words. This did not, however, ease the dark looks they sent the Fernadeses and Erza in particular.

"We ought not accuse each other of any form of malfeasance," Erza said calmly. "It isn't productive, is it?"

"It's not," Org shortly agreed. "To the matter at hand with Dreyar…"

"The images were taken near Magnolia last week," Leji put in. "Unsurprising, given Ivan's fixation on Fairy Tail."

Belno nodded curtly. "I wonder why he's so…"

She trailed off for just a second, catching the sideways glances Siegrain, Caitlin, and Erza sent each other. Though she picked up quickly to cover for them — having been in too deep for years — she couldn't help but wonder what they knew, and how. After all, it was more than apparent they had more to hide than most, and that included herself and her protection of Jellal and Wendy through almost the past twenty years.

* * *

"He's fine. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? Laxus, he's our son!"

"I know that. Don't act like I —"

"There's no need to be —"

"Hisui, please, I —"

Through the barely open slit in the door, Fallon, Annie, and Sylvain could see their mother tiredly sit down, burying her face in her hands. Their father, annoyed as he had sounded, came over to her and gently massaged her shoulders. The three siblings were practically tackling each other, trying to get a better look at their parents. Fallon in particular was curious. She craned her neck over Annetta, who was trying not to squeak or give them away. Fallon also pushed herself up over Sylvain, who was essentially sprawled out on the floor and very much nlt enjoying it. He vowed internally to get his sisters back later for using him as a climbing post. He also cursed Fallon for her "brilliant" idea to eavesdrop on their parents, a feat they had all tried and spectacularly failed at in the past. This time, however, Sylvain did concede they had a chance of not being caught, given that their parents weren't likely to leave Hisui's study until she finished going through her paperwork for the day. That, he was sure, would take awhile.

"'Sui, listen…" Laxus murmured after a long time, sitting down beside her and taking her hands. "I know you're worried about Sylvain because of the threat my father left us but he's going to be okay. My father isn't going to do anything to him, and, if he tries, I think we both know how that will end."

 _My grandfather wants...me?_ Sylvain thought, utterly confused. _But...why?_

Sylvain gritted his teeth suddenly when Fallon's heels dig into his back. He resisted the urge to make any movements or sounds, even though he wanted to (a) flip her off and (b) curse her out for wearing shoes that would probably leave little marks in his back. So far as the prince was concerned, there was absolutely nothing interesting enough to warrant this kind of pain. Annie's weight on him, too, only made it worse. He questioned why he had let them talk him into this, and he kept gritting his teeth. It was the only thing between him and a tirade of magic and swearing between the three siblings.

"I know," Hisui finally replied, her voice almost inaudible. "I'm just not sure we're…"

Laxus sighed. "Going to be able to stop him?"

"We couldn't protect them once," Hisui seemed guilt-stricken by the memory. "I'm terrified that will happen again."

Fallon frowned upon hearing her mother's words. _You didn't curse us_ , the princess thought, chewing at the insidevod her cheek. _And you and daddy have spent our whole lives trying to revoke our curses. Why do you feel guilty?_

"It won't," Laxus said with finality, squeezing her hands. "But, 'Sui, I'm worried about you. I thought you'd start to feel better after Sylvain woke up, but…"

"I do feel better," Hisui said dejectedly. "Just not enough, I suppose."

Laxus cupped her cheek, his brow furrowing in concern. "'Sui," He said gently. "Maybe we need to see someone about this. You've been upset for months, and —"

"I'm upset because our children are being threatened," Hisui cut across, her voice shaking a little. "I'm upset because of how injured you got during your last job, and because I thought I might never get to speak with our son again. I don't need help, Laxus, I need you and I need you to stay here."

 _Momma doesn't want him going on missions? Weird_ , Annie tapped her chin in thought, trying not to hum like she always was. _Daddy's an S-class mage. He can handle anything._

"Alright," Laxus agreed, chastely kissing his wife, who smiled weakly and kissed him back. "I miss you during those jobs anyway."

Hisui curled into his arms, looking a little less upset, if still extremely worried and fragile.

"I wish we could have done something," Hisui whispered. "They're our babies...we should have been able to have kept them safe."

"'Sui, stop blaming yourself," Laxus brushed his fingers lightly through her hair. "It's been sixteen years, and they're healthy and alright. You haven't done anything to hurt them."

 _Daddy's right_ , Fallon mused, her mind wandering for a minute before she forced it back to the issue at hand. _Mommy loves us too. They've never hurt us._

"Knowing that doesn't make it easier," Hisui brushed tears away from her eyes. "I'm their mother...and I —"

"Hisui Elizabeth Dreyar," Laxus eyed her for a long moment and then shook his head. "I know it's hard, okay? They're my kids too and, honestly, Annie is the luckiest child alive to have escaped what Sylvain and Fal couldn't but neither you nor I have anything to do with what happened to them. Alright?"

"Alright," Hisui softly spoke, almost as if she were unsure of the words. "Laxus, I...I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You won't have to worry about that," Laxus gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I meant it when we took our vows. Believe me, 'Sui, I'm not going anywhere."

 _Momma's crying,_ Annie realised when her mother didn't respond. _She's really that scared of Ivan…_

"Look, my father won't touch you or them again," Laxus said, stroking her hair while she sobbed into his chest. After months of trying to push aside her feelings, Hisui had finally reached her breaking point. "We haven't seen him since he threatened us a few months ago, and that was in Magnolia. He wouldn't dare try to get into the palace...not when he knows we're prepared this time."

 _This time_? Sylvain felt his stomach begin to churn at the thought. _Has Ivan gotten into the palace since…_

"He tried to take Annie," Hisui quivered. "She was two years old and he —"

"I know, I know," Laxus said, soothingly rubbing her back. "But he didn't take her and she's still here, unharmed. It's been eleven years since then. He won't be able to ever try something like that again."

 _Blood_ , Annie immediately thought, feeling faint at just the notion. _Ivan probably wanted me for my blood...yuck._

"And," Laxus finished, pausing to cup Hisui's cheek. "I promise I won't take any more jobs. It's probably about time I quit anyway. After all...I have my family to think about first."


	43. What We Can Never Understand

"Your majesty?"

"Hisui! Oh, God —"

For a few seconds, it felt as if the world were under water, and the darkness in her vision hurt like hell. Hisui realised, first, that Laxus was beside her, brushing his hand gently against her forehead. Then she realised she was on the floor, and that her head was throbbing.

"Thank God you're alright," Laxus whispered, pulling her in close. Hisui melted into his embrace but found herself confused.

"What happened?" She quietly asked him.

"You fainted," Laxus soothingly stroked her hair. "'Sui, you were out for at least five minutes, maybe longer and —"

"If it's not too much, her majesty really ought to lay down," Arcadios interjected. "I say this with all due respect, of course."

Laxus sighed and gently lifted Hisui into his arms, carrying her over to the small sofa in her study. He laid her down and then pulled off his fur coat, draping it over her. Then, he knelt down beside her and took her hands, hoping to reassure her, seeing that she looked both dizzy and pained. He hated seeing her like this. In more ways than he would ever care to admit to anyone but her, it pained him.

"Should I leave, your majesties?"

Laxus nodded shortly. "Yes, Arcadios, thank you." He murmured, turning back to his wife.

The White Knight bowed deeply and left the room, closing the door behind himself but standing guard by it. Several seconds passed quietly between the king and queen. Hisui felt terrible, and she knew she was in no state to deny it. Laxus squeezed her hands, and then leaned over to softly kiss her. She kissed him back, relieved that he was there by her side. When she tried, weakly, to pull him up on top of her and deepen the kiss, however, he delicately stopped her.

"'Sui…" Laxus quietly said, cupping her cheek. "Not now. You're unwell, and…" He trailed off and then stared at her worriedly. "Oh, Hisui, please don't tell me you've been overworking yourself again."

Dejectedly, Hisui sighed, not saying anything. They both knew, however, that he was right. She hadn't slept well the night before, and she hadn't eaten anything all day. It was nearly six in the evening. Hisui bit her lip, suddenly well aware that she had pushed herself too far. By the way he was looking at her, Laxus knew it too.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Laxus shook his head, wishing there were more he could do. "Hisui…"

He didn't know what to say. Hisui blinked back tears, her entire body shaking. She shivered under his coat, only marginally comforted by its familiar feel and the wiff of him on the collar.

"I'm sorry…" Hisui finally said, brushing her eyes. "I…"

"'Sui, don't," Laxus said shortly. "I'm far more concerned about your health than anything else. You know that."

Hisui began to respond but cut herself off upon the doors to her study creaking open again. Laxus tensed, reaching over to protectively wrap an arm around her, but relaxed a little when he saw it was only Toma. Evidently, the former king had heard what happened, at least based on how he was looking at his daughter and son in law.

"Dear God…" Toma frowned, looking between them. "Hisui, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, father," She detested how unconvincing she sounded. Laxus squeezed her hand. "It was just a fainting spell…" Hisui muttered, annoyed with herself.

Toma, not liking the sound of it, sent Laxus an almost dark look. "I hope you've been here the whole time."

Laxus felt taken aback and was sure he looked it. Then, he merely sighed, looking at his wife and resisting the urge to bring her into his arms.

"It's me you should be giving a hard time, father," Hisui said softly. "Laxus is only worried about me, he had nothing to do with what happened."

Toma cast a pointed look towards his son in law. "That I believe," He said, softening just a little. Toma had his quarrels with Laxus, but, at the end of the day, he was glad that the man had married Hisui. "But that doesn't mean I like this. Both of you, tell me...what's happened?"

Laxus shared a knowing look with Hisui and then lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek. Another moment passed in silence, and then he spoke.

"It's complicated, Toma," Laxus told him, keeping his hand tightly intertwined with Hisui's. "And, bad enough, it goes back to what my father and Irene did to my children sixteen years ago."

* * *

It was late, and Fallon knew it would be a nightmare if Annie — who slept so lightly that even her own movements could wake her — found her and wanted to know what was going on. She also knew that Sylvain would never let it go of he found her. Her twin brother had caught her doing questionable things before (read: sneaking out of the palace in a pumpkin head during the previous year's Grand Magic Games to mess with her grandfather on the unusually clouded summer day) and he had done an excellent job holding it over her head, that time so she would pull a scary prank with him. The levity that had accompanied those times, however, could not be felt here. Fallon tiptoed past her parents' bedchamber, the last one before the stairwell on the third floor, and then she slipped down the stairs. She was in her pale pink, silk fitted pyjamas which, coincidentally, were excellent for sliding down the banister. Fallon knew almost every part of Mercurius like the back of her hand; she knew where Arcadios and the guard were (mostly at night) and she knew how to sneak in and out without being noticed. Fallon chewed at the inside of her cheek, hating the knowledge that she'd worry her mother sick if Hisui ever found out but she needed to know if what she had seen —

"You're quite bold. I must say, I'm almost proud of you."

 _Shit_ , Fallon thought, steadying her shaky hands to focus her magic. _I was trying to get a closer look, not get seen by anyone! Ugh... damn it!_

The sixteen year old princess had made it out to the gardens and nearly to the palace gates, where the figure she had seen from her balcony had moved to cut off her path. Fallon had never felt more afraid. She was standing face to face with her grandfather. In the dark night, he seemed partially obscured but she knew full well who he was. Anger for what he'd done bubbling up in her, Fallon pulsed a tremendous bolt of lightning at him — bright, hot, purple lightning — and tried to run. Though he wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough, Ivan lunged towards his granddaughter and snatched her wrist, painfully squeezing it. Fallon let out a scream, but even she knew it was next to useless. She began to thrash, all but engulfing herself in her magic, but Ivan was quicker and far more skilled. He let go of her only to kick her down and, with a single smack, knocked her unconscious. Hearing footsteps nearby, Ivan grabbed Fallon, not caring that one of her shoes slipped off her foot when he vanished.

He reappeared about a mile beyond the city limits of Crocus, where he had been waiting for weeks since he had left Magnolia. Part of him was shocked by how easy it had been to take one of his grandchildren, much less Fallon, but Ivan thought little of it. He only needed one of them for the ritual he intended to carry out; while it was per the Empress' request, but he was amused by how fitting it was to have taken one of his grandchildren whom she had personally cursed. He tied up the princess, knowing full well that she would try and fight if she weren't unbound. He would depart for Dragnorf at dawn. By then, he was sure, Mercurius, Crocus, and probably the whole of Fiore would be in an uproar. All the more reason to run. He had scant details on _what_ precisely Irene's ritual entailed, but he couldn't care even if he tried. The thought of Laxus being thrown into panic was enough satisfaction for Ivan; he thought of his son as an idiot, one that was far too tied down by love. His marriage, Ivan believed, was foolish; Hisui and their children were holding Laxus back, in his mind. Feeling rather disdainful, Ivan glanced towards his granddaughter. If she survived whatever Irene intended to do to her, he imagined it wouldn't be pretty. For a second, he almost felt bad for the brat but set it aside, telling himself she was a means to his ends.

Besides, the princess was as weak as Laxus and Hisui, so far as Ivan was concerned. What he neglected to realise, however, was that his son and the family he had made with Hisui wouldn't be broken so easily. They were stronger than Ivan would ever or (more importantly) could ever know.

* * *

Jellal breathed in the crisp air, utterly relieved to have returned to Fiore. The trip into Dragnorf had not gone well; to be home now was almost exciting. Yet, he knew, the news he bore was anything but. He had confirmed that Ivan had Fallon, and that the man was still very much working closely with Irene. Swallowing hard as he walked through the darkened streets of Crocus, Jellal tried not to dwell on his inability to rescue the princess himself, having only been able to secure her captors, not her whereabouts. He knew Laxus and Hisui were already devastated by what had happened, and he knew this wouldn't make things better. Jellal internally cursed himself, vowing to return to Dragnorf with Erza and Wendy. He wasn't sure what they would do, but he wanted them by his side to help rescue Fallon. The girl was sixteen, for heaven's sake, and she had already suffered enough. Jellal was disgusted by the thought of whatever hells Irene and Ivan meant to put her through, especially when he recalled that Ivan was Fallon's grandfather. Angrily, Jellal stormed through the city streets, wanting to get home and clear his mind but he stopped in front of a house that, unusually for two in the morning, had its porch lights on. What made it less strange was the couple on the porch.

"Jellal?" Caitlin Fernades suddenly jumped off the porch swig and onto the steps up to the house, meeting her brother in law halfway. "Damn…" She said, calmly adjusting her glasses. "You look like shit."

"Unsurprisingly," He said gruffly, glancing towards his brother. "What are you and Sieg doing out here?"

"My wife couldn't sleep," Siegrain called out, chuckling whilst he joined them on the steps. "I think it's the little southern lady in her."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You and I both know it was because Angel's band is practicing in the attic, the erratic nightowls they are."

Jellal snorted. "I assume they're an all-girl band?"

"It's less a band and more of a group of girls that like singing songs from well before they were born," Siegrain replied, much to the amusement of his wife.

"Some of the songs they sing are from before we were born."

The three of them laughed for a few minutes, but the levity sure as hell didn't last. By all means, it never seemed to.

"I'm only back here temporarily," Jellal told them, lowering his voice. "I have to return to Dragnorf...Laxus was right. It was his father that took Fallon, but where...honestly, that's why I care back. For my wife and daughter."

"You need their help," Caitlin deduced with a slight frown.

Jellal nodded. "Yes."

Another several seconds passed in painful silence. Jellal was then confused; his sister in law began digging through her purse. Siegrain, however, knew exactly what his wife was so fervently looking for.

"Jellal, listen to me," Caitlin briefly paused and stared at him, her jade eyes blazing. "Fallon would never go down without a fight. Hisui gave this to me...and I need you to use it to track her down."

Jellal's eyes widened when she handed him Fallon's shoe from within her purse. It was the pale pink ballet flat that had fallen off the princess' foot the day she had been taken.

"I should have known you were ready for anything," Jellal said, unable to mask his shock. " _Caity Jade_."

Caitlin scowled at him. "You know I only let Sieg call me that."

"True," Siegrain agreed, standing up and joining them. "But we might as well let it slide. After all, we are asking for his help."

Jellal nodded shortly. "I'll tell Erza and Wendy," He said, glancing out at the night. "I'll need them even more if we're to track Fallon's scent...and rescue her too."

Siegrain sighed. "I hope this will be resolved quickly," He said, sharing a knowing look with his wife. "For everyone's sake."


	44. Draining All Of Me

Fallon Fiore Dreyar woke up with her wrists cut up almost as badly as her ankles, probably from coarse rope. There was the taste of iron on her lips and it was gritty in her mouth. She recognised the taste. Blood. Her blood, to be specific. She realised with a start that she was still in her pyjamas and that they were dusty, much like the floor. She knew for sure that she wasn't at home. If she were, her family would have found her by now. It had to have been days since she had fought her grandfather, she was sure. This couldn't be soon. Even if it were the Palace of Perdition below Mercurius, Fallon was certain they would have searched every inch of it by now. She swallowed hard. It was finally setting in that she was anywhere but home. She was alone in this dirt and grime. There was a small window with bars in front of it from the outside, and Fallon creeped away from the light it let in. Confined as she was, the princess of Fiore thought, for just a second, that she was going to die. This certainly didn't seem like a place people escaped from. Hearing heavy footsteps down the long corridor just beyond the confines of her cell, Fallon laid down on the disgusting cot and curled tightly into herself. She prayed that her parents would find her. She prayed the sunlight would touch her.

"Well...it seems it truly was fate that has tied me to the Fiore family."

Fallon weakly looked up, not having heard her cell door open and hurting in places she didn't even know could hurt. When she saw whom it was that had entered, she wanted to puke. It was with a jolt, she knew without a doubt who this woman must be. The woman who had cursed her and her brother from the start. Fallon wondered if her family knew what happened to her. She worried they wouldn't find her in time, if at all. The notion sickened her. Even though it hurt like hell, her entire body shook. The woman disdainfully looked down her, very much like Ivan had, and then laughed mirthlessly. It was nothing short of chilling. Fallon's insides churned, almost as if she were reliving her christening, a day she was grateful to have been far too young to remember.

"Your grandfather has been a most useful asset to myself and Zeref since the end of the X791 Grand Magic Games," Irene remarked, leaning against her staff with a mock sigh. "Wasn't your mother pregnant with you and your brother then? You were born in May of X792, were you not?"

Fallon bit her lip. "Why do you know all of this?" She whispered, her throat painfully dry. "Why did you curse me and Sylvain?"

"That's not a story you deserve to know," Irene replied with an even stare. Fallon forced herself to meet her gaze. "Oh? Are you not afraid of me?"

"Of course I'm afraid of you," Fallon said almost inaudibly. "But I'm curious about you too…"

Irene snorted. "That's the sort of thing that will get you killed, young lady. But I suppose you will probably die either way. You see, I need someone to use as a host...a host with intense magic energy that can break through the Lumen Histoire and end the corporeal tie of Mavis Vermillon to this world. If you survive that ordeal...then you may very well prove useful. If not…"

"No!" Fallon tried to stand up but her breath caught in her throat. Irene, taking advantage of this, knocked her to the ground with her magic. Fallon let out an anguished cry, her body shrieking at her in pain. "I won't!" The princess weakly shrieked. "I can't! I refuse...to die in this...this wretched hovel!"

Irene rolled her eyes. "You look so much like your pathetic mother...and you both are as weak as your grandmother before you. Are you aware that I killed her? Or how I did so?"

Fallon coughed up a little blood, and stared at Irene in horror. She knew full well what had happened to her grandmother.

Terrifyingly, she was now afraid that she would suffer the same fate.

"I cursed you and your brother because I knew it would cause Toma unfathomable pain," Irene went on. "Much like what he caused me when he married Heather instead of me, the woman he loved. Ivan only became involved to get to your father. It seems to me that he enjoys upsetting Laxus and Hisui...perhaps because your parents —"

"Grandfather doesn't love you!" Fallon trembled when Irene snapped her head angrily towards her. "He's afraid of you too…"

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She mused. "Retribution truly is sweet, is it not? Oh, Toma could have prevented so much if he had simply married me. There would never have been any Eclipse, nothing would have happened to you and your brother...but I'm afraid there is nothing to be done. I can only tie up the loose ends that are left...and that starts with you."

Fallon wanted to puke. She got the idea that whatever it was they wanted her to do the "Lumen Histoire" (or whatever the hell it was) wouldn't be pretty. It would probably involve blood. Her blood. The thought made her sick.

"Why?" Fallon choked out. "Can't this be over?" She whimpered.

Irene shook her head, smiling. "Not 'til I win."

* * *

It had been a week since the princess — the heir apparent — had been kidnapped. Fiore was in an uproar, but the royal palace of Mercurius was even more in disarray. Arcadios never left princess Annetta and prince Sylvain without himself or Mira and Freed there with them. Laxus was always by Hisui's side, and more than a few nights had ended in the queen being unable to sleep well from her anxiety. Laxus was losing sleep too from the worry for his daughter, and he was as pained by what had happened as his wife was. Fallon's kidnapping — and Jellal's confirmation of who had done it — made meetings such as this even more unbearable. Laxus couldn't concentrate on addressing other matters of state when he was worried about what his father could be doing to his daughter. Would Fallon have to live through what he had at Ivan's hands? Was she still alive? Would she be alright? The thought in and of itself angered him. Laxus clenched his fists in his lap, casting a glance towards his wife, who seemed dejected as she examined the papers in front of her while their advisors droned on about security, the concerns of the Magic Council, and the possibility of cancelling the Grand Magic Games due to the kingdom's increasing precarious position.

"Alright," Hisui said shortly, pushing the stack of papers to the side. "Realistically, how dangerous are the Games looking to be?"

"No more than usual, and of course I'm sure his majesty the dowager king could provide us with any details we may have missed on the matter."

Toma, on the other side of his daughter, nodded. "Yes, that's true. Hisui, I understand your reservations and that of the others, especially those on the Magic Council, however —"

Barely aware of it himself, Laxus felt himself snap. Before he knew he was thinking it, he said in a low voice: "How the hell can we talk about the Grand Magic Games when my daughter could be dead?"

The room fell completely silent. Hisui reached for his hands while her own began to shake. She tried to maintain her own composure, but a flash of upset across her face betrayed her true feelings. She had been thinking the same as her husband. Toma, to the contrary, stared at Laxus in shock. Their advisors, albeit silent, were in disbelief at the retired king's surprise. They themselves were still questioning how the queen had found the strength not to cancel her meetings in light of all that had happened in the last week to the royal family.

"Hesitate as I might to say this," Freed calmly interjected, briefly sharing a look with Mira. "I believe we have family matters to discuss at the moment."

Their advisors took the hint and quickly left. None of them were surprised; if anything, they only wondered how the meeting had gone on as long as it had. When they were gone, Mira stood up and slowly began to pace. Freed watched her, every so often glancing towards Laxus, Hisui, and Toma. Laxus still had his hand held in his wife's, but Toma seemed annoyed.

"We've done everything we can for now," The former king finally said. "And you and Hisui were not to blame for this; don't —"

"She's our daughter," Laxus irritably reminded him. "How would you have felt if someone had done something like this to Hisui?"

Hisui flinched at the thought. Apologetically, Laxus wrapped an arm securely around her. He held her tightly in her arms because he knew how it comforted her, if only a little these days.

"This happened to my son!" Toma snapped. "And you know full well what that did to my family! Laxus, don't you dare think for a second that I don't understand the pain you and Hisui are in because I have experienced the same damn thing!"

"We thought we knew what happened to Freed," Hisui said softly, tears rising in her eyes. "We don't even know where to begin when it comes to what Ivan's done to Fallon."

Toma frowned, but he shook his head when he saw the way Hisui crumpled into Laxus, who himself only seemed barely able to hold himself together for her sake.

"'Sui…" Laxus murmured, his voice breaking. "I'm right here...shh…"

Mira stopped pacing and turned towards them, setting a hand to Freed's shoulder.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mira gently asked.

Hisui shook her head. "No," The queen said, blinking back more tears. "There's not…"

Laxus gently kissed her, cupping her cheek for a long time. Then, the king pulled his queen in close, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He needed her more than ever, and that was true for her as well.

"I failed her as a mother…" Hisui said, her entire body shaking in Laxus' arms. "First when I couldn't stop the curse and now this? Fallon...she…"

"You aren't a failure as a mother......although I feel the same way about myself. 'Sui, I....I... we'll figure something out," Laxus vowed, pausing to brush his own tears away from his eyes. He kissed her again, holding her still. "Or so help me God…" He whispered.


	45. Bleeding Love

_"Wow! Shooting stars!" Six year old Hisui Elizabeth Fiore had pointed up at the sky, standing up on her tip toes to see better. "Look!" She said, tugging on Arcadios' arm and then her brother's sleeve. "Five of them!"_

_"How odd," Arcadios had mused to himself. "Falling starts don't usually appear to be rising upward."_

_Freddie had crossed his arms and jumped when his little sister began tugging on his sleeves again._

_"Hisui!" He had irritably exclaimed. "I'm not going to play with you right now! Cut it out!"_

_Hisui had pouted, looking hurt. Arcadios sighed and almost immediately intervened._

_"Shall we get back to searching for his majesty?" Arcadios had smiled when the two little ones nodded excitably. Silently, he was relieved that Heather was away. After all, the queen had a penchant for odd behavior when it came to anything out of the ordinary, especially when it came to her husband and their children. "Where could he have disappeared to?" The young knight had muttered._

_Hisui had chased after her brother, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. She nearly tripped when they reached the stairs, and her tiara nearly went flying. In a surprising instant, however, Toma, who stepped out from seemingly nowhere, caught it with a small laugh. He —_

"'Sui?"

Hisui woke up abruptly, and startled for just a second. Laxus was beside her, looking terribly worried. He gently rested a hand on her arm, and then, softly, he kissed her lips.

"You were fitful again," He said quietly. "Were you having that nightmare again?"

Hisui shook her head. "Not this time…" She whispered.

Laxus tiredly ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "Do you want to talk about it?" He pressed.

Hisui hesitated but didn't object when he offered her his embrace. She snuggled tightly against her thunderbeast, who in turn held her just as tight. Laxus desperately wanted to know what was bothering her, but he didn't press more. They were both struggling enough as things were. It had been two weeks since their daughter had been taken. Jellal and Erza has departed for Dragnorf with Wendy almost as soon as he had returned from a long absence scouting there. Sylvain had been angry and detached since his sister had been taken; Annie had been inconsolable. Laxus knew, too, that their kids could tell how hard the situation was weighing on him and Hisui.

"I just…" Hisui softly spoke, tears weighing on her eyes. "I wish I could have stopped this."

"I do too," Laxus murmured, stroking her hair. "But we can't…"

"Invade the empire and take her back ourselves?" Hisui finished.

Laxus nodded. "I want to, 'Sui, and if we were in any other position I would but, if we do, I'm scared my father will…"

He couldn't finish his thought but they both knew what he was afraid of. Ivan had spilled his own son's blood in a sick attempt to make Laxus more "useful" to him. They were worried he would do the same if not worse to Fallon, never mind that she was his own granddaughter.

"I'm sorry about my father," Hisui eventually said, her voice almost inaudible. "I know he's been on edge and, while I know it's no —"

"Shhh…" Laxus whispered, holding her tighter while she began to shake. "Toma means well, I get it. Don't worry about that. Not for me, okay?"

Hisui weakly nodded, biting back tears. "I know we'll figure something out but...ever since…"

"I've been worried too," Laxus gently reminded her. "Why do you think I've — _we've_ — always been so protective of the three of them?"

Hisui eyed him for a few seconds and then softly kissed him. "I love you so much," She quietly affirmed. "My thunderbeast."

Laxus smiled for her sake. "I love you too, princess, I really do…"

* * *

Never before had Fallon hated a human being more than she hated Irene and Ivan. Between him kidnapping her and Irene's threats, Fallon had decided the past weeks had been the absolute worst in her life. She feared it would only get worse once Irene stopped waiting to torture her. The threats were one thing — they shook her to her core and every fiber of her being was afraid of what truth lay underneath them — but actual torture, if that were indeed what Irene had planned for her, was something else entirely. Ivan had said that her magic energy would be pushed to the brink and escape her "when the time was right." Irene kept referencing this damn "Lumen Histoire" and how it had something to do with Fairy Tail's first Master. None of it made much sense to the young princess. All Fallon knew for certain was that they would probably kill her. Her stomach churnned at the mere thought. It didn't help that she hadn't had much of anything (at least anything that wasn't disgusting and basically slop) to eat since she had arrived. Her green hair was tangled and her pale skin and nails seemed afflicted with a permanent layer of dust and grime; the same could be said of her pyjamas. It was a permanent reminder of her situation, and she utterly resented it.

Fallon kept telling herself that, if she ever made it home, she would find the softest clothes she owned and sleep in them until this was just a horrible nightmare. Now, she curled into herself and tried to stop the terrible shaking that had overtaken her body in the last few days. Whenever bits of sunlight harshly entered her cell, Fallon curled up as far away from it as possible. She tried to avoid the rats she shared the room with, and, even though she thought it was insane, she talked to the spider that spun a web under cot when she felt particularly alone. The spider, the princess mused bitterly, was better company than the two humans that came and went. Every time Fallon heard footsteps bearing her cell, she flinched. Every part of her being would scream in terror and, sometimes, those screams escaped her —

"It's rude to shriek upon receiving a visitor, don't you think?" The oddly dressed man whom she had not seen before entered her cell, shaking his head. "From the heiress to Fiore's throne, I would have expected much better manners."

Fallon turned away from him, her arms crossed. Something about him bothered her, something that seemed inexplicably evil in just his presence.

"That warrants a reply," The man called, a threat chisled in his tone.

"Why should I respect the people who are going to kill me?" Fallon muttered. "It seems stupid if you ask me."

The man laughed, apparently finding her remark hysterical. Fallon, much to the contrary, was chilled to the bone.

"Don't you know who I am?" The man asked in a hushed tone. When she said nothing, he continued. "Tell me: do you know of the R-System construction failure from X789? There's nothing wrong if you don't. Your mother was only twenty one at the time, and I doubt she had been seeing your father for very long."

Fallon didn't turn around but she was vaguely curious. "I know it was meant to resurrect the most evil mage to ever live," She said shortly. "My godmother told me about it."

"Of course that butterfly-adorned bitch would," The man chortled. "She may be a member of the Magic Council but, when —"

"How do you know about any if this?" Fallon snapped, interrupting his thought. "How do you know a damn thing about my family or our family friends?"

The man smirked and used his own magic to force her to look at him. "Because," He said with a sinister grin. "That tower was meant to revive me, or more so my magic power. Me...Lord Zeref."

Seconds later, he vanished. Fallon, without even the chance to know it was coming, puked. She told herself it was one of Irene's games, but she couldn't help but wonder, in terror, what the truth was.

* * *

Jellal glanced to Erza, who seemed to tighten her hand around her gun every second. Wendy kept step with her parents, ready for a fight. They had crossed over deep into Dragnorf after weeks of travel, and they were all worried that they would be caught. Wendy knew as well as they did that the consequences of being found here would be severe. All things considered, especially when it came to what she knew of her grandmother, Wendy didn't want to have to take any gambles. She remembered as well as they did what had happened in June of X792 at Fallon and Sylvain's christening, after all. That was a day that would be forever etched painfully into their memories. Wendy shivered a bit when the piercing wing blew past them again, and she felt sickened by the distant burning smell in the air. Times like these, when her senses were all but overwhelmed by sensation, were the times she hated being a dragon slayer. Still, she did what she could to hide it and glanced around, hoping to glean some insight into their surroundings. Erza noticed this out of the corner of her eye and sighed. It seemed Wendy was already a step ahead of her.

"Chances are she's being held in the imperial capital," Jellal said with a slight frown. "If I recall, that's thirty miles from here."

Erza swore lightly under her breath. "It's going to be late by the time we get anywhere near there. Shouldn't we stop for the night?"

Jellal shook his head. "Much as I would like to, I sincerely doubt there's any benefit to stopping."

"He's right," Wendy said, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. "We should move as quickly as we can. What if Irene already knows we're here? If we stop, wouldn't she be more likely to find us?"

Erza hesitated. "Provided she knows we're in her country, you're probably right. Still…"

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "You aren't looking for a fight with her, are you?"

Erza scowled. "I won't deny that fighting her would be immensely satisfying," She said shortly. "I will deny, however, the notion that I'm seeking a fight. My mother is incredibly skilled, and while we are evenly matched…"

Wendy shuddered, remembering the last time Erza had fought Irene or, at least, tried to and it had been anything but pretty.

"Aren't you worried we'll be recognised when we enter Draconian?" Wendy asked her mother when they resumed their trek on. "I'm sure they frown upon our presence here."

Jellal chortled. "Frown upon our presence here?" He shook his head after a moment. "I believe that's quite the understatement."

"This is no time for levity," Erza cut across them, tightening her hand even further around her gun. "Fallon's life is at stake and, though it goes without saying, we can't trust my mother and Ivan not to harm her."

Wendy's face fell at the thought. "I'm not sure they haven't harmed her already," The sky dragon slayer said, swallowing hard.

"Neither am I," Jellal grimly agreed. "Which is exactly why I want us to make it to the imperial capital today."

Erza flattened her lips and nodded shortly. "I won't argue with that," She said. "But we're going to have to do something about our appearances before we arrive in Draconian."

"That's not going to be a problem," Jellal reminded her. "We'll use our magic and false names and leave it at that. Can't be too hard."

"We probably shouldn't use our magic too much though," Wendy put in, twisting her hair in her hands. "It'll give us away if mom requips or I prove I'm a dragon slayer."

Jellal sighed. "I know," He said glancing at the slightly forbidding sky. "Until we find and can rescue Fallon, we should avoid using magic."

"No arguments here," Erza shortly replied.

Wendy nodded in agreement but she was sick to her stomach, worried they would fail.


	46. Draconian

"I've never felt more exposed," Jellal muttered to his wife. "Even when I was the most wanted man in Fiore."

Erza scowled at him through her hood, although her eyes were barely visible to begin with. A long scarf was wrapped around her hair, neck, and most of her face; the idea to obscure themselves with linens rather than magic had been Wendy's. Like her mother and father, she was heavily covered. This was, a bit to their surprise, not an uncommon look in the imperial capital. Many people in Draconian seemed eager to hide their faces; whether or not this was due to their proximity to the empress' personal domain was anyone's guess. Jellal reckoned it had just as much — if not more — to do with the heavy layer of smoke that seemed to roll through the mountains and pervade every inch of the valley-lain capital. He had never seen anything quite like it. There was magic energy in the air, too, that felt almost wrong, as if it came from a distorted source. The presence of it was nauseating to him; he was reminded too much of his own forays into the darkness by it. The familiarity was almost too much to bear. His eye narrow (his right was covered by an eye patch, meant far more to cover his tattoo), Jellal took in the city. They were scouting, first and foremost.

Rounding the corner from the residential sector from whence they came (albeit squatting in a shitty apartment for the time being), the three entered the main city streets. The marketplace was alive and bustling; children running up and down the streets while adults and elders presented their wares. Erza fingered the little money they had in her pocket; none of them had brought jewels, knowing full well the upheaval having anything associated with the Fiore kingdom would cause, but they lacked imperial constants too. Jellal had gotten enough pickpocketing for them to survive a day or two, but, if they didn't find the Princess fast, they would lose the chance. Stiffening as they continued to press through the large market crowds, Erza kept her focus on Jellal and Wendy, not particularly eager to lose either of them. She fully intended to avoid her mother, and the last thing she wanted to do was be forced to fight her or grovel before her for the sake of her husband, daughter, and the Princess. Wendy and Jellal, for their part, kept close as they looked around. They blended in well enough, but it was hard not to be uncomfortable with some of the rhetoric they were surrounded by. Thus was the reality of the empire, they supposed.

"X808 has been a hell of a year so far. Gotta wonder if Fiore'll still be standin' come X809. They're already down an heir. Bet the throne won't survive the winter."

"Heard the Unceasing Empress is gonna be speakin' tonight. Maybe she'll have had another premonition."

"Maybe Lord Zeref —"

"Don't speak his name with such impunity!"

"M'lady, he was only sayin' —"

"The name of the Unceasing Empress' greatest General is not one to be taken lightly! Imagine if the viceroy had heard the heresy you spill!"

Wendy swallowed hard, getting closer to her mother. "Viceroy?" She whispered in Erza's ear, praying no one but her could hear.

"Ivan," Erza replied under her breath. "I presume, at any rate."

Jellal, who had been just close enough to catch her words, met Wendy's worried gaze and nodded in affirmation. "I'm afraid your mother is correct." He spoke telepathically to her, using his magic ever so briefly to eliminate the omnipresent possibility of being overheard.

Wendy glanced around, sick to her stomach from the voices that surrounded them and the acrid smells in the air.

"Out of the road!"

The three of them all startled upon an elderly man shoving them into the crowd on the sides. Erza whipped her head around, disoriented by the noise and the sudden vacating. Every single person in the market squeezed into the sides. People were joustled about almost as if they were dolls; the most agile climber on top of wooden stands and hot tin roofs. Jellal caught his wife's eye briefly, catching her hand under her long flowing robes. Wendy hid herself behind them, attempting to appear as aware of what was happening as the people around them. It was the sight of soldiers marching down from the far end of the market that made her blood run cold. Wendy pulled her hood further down over her face, her stomach tying into knots. Jellal pushed them back into the crowd a bit but they were still very close to the road down which the battalion was processing. Then came a lavish figure, riding above his men on an armored horse, that the three of them knew with a jolt. The people bowed as he passed, and Erza and Jellal stared at each other in disgust as the formidable and armored Ivan Dreyar grew nearer. Sensing no other options, the three of them did as the others in the crowd did. When he stopped a few feet away, however, they wanted to run.

"Her majesty, the Unceasing Empress, has made a new proclamation amid...troubling event," Ivan scanned over the crowd with a sour look. "The king and queen of Fiore sent the heir apparent to their kingdom here a few weeks ago on a diplomatic errand...but the girl instead made an attempt on the life of our Unceasing Empress. Fiore — the most powerful country in Ishgar — attempted to kill another country's leader. This aggression cannot be left unchecked, hence our Unceasing Empress' proclamation: as of today, the twenty eighth of June, X808, all citizens between the ages of fourteen and twenty five must enlist in the military. We are now preparing for war. For an invasion of Fiore."

Murmurs sprung up in the crowd the second the viceroy of the Central Empire finished speaking. Shouts in rage against Fiore rose up as well. Ivan smiled, but his gaze darkened when he caught sight of three cloaked individuals attempting to leave. He raised his hand, the crowd forced them back, and they were forced to prostrate themselves before him.

"You dare disrespect your viceroy?"

Erza kept her head bowed. "No."

"I'm sorry…" Wendy squeaked. "We never meant to —"

"We only need to bring our frail daughter home," Jellal cut in, gently touching Erza's back as If to comfort her. Wendy, careful to keep her garments from slipping, collapsed into a heap and groaned as if in pain. "I'm afraid she's afflicted of a serious blood maldiction."

Ivan frowned. "Is that so?" He slowly spoke.

"Yes…" Erza forced herself to sound desperate, no matter that she despised this acting.

Ivan had a guard kick Wendy in the stomach, which this time elicited a real (if extremely exaggerated) groan of pain. He then swatted at them, much as if they were flies. With no shortness of disdain, he then said:

"Do not disrespect me or our Unceasing Empress again," Ivan coldly told them. "Get up and keep that sealing girl of yours out of my sight. If she's no use to the army as a soldier, you ought to pray she won't be of use as target practice. Away with you! All of you!"

Erza and Jellal lifted Wendy up, still play-acting, and quickly headed out. Though the muttered the expected profuse gratitudes for the mercy of the viceroy, not a word of it was sincere. If anything, they were more concerned than ever about what would happen to Fallon Fiore if they were indeed able to save her.

* * *

Irene knealt down beside the scrying pool, her fingers gracefully brushing just against the surface of the water. It was nearing midnight, and the conditions in the sanctuary were perfect. Shedding her heavy gowns, Irene let her magic energy out into the air, allowing it to fill the room. Slowly, a light mist began to form, clinging to her body and to every surface within the sanctuary. The flowers began to wilt under the pressure as the most grew stronger. The grass the empress knealt upon began to dew, almost becoming one with the water of the scrying pool itself. Then, a single holly rose — the rare flower grown only under magical conditions in the empire — drooped, releasing a single petal into the water. Irene watched with perfect, intense concentration. The enchanted water pushed and pulled the holly rose petal, stealing what energy it had possessed. Irene opened her eyes to watch as it began to reveal its secrets. On the eve of the previous moon's departure, signaling the arrival of the new month, the scrying pool revealed, similar to a communications lacrima, for an hour the immediate status of the one upon whom she was fixated. For the better part of the last three decades, that person had been Toma E. Fiore. Now, as the waters stilled, that was reaffirmed.

Through the otherwise inky reflections, Irene saw the former king of Fiore in the depths of Mercurius' records hall. With him were his son, daughter in law, and grandson. Irene frowned when she realised the boy was not Sylvain and that the king and queen were nowhere to be seen, let alone the other princess. Irene sighed and observed. To be a step ahead of them at all times, she believed, would be the key to her victory. While, already, she was knee deep in laying the plans for the invasion of Fiore (their true aim being not the monarchy or the capital but rather the secret deep within the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in Magnolia), there was much more to be done. They had to strike perfectly or else they would fail. Irene knew, too, that if the princess proved to not be useful that she would need to spill the blood within her own closest guards and advisors to achieve the aim she had formed with Zeref. It mattered little to her long term, although Irene was aware it would be much easier if they only had to use one person's energy. To spill and then bend that of multiple people would be a difficult feat, and it would consume more time. As she observed her former lover's vain attempts to find maps of her empire, Irene let herself go. She did not need to concern herself with trivialities.

Deep below her though still within her domain, the magic energy was shaking. Irene could feel it, was aware of it, but did not care. She knew of course what it was or, to be pedantically accurate, whom it was. Zeref himself had insisted upon meeting their prisoner, after having heard tale from Ivan of the girl's refusal to cooperate or even speak half the time. Irene didn't particularly care what he was doing to the girl so long as she wasn't released. Zeref, though, would never be so ignorant. He was ruthlessly cunning, a master of magic and the dark and forbidden arts in particular, and he was the one who truly wanted to destroy the Lumen Histoire. So long as she could retain her power and torment her lover, Irene didn't care what she had to allow. She thought the same of Zeref as she did Ivan; a useful, powerful ally that would grant her the things she wanted. A seal protecting her reign. Revenge on the Fiore family. Those were all being met, so she cared not what they did to provide her with them. Zeref himself was well aware of this, so much so he was enjoying himself. Irene and Ivan had not been lying when they had said the princess was stubborn. He was no longer sure how long he had been down in the cell, tormenting her with the sunlight, but he couldn't help but laugh at it.

"You're a strange girl," Zeref said without so much as a hint of emotion. Fallon quivered away from the sunlight he kept directing towards her. "I've never seen anything quite like this. How is it you have so much raw power but not the will nor skill to fight back?"

"Leave me alone," Fallon whimpered, curling into herself. "Please…"

"But why?" Zeref laughed dryly, shaking his head. "You won't be of any use if you continue to refuse to use your power. Indeed...such refusal won't end well for your part. Do you not wish to be spared?"

Zeref manipulated the sunlight in the cell until it washed over her. Fallon flinched, her entire body feeling as weak as a rubber band. Her mind, too, felt like an unforgiving ocean of the worst thoughts; she was sure, for a few seconds, that she would die here and no one would ever know of it. Her fate would be worse than that of her grandmother, and Fallon knew Heather's death had been anything but merciful. Her hands shaking, Fallon tried to shield herself with her tattered sheet and grimy clothes, but Zeref only kept redirecting light over her. It was inescapable. The sixteen year old princess caught a glance of his face and saw not a hint of remorse; if she saw anything, it was amusement.

"You're never going to make it back to Fiore alive," Zeref flippantly remarked. "I'm not even sure you'll make it through the process of extracting your magic energy, if that's what this comes down to."

The cell door creaked open. Zeref angrily turned around only to see the female guard who had been stationed to watch Fallon day and night. She bowed deeply before him and proffered her hand. In it was a scroll, a scroll with the imperial emblem emblazoned upon it. Zeref snatched it from her hands and deactivated his magic. He read it quickly and then crumpled it in his hands.

"Irene requests my presence," He darkly informed the imprisoned princess. "You may consider yourself lucky that our session ends here for today. If you do not improve soon...then there will be no other alternatives than to forcibly drain your magic energy and what a waste of talent that would be."

He stormed out, then promptly vanishing into a cloud of smoke. The guard lingered in the cell, however, and approached Fallon. She raised her hand, as if she were to smack her, but only mimed the movement to slip her cold water and two protein bars. Fallon squinted at her in confusion.

"You're poisoning me," Fallon hoarsely coughed out. "Aren't you?"

"You will be my atonement," The guard hissed in her ear. "No. That is not poison. I am not helping you commit suicide nor am I here to kill you. I am aiding you. Keep those hidden. Do not be seen with them."

"You're lying —" Fallon weakly protested.

The guard pressed a sharp, pale finger to the princess' lips, narrowing her eyes with every second that passed.

"Shush, princess," She snapped in a hushed tone. "I'm risking my own life for yours. Do not make this difficult. Now: the pink haired guard, Mercedes. You may trust her and the white haired guard, Lysander, also. Their real names are Meredy and Lyon. Address them only as such the next time you are left alone with one of them. They are with me. We will get you out of here alive. You need only play your part."

Fallon rubbed her eyes. "Who are you?" She whispered. It wouldn't take much "playing" for her to be pained and dying here.

"They call me Irides here," The guard replied shortly. "But my true name is Ultrear."

Fallon flinched. She had heard the name before but never in a positive light.

"Ultrear Milkovich?" Fallon croaked out.

She patted the princess' head in affirmation. "I knew you weren't stupid," She mused. "But, then again, how did you end up here?"


	47. Drenched in Lies

"She's pathetic."

"I say we drain her now and cut our losses."

"I said she's pathetic, Ivan, not useless."

"As if she'll demonstrate any talents now."

"We have quite a bit of time until the invasion. I believe we ought to use it."

Irene had said nothing in the squabble and had no intention to yet. Still, she slightly inclined her head towards Zeref, who had spoken last, and eyed them both. She wasn't particularly shocked by their conflicting attitudes towards the prisoner, nor was she shocked by Irides' complete indifference towards the matter. Irides was a guard, a merc, and an assassin. She only cared about her pay checks, a fact of which Irene was well aware. Irides, Mercedes, and Lysander: the last two years they had worked loyally for her and the last two years those siblings had probably been paid more than any of her other subordinates, excepting Ivan. Irides was certainly direct, something Irene quite enjoyed if only because it made her extremely predictable. Irides and her siblings would do anything for a large enough cut, and Irene was well aware that she was the highest bidder around. Their bought loyalty was extremely convenient, even more so than Ivan's. After all, the mercs had far fewer demands than the viceroy.

"Isn't it more economical to assess her ability, drain her when we get to Fairy Tail, and then use her as a bargaining chip against the royal family?" Irides sent Ivan a bored look through her heavily lined eyes, and he scowled at her in return. "Damaged or not, I bet the king and queen will pay a hefty sum to have their daughter back. If you ask me, they'd probably give up the throne for it."

Ivan scoffed. "That's ridiculous. They might love their children, but I sincerely doubt they'd give up the throne for them."

Irides shrugged. "It was only a thought. You take things far too personally, esteemed viceroy."

Zeref laughed upon the flash of violent anger that flashed across Ivan's face. "That was quite a turn," He remarked. "Few people are so willing to challenge the viceroy."

"I owe respect to my employer, and no one else," Irides said shortly. Irene smiled, tapping her nails against the table and waiting for her merc to continue. "I owe nothing to Ivan, although if he were to employ me that would, of course, change."

Ivan turned to her, indignation scrawled over his face. "You dare tread such a dangerous line, Lady Irides?"

Irides nodded shortly. "You seem confused," She said. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Why you —" Ivan snarled.

"Irides and Zeref have been drawing magic out of the princess, Ivan," Irene reminded him. "All things considered, given your limited interactions with the girl, I should think they know what best to do with her."

Ivan glowered at Irides but said nothing to contradict Irene. By all means, the Empress' mood had not been good that day and he had no desire to test her patience. That was something he far preferred be taken out on the mercenaries; they weren't truly loyal to anyone, anyways, and they annoyed him. Of all the people he hated, Irides was clawing her way up the list.

"So, it is settled then," Irene smiled at Zeref and Irides. "The two of you will continue to deal with our prisoner and I will work with Ivan to prepare our assault on Fiore a few months hence."

Irides gave a curt nod. "As you wish."

"This'll be fun," Zeref laughed to himself for a moment. "I must confess, I'm quite curious to see if the girl is capable of anything."

"I would hope so," Irides said dryly. "I would prefer her not to be a waste of our time."

Irene rolled her eyes. "There are always more people we can use," She said, pausing and then starting to smile. "But I imagine the princess' true power is quite strong indeed."

* * *

Erza scowled out the window, watching the people passing by in the streets below. There was an unsettling rhythm to the imperial capital, and she knew it had everything to do with her mother. Everything that happened seemed to be done with the knowledge that Irene could very well lose her sanity any second and kill whomever it was she damn well pleased. Ever since Jellal had gotten them out of the otherwise dangerous situation with Ivan, they had kept an even lower profile; only he had taken the risk of going out of their shitty (and illegally taken) apartment. Wendy was still playing the part of their frail daughter to avoid arousing suspicion. Erza tried to piece together a map of the imperial castle from everything Jellal had managed to find out. Still, with every day that passed, the struggle grew all the more infuriating and Erza wanted nothing more than to storm the castle, nab Fallon, and return to Fiore with herself, husband, daughter, and the princess in one piece. Even Wendy was growing anxious, though Erza thought, in the sense that Wendy was thorough when it came to decisions, she understood why Jellal was being as numbingly careful as he was. As for herself, she only hoped her husband knew the underworld as well as he was sure he did.

"This is one of the weirdest places in the world," Wendy remarked, sitting down near the window beside her mother. "I wonder how much of it is an act."

Erza only glanced briefly towards her in acknowledgement. She had no arguments; in fact, she wondered the very same as her daughter. Jellal was convinced most of the people simply did what was expected of them out of fear for their families and lives, but Erza was much less certain. From what she had seen, a disturbing many people revered her mother and did not so much as bat an eyelash at the things she had Ivan tell them. The day in the square came to mind, first and foremost. While none of them doubted the fear of Ivan, Erza had far less faith in the people than Wendy and Jellal, who believed they were only trying to survive.

"Jellal better be back soon…" Erza muttered, scowling still through the filth-stained window at the streets far below. "Where the hell is he this time?"

Wendy bit her lip. "You don't think he's been captured, do you?"

Erza shook her head. "Something like that wouldn't be hushed up," She said shortly. "If what happened a few days ago is any indication, there would be a show and he'd be paraded about. He's from Fiore, after all."

"Yeah," Wendy slumped back against the old couch, both exhausted and disenchanted. "I hope he's alright."

"He always is," Erza did not meet her daughter's gaze but they both knew what she was saying to be true. "In many ways because of you and, surprisingly, Ultrear."

Wendy sighed. "I wonder what happened to her. No one's really heard anything from her or about her in years."

"She is a wanted criminal," Erza paused for a moment in consideration. "And, if she is dead, I would be shocked if it weren't of her own volition."

Wendy grimaced. "I don't want to think too hard about that."

Erza finally turned towards her, leaning back lightly into the window frame.

"I'm not particularly eager to cast lots about anyone's status, not even your father's although I'm most confident about him," Erza said, crossing her arms. In the fading evening light, she, unusually, looked her age. "But, at the end of the day, we have a job to do here and we're going through with it for better or worse."

Wendy rubbed her neck. "No wonder this is so hard."

"It is," Erza agreed, sighing heavily. "And, at this point, I just hope we won't be too late."

* * *

"Here," Meredy glanced around one last time before applying a healing cream to Fallon's wrists. "You really need it. Otherwise it'll get infected."

Fallon numbly nodded. She felt next to nothing at Meredy's treatments, and part of her wondered if that made her crazy. The young princess clung to the hope that Ultrear was right, that they would be able to save her, but she was doubting it more and more each day. Their company was a vast improvement over the lack of any human care, but it wasn't enough either. Fallon missed her life in the palace more than she had ever thought possible. She missed the balls, the events, and how her father always tried to sneak off to flirt with her mother. She missed Annie's excitement and optimism; she missed her twin brother's joking, and she missed her friends. Here, there was nothing.

"Lyon will be your guard late tonight," Meredy quietly told her. "He's going to keep an extra weapon on him for you when you'll need it."

Fallon bit her lip. "What about Ultrear? Is she going to —"

"She's going to be back tomorrow morning, don't you worry," Meredy patted her hand reassuringly. "We're going to get you out of here...it'll just be a little while longer. Can you hang in there, your highness?"

Fallon glanced up to meet her gaze in slight surprise. "I'm not royalty here," She said defeatedly. "I'm not even sure that they care that I'm human...it doesn't seem like they're eager for me to live."

Meredy frowned. "Fallon…"

She shook her head and pulled back her cloak to reveal a small tattoo on the base of neck. It was a dual symbol; one of which Fallon had only seen on Ultrear and, now that she considered it, possibly Jellal. The other was the royal emblem of Fiore.

"Why do you…" The princess began, stunned.

"Well before I came here — Ultrear and I had been trailing Ivan for months before he took you — she and I founded a...a guild of sorts with Jellal," Meredy sighed. "Like them, I have a past in the dark arts, although I was never… in as deep as them. The mark you don't recognise is that one: the symbol of our guild: Crime Sorcierè. We lost Ivan's trail shortly before he took you and...and when you appeared here in the imperial capital where we had been keeping tabs on Irene, I took the royal emblem as a defiance to this hell. I'm a citizen of Fiore...and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, not just because you're the princess, but because you're human too. You don't deserve this...and you never have."

Meredy shifted her cloak back into place and concealed her emblems with her magic but, just seconds before she stood up to leave, Fallon tightly embraced her. Albeit surprised, Meredy hugged her back. She could only imagine what the princess was going through.

"Mercedes!" The artificially cold voice of Lyon called from outside the cell. "I believe the prisoner has been smacked enough for now, especially considering that Lady Irides will be addressing her tomorrow morning."

Fallon swallowed hard, loneliness bubbling in her chest the second the doors shut behind Meredy. They were her only friends for the time being, after all. It wasn't much of an act for her to seem downtrodden. Fallon supposed, in some ways, that made her misery only worse.

"Fuck them…" Fallon muttered, curling tightly into herself on the cot, thinking of her captors. "All of them..."

She shook both in anger and fear, then weakly reached for the gate key Lyon had retrieved for her. It was no use. Though she was a celestial wizard and had learned magic from her mother, she wasn't strong enough to open the gate right now. A small part of her thought it was for the best — it wouldn't be pretty if Irene knew what she was capable of — but the rest of her was terrified her magic would never recover even if she escaped this hell.


	48. An Underlying Plan

Annetta Edeline Fiore Dreyar sat on the floor of the balcony, ignoring the sounds of people within the ballroom she was avoiding. A small bubble of anger rising in her chest, she summoned a dark miasma in the palm of her hand and poked at it, playing with her magic as if it were a ball. The royal events didn't usually bother her. Tonight, however, it did. Sylvain was the reason. Her brother was so much better at acting than her; he mingled, danced, and acted a lot like their uncle. Annie had never thought she would mind the similarities between her uncle and her brother, but seeing how emotionally detached Freed, like Sylvain, had been since Fallon was taken was too much for her. She wanted him to be angry, as angry as he had been when their parents, aunt, uncle, and Arcadios had told them and Ryan what had happened. Annie poked irritably at her miasma sphere, wishing she felt more than just lost. Her father had told her that there wasn't anything wrong with her, that it made sense she was inconsolable and numb. He had told her that it would be okay, that eventually they would figure something out. Her mother had told her they would protect her and her brother. Annie sighed, reaching up to fix her glasses with her free hand. Her mother was probably worried about her, now.

"So this is where you wandered off to."

Annie scowled off into the distance and crushed her miasma sphere into dust before turning towards her father. Laxus shook his head, a little surprised to see her sitting on the ground and holding her tiara in her free hand. He crossed his arms, glancing back into the ballroom upon hearing his father in law from within. Hisui was probably wondering where he'd went. He hoped she'd find him without Toma drawing too much attention to them.

"You don't usually hide from parties," Laxus noted with a slight frown. "Spit it out, Annie. What's on your mind?"

Annie sighed. "Don't you already know?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "This is about sister," He surmised. "Isn't it?"

Annie turned around and nodded. "Yep," She said, her hand tightening around her tiara. "I guess her and Sylvain, anyways. She's gone, probably not coming home, and he won't even get a little pissed about it anymore. I can't feel anything! Why —"

"You're wrong about that," Laxus sent her a worried look. "If you couldn't feel anything, then why are you getting angry about this?"

Annie stared at him in surprise. "I hadn't thought about that," She begrudgingly admitted. "Fal's gone for good...isn't she?"

Laxus hesitated. The thought had more than once crossed his mind, and he hated it.

"I don't know," Laxus said shortly. "But if we don't find her soon then your mother and I are going to go after her ourselves."

Annie stood up, and nervously set her tiara back on her head. Laxus hated how upset she looked, and he hated knowing there wasn't much he could do. Awkwardly, he embraced her, hoping to make her feel even a little bit better.

"I always knew you were a good father," Hisui managed a weak smile, stepping out onto the balcony with her husband and youngest. "My father's looking for us."

Laxus sighed. "Seems like he always is."

Annie looked between her parents, not wanting to go back to the ball. The only reason she did was because her mother gave her an almost pleading look. Annie hugged her mother before going back, but she caught a glimpse at Hisui's slightly smudged makeup. Her mother had been crying again. Annie knew her father saw it too, because she saw him pull Hisui tightly into his arms the second he thought they were alone.

"I heard what you told her," Hisui whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Really, Laxus, I couldn't have. I…"

"I know," He softly kissed her, then holding her close for a long time. "Two more weeks, 'Sui. Then we'll storm the Empire ourselves."

Hisui sighed. "I only hope we won't have to," She said softly, not caring for a second that her father would be annoyed with them for slipping out again.

* * *

Stepping up towards the very much run down apartment building, Ultrear reminded herself that she was doing only what she had to. She was sure they would try and attack her when they saw her appearance; these days, she had no choice but to remain as Lady Irides in the city, lest people realise who she truly was. That fact aside, it would be well worth any support she could get. She had only seen them a few times out in the market, and, she supposed, she had really only seen Jellal. She wanted to tell him off for being a reckless fool, she wanted to tell him to count his lucky stars that she was on his side, but something felt wrong about it. Ultrear couldn't quite place it; she had never had much trouble with putting people where she thought they belonged until now. She passed it off as knowing it would hinder her cause as well as being irrelevant. Sighing, she climbed the steps slowly and gracefully, pausing at the last set of stairs before the top floor where she knew they were living. She took in the scene ever so briefly; it was about what she had expected. Filth and grime were everywhere, which disgusted her to the nth degree. The already ugly beige paint was peeling, and the entire building smelled like ash. She finally knocked on the door, only revealing her true self when Erza —

"You bitch."

Ultrear swore under her breath upon Erza slapping her and then suppressed an irritated yell upon the mage pulling her into the apartment.

"You of all people should know I'm not actually in league with your mother," Ultrear hissed the moment she regained her breath. She was holding her face where Erza had rather painfully smacked her just seconds before. "So what the hell was that for?"

Erza frowned and said nothing. The noise, however, drew out both Jellal (who had been in the kitchen) and Wendy (who had been in her cramped "bedroom") to see. Both father and daughter were shocked by their "visitor."

"Ultrear," Jellal eyed her strangely for some time, trying to process her appearance. "I didn't realise you were here."

"I've been assessing Irene for quite some time, actually," Ultrear said as she straightened herself out, albeit not without giving Erza a dirty look. "And, when I realised you three were in the city, I found your aid will be...useful to me."

Erza sent her a dubious glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ultrear rolled her eyes. "I need your help getting the princess out of here. I doubt Meredy, Lyon, and I can do it alone."

"You know where Fallon is?" Wendy pressed hopefully. "Is she alright?"

"She's not in great health and she's probably going to be severely traumatised by everything that's happened to her but, yes, in short she's alright," Ultrear turned to Jellal with a surprisingly worried look. "I don't want to wait much longer. I revealed myself to her a few weeks ago but, even with the little we've been able to do to help her, she's getting a lot worse. Plus Irene is...a bit trigger happy these days. If anyone convinces her that Fallon isn't useful —"

"What are you asking us to do?" Erza cut in, deftly cut across her and setting her hands to her hips. "To go anywhere near the palace would be —"

"I need you to occupy Ivan and...and Zeref."

Wendy swallowed hard. "Zeref?"

"Not with yourselves of course," Ultrear quickly corrected. "I mean cause chaos that will lure them out. Then, Meredy, Lyon, and I can grab Fallon and make it at least to the border. I have...a shortcut via my magic."

Wendy, Erza, and Jellal briefly shared incredulous looks.

"And what of Irene?" Jellal asked.

Ultrear smiled. "You can leave her to me," She said, seeming far too pleased with herself. "But don't worry. I may not be powerful enough to kill her — otherwise I would have done it years ago — but I know I am strong enough to knock her unconscious... and without her realising it too. You see...all I need is to borrow just a little bit of time. I'll let you know when we take action. When we do...meet me just past the city's west wall."

Erza frowned. "You expect us to have faith in you?"

"Yes," Ultrear replied. "Because, if you don't, then all of this will be for naught."

* * *

It had been weeks, now, since Fallon had slept right and there was something about the way the heat of the summer — what of it wafted into her cell — that made it even worse. Her magic was painfully weak now, too, and Fallon hated that all she could conjure was a weak shock of her purple lightning. Elementally influenced lightning; though she was capable of lightning magic, she was a celestial wizard first and the elemental spirits she worked with influenced all of her magic from her core. Swallowing hard, Fallon clasped her hand around her gate key, the only one she had with her the night she had been taken. Although not for a lack of trying, she was still not strong enough to open the gate. Still, useful or not, she was glad to have it back. All of her keys were her grandmother's; she had gotten them on her ninth birthday, when she had started to learn magic. ' _Sui's keys were all made for her_ , Laxus had told her when she had asked why her mother was so quiet when they practiced magic, _But your keys were left to you by her mother. To be honest, I don't think 'Sui will ever come to terms with what happened to her mother and then what happened to you and Sylvain_. The memory stung, and Fallon clutched her key tighter. In some ways, it was her only reminder of hope.

"Here…"

Fallon jumped when Ultrear entered her cell. The woman who she hoped would save her was almost impossibly silent. Every time she came to speak to her, it startled the young princess. This time, it was even more startling than usual. She had been lost in her thoughts, after all, and Ultrear, unusually had touched her hand.

"Fallon," Ultrear began, careful to keep her voice almost as soft as her footsteps. "Two more weeks. That's all you need to hold on for. I promise. I have...shall we say some friends on the other side."

Fallon swallowed back tears; her eyes were already painfully puffy as things were. Zeref had given her a hell of a black eye in trying to force her magic out of her. She shivered at the thought of having to survive two more weeks in this hell. And "friends on the other side." She didn't even know what to make of the phrase; at this point, that could mean almost anything.

"If it hurts to speak, drink this," Ultrear slipped her a rather foul smelling liquid that Fallon wasn't even sure she could stomach. "It may not be the remedy you should have, but it's the best I've got."

Fallon tried not to think too much about it and took down the small vial all at once.

"Have faith in me," Ultrear went on, taking her now empty medicine vial and slipping it back into her pockets. "I promise, it really will only be two more weeks."

Fallon nodded weakly. "Okay…" She raspily croaked out.

"Meredy and Lyon are preparing too," Ultrear quietly told her. "And so are my friends. They'll join us at the exit point. After that, you'll never have to see this damn city again. None of it. I swear it."

Fallon blinked through tears, feeling too pained to let herself truly cry and too relieved at the thought of seeing her family again. She couldn't even remember how long she had been gone anymore. Two, maybe three months. The increasingly oppressive summer heat certainly supported that thought. She only hoped it would go right.

"I'm sure the king and queen will be happy to have you home safe," Ultrear gently patted the young princess' shoulder. "You are their daughter, after all."

Fallon bit her lip. She could only imagine what her parents thought. Did they even know she was still alive? Fear bubbled up in her chest. Was it possible everyone thought she had been killed? Fallon certainly felt halfway dead, but she didn't want to be seen dead. Not now. Her heart was still beating, wasn't it?

"All things considered, I should have put the pieces together faster," Ultrear went on under her breath. "But support was difficult to find, and I wanted absolute certainty that they wouldn't betray me. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this, but it's almost over. Don't let go, princess...not this close to getting your life back, anyways."


	49. Watch Your Back Twice

"Ready?"

Erza reached for Jellal's hand, the smoke bombs in her other hand. Tucked under his arm was a barrel of stolen booze, which, if he had learned anything from Cana, would probably only fuel whatever chaos they were to cause. Wendy had shears in her hands to bring down heavy tarps, and she bore a look of sheer determination. This was war, or, at least, it might as well be. Taking a moment to meet the gaze of his wife, Jellal forced himself to breathe. Erza squeezed his hand. Ultrear had been clear they only had one opportunity once they set everything in motion, and they meant for it to succeed at any and all costs. Letting go of her hand, Jellal waited. Wendy slipped off into the city, prepared for what they had planned. With an unflinching glare towards the castle in the distance, Erza re-quipped and set off her first few sets of bombs. The reaction was instantaneous, and exactly as Ultrear had predicted. People began yelling, cursing, and running like mad. Erza and Jellal then split up, taking off in opposite directions. When the first few tarps fell, however, things changed. Wendy noticed it first; the smell of blood followed by intense magic power and the crashing of hooves against the ground. She recognised it all too well.

It was the same as the first day weeks before in the market. It was Ivan. Although she sensed no one with him, she got the feeling there was more to come. Ultrear had been right that Ivan would come to all but whip the denizens of the city. She had been wrong that Zeref would accompany him. Quickly and under her breath as she ran, following through with her orders, Wendy said a quick prayer, praying that Ultrear knew what she was doing. They were playing an especially dangerous game. Wendy paused on the rooftop halfway between the city and the outer wall. Below, she quickly spotted her father rigging to booze, but she couldn't spot her mother. Then, without so much as a hint of warning, a bright flash of light followed by the clanging of swords caught the air dragon slayer's attention.

"Titania, the biggest prize of Fairy Tail."

Erza snorted, meeting the viceroy's harrowing gaze with nothing short of contempt. "Traitor…" She muttered.

With a wave of her hand, twenty blades soared through the air to pierce through Ivan yet not a one touched his skin. The darkness bound wizard smacked the weapons away and charged on Erza. She just barely skirted out of the way. In this split second, Jellal caught both her gaze and their daughter's.

 _Run_.

He never had to say anything aloud to make his message heard. Wendy swallowed hard, cast a powerful explosion at Ivan that left him winded, if ever so briefly. Then, she heeded her father's warning. She ran, her lungs all but bursting in her chest, until she escaped into the field just beyond the west wall. Ultrear would be there soon. Wendy steeled herself, prepared for whatever fight might arise, but none ever did for her. In the streets of the imperial capital, however, Erza and Ivan exchanged blow after blow. Amidst this, Jellal did what he could to cause unrest among those who remained in the crowd. He did this, hoping that Erza would not over extend herself against an enemy as powerful as Laxus. He vowed to fight with her if need be. In their tit and tat, Ivan continued to fight with the darkness and smoke, and Erza sliced through his attempts at illusionary magic. Ivan gritted his teeth, never angrier at a rival that was not his own son. This woman was almost a devil, he believed, in the seemingly unholy strength she was so clearly possessed of. Refusing to hold back, Ivan released a horrible swarm, one that almost engulfed Erza. When she dispelled his sigma swarm, he took a step back and hardened his gaze.

" _What_ ," He snarled. "Are _you_?"

Erza frowned and summoned another set a swords and shields; her personal tempest.

"I'm a bitch," She shortly replied. "A lover, a mother, sinner, a saint, and a member of the Ishgar Magic Council. The next time you think you'll get away with harming a little girl, you ought to pray I don't find out about it."

She charged on him again with absolutely no fear. Jellal, sensing a drastic drop in the darkness he had sensed since the day they had entered the imperial capital, only left because he knew she would be capable of meeting them at the rendezvous point on her own. Her skill was beyond question. The issue for him, however, had nothing to do with the skirmish. It had to do with Zeref. Jellal knew he had sensed him much earlier that day. He could only wonder, a bit fearfully, where he disappeared to for such lengths. Was that, too, part of Ultrear's plan? Jellal doubted he would be satisfied with any answer on the matter. He set it aside, running in the same direction as his daughter had. He knew what they needed to do. Deep within the castle, Ultrear prepared her own move. Irene, her eyes closed and half asleep, had requested her evening tea. Compliant as always, Irides brought it, a syringe hidden in her pocket.

"Relax me, Lady Irides," Irene ordered, still half asleep when Ultrear set down the tea. "I find you always present tea far too hot."

Ultrear wanted to smack her, but knew better. Slowly, one hand lingering down to her pocket, she used a single hand to brush against the pressure points of the Empress' neck. Irene laughed a little to herself. Her mercenary was all too easy to manipulate with extra money in her pay check.

"Deep into a hazy night, 'X' marks the spot," Irides breathily whispered, tracing the pressure points to find the artery to inject into. "Dot. Line. Dot… line. Dot… dot… dot."

Ultrear removed the syringe from her pocket and raised it slowly, hovering over the injection site.

"Spiders crawling up your back…" Irides continued, massaging the half-asleep Empress' shoulders. "Snakes slithering down. Spiders crawling… up your back. Snakes… slithering down."

Ultrear presses the needle tip against the spot as if it were a fingernail and then quickly injected the potent sleeping draught. It would only last three hours, but that was all the time she needed.

"Here comes the spider to bite you on the neck…" Irides finished softly. "Tight squeeze… cold breeze…" She smacked Irene across the face. "Do you know who I really am?"

Irene saw her just long enough to realise she had been fooled, but, without a second to stop it or realist what was coming, she collapsed forward into the table, completely unconscious.

* * *

Meredy burst into Fallon's prison cell the second she saw Ultrear storming down the stairs to the dungeons. Lyon ran in just before her and tried to help the princes to her feet. Fallon swayed on the spot, holding her head. The entire cramped room was spinning, and her eyes were still black and blue from the torment Zeref had subjected her to much earlier that day. She almost passed out when a brief flash of sunlight beat across her face. Meredy and Lyon grabbed her by the arms and started to run, almost slamming into Ultrear as they tried to escape. When they reached the stairwell, Lyon gathered the terribly weak and beaten princess in his arms and carried her alone. Meredy ran just behind them. Ultrear stayed in front. The imperial castle was a maze, even for them, but they ran still. There was nothing else to do. Ultrear shot down fellow " "guards" with no mercy and Meredy gave Lyon cover against what their co-conspirator missed. Fallon felt sicker every second that passed; never before had she suffered from motion sickness but now she prayed it would be over soon. She hid herself from the mostly cloud-covered sun by curling up in Lyon's arms. She also clutched her gate key. She would be home soon. She had to live to return home.

A rogue gunshot was suddenly heard among the already out of hand situation and Meredy sweeped away the guards charging on them the best she could. Though not even close to being a sure sign of safety, breaking past the gates of the castle and into the imperial capital itself was an immense relief to the four. Ultrear snatched Meredy by the wrist and all but flung her at the small vanguard of the viceroy that had been returning to the castle grounds. Ivan caught a glimpse of them but he did not pursue; he was bleeding out and prioritised his own life over recapturing the girl. Irene herself had even said they could sacrifice others. Later, he would question if he had even seen what he'd been briefly certain he had. Multiple people from Fiore could never have made it into the empire alive, let alone undetected for very long, and they certainly wouldn't do it for the sole purpose of taking the princess. So little made sense, so far as he was concerned. It would not be until he, much later, learned of Irides' betrayal that the pieces would fall into place.

"We're almost there!" Ultrear shouted over the chaos of the streets. People barely noticed them, courtesy of the smoke bombs Erza and Jellal had set still going off. "The west wall is...just…"

"We need your energy!" Lyon snapped at her, summoning a hoarde of ice birds to protect them until they were safely past the walls. "It isn't worth fighting these people when we need to —"

"Meredy!"

It was beginning to pour; the skies shifting quickly to a dark and foreboding grey. Fallon shivered, her entire body rattling in her rescuer's arms. Lyon kept running even as Ultrear pulled Meredy out of the way of an otherwise fatal attack. Then, they kept running just a little behind him. The rain was coming down harder every second, it seemed, and Meredy worries it would only worsen the princess' already frail condition. Shaking herself out and steeling herself, Meredy ran harder, gasping for air. They were being followed again, it seemed, but for now they were out running their pursuers. Ultrear swore and blasted powerful dark magic towards the vanguard behind them. It was not particularly taxing on her magic energy, but it was more than powerful enough to push them back. Bought time was the only thing they could halfway rely on. Breaking past the west wall as the rain grew heavier still, Lyon dispelled his birds and Meredy caught her breath when she reached him. With Ultrear shortly behind them, they —

"Up there!" Ultrear yelled, pushing past them in warning.

It went without saying that they were all painfully aware that they were running out of time. Lyon and Meredy quickly moved after Ultrear, wanting to escape before matters got only worse. In the closing distance, they too could see the blurry, muddied figures of their three friends, their conspirators. Fallon perked up for a second. It was practically tangible. She was going to survive this. Her head throbbing, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to dull out the pain. So much of it felt overwhelming. Almost as soon as they rendezvoused, however, the horror set in for the others.

"Fallon!" Erza gasped upon seeing the princess carried by Lyon. She was soaking wet from the rain, shivering, and she looked both frail and exhausted. "Is she going to be alright? She looks like —"

"We know," Ultrear said, opening her gateway via her Arc of Time. She brushed her hair back and hardened her gaze. "I can only open this once, and I must be the last to go through. We'll emerge about an hour or so's trek from Crocus. I'm sorry I couldn't get any closer, but I simply didn't have the chance. Hurry. She's in a bad enough state as it is."

Wendy stared at the portal for a moment but then nodded fiercely. "Let's get out of here," She affirmed, albeit briefly shivering from the ongoing rain.

Within a matter of seconds, Meredy and Lyon slipped through quickly with the princess, although Meredy cast one more nervous glance to Ultrear as they left. Wendy and Erza stepped towards it next; the second Meredy, Lyon, and Fallon had stepped through, Erza slipped through herself. Wendy quickly followed them, albeit looking rather sick when she emerged. She attributed it to the awful sensation of falling through the ground only to reappear in the countryside of Fiore. For Fallon, on the other side, though she was still bleary eyed, knowing how close she was to home, there was nothing more relieving. On the first side, Jellal paused before Ultrear, who stared at him intently.

"Aren't you going to step through?"

"I will," Jellal sighed, and then shook his head. "Thank you, Ultrear. For what you've done for me and my family, not just for coming to Fallon's aid."

Ultrear chuckled. "I should have always known you were a softie."

Jellal rolled his eyes and fell through. Just seconds later, Ultrear followed, though not without flipping off the imperial vanguard that had only just caught up to them. Treachery had never felt more sweet. More than that, Ultrear was sure, now, she was on the right path. For good.


	50. Return to Me

An hour. The Grand Magic Games would begin in an hour, and the king and queen of Fiore were still having an audience with the Salamander in the throne room. This, of course, was because he had gotten himself arrested for what felt like the thousandth time. Hisui was almost too strained to deal with it; the queen rested her head against her hand, probing her forehead, and questioning more than one part of her life. Laxus, beside her, seemed to feel very much the same. He reached for her free hand, himself caught between being annoyed and being amused.

"Natsu…" Hisui finally said, sighing heavily. "I don't even know how many times you've caused trouble in Crocus...so, tell me, what did you do this time?"

Natsu laughed. Happy, on his shoulder, shook his head.

"His poor brain…" The cat remarked.

"Gray and I got a little riled up, that's all," The Salamander waved his hand dismissively. "If that idiot hadn't suggested we set up a dramatic entrance for Fairy Tail into the Games, it would have been just fine!"

One of the guards that had dragged him in stared in disbelief. "You blew up part of the Domus Flau! And, if these records are correct, then you've done that no less than two to —"

"Yes, we know," Hisui exhaustedly gestured to the rather ridiculous (and overflowing) police files on Natsu that the guards had hauled in with him. "As of right now, I sincerely hope we won't need to relive any of his… previous transgressions."

Natsu smirked. "I'm off the hook."

"No, you're not," Laxus sent him a dark look. "I don't even know how many things you've blown up over the years, but —"

"Hey!" A guard shouted over them as a dark haired woman and several other mages with her burst into the throne room. "You can't —"

"Enough!" Arcadios silenced them all, then he noticed the barely conscious, sickly girl in the dark haired woman's arms. "My God!"

Several guards immediately stepped in front of the king and queen as well, prepared to take orders at a moment's notice. Arcadios, however, was nothing short of stunned. He had known the king and queen had been searching for their daughter, that their friends now here before them were too, but he had come close to losing hope. Seeing the young princess alive, if sick by the looks of it, was almost too shocking to comprehend. Natsu peered over from behind the guards, just as shocked. He did, as it happened, shrink back a little upon seeing Erza's tired glare.

"You're a criminal!" A guard suddenly exclaimed, recognising Ultrear. "What the hell are you —"

They didn't finish their statement off of the sharp look Arcadios have them. None the less, Hisui paled, squeezing Laxus' hand.

"Not again…" She whispered.

"Your majesties," Ultrear spoke first, stepping past the stunned Arcadios and the other guards. She paused her step when the king and queen both stood up and walked towards them. "We found her."

The queen collapsed to her knees almost the second Ultrear set her daughter down on the floor. Then, Hisui tightly embraced her daughter, and Fallon clung to her almost desperately. Laxus knealt down beside his wife and pulled off his coat, draping it over their still shivering daughter. He held Hisui steady when he realised she, like their daughter, was crying and he tried not to himself.

"Fallon…" Hisui let her daughter go but gently cupped her cheek. "My little girl...what did he do to you?"

"She's extremely sick, your majesty," Meredy hesitantly put in, glancing to Ultrear who had taken several steps back from the royal family. "She needs a doctor. Wendy and I did what we could, but —"

"Yes, of course, I'll summon Porlyusica immediately," Arcadios all but ran out of the throne room, well aware that the medic would be with Makarov at the Domus Flau.

"They tortured her," Lyon added after several seconds of silence. "I don't imagine the princess will be up for much of anything any time soon."

"He tortured her?" Laxus repeated, a deadly edge to his voice.

"Regrettably, yes," Erza grimly confirmed. "It wasn't pretty getting her out, either."

Hisui seemed visibly shaken at the thought. Laxus gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Are all of you okay as well?" Hisui finally asked, her voice shaking.

Erza nodded. "A few scratches but nothing particularly concerning. It's her you ought to be the most worried about."

"Yes," Jellal agreed. "All things considered, we don't know exactly what they did to her and she could be more ill than we know."

Laxus, seeing his daughter flinch, patted her shoulder, sharing a concerned look with Hisui. "Fal, you're going to be okay," He promised. "It's over."

Fallon managed to nod through tears. Her voice was still hoarse, and she didn't want to speak. For the moment, she was overwhelmed enough.

"Shh…" Hisui pulled her daughter up into her arms, rubbing her back like she had after Fallon had nightmares as a child. "Daddy and I are right here...shhh…"

Fallon curled up in her mother's arms, still horribly pained but comforted nonetheless. Hearing her mother's heartbeat, too, made her feel just a little better. It was familiar. It was something she had dearly missed. Just hearing and seeing her parents now made her want to cry more.

"I love you…" Fallon choked out, her voice raspy. Hisui briefly startled but then pulled her daughter closer to her.

"We love you too, baby," Hisui whispered. "I'm so glad you're home…"

Laxus nodded. "Don't hurt yourself more, Fallon," He gently told her. "You don't sound well at all as it is."

Fallon didn't try to speak again, but she did force a small smile. Laxus patted her head, especially careful not to hurt her, and Hisui stroked Fallon's hair. Both of her parents were a little surprised, though, when Fallon managed to quizzically gesture to Natsu, who was still standing nervously with the others.

"He blew up part of Domus Flau again," Hisui told her with a faint giggle. "Hopefully you or your father can come up with a suitable punishment for him, because, after everything he's destroyed, I'm not sure I can."

Fallon managed to laugh a bit herself. She didn't know it, but seeing her smile meant the world to her parents, just as much as having her home safe did. As for herself, Fallon was just glad that some things never changed.

* * *

Porlyusica gently pressed her fingers against Fallon's forehead, frowning when the princess winced. All and all, however, the sixteen year old princess was in a much better condition than her parents had feared. She had several broken bones, was still suffering from heavy blood loss, and she was horribly traumatised by the whole damn thing but she wasn't concussed and wouldn't suffer any long term damage physically or to her magic. Her parents had brought her up to her suite and helped her into bed after Fallon had barely managed to shower herself and change into clean pyjamas. Her mother had been brushing out her hair for her when Porlyusica had made it to the palace. Laxus had been pacing, and had been more startled than his wife or their daughter when the elderly mage entered. Even with her safely home, he was on edge. That went double now he knew for certain that his father had taken Fallon from him and Hisui with the intent to kill her. Laxus wanted nothing more than to fight Ivan, not only for whatever horrors he inflicted on Fallon, but for the pain he had caused them all. The only thing stopping him was knowing that, right now, his wife needed him by her side. All three of their children would too, especially when Annie and Sylvain returned from Domus Flau.

"I will assess her condition daily, but keep an eye on her in case things get worse...after what she's been through, I fear that's a major possibility," Porlyusica frowned for a few seconds and then continued. "You say your father did this to her?"

Laxus sighed. "Yes." He said shortly.

"Irene…" Fallon whispered, reaching shakily for her hot tea. "She…"

"She was involved too?" Hisui took in a sharp breath when Fallon weakly nodded. "Oh, Fal, I'm so sorry...I…"

"It wasn't our fault, 'Sui," Laxus came over to her and squeezed her shoulder. "And she's home now. We can deal with them later."

Porlyusica eyed him critically for a long time. She had never heard him speak so grimly before. Just as shocking, so far as she was concerned, was how little he seemed to care about exacting revenge.

"Daddy's right, mommy," Fallon coughed, every part of her shaking in some form of pain from it. "You never...it wasn't your fault…"

Hisui glanced away, the horrible sensation of guilt rising within her again. Fallon awkwardly patted her mother's hand and Laxus, worried as ever about his wife, softly pressed a kiss to Hisui's cheek. He only hoped it helped.

"If I may be so bold, the princess is correct, your majesty," Porlyusica said, crossing her arms. "Your only job now is to help her recover. It was never your fault what happened to her. That falls on the perpetrators themselves and then alone."

"I agree," Arcadios said shortly, standing guard by the doors. "You and your husband had no hand in this; it matters more that she is safe now."

Hisui said nothing, staring dejectedly at her hands. She was acutely aware that Laxus and Fallon were both watching her; him out of concern though she didn't dare begin to guess what Fallon was thinking of.

"Even Fal doesn't blame you, 'Sui," Laxus murmured, giving her an affectionate squeeze. When she shifted slightly to meet his gaze, he realised she was on the verge of crying. "'Sui…" He whispered, pulling her tightly into him and rubbing her back. "Shh…"

Fallon bit her lip; she hadn't realised how badly everything weighed on her mother. Still, to see how much her parents loved each other was comforting. It was something she had always known, something familiar. In that sense, everything else aside, Fallon felt relief fall over her in waves. This was part of her life that was still as it should be. She hoped her siblings and grandfather would still be the same too.

"Fal," Hisui finally said, looking to her and weakly squeezing her daughter's hand. "We love you and you're going to be alright now."

Fallon smiled a little, not unaware that her mother's words for herself too. I missed you…" The young princess whispered. "Even Sylvain's dumb bullshit."

Laxus chuckled. "When you're feeling better, I'm sure he'll be up to the challenge. Although I wonder some days if Angelica could give him a run for it. She's got her own quirks."

"That's why she's my best friend," Fallon shakily set down her tea afrer swallowing most of what liquid remained. "She pulls his strings."

"That she does," Hisui agreed. "You ought to rest your voice, Fal. I don't want you to make yourself worse."

Fallon sighed heavily and limply leaned back against her soft bedding. For nearly two months she hadn't been able to say much of anything; now she had to wait to speak again. She hated it, albeit knowing just by how dry her throat felt that she wasn't ready to talk as she had before. That aside, she was glad her parents cared. On some level, Fallon had feared she wouldn't mean anything if she survived. She wondered now if that had been her hopelessness. Even then, she had been able to understand what she felt. Now, she was home. Now, her parents would protect her. Now, she could have her life back.

Yet, even with the princess safe again, dark clouds continued to gather dangerously over the kingdom of Fiore, and there was a knife in the table well beyond them in the Empire to testify to that.


	51. A Most Dangerous Game

" _You lost my leverage and let the enemy into the Empire?!_ "

The entire imperial vanguard was assembled before Irene, who herself was teeming in rage. Ivan, the commander, stood next to her with the same anger scripted onto his features. She, however, was disturbingly unhinged.

"We...we don't know what you're talking about."

Irene whipped towards the soldier who had spoken and threw a knife towards them. They only barely dodged out of the way.

" _Do you seek to become another statistic?!_ " The Empress roared. " _Do not continue this 'play at school' act! One or more of you must have betrayed me, and I expect a full confession!_ "

Ivan walked over to the wall where the knife had stuck. He ripped it out and stabbed it into the table. Irene pursed her lips and eyed her knives. She tapped her long, very much bloodied nails against the table. The soldiers of the vanguard before her shifted in nervous succession. Her temper was already terribly thin and none of them were eager to contradict her again. A few of them were going to die — that was already clear — and Irene was, by all accounts, going to be less than merciful about it.

" _Well?_ " The Empress snarled. " _Who among you betrayed me?! Who among you knew of the true identities of Irides, Lysander, and Mercedes?_ "

No one dared make a move, except for looking down. The air in the room seemed to become all the more stifling and then, with a derisive snort, Irene snatched one of her bejewelled knives out of the table and stormed out. Ivan remained, glowering imperiously over them; he was even more about them when Irene was not present. Now, the Empress' blood was boiling but she did not yet seek to do much more to her vanguard. They were her most elite soldiers, the ones to whom she entrusted only a select few, and, usually, rather grisly tasks.

"Cowards…" Irene muttered to herself, storming through the castle. "The whole lot of them are cowards."

Her spike-like heels clicked against the floor in a perfect, maddening rhythm. Irene narrowed her eyes as she walked, the words of the poem Irides had said as she had betrayed her coming back into the forefront of her mind. Her visceral reaction was immediate; everything suddenly felt much colder, much more in focus, and the sensation of her skin crawling was almost sickening.

"That damn traitor," Irenre all but ripped open the door to her bedchamber and began tearing through everything, looking for the files she had kept on them. "How the hell did they manage what they did?"

Things were flying everywhere now. The jewels she kept in her chambers, the artifacts she had either stolen or won from other people. The files were missing; she could not prove it but it she was sure they were not where she had left them. There was something wrong. Her head was madly spinning and she felt crazed.

"It should be here…" She muttered, opening her desk drawers. "No one was in this...in my empire without my knowledge."

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped; the room became impossibly cold and filled with smoke. Irene was sure it was Zeref but then the smoke vanished, leaving nothing. Irene narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, briefly wondering if it had been her own magic.

"Odd…" She breathed, summoning a dark smoke like which she had seen in the palm of her hand. "I wonder how I did this…without being aware of it too."

She had no idea that she was not the one responsible. It was a force more dangerous than her own; but, then, who's was it?

* * *

"The princess is safe," Org stroked his beard for a moment in thought, and then shook his head. "It seems this matter is closed."

"She was _tortured_ , and by the leader of another country no less," Caitlin sharply countered, calmly adjusting her glasses. "To speak fankly, I think this matter is anything but closed."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that because she's your goddaughter?" Leji eyed her for a second. "I understand the urge to take action but do you think you're being completely —"

"Fal is a human being, a citizen of Fiore, and she was kidnapped, tortured, and abused by another country's leader," Caitlin sighed heavily, less then thrilled with the path of her own thoughts. "I hate to suggest it, but we may very well be staring a war in the face."

"War?" Crawford repeated. "Are you insane?"

"I am not," She snapped. "But we can't discount the possibility. If this is what they're willing to do, then, frankly, they might as well have declared war against us. I'd argue they declared war when they cursed Fal and Sylvain years ago."

"That's enough," Michello shook his head and sent her a dark look. "I don't disagree that this must be met with severe, quick action but we ought to be more cautious than that."

Caitlin crossed her arms and glanced away, her eyes downcast. Siegrain reached over to pat her shoulder.

"Are you sure that will be enough?" She said after a long moment. "Not rising to their challenge could ruin lives."

Erza frowned. "I hate to agree," She said slowly. "But my mother is dangerous; I don't want to know what she would do to them."

"The royal family is well protected, especially now," Siegrain paused for a second and glanced to his wife. "But, to be honest, I think we ought to take a closer look at our options. All things considered, I worry about the implications of what happened."

"I do as well," Leji said shortly. "I do think we should take action, but to declare war? That seems to be a line too far."

"Yes, I agree," Belno said, frowning slightly. "It would be a line too far...for now. Until we know more, declaring war wouldn't be prudent. That is especially true, considering that the royal family doesn't want to take action now either."

Caitlin bit her lip. "I know," She said quietly. "We can't be inactive either. It isn't...it can't be...it's not right for us to do nothing. It's an injustice to Fal...and I don't think we can justify this kind of action. Especially with what we know now."

Erza involuntarily shivered. "I won't disagree with you. I don't wish to take this lightly but I don't think we can run headlong against them right now."

"I agree," Belno said shortly. "We are in a truly precarious position."

Siegrain nodded. "That may very well be an understatement. We all well know by now how disturbing things ended up."

"I never realised how powerful Ivan Dreyar had managed to become," Org mused, less than pleased by the thought. "We should have paid far more attention to him than we did. He, after all, is much more of a threat than we had ever realised."

"Information in and out of the Empire is scarce at best," Caitlin quietly reminded them. More than just her anger towards Irene and Ivan, she was utterly terrified of what the future could hold. "And we've never had much reliability on the information we've gotten out."

"True, true," Leji said grimly. "How are we to keep an eye on these people when we can't realistically have an informational back channel?"

"We can't," Siegrain shook his head. "It's only been a few days. Perhaps monitoring the situation is the best plan for now...after all, we don't truly know what we're up against."

* * *

In the three days since Fallon had finally been brought home, this was the first time she had left the palace. She could walk, albeit not long distances, and her sister was so happy to have her home that she happily took up the task of making sure Fallon didn't faint. Now, they were at the Games; the entire royal family was together, and it went without saying that the kingdom was still reeling in the news that the princess had been rescued by a Wizard Saint, a Fairy Tail mage, a wizard from Lamia Scale, and three former criminals. Regardless, the buzz of the Games was all but impossible to ignore. It was the third day, and Fairy Tail had been easily climbing up the scoreboard since the first round of games and fights. On this particular afternoon, the first game had particularly interesting, to put things lightly. From what they had seen, Fallon was now pretty sure that paintball and wizards didn't mix very well. For starters, the game hadn't even started before Natsu and Gray had gotten sick of each other and nearly blew Domus Flau halfway to kingdom come. For another, despite trying to kill each other, the pair from Team Fairy Tail still managed to win. This was in large part because they kept spewing fire and ice everywhere and it was taking guards to just try to break them up after the game.

"That looks like fun," Sylvain remarked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Fallon and Annie both nervously looked to their brother.

"Don't shoot us," Fallon told him.

Sylvain laughed. "I don't do friendly fire."

"You're ridiculous," Annie remarked, rather childishly sticking her tongue out at him. "If we ever play paintball, I would kick your ass. But whatever. At least you don't have any desire to shoot us."

Sylvain grinned, mussing both of his sisters' hair at the same time. Fallon tried to swat his hand, and Annie smacked him upside the head with her magic. Needless to say, he stopped and rolled his eyes.

"You guys aren't fun," He groaned, gesturing to the still-fighting Natsu and Gray. "They know how to be fun! They're shooting each other even though they already won!"

Fallon sighed. "I want to see them play catch. Natsu throws something in the air on fire, Gray freezes it, and they just go back and forth and back and —"

"That," Sylvain teased. "Can be arranged. I say give grandfather the idea and then —"

"Shush!" Annie all but tackled Sylvain to the floor in an attempt to shut him up. "People aren't supposed to know about that!"

He shrugged and pushed himself off the ground. Annie scowled at him. Fal laughed.

"You two are mean," He joked. "How come my sisters are little bitches?"

"Because neither of us are tall," Fallon said, glad to be able to joke again. "Only you, uncle Freed, and daddy are."

Annie giggled. "Just wait 'til he and Mira find out where Ryan went."

"Hmm? Don't tell me you two are blowing things up again."

Annie jumped back upon hearing her father step back onto the balcony, an arm tightly around her mother. Fallon giggled a little herself. She didn't see it, but her mother smiled, glad to see her daughter happy.

"We're not going to blow things up!" Annie protested. "And we've never blown anything up, daddy!"

Laxus smirked, sharing a knowing look with Hisui. Then, he softly kissed her cheek when their kids weren't looking.

"Wait…" Fallon turned awkwardly towards Annie. "You almost set Sylvain's hair on fire last year with Ryan!"

Hisui raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember hearing about that."

"I never set anyone's hair on fire!" She exclaimed. "Neither did Ryan!"

Sylvain rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did."

Laxus laughed. "How'd our kids get like this?" He teased Hisui, giving her a squeeze.

"They've always been like this," Hisui replied with a smile. "And I'm just glad they're okay."

Laxus smiled too. "So am I, 'Sui, so am I."


	52. Deep Scars

"No. Enough is enough."

Freed set a hand to his son's shoulder, albeit not looking at him and glancing to Mira. She nodded shortly and stood up to join them. Ryan scowled, albeit understanding what his parents meant. With the last day of the Games finally complete (and more importantly the royal family finally able to be left alone), the quiet was both welcome and unnerving. Ryan, knowing it wasn't worth fighting his father on the issue any further (he and Freed clashed on the regular, more so since Fallon had come home), followed his parents silently. Mira took her husband's hand, knowing she had prodded him into this; though Laxus and Hisui had made it extremely clear they wanted to be alone with their children, still highly strained from what had happened to their daughter, Freed was concerned about his sister and about Laxus. Mira knew so better than anyone and, though Freed had insisted they not speak of the matter to their son, she had told him almost everything under the condition he not let on what he knew. Ryan wasn't fond of it, but he had gotten good at masks over the years; no one ever knew what he did unless he let on. He swallowed hard, keeping that thought in mind when they, too, slipped into the library and he saw his cousin, looking half dead.

 _Is that even possible?_ He thought. _She's fine, right?_

"Mira?" Hisui said quietly, worry etched on her face. "Is everything alright?"

Mirajane sighed. "We wanted to see how you were doing...all of you."

Annie glanced towards her aunt in surprise. She quickly looked back down at her hands, briefly catching her sister's weak smile. Even though she knew Fal was still sick, Annie was glad to see anything make her sister happy. She had been afraid Fal had been gone for good, after all. They all had, even if Sylvain, Ryan, and Freed had refused to express it, Annie and Mira had been horribly angry, and Laxus and Hisui had nearly shut down, absolutely consumed by terrible grief.

"Fallon?" Freed pressed calmly, finally looking to his niece. "Are you feeling any better? You look unwell, still."

"I'm okay," She coughed out, shuddering a little despite herself. "I think."

"Fal," Laxus said gently. "Don't strain yourself, alright?"

She nodded weakly and rubbed her arm, her head throbbing.

"You okay too, Hisui?" Freed crossed his arms, seeing how his sister had tightly curled into Laxus' arms, looking frail. "You've seemed upset ever since —"

"Freed, I…" Hisui sighed heavily, her voice shaking despite herself. "I'm just exhausted, nothing more."

"'Sui…" Laxus gave her a reassuring squeeze, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Shh...we're going to be okay. I promise."

"Yeah, mom!" Sylvain put in. "Once we can find Ivan and his people, we can kill every last one of them!"

"No!" Hisui stared at him in horror. "We are not going to do anything like that! Sylvain, I hate them too but...to do...to…"

"We won't be like them, 'Sui," Laxus murmured, almost inaudible to everyone but her. "You and I aren't them. Isn't that what you told me, princess?"

She curled into him and let him massage her arm. It helped a little, but she still felt sick, not to mention extremely drained.

"Fun times," Ryan said dryly, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "Hopefully this was the worst things are going to be."

"Yes, I agree," Freed said with a frown. "That would be for the best."

Mira glanced to him and nodded. She briefly met their son's gaze, silently reminding him not to say anything.

"It's good to see you okay," Mira said, briefly patting her niece's shoulder. "I know it's hard for you, but we're relieved you're still alive."

Fallon nodded, her entire body shaking. "Me too," She said softly.

She didn't notice it, but her mother flinched at the thought of what had happened to her. Feeling her shaking in his arms, Laxus reached for his wife's hand, holding it tightly in his. Hisui squeezed it back, albeit still shaking a little.

"Fal?" Annie lightly poked her sister, who was shivering a little despite being curled up in a thick, warm blanket. "You don't look so good…"

"She fainted earlier, or didn't you forget, Annie?" Sylvain said, sending Annie a look that suggested she was being ridiculous. "You really think pointing that out helps?"

"Sylvain," Laxus shot his son a warning look, one that temporarily startled the young prince. "Don't."

Sylvain started to bite off a snarky reply but he stopped when he saw how shaken his mother seemed. The young prince irritably crossed his arms, muttering something to Annie, but didn't go on either. Fallon weakly tried to stand up, but barely made it a few feet across the drawing room before she collapsed again. Hisui paled and immediately rushed to help her, worriedly steadying her daughter in her arms the best she could.

"Fal…" The queen said gently, rubbing her daughter's back. "You're going to get yourself hurt. Earlier today, you almost did."

Sylvain, Annie, and Ryan exchanged sideways glances that their parents didn't notice. Mira and Freed seemed to stunned to notice or, at least, care; Laxus was rather worried about his wife and their eldest. Between the three teenagers, however, any bitterness they might have had about the attention Fallon had been getting disappeared. Ryan had been freaked out enough simply hearing what had happened to her long before he had seen the actual damage Ivan had done to her. Annie, while always having been jealous of her sister being the heir apparent, had been nothing short of thrilled when her sister had come home alive. As for Sylvain, though he and his twin sister often clashed, he was nothing short of angry to see the aftermath of their grandfather continuing to ruin their lives. The prince had always hated Ivan but, in the days since his sister's return, he wanted revenge on his grandfather for all he'd done to him more than ever. After all, Fal had said Ivan would have been willing to use any of them. She had just been the most convenient. That, more than anything else, terrified and enraged the three royal, Fiore Dreyar siblings.

* * *

"Here. You need it."

Wendy sent her aunt a strange look but didn't turn down the (probably ridiculously) full glass of wine she handed her. Beside her, Evergreen was completely unperturbed and nudged her niece-by-law to pull her out of her thoughts. Wendy startled, if only for a matter of seconds. Almost every part of her still hurt from the events of the past week, and, while she was glad the princess was okay, Wendy couldn't help but wish there had been a way to settle things quicker and with far less pain for everyone involved. Nervously sipping her wine, Wendy watched her aunt pace; the drawing room of the small house she and Sieg lived in was cramped less so because of an actual lack of space and more so because of the books and papers strewn everywhere. Wendy was still amazed her aunt was capable of doing what she was in such a space with stepping on anything. Finally, Caity set down her own wine glass and leaned heavily against her desk, pausing for a few seconds to adjust her glasses.

"I can't believe it's only been a matter of days," She said, sighing heavily. "Honestly, I can't believe it."

Evergreen raised an eyebrow. "You can't? I saw Laxus almost lose it in public after Fallon nearly hurt herself at the Games."

"As we all did," Caity reminded her. "Hisui and I both caught and steadied her the best we could but I think, more than anything, that incident the other night proves the fact that Fal's alive is a miracle."

Wendy involuntarily shuddered at the thought. "Yeah…" She agreed. "It is."

Evergreen patted her shoulder. "You and your parents have balls of steel, being able to do what you did."

"It wasn't just us," Wendy set aside her wine, rubbing her eyes and feeling thoroughly exhausted. "We probably would still be there if it weren't for Ultrear, Meredy, and Lyon."

Evergreen rolled her eyes. "As if anyone there would have stood a chance against you, Erza, and Jellal."

"I wouldn't underestimate Irene and Ivan again," Her sister cautioned her. "I think we all know how that ends."

"Badly," Evergreen grimly agreed. "But still. I doubt it was ever too likely that they would have to fight either of them directly."

"We almost did," Wendy mumbled. "Twice, actually. Ivan's more powerful than you think."

Caity snorted. "We all know how powerful he is. Let's just say I still want to smack him for what he did to us almost twenty years ago. Don't ask your dad about it."

Wendy glanced to her in surprise. "Are you talking about the Tower of Heaven?"

"Of course she is," Evergreen sent her twin sister a teasing look. "You're still bitter, aren't you?"

Caity scowled. "Let's just say Bix and I have a pact that involves kicking the shit out of Ivan and both of us want to make good on it."

"Laxus will beat you to it," Evergreen told her with a smug grin. "He wants nothing more than to fight his father. After what Ivan's done to his kids, not to mention himself and Hisui, I can't blame him."

Wendy looked between the two of them and the stood up, shaking her head and looking for an old book.

"Wendy?" Caitlin asked, a hint of concern to her voice. "What are you looking for?"

The sky dragon slayer was silent for a long time and then crouched down, reaching for a file on the lowest shelf.

"Years ago you told me about how you thought a tome in the possession of Lord Greymatter was somehow connected to what happened to me," Wendy swallowed hard and her aunt took the file from her hands. "I want to know what happened to it and where the council is keeping it now."

Evergreen frowned. "That tome was meant to lead a person to resurrect —"

"The Greymatter tome disappeared amongst the council's records ten years ago," Caitlin cut across her sister so bluntly it startled both Ever and Wendy. "Since then, no one really knows where it went or what happened to it. Rumors suggest it got into the hands of the Empire but, to be honest…"

Wendy didn't hear the rest of her aunt's words; they seemed to be irrelevant. A painful darkness was overtaking her vision and she heard the horrible whispers of Ivan and Irene's voices from the time she had spent in the Empire though this, Wendy was certain, was no memory. There was a third voice, too, with magic energy unlike that of anything she had felt while within the Empire. Wendy barely realised she was fainting, and she had no idea, until her vision cleared, that her aunts weren't the only ones there anymore. Siegrain was in the doorway, his daughter with him looking visibly terrified. Then, it struck her though she could barely move. It had been years since she'd had one, but Wendy knew this was a vision.

"Mommy?" Angelica eyed her mother, confused, and she swallowed hard when she saw how shaken her cousin was. It had been a long time since she had felt such a surge of magic energy from someone, only making it worse for her to see. "Wendy? What's —"

Siegrain pulled her away and paused for a few seconds in the corridor, sighing when he caught the look his daughter was giving him.

"Later, Angel," The Wizard Saint said shortly, slipping back through door. "This isn't a good time for questions."

Angelica watched the door to the drawing room slam shut behind her father. Through the door, she could hear low murmurs and, every so often, swears from her mother's soft, high pitched voice. A minute later, though, the teenage mage ran out to the front porch and curled up on the swing. She knew full well what had happened to her best friend and she was almost certain that what was going on had to do with it. When the wind ripped through the late evening air, she shivered, wondering what the hell could be really happening. She knew Fal had the same questions; she had said as much just the day before. Angelica chewed at the inside of her cheek in deep thought. The Games had ended two days ago, and she had seen Fal twice since then. They both were at a loss as to what the bigger plans had been. Of course, they hadn't talked much about what had happened but Angelica knew one thing was clear: Fallon's blood was somehow important and Ivan wanted it at any cost to be paid.


	53. To Be Alright

Almost the second she was beyond the palace gates, Fallon found herself trying not to giggle hysterically. Though she had been hesitant, Angel had been right about freely going out giving her a rush. The two young mages were accompanied only by Bickslow, who had grudgingly agreed to help them after Fallon and Angelica had both begged and they promised not to include Sylvain (who would probably pull a stupid stunt that would end badly), Annie (who really couldn't keep a secret to save her life), or Ryan (Bix's nephew, whom he considered to be a snitch). Lisanna always told him he was "too harsh" in general but, as Freed put it, he had always been that way. All things considered, Bickslow was certain that he had mellowed put since he had gotten married over a decade ago. Plus, he and Lisanna had their ten year old, triplet boys, the three of whom gave Angelica Fernades a run for her money, especially when they were at the guild hall with their friends. Yes, Bickslow was sure he could manage the princess and her best friend, never mind who their parents were.

"You girls sure are lucky I like you," Bickslow sent them both a dark look and crossed his arms, while his 'babies' chattered around him. "You two know that, right? I sure as hell hope you do."

Both girls snickered and high fived, one that Bickslow didn't catch. After a second and a shared look, Angelica grinned and tapped his shoulder, briefly startling him. Bickslow turned around suddenly, matching the young mage's smirk.

"Thanks for being irresponsible!" Angel chorused, lightly elbowing Fallon, who laughed a little while they both trailed Bickslow and his 'babies.'

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered, his babies chattering. "Just do all of us a favor and don't tell my wife about this. She'll kill me."

Fallon snickered. "It's a cloudy day. I can be outside."

Bickslow rolled his eyes. "If we aren't back in the palace by the time your parents get out of that stupid meeting, Laxus is going to have my head. Hisui too...probably. Besides, both of Angel's parents are on the Magic Council. I don't know why the hell I agreed to help you two sneak out."

Angel grinned. "Because we —"

"Don't make me question my life choices more," He cut across her. "I'm questioning them enough as it is."

Both girls exchanged looks of sheer amusement and they tried not to snicker. Angel mostly succeeded but Fallon spectacularly failed.

"Shush princess," Bickslow warned her. "You trying to get caught sneaking out?"

Fallon pulled her dark purple cloak closer around herself and tugged her hood down to fully cover her tiara. Angelica merely requipped into her least conspicuous armor.

"Laxus is going to kill me if he ever finds out about this," Bickslow remarked, mainly to himself and much to the amusement of the two girls. "No, you two keep laughing but I'm serious. Good thing I don't give much of a damn about that anyway."

Fallon shuddered involuntarily and Bickslow quickly steadied her, doing his best to keep the young princess from tripping and falling over. After all, he was certain that her parents would realise he'd helped her sneak out if she, by chance, got hurt.

"Colder out than you thought?" Bickslow asked. "Or just the wind?"

"The wind," Fallon muttered. "It's summer. Why the hell is it cold?"

"It's not," Bickslow rolled his eyes. "You girls are going to drive me insane, aren't you?"

"Nah," Angelica teased, waving her hand dismissively. "You're gonna do that to yourself."

Bickslow smirked. "That so?"

Fallon managed a smile and playfully socked his arm, albeit missing. "Hell yeah!" She said.

* * *

"It's a good thing you're alright," Freed patted Wendy's shoulder as he and Mirajane joined the small group of their friends. "I'm sure that experience was the worst part of your week."

"That depends," Caitlin said dryly, giving him and her sister a dark look. "Ever, how much do you wanna bet that this is going to be worse than it already is?"

Evergreen grimaced, exchanging sideways glances with her husband that suggested her sister had, once again, gotten too dark.

"How about we don't think like that?" Mira suggested, awkwardly trying to ease the tension. "It was just a vision. I'm sure it won't amount to much."

Wendy swallowed hard. "But if it does —" She quietly put in.

"We'll handle it," Erza said shortly. "But I have to agree with Mira. Most visions don't amount to anything unless you bring them upon yourself."

"Ominous," Elfman said, reaching for his beer. "Where'd you learn that, Erza?"

She scowled. "It's just something I've learned over the years as a member of the Magic Council."

Caitlin snorted. "Sounds about right for all of us, actually, since you, Sieg, and I mastered the three God-given rules of politics."

Jellal frowned. "I'm going to assume one of those things is the art of compromise."

Freed shook his head when Caitlin began to respond. "Before you say it," He began slowly. "It's more about holding your nose and closing your eyes than actually compromising. Regardless, though, I won't deny the skill you three have, especially when it comes to how you deal with the rest of the Magic Council's members."

Mira elbowed him. "Since when are you up to date on how the Magic Council functions?"

"Good question," Evergreen teased. "I thought you spent most of your time these days reading whatever dirty novels you can find with your wife."

Jellal, Erza, and Elfman both tried not to laugh but a few snickers escaped despite their attempts to hide them. Caitlin began laughing almost uncontrollably, causing Siegrain to try and steady his wife before she fell onto the floor. Mira gasped, her ears and cheeks tinging almost as bright pink as her dress. Freed buried his face in his hands, and Wendy found herself both horrified and amused by the spectacle. It had been a long time since the Thunder Legion (minus, of course, Bickslow, Lisanna, Hisui, and Laxus) had managed to be so lighthearted and it was a brief but welcome change of pace.

"If you do anything weird to my sister, I will make sure you feel it," Elfman jokingly threatened Freed. "And you and I both know it won't be fun."

Freed shuddered at the thought. "Lovely, Elfman, lovely. That's exactly what I wanted when I married Mira...death threats from my brother in law."

"I would hope they'd be more clear if that's what they are," Siegrain remarked, rolling his eyes when he realised his wife was still cracking up. "M'dear, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm...fine!" She wheezed through giggles. "I just can't wrap my head around the notion of Freed being dirty."

Erza smirked. "It _is_ a funny thought."

Freed glowered. "You all are the worst."

"Yes, we know," Jellal chuckled, shaking his head. "You ought to know by now."

Freed began to protest but Mira patted his knee with a faint smile. Deciding to take his wife's silent advice, he begrudgingly relaxed a little bit.

"I'm glad we're all able to take a joke," He said. "We haven't had much of that lately."

"Way to make things somber…" Evergreen muttered. "Per usual."

Freed sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But it's true, is it not?"

* * *

"Queen Hisui?"

"Your majesty?"

"Is everything —"

Arcadios watched, shocked, as the queen all but ran past everyone else in the hall — from maids, to guards, advisors, and even her own father — and slipped into her suite, alone, looking distressed. Toma in particular seemed unnerved. The former king had seen his daughter in such visible anguish many times before but there was something about how she shielded her face that worried him. He frowned when Laxus, looking a bit disheveled, stepped out of the advisory chamber a few minutes after her. Though the former king doubted his son in law would ever upset her on purpose, he was almost certain Laxus had upset Hisui this time. Toma said nothing and watched him walk towards the suite, a fair assumption for his wife's hiding spot. Arcadios didn't say anything either; much like the former king, he suspected, based on the guilt stricken look on his face, that Laxus had said something ill-thought out to his wife. The White Knight stepped away from the doors, allowing him to pass. Laxus was hesitant for several seconds and then, slowly, pulled them open, trying not to startle his wife.

"Hisui?"

Laxus quietly stepped into their suite, sighing when she didn't look up. He shut the doors behind him and eventually sat down beside her. He could tell she had been crying, and she was shaking.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," She softly spoke after a long time. "I —"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, 'Sui," Laxus hesitantly cupped her cheek and caught her tears with his thumb, brushing them away. "I lost my temper. You had every right to be angry."

Hisui swallowed hard. "Laxus —"

"I'm not mad at you anymore," He promised her. Hisui nodded weakly, her chest still hurting. "I...I know you're just worried about our family."

"You wanted to risk your life to fight your father…" She whispered, her hands shaking. "I don't want to see him hurt us more, Laxus, it has nothing to do with your finesse."

"I know," He tightly embraced her, something which she returned albeit still crying a little. "I love you, Hisui. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Okay…" Hisui let him hold her close, more comforted than he knew by his embrace. "I think we've both been...on edge because of… because…of what he did to Fal."

Laxus released her, feeling her shivering, and delicately wrapped his coat around her.

"That's probably true," He said, then shaking his head. "What the hell is happening to us?"

Hisui said nothing, her gaze falling to her wedding ring. Seeing this, Laxus took her hand in his and tenderly kissed her.

"You're still my wife, princess," He squeezed her hand and forced a small smile. "We've survived worse, haven't we?"

"I suppose," Hisui said tiredly. Then, she sighed heavily and met his gaze. "Laxus, I know you're strained because he's your father but...but I wish you understood that you're nothing like him. Not a damn thing about you is like him."

 _I wish that struggle hadn't caused our spat_ , He thought, feeling nothing short of dejected by the thought. ' _Sui and the kids...why the hell can't I believe them when it comes to him?_

"Laxus, just promise me you won't get yourself hurt," Hisui blinked back tears again and Laxus felt his heart break seeing it. "We almost lost our daughter. Don't make me worry about you more than I already do."

"I'm so sorry, Hisui," Laxus didn't care that his voice broke. "I hate upsetting you, I really do."

"I know…" Hisui broke down against her will and started sobbing into him. Laxus stroked her hair but, for them in this moment, it only helped a little.


	54. Never Enough Praying Part 1

"And you can manage this alone?"

Irene smiled when the pale, almost shadow like woman nodded. The Empress handed her two guns and a sword, which the woman took in addition to her two bows.

"Sounds like fun to me," The woman said, setting a hand to her hip. "Glad you're willing to pay me in full and give me authorisation. Most jobs 'round here where you get to shoot people are illegal."

Zeref, who had been sitting at the end of the ornate table in the dark, watched with both of his eyebrows raised. He had seen his fair share of cold blooded killers in his time but this assassin bitterly reminded himself of his own bloodthirsty impulses. He glowered at them for bringing back such memories. Not noticing (or, more likely, not paying his look any mind), Irene patted her shadow woman on the back, her blood red nails digging into the woman's shoulder. After a few minutes, Ivan finally entered the room with three badly beaten political prisoners. One of them had an eye swollen up so badly that it was permanently closed. Another had blood — their own — caked onto their rags. The other was gaunt and looked practically dead already.

"You three have committed crimes against the state. You know the price of that."

Irene spoke unflinchingly, but, after decades witnessing the Empress' reign, no one in the room was particularly shocked.

"Shaylee," Irene spoke decisively to her shadow woman, though the Empress was not looking at her. "Give me the athame."

The assassin obliged, smiling lightly as she handed Irene the weapon. Zeref, perhaps ironically like Ivan, simply looked on without betraying so much as a hint of emotion. The dark wizard and Ivan had little in common overall, but there were occasionally moments such as this when they agreed Irene was not entirely present.

"You allowed traitors to enter my castle and steal my leverage against the Fiore family," Irene deftly slit the throat of the first prisoner, before grabbing the next by their neck. "You," She continued. "Attempted to poision me."

A brief look of shock passed over Ivan's features when she snapped the second prisoner's neck with her bare hands, but he quickly masked it without being noticed.

"And you," Irene laughed dryly at the third prisoner before stabbing them through the heart several more times than was necessary. She smirked when the body fell to the ground with the others. "That's for attempting to incite a rebellion."

No one said anything for several minutes.

"Are you sure you're completely sane?" Zeref eventually asked, his voice low and his eyes narrowing at Irene. "I am only seeking to fix the world order and nothing more. Perhaps you ought to take a break."

Irene whipped around to glare at him. "I beg your pardon?" She hissed.

"Your flair for the dramatics is costing you precious time, Irene," Zeref said shortly. "I believe you could better spend that time actually dealing with the Fiore family instead of executing political prisoners for the fun of it. Don't you agree?"

Irene pursed her lips. "If it weren't for them," She said, shaking the blood off of her skin as it slowly began to cake over. "Then I wouldn't have lost that damn princess in the first place. And I am taking action. That is what Shaylee is here for."

Zeref resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the assassin. "Yes," He said darkly. "How could I have forgotten?"

Shaylee snorted. "You weren't paying attention in the first place. That is how."

"You're on thin ice," Zeref warned her.

"Her fate is in my hands," Irene haughtily cut in before anything more could be said. "You have nothing to do with it. Now...let us begin again."

* * *

Freed paused shortly before the doors to the drawing room, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Mira had told him to meet them there — his father apparently had something to discuss with them — but he had been dragging his feet. Truthfully, he had wanted to distance himself as much as he could from everything that happened. While he didn't like distancing himself from his family, he didn't really feel he had much of a choice. Freed was distinctly reminded of how things had been when his mother had been murdered. The family was just as upset and just as on edge. Squaring his shoulders, Freed stepped into the drawing room, his face perfectly neutral. He nodded briefly towards his father before joining his wife. Mira lightly patted his knee after her sat down, a faint smile gracing her face. Had they been alone, Freed knew full well that he would probably be much less restrained. It was seeing his father's consternation and the way Laxus kept holding Hisui so damn protectively that caused Freed to hold his own emotions back. They didn't need him to make things worse than they already were.

"Well," Mira said a little uncomfortably; times such as these were an unwelcome reminder that she herself was only royal by marriage. "I'm looking forward to the last summer ball."

Laxus and Hisui both looked between her, Freed, and Toma in surprise.

"Another one?" Laxus said with a frown, all the whole struggling to sound less irritated by the notion than he already was.

They had barely spent any time in public since Fallon had been brought home safe, and they had spent about half of the most recent ball alone on one of the balconies. Hisui had barely the strength to manage as things were, something he couldn't blame her for, and Laxus had been hoping to avoid such things for awhile after the Games had ended. He wanted them to be a family again, all other things be damned.

"Shit…" He muttered. "I forgot about that."

Hisui tensed a little in his arms. She said nothing, although Laxus knew full well, just based on how stiff she suddenly seemed, that she shared the sentiment.

"It'll be a good break from everything we've dealt with of late," Toma mused. "All things considered, Fallon may be well enough to attend as well. I'm sure that would make her happy."

"She's still not well, father," Hisui quietly reminded him. Laxus began to massage his wife's arms in an attempt to soothe her.

"I agree," Laxus said shortly. "'Sui's right. Fal still isn't in a great place."

There was silence for a time. No one wanted to argue with them (though more Laxus than Hisui) about their daughter's health, something they all knew had been weak since she had been taken. Home now or not, Fallon was struggling even when she snuck out (which had been twice without her parents ever knowing) or when she was in her studies.

"I'm sure the event will be fine," Mira said in an attempt to diffuse the tension. "All things considered, it should be pretty light."

"And Fallon won't be pushed to her limits either," Freed added, mainly for the sake of his sister and Laxus. "We all know she's still recovering, don't worry."

He said this and then immediately regretted it. Freed swore under his breath, suddenly very well aware of how dismissive he sounded. Mira lightly patted his knee.

"She's been fine," Toma put in calmly, though he too felt the pain of the last few months. "I understand your concern, of course, but doesn't she deserve for her life to be normal again?"

"Normal?" Laxus bitterly repeated. "Say what you will, but she's never going to be able to forget the pain that caused her. Believe me, I know."

Toma began to respond but he stopped when he saw Hisui suddenly stand up and leave, much to the surprise of everyone but her husband, who knew exactly where she was going: to make sure their kids were still alright and safely at home.

* * *

Though they hadn't spent much time outside the palace since the end of the Grand Magic Games, Laxus and Hisui were now out in the capital with the Fernadeses. Laxus kept an arm wrapped tightly around Hisui's waist, his coat draped over her shoulders. He was as protective of her as ever; this was to little surprise although, being with the Fernadeses certainly made him a little more at ease. He knew full well that Hisui had only agreed to go out because Caitlin had convinced her. Laxus had confirmed Hisui's suspicions that he had asked Caitlin to talk to her shortly before they had left. Now, the two couples were walking through downtown Crocus, a little to the surprise of the people all around the city. Caitlin rather awkwardly fidgeted with her glasses, trying not to make eye contact with anyone although she and Hisui kept exchanging glances. Siegrain's hand was twined gently in his wife's, and every so often he gave it a squeeze.

"It's good we can finally get out for a little while," Caitlin eventually remarked, sighing heavily. "All of the extra security has been getting exhausting. In Era…"

"I can imagine," Laxus dryly agreed, pausing for a moment to tuck a stray lock of his wife's hair behind her ear. "I think 'Sui and I have been feeling the stress as well."

"To little surprise," Caitlin worriedly cast a look to Hisui. "You doing okay? I know the last few months have been hell."

"I'm alright," Hisui tiredly replied. "I just wish my father wasn't trying so hard to push everything under the rug. The Games were one thing but...the upcoming ball…"

"Another one?" Siegrain frowned, then shaking his head. "Sorry. I forgot that it's still summer. Toma _has_ traditionally had more events this time of year."

"It's...a lot," Hisui said, leaning into Laxus' arms. "And I'm worried about the kids. After what Fal went through…"

"Anyone would be worried," Caitlin gently reminded her. "Honestly, I was worried about Angel after that happened. Any parent would be concerned for their kid after being put through that, let alone everything else you've been put through."

Hisui glanced down towards her gloved hands, fidgeting with her wedding ring. Laxus gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"They're okay," Laxus murmured. "And they're at home right now. God knows Toma, Mira, and Freed won't let them out of their sight."

Hisui sighed but nodded softly. "I know," She said. "I'm sorry."

Laxus and Siegrain briefly caught gazes, and then the king paused to kiss his wife's cheek.

"Hisui...there's no need to apologise," Laxus said gently. "We're both worried about them."

Caitlin awkwardly patted Hisui's shoulder. "I agree with Laxus," She told her. "Don't apologise for being a good mother."

Hisui blinked back tears despite herself and, much to her relief, no one seemed to really notice although that likely was because they were much closer to the Fernadeses home than they were to the downtown.

"'Sui…" Laxus brushed the tears away from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You know," She hated how shaky she sounded, but well before she could say anything more —

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Caitlin suddenly stormed up towards the porch of her house, scowling at the pale, short haired woman sitting there. "You know, my porch swing isn't for you!"

"Hmmph," The woman jumped off the swing and approached them. "You make this easier than you know. How the hell did you even get a place on the Magic Council in the —"

Caitlin blasted a powerful storm of air at the woman, knocking her back into her front door. The woman stood up angrily, pulling a gun out of her purse. Laxus immediately stepped in front of Hisui to protect her, both of them dizzily recalling almost too many horrible memories to count. Siegrain started towards his wife, who was slowly stepping back. It had been years since she had been threatened, let alone so suddenly.

"Why does the crazy lady have a gun?" Caitlin exclaimed, snapping her fingers and summoning a powerful storm by her side.

The woman snorted, aiming the gun squarely at her. "I'm not crazy, you bitch," She snapped. Then, she turned to look at Laxus and Hisui with a sinister smile. "I'm only here to do my job."


	55. Never Enough Praying Part 2

"That's my wife you're threatening," Siegrain warned the woman, menacingly stepping towards her. "Not to mention our friends."

"Sieg -" Caitlin started, whipping around. Very unusually, her voice was shaking.

"You two are just a nuisance," The woman fired a shot that nearly hit Hisui, before she turned back on the Fernadeses. "You see they...they are my real targets."

"Well, that's too damn bad," Laxus scowled at the woman, activating his magic and clenching his firsts. "Because no one has ever gotten away with threatening my wife."

Siegrain took a step back, giving Laxus space while lightning sparked around him. Caitlin was the only one who didn't back down, her magic whipping fiercely around her. She and Laxus briefly shared a cold look and then both of them turned on the woman.

"Your energy is...strong," The woman stared down Caitlin with a smirk. "Rage?"

She attempted to knock the mage to the ground but Caitlin smashed her and pushed her back with much more force than the woman had expected. She wheezed, reaching for her gun which she had dropped nearby her ffet. With it back in hand, she fired a second shot. Laxus only barely pulled Caitlin out of the way, much to the assassain's chagrin.

"You," She glowered at the king, her hand tightening around her gun. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Caitlin send her friend a dark look, but, little did she know, Laxus knew the mage well enough to catch the gratitude in her otherwise angry eyes. "You are all a damn -" She began, cutting herself off to roll out of the way of a few flurried attacks.

"You're the one stupid enough to try and push me back," Caitlin snapped, rolling her eyes as another small storm formed around her. "You do realise that anyone who tries that gets pushed back harder by me, don't you?"

Her breathing heavy, the woman pursed her lips and briefly took in the scene to calculate her best chances in her assassination requests.

"Hmmph," The woman snorted. "Odd to hear such optimism from people so arrogant they no longer know how weak they really are."

The assassain said this whilst atttempting to take a step towards Hisui. Siegrain pulled the queen back, hoping to avoid her having to fight if that were possible. Hisui was skilled, he knew, in hand to hand combat and magic, but this was a particularly dire situation. Even he, a Wizard Saint, was concerned.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Hisui," Laxus frowned as the woman raised her gun with intent. "I won't repeat that order again."

In that split second, Siegrain recognised who they were dealing with. The energy signature was faint, but he knew without a doubt in his mind that this woman had been involved in orchestrating Ivan's work nearly twenty years prior. He could only wonder how. His wife, too, seemed deeply affected by the prescece but he knew better than to draw attention to it, in part because they had only ever seen a few of those connected to that particualar event in action. The mysterious time traveler. Ivan. Irene. She, they all imagined, was the true force behind any number of things. Siegrain bristled at the memory of what had happened to his wife the day they had managed to seal the eclipse. He doubted this assassain had been there then but, that aside, the familiarity of their dark prescece was unsettling.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The woman spluttered, her eyes turning red as blood. All of them could feel the sudden spike in the force of her magic energy.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to," Caitlin warned her, whipping a storm at the woman. Briefly, the assasain lost her footing but, when the mage ran to punch her, the assassain blocked her and smacked her just under her right eye. Caitlin let out a small scream and her glasses went flying. She rolled out of the way of another punch, grabbing her glasses and slamming them back on her face the second she could.

"Bitch..." Caitlin muttered, still on the ground but weakly summoning another storm in the palm of her hand.

Her storm missed the assasain, and the mage began to refocus her energy into protecting herself until she was strong enough to retaliate again. In this time, the assassain fired another shot at Hisui, this time almost hitting her. It was then Laxus snapped. He ran at the woman too quickly to even think. The only thing he cared about in that moment was Hisui. His lightning sparking all around him, he threw a nasty punch at the assassain's jaw that struck true. The assassain screeched in pain and fumbled with her weapon. She was writhing under his overwhelming magic power but then, in a stroke of luck, she shot him twice in the shoulder. Hisui shrieked in horror, trying to run towards her husband to fight too but Siegrain stopped her. Laxus swore heavily, the pain awful but not nearly enough to stop him. The lightning dragon slayer ducked out of her next shots and eventually knocked her gun out of her hands. It fell near Caitlin who, feeling weak and angry at herself for it, grabbed the weapon and forced herself shakily onto her feet. Laxus managed to evade the flurry of punches, kicks, and burns the assassin tried to hit him with and then, struggling with his right much weakened, pinned her down.

"Alright," Siegrain said darkly. "What the hell are you doing here? Apart from the obvious, that is."

The Wizard Saint used his own magic to heavily restrain hte assassin and to let Laxus relax a little, as he was still bleeding profusely. Hisui rushed to embrace him. He held her tightly on his uninjured left, weakly stroking her hair. All four of them were scowling at the assassain, and Caitlin was aiming the gun at them, albeit her hands shaking something awful.

"As if you have the right to question me," The assassain spat. "You -"

"I'll remind you that you're already under arrest," Caitlin said icily. "And that you tried to kill the king and queen of Fiore as well as two members of the Ishgar Magic Council."

"That's what I was paid to do," The assassin snorted, her eyes narrow. "You understand the concept, don't you? Besides," She cast her gaze towards Laxus and Hisui. "After losing the brat, I'm being paid double."

Hisui paled. "Fallon..." She whispered in abject horror.

"Shhh...she's okay now," Laxus murmured, though the anger for what had happened to their daughter was bubbling in his chest. "They're okay now, 'Sui, and we are too."

"For now," The assassain hissed with a laugh. "Just you wait..."

* * *

"Good Lord!"

Toma stared in horror at his daughter, son in law, and the Fernadeses. He sat down shaking, still in disbelief at what they had told him. An assassination attempt downtown, and one that had resulted in a nasty fight no less. Hisui weakly held onto Laxus, still badly trembling. He held her securely in his arms, though leaning heavily on his uninjured side, with that hand reaching up to delicately stroke her hair. Caitlin Fernades kept swearing under her breath, her right eye still swelling. Siegrain stood behind where she was sitting, his arms crossed. Also in the room were Mirajane and Freed, both of whom were as shocked as his father. Just beyond the doors, standing guard, was Arcadios, who had already more than once reminded Fallon, Sylvain, and Annetta that they would have to wait until their parents were ready to tell them what had happened that afternoon. The three royal siblings had eventually relented (to some surprise, quite quicky after Arcadios had finished lecturing them) but they were anything but content. They wanted to be in the room. Little did they know that their grandfather parents, aunt, uncle, and godparents would have given almost anything to not have to be there, or to have dealt with what had happened to begin with.

"Laxus," Toma mumbled after a long time, rubbing his temples. "I'm relieved to see you're alright but you really ought to sit down. I'm sure you've suffered enough blood loss for it to have takne a serious toll on you."

For once not in the mood to argue, Laxus did so. He kept his uninjured arm around Hisui, letting her rest her head on his left (read: not pained) shoulder. Briefly, she glanced over to Caitlin - to whom they were beside - and the mage awkwardly patted her hand, hoping to make her feel even the teensiest bit better.

"It's a miracle none of you were critically hurt," Freed ran a hand through his hair and pursed his lips in thought. "Laxus, not to say I think you're incapable, I have to agree with my father. Please actually take care of yourself. You and Hisui both are going to need any strength you can right now."

Laxus resisted the urge to scowl at him, knowing, whether or not he was happy about it, that Freed was right.

"That bitch should be glad I didn't shoot her in retaliation once Sieg, Laxus, and I restrained her," Caitlin bitterly muttered. "She's only still alive because we're not monsters."

"Enough, please," Toma shook his head. "I'm sorry. This is just rather stressful."

"It is," Mira softly spoke. "I'm so glad you all are okay, I really am."

Hisui swallowed hard. "So are we," She whispered.

Albeit a bit awkwardly on account of his injured right, Laxus leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Hisui's lips. He felt her quivering when she kissed him back. Between what had happened to their daughter and the events of the afternoon, he couldn't blame her in the slightest. He knew she was afraid. They both were.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but what are we going to do now that this assassain has been apprehended?" Siegrain sighed when on one else, not even his outspoken wife, dared speak. "She's obviously much more dangerous and much more well connected that we know."

"She's locked away and under pereptual watch," Toma reminded all of them looking particularly drained. "This assassain...she'll be interrogated and I'm sure will reveal something of substance sooner or later. Still...yes, I confess that this being simply able to occur is deeply troubling."

Freed shook his head. "I fear you're understating that, father."

"Freed -" Mira gently said, sensing the anxiety in his voice as she reached up to cup his cheek.

"Not the time, Mira," He said shortly, resting his hand ever so briefly over hers. "We have what will likely amount to a crisis on our hands. I don't want to hear anything about how lucky we got because the chances are it will not be that way the next time."

Mira eyed him critically for a long moment but relented. No one else seemed eager to speak. The truth be told, the reality of Freed's words was almost unbearably present in their predicament.

"Laxus, Hisui, please," Toma finally began, sounding terribly resigned. "If the last few months have proven anything it's that no one in the family is safe. Please don't leave the palace without the guard again. As for..." He turned to the Fernadeses. "I want the two of you to be just as careful. Freed is right. This was almost a disaster."

Caitlin frowned. "Laxus was shot," She grimly noted. "This bitch almost succeeded."

Hisui shivered at the thought and reached for her husband's uninjured arm, holding onto him and loking horribly upset.

"We'll all take whatever precautions and actions are necessary," Siegrain said, glancing to Laxus and Hisui and then back to his wife. He sighed and squeezed her shoulder, sensing her tension. "For all of our sakes."


	56. Eye of the Hurricane

“That’s a lovely idea, Freed,” Caity remarked dryly as the self-proclaimed leader of the Thunder God Tribe continued to scale the bookshelves in her study. “Break through the walls, see if you can find the damn book the council lost over a decade ago in my house. Maybe, in the process, you’ll even convince me I need a drink.”   


“I’m not looking for the Greymatter tome,” Freed awkwardly turned to scowl at her. “I’m looking for the entrance to the wine cellar you said you and Sieg have never been able to find despite it being listed in the property records according to my wife. And don’t lie to yourself. You’re just as curious, or you wouldn’t have told me about it in the first place.”   


The butterfly-adorned mage crossed her arms. “Since when have I not been curious? I only found out about this a few days ago, and it has been driving me crazy ever since!”

“You’re getting bored,” Mira remarked with a smirk. “What is it with you and seeking out danger? Honestly, you and Ever seem to seek it out.”   


“We’ve been doing it since we were children,” Evergreen shrugged and pulled a bottle of champagne out of her bag. “So! Who wants a drink and the unusual chance to watch Freed make a fool of himself?”   


“I’ll drink to that!” Caity declared, pushing up her glasses and pulling herself up onto her desk. “Should we make a game out of it?” She added dryly.   


Evergreen raised an eyebrow. “Odd suggestion from someone who has never been able to hold their liquor,” She teased.   


Her sister scowled. “Ever --”   


“Seeing you run drunk would be the highlight of my life,” Bickslow casually remarked. Lisanna elbowed him, but herself was not succeeding in hiding her laughter. “I’ll give you bonus points if you run in those heeled boots of yours.”   


“How about we not get my wife drunk?” Siegrain nervously patted her hand, and she rolled her eyes, albeit shrugging and twining her hand in his.   


“We do have work tomorrow,” She paused for a few seconds in consideration and then shook her head. “Shit. And there’s still that entire fucking report on what happened with Angel, Wendy, and Lila last month.”   


“They aren’t that bad,” Lisanna put in. “And Lila’s Natsu and Lucy’s daughter. Did you expect her not to get into any trouble?”   


Mira giggled. “That’s a fair point.”   


“Regardless --” Freed cut himself off, swearing under his breath when he hit his head on the ceiling. “Damn it, I --”   


“Be careful!” Mira warned him. “I’d rather not have to explain to your father how you nearly got yourself stuck in the ceiling.”   


Elfman, Evergreen, and Bickslow started to snicker, not stopping even when Freed managed to glare at all of them.   


“You all are impossible!” He exclaimed, climbing down and rubbing his head. “What is so amusing about my wife being concerned for my health and her hearing?”   


“If you’re implying that Toma would blow up at Mira, I think you’ve confused her with Laxus,” Caity shuddered. “Or me, for that matter.”   


“Oh, yes!” Freed smirked and shared a look with her that could only be described as mischievous. “I hope you all remember the time Caity, Laxus, and Hisui almost trapped themselves in the records hall because they had been looking for a book on curses and --”   


“I remember,” Siegrain chuckled. “I wasn’t surprised. I’m not quite sure why Toma was.”   


“Perhaps because my father hadn’t spent much time around reckless people before he met her in particular,” Freed glanced towards Bickslow, who was whispering something to his wife that (based on her reaction) was presumably dirty. “Although Bix is a close second.”   


Mira rolled her eyes. “You’re exaggerating.”   


“No, he’s not,” Caity grimaced at the thought. “For a variety of reasons, including the fact we had slipped away from the Grand Magic Games that year and that the three of us all had very young children at the time, Toma was horrified…..although in retrospect that might have something to do with the fact that I had gotten myself trapped in some damn curtains because I tried to translate an incantation aloud.”   


“And that’s exactly why the three of you should be glad that you’d left Fallon, Sylvain, and Angel with me and Sieg,” Evergreen socked her brother in law in the arm. “Although part of me still thinks you wanted to punch me by the end of the day.”   


Siegrain raised an eyebrow. “If you hadn’t kept suggesting we let the three of them run loose in the Domus Flau -- which couldn’t have been a worse idea considering that Fallon and Sylvain were three and my daughter was a year and a half -- then I probably wouldn’t have been as annoyed.”   


“Now, see,” Caity put in, winking. “The highlight of  _ my _ life would be watching my husband -- a Wizard Saint -- and my twin sister -- an S-Class mage -- fight.”   


“Oh God no,” Mira stepped in between Siegrain and Evergreen, the latter of whom seemed to be genuinely considering the idea. “Let’s just have a nice evening for once. It’s been a long time since we’ve been able to have any semblance of levity.”   


“True enough,” Evergreen agreed, holding up the bottle of champagne. “Now: who wants to see if they can drink better than me?”

* * *

Hisui stared at her reflection in the mirror, feeling terribly exhausted and strained. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and briefly cast her glance towards her crown and tiara, both of which she had set down on the vanity nearly half an hour ago. Her fingers briefly tightened around the dark wood but she forced herself to let go and started to pace. The day had been long, and to call the meetings she had tedious would have been a severe understatement. Not only that, but she had found herself wanting to be alone more and more. Annetta had coaxed her out of her bedchamber earlier, but, although Hisui had been glad to spend time with her daughter, even she knew the queen was becoming more and more withdrawn. Hisui hoped her children assumed she was only affected by the assassination attempt from the week before, even if she knew that it went much deeper than simply that.   


_ "Fallon...oh, Fallon, Fallon, Fallon," Irene had grinned, and her overwhelming magic energy attacked that of the little princess as the curse was laid on her. Laxus let out an angered cry and tried to run, yet again, towards his children but was forcibly held immobile like his wife and the others. "This poor little girl is never going to be able to step into the sun without being put through excruciating pain. As for Sylvain," Irene had shifted her magic disdainfully onto the prince, who was wailing even more than his sister. "He will fall into dark sleep time and time again...and --” _   


Hearing a crash down outside in the corridor drew the queen suddenly from her thoughts, and she rushed out to see what had happened. Despite everything, she started to laugh a little at the sight. Her sixteen year old son, by the pair of stilettos on the floor and the way Fallon and Annetta were giggling, seemed to have been walking in their shoes, although Hisui couldn’t imagine why. He awkwardly stood up and dusted himself off when he and his sisters noticed their mother, smiling uncomfortably all the while. Annetta perked up considerably and immediately came over to her mother and hugged her tightly. More than anything, for the youngest princess, it was a comfort and, Annie hoped, a sign that things could return to the way they had been.   


“Sylvain, honestly,” Hisui eventually said, a half-teasing hint in her voice. “What did you do?”   


He grabbed the stilettos off the floor and shrugged. “Annie said I couldn’t walk in heels. I had to prove her wrong.”   


Hisui glanced at her daughter who started giggling. “I suppose that’s not too unusual,” She said, letting her daughter go and ruffling her hair. “But  _ why _ ? Why would you think that’s a good idea?”   


“Depends. Maybe he thought he’d actually prove something this time.”   


Hisui laughed when Laxus embraced her from behind and kissed her cheek with a faint smirk. “Laxus!” She exclaimed through laughter, much to the amusement of their children. “What are you doing?”   


“I was looking for you,” He replied, giving her an affectionate squeeze from his uninjured left. “And, it seems, found where the three of them went.”   


Annie grinned. “We’re not hiding!”   


“Like you can hide,” Fallon rolled her eyes. “You’d be better at it than Sylvain, but you’d probably end up getting distracted by something shiny.”   


“I’d love to see that,” Sylvain quipped, waving one of the stilettos in front of her face. “Hey, Annie, you think this is shiny enough or should I --”   


Annie swatted at the stilettos and almost smacked him in the process. “Hey, those are dangerous! Get them out of my face!”   
Laxus raised an eyebrow, mildly concerned having seen some of the more questionable things the three of them had managed to use against each other before, not the least of which was an actual sword Sylvain had found rummaging through old steamer trunks.   


“You three aren’t going to try and hurt each other, are you?”   


Fallon, Sylvain, and Annie glanced between each other before shaking their heads, variously trying (and not exactly succeeding) at appearing innocent. The second they weren’t looking, Laxus and Hisui slipped into their bedchamber and he closed the door behind them. Seeing the tension he knew she had been trying to hide, he sighed heavily. He didn’t quite know what to say, but it was hard seeing her so unhappy; he knew, of course, why but he wished he could take it away. The damn assassination attempt. Fallon’s kidnapping. The curses on their twins. If for no other reason than because it would make their family happier, he would take them all away if he could. In the back of his mind, he felt the guilt from years before rising again but he pushed it aside. Especially now, he was much more worried about her than he was about himself.   


_ After all _ , the terrible guilt in his mind whispered,  _ if it weren’t for you, Ivan never would have hurt her or the kids. _   


“You feeling a little better, ‘Sui?” Laxus gently pressed. “I know today was….rough for all of us to say the very least.”   


“I’m fine,” She hesitated for a few seconds and then sighed. “Mostly, that is.”   


He nodded, eyeing her worriedly and then sitting down beside her on the edge of their bed. Hesitantly, he wrapped his uninjured arm around her waist and let her curl into him. Hisui briefly closed her eyes, comforted by his warmth and the way he soothingly had taken her hand in his, lightly tracing circles in the palm of her hand.   


“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine,” He murmured, shifting slightly to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “But I’m here, ‘Sui, and I’m not going anywhere. Okay? I promise...no matter what, that we’ll get through this together. I meant it when we got married, I meant it when you told me you were pregnant both times, and I mean it now, princess.”   


Hisui looked up at him and managed a small smile. “I know,” She whispered. “That’s why you’re my thunder beast.”


	57. What is the Truth

“They arrested her?”   


Ivan rolled his eyes as Irene stabbed another knife into the table and stood up, looking particularly disgruntled. He hadn’t been fazed by her in years, although, on the rare occasion she did manage to prove even more sadistic than any of them thought possible, he often wondered how she could possibly sustain such rage. Then again, he supposed, her sense of deep betrayal on the part of the former king was likely much closer to Ivan’s own anger towards his father and son than he cared to admit. Even now he was certain Laxus wouldn’t have a shred of strength if it hadn’t been for him. If he hadn’t forced him to become a dragon slayer, Laxus would still be the weak, sickly child he had been so far as Ivan was concerned. Perhaps, on some level, Irene believed Toma would never have been the ruler he had if she hadn’t been around.   


Though he maintained his unwavering, bored composure, Ivan found himself wanting to laugh at the thought. If anything, he was sure her rage was fuelled by her spurned romances on the former king more than it was on whatever part she could have perceived herself having on his reign. No, Ivan doubted there was much more to it than that. He knew, of course, that she had grown to resent her daughter too, which was irrevocably tied to her hatred of the kingdom of Fiore. Why she harbored such anger towards her child, though, was a mystery to him. Ivan could not deny his own curiosity but he did know better than to attempt to find out what the hell went on in her twisted mind. He, as all of them, had seen her snap more than enough before, and he absolutely did not seek to be on the receiving end of her wrath.   


“How the hell could we possibly have…” Irene trailed off, her eyes narrowing in thought. “They weren’t alone, were they?”   


The soldier she had been questioning trembled. “No, Empress,” He quivered. “Everything suggests they had been with Siegrain Fernades and his wife.”   


Irene’s eyes flared. “What?” She demanded, her voice veiling a threat.   


“They were with the Fernadeses,” The soldier repeated. “And --”   


“Damnation,” Zeref cut across. “How stupid was she, to attempt to assassinate four people at once?”   


“That is an excellent question,” Ivan mildly put in. “All things considered, I wouldn’t think it prudent to attack two members of the Ishgar Magic Council at the same time you’re attempting to assassinate the king and queen of Fiore.”   


Irene cast a dark glance towards him but nodded curtly in agreement. “Yes…” She mused, tapping her nails against the table. “That was quite ill-advised indeed.”   


“Did anything at all come from the attempt?” Zeref sharply questioned. “Or was it a total waste of our time and resources?”   


The soldier hesitated. “She did manage to shoot the king,” He told them. “But, of course, not fatally.”   


Irene scoffed. “At least,” She muttered. “That should send a pretty clear message.”   


“I imagine it did,” Ivan smirked. “In any case, I doubt Laxus will be particularly sure of his ability to strike any of us down for quite some time.”   


“One would hope,” Zeref eyed him critically. “Although I do believe you oft underestimate your son’s sheer strength.”   


“Between this and what we managed to inflict on the princess, I’m sure he’s rather shaken,” Ivan laughed dryly. “His weakness, as it has become painfully obvious over the years, is his family. Any threats to his wife or children will undercut everything else. He’s much weaker than you think.”   


Irene raised an eyebrow. “And you’re certain of that?”   


Ivan met her gaze in surprise. “Yes.”   


“Well, then,” Irene said, smiling to herself. “It seems we may very well be able to take a gamble. Two months from now, we will make our way into the palace….and we will deal  with them directly ourselves.”   


“And if that fails?” Zeref pressed. “What exactly would you plan we do then?”   


Irene considered his words. “Simple,” She replied. “We can unleash the sealed spell: the universe one.”

* * *

“Fallon?”   


The princess looked up in surprise upon hearing her godmother’s voice, followed by a few raps against the half-open doors to her bedchamber. Smiling weakly, she waved her in and sat up, setting her book aside. Caitlin lingered in the doorway for a moment, glancing around and fidgeting with her glasses and the butterfly ornaments in her hair but then she stepped over to her, heels clicking much quieter than usual against the marble floors. After a moment of hesitation, she sat down on the edge of her goddaughter’s bed and gently patted her hand. It was then, with a light chuckle, she noticed the book the princess had been reading.   


“In the Age of the Dragons,” Caitlin delicately ran her hand over the cover before shaking her head. “I always liked that one, although it did leave me nervous...but that has nothing to do with anything you should worry about. It was a while ago...before you were born, actually.”   


Fallon eyed her curiously. “What do you mean?”   


Caitlin sighed. “Did your parents ever tell you about what happened during the Grand Magic Games the year before you and Sylvain were born?”   


“I know my mom found out she was pregnant with us shortly before the Games that year,” Fallon bit her lip after a moment of consideration. “And that my father fought Ivan during them.”   


“All true,” The butterfly adorned mage agreed. “But that leaves out what could have….well, what Ivan’s first attempt at a coup d'etat almost did to the kingdom. It wouldn’t have just harmed your family, either. It would have wiped the kingdom off the map.”   


Fallon flinched. “What?” She whispered. “That almost happened?”   


Caitlin eyed her for a few seconds. “Have you ever heard of the Eclipse Gate?” She finally said.   


“Vaguely,” Fallon admitted. “It’s referenced in some older texts but it seems obscure. I’m not even sure if it’s real.”   


“It is,” Caitlin told her. “Although I can’t blame you for thinking it could be a myth. It sure as hell sounded like one to me when Sieg and I…”   


Fallon waited for her to go on, and then awkwardly hugged her, seeing the faint but pained look the butterfly adorned mage was unable to hide.   


“Ivan’s plan, as I understand it now, was in conjunction with Zeref, Irene, and potentially a few others,” She hesitated. “At this point, for a variety of reasons, not the least of which being all the shit you’ve been through, I’m going to ignore the fact that this is classified information that, by rights, I have no reason to tell you.”   


Fallon nodded. “Okay,” She said, albeit shivering a little. “What happened?”   


“Their plan….” Caitlin took in a deep breath before she continued. “Was to open the gate, which in its most simple form served as a portal to several centuries in the past, and, in turn, allow it to unleash a horde of dragons on the kingdom that would destroy it.    


“They framed it quite differently to manipulate the family….which they knew full well had only tried to use the gate in recent history in a vain attempt to find the missing prince...your uncle, Freed. When we -- myself, Hisui, Laxus, and Sieg -- realised this, we tried to and managed to seal it with Freed, effectively stopping their attempt….although it was rather messy.    


“Their...accomplice found us about halfway through the sealing process….and so I ultimately ended up having to cut your mother’s hand a bit carelessly to use it to seal it. It did work, but it almost killed me when I stopped their accomplice from killing...from…”   


“Oh my God…” Fallon breathed in horror. “You’re serious?”   


She sighed. “Yes,” The butterfly adorned mage said quietly. “Fallon, I am so glad you’re safe from those people now because they are much more dangerous -- much more cruel -- than you know...and the truth is, I’m not sure even we know the lengths to which they’ll go. They cursed you and your brother as babies, after all, and tried to kill you? Who’s to say they aren’t capable of anything?”   


Fallon swallowed hard. “Do you think they’ll ever stop?”   


“Maybe,” Caitlin said, sighing dejectedly. “But, personally, I doubt they will unless they’re dead.”

* * *

“‘Sui, I’m fine…” Laxus murmured, holding his wife close and gently stroking her hair. “I was fine, and it was just a dream. Okay?”   


“I know,” Hisui whispered, closing her eyes for a moment and taking in his comforting embrace. “It was just too real….especially after what happened.”   


Laxus sighed heavily. “I know,” He said. “It is for me too.”   


To put it lightly, the past several weeks had been difficult. Laxus knew all too well that Hisui was barely sleeping some days, and he knew, too, that, even when she was rested, she was emotionally drained. In every way, he felt it too. If nearly the past twenty years had been difficult, the last several months had been hell. There was definitely some consolation in the knowledge, for one, that Fallon’s health was on the upswing and that neither of them were in any immediate danger, now, but the truth was that they were both nearing the precipice and both of them knew it. Laxus didn’t doubt that he was struggling himself, but he was far more concerned for Hisui. Even her own father thought she was severely depressed, a sentiment Laxus knew Arcadios shared, though the White Knight had only expressed his thoughts on the matter to him, deciding it best not to broach the matter directly with the queen herself.   


“You feeling any better?” Laxus gently tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “Oh, ‘Sui,” He reached over to brush the tears away from her eyes when he realised she was still crying. “Is there anything I can do?”   


“Just stay,” Hisui curled tightly into him, shaking a little. “I think we’re both more than a little exhausted.”   


Laxus affectionately kissed her forehead. “I agree,” He said, trying to steady her in his arms. “‘Sui?” He pressed after a minute. “Are you sure you’re alright?”   


Hisui glanced up at him in surprise. “What do you mean?” She softly replied. “Now or…”   


“In general,” Laxus hesitated. “If you are, then you are and I know I could be paranoid. I just...I know that things have been draining for both of us and I don’t want you to force yourself to struggle with it alone.”   


Hisui eyed him worriedly and then sighed. “I just have a lot on my mind right now,” She finally said. “And to be honest, it’s been harder for me to focus since….well, between what happened to Fal and then you…”   


“That’s what I thought,” Laxus rubbed her back reassuringly. “I’ve just been worried about you, that’s all.”   


Hisui managed a small smile. “I’m glad you care so much,” She tapped his nose. “And, really, having you here with me has always been a blessing.”   


“Good,” Laxus replied, smiling a little himself. “I’m still lucky you married me.”   


“Either you’re forgetting how happy I was when you finally proposed, or you’re still terrified of my father,” Hisui rolled her eyes. “At this point, if you’re still afraid of him, I should probably be a little more concerned.”   


“I’m not afraid of Toma,” Laxus paused and then grimaced. “Well, for the most part. He certainly has….at times, caught me off guard.”   


Hisui raised an eyebrow. “I’m almost afraid to ask how many times that’s happened.”   


“Thankfully, you were there for most of them,” Laxus replied. “The main exception I can think of was when he pulled me aside before our wedding and told me he had never expected to let his daughter marry, as he put it, ‘someone like you.’ To this day I’m not quite sure what he meant by that.”   


Hisui faintly giggled. “I wouldn’t think too hard about that,” She teased. “It’ll drive you mad.”   


He smirked. “If it makes you laugh again, it’s worth it.”   


“Laxus!” Hisui exclaimed, trying to be serious. “You --”   


“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you laugh,” He reminded her. “Hearing it now makes me happier than you know, ‘Sui, it really does.”   


Hisui shook her head and softly kissed him. She knew full well what he meant, even if he didn’t say it and was only fully aware of it for the first time now. She had been the center of his life for years, and he had known he would do anything for her and their family. Now, he was sure of exactly what that meant.   


_ I love her so much, _ Laxus thought as they slowly fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.  _ And I will choose her happiness over mine every single time. _


	58. Resurgence

“What the…”

Lucy stopped short, a glinting nearby catching her eye. Almost immediately, her stomach sank. The air felt constrictive and, a few paces behind her, Evergreen called out in confusion. She waited for her, but couldn’t hide her curiosity. Evergreen pulled off her shoes to reach her quicker against the sand.

“Lucy?” Evergreen eyed her oddly. “Something wrong?”

Lucy hesitated but then motioned for her to follow her. When they reached the base of the towering cliff at the end of the beach, the light Lucy had seen was still glinting in between some crags and footfalls. Evergreen glared at the sight and reached into the small gap between the rocks. She felt something cold brush against her hand, and, she could have sworn, a human hand. She was not stuck, however, and her hand was able to wrap around something in the gap.

“Ever?” Lucy hesitantly pressed. “Are you --”

“I’ve got something,” She told her. “It’s a little heavy though, so --”

Evergreen swore when managed to wrench it out, a little surprised that she had almost thrown a book into Lucy’s face. “Sorry about that,” Evergreen sighed, rubbing her neck. “Mind taking a look at that?”

“Sure,” Lucy said, picking up the book and opening it curiously. “Wow…” She breathed. “It’s written in gold….I haven’t seen that in decades. Honestly, I think the last time I saw anything written in gold was when Natsu and Happy made me take that job involving Everlue.”

“Ugh, that old creep?” Ever rolled her eyes. “Nothing good has ever come of people like that. But, anyways, is there anything worthwhile in there Lucy?”

Lucy flipped through the pages, scanning them for anything but finding nothing. Blowing her hair out of her eyes, Lucy sighed.

“I don’t think there’s anything interesting here,” She dropped the book, letting it fall open. “I mean, honestly, look at it. It’s probably been there for decades.”

“Decades?” Ever rolled her eyes. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Lucy, but there’s no way that was there for decades. It’s in too good shape for that. Why the hell would you even think that?”

“Well --” Lucy started, jumping back when it started to shake. “That can’t be good.”

“No, it’s not,” Evergreen pulled off her glasses, glaring at what lay before them. “Damn it, Lucy, why did you have to --”

“Why did I have to?” Lucy exclaimed, turning to her in shock. “You’re the one who grabbed the book in the first --”

The two mages ducked out of the way as shadows and smoke began to pour out of the book. They quickly began to take forms -- human forms -- but the two women were quick enough to roll out of the way when they ran at them. Lucy reached into her pouch and pulled out her keys, quickly searching for Aquarius. The second she had it tightly in her hands, she ran towards the water. Evergreen jumped up in the other direction, hoping to get a better vantage point. She summoned wings with her magic and fluttered up. Shoving her glasses into her bra, Ever tried to freeze them. When she realised she couldn’t, her stomach sank.

“Lucy!” Ever yelled. “They’re not --”

“Phantoms!” Lucy shouted back. “They’re phantoms, and --”

She dug Aquarius’ key into the rising rapids, struggling to focus her magic energy long enough to open it. The phantoms came only closer to her and Evergreen, who had reached into her purse and whipped out several fans. She swung one at the phantoms, hoping to cut through them long enough to buy them time. It cut through them, and then, in a split second, the waves violently rose. Evergreen looked towards the water and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Aquarius, although Lucy seemed to be struggling not to get swept away too. Dispelling her wings and running towards the water, Ever danced through the smoke, cutting back the phantoms with her fans.

“Oh, for fuck’s --”

Evergreen cursed and tried to roll out of the way, but got caught up in the water. She dug herself onto the sand, trying to, if it were possible, hold on as heavy waves crashed over and around her. It wasn’t long before they overcame her, and the mage angrily thrashed out of it the best she could. A few seconds after she stood up, though, she was knocked down again and, more annoying to her, found Lucy had been knocked on top of her. Ever scowled at her, trying to force her off but the water smacked over them again. A few seconds later, the water began to calm and they could see the phantoms had disappeared. The book was soaked, but still there, if much closer to the water than before.

“Lucy!” Evergreen hissed. “Get off of me!”

Lucy, realising how awkwardly they were positioned on each other, quickly tried to scramble off but was punched down by an all-too-familiar crop.

“Enjoy explaining this one to your husband,” Aquarius smirked and gestured to Natsu and Happy, who were approaching in the distance. “Still can’t believe you have one.”

“Oh, come on!” Lucy screamed, finally ripping herself off the (extremely disgruntled) Evergreen.

“Lucy!” Natsu exclaimed, letting her embrace him in exhaustion. “What happened?”

“You look awful,” Happy remarked, flying to Evergreen. “Hey! Elfman wanted to know if --”

“If he’s with our son, I don’t care,” Evergreen replied, angrily brushing herself off. “Damn it. This is never going to get out.”

“Really,” Natsu said, awkwardly trying not to drop his wife. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure,” Lucy admitted. “But --”

“I think I know what happened,” Evergreen said darkly, pointing to the book. “And it has to do with that.”

* * *

“Toma,” Laxus let out an irritated sigh. “I’m not in the mood. Fal isn’t going anywhere, and neither are we. I don’t give a damn what Freed and Mira are doing.”

Toma evenly stared down his son-in-law. “I understand you and Hisui are both worried about your children right now, but it is better for us all to be united, to show --”

“We’re not going to act like nothing has changed,” Laxus snapped. “Ever since Fal was brought home safe, you’ve been acting as if we should all accept what happened and pretend it didn’t, that it was nothing! It’s not that simple!”

“I never said it was that simple,” Toma tersely replied. “What happened was awful, and I’m sure Fallon is going to have to come to terms with it for quite some time, perhaps even the rest of her life.  _ However  _ \--”

“There’s no ‘however’ here,” Laxus paused for a second, trying to calm himself. “We’re not just talking about my Fal’s health, we’re talking about Annie and Sylvain too, not to mention me and ‘Sui.”

Toma narrowly eyed him. A nervous jolt ran through him. Hisui had gone out with Fallon, who had desperately wanted to leave the palace, but she would be back soon. He didn’t much fancy the thought of having to warn her that he had another argument with Toma. It would be just one more thing for her to worry about, which was the last thing he wanted to be responsible for. Still...they had agreed to stay as far out of the public as possible, for the sake of their children.

“Daddy?” Annetta poked her head into the drawing room, hesitating when she saw her grandfather. Laxus, however, grateful for any excuse to not have to elaborate further, stood up and waved her in.

“What is it, Annie?” Laxus glanced between her and Toma, well aware that his father-in-law was not done with him. “If you’re looking for your mother, she’s still out.”

Annetta shook her head. “I don’t think she’d like this,” The young princess quietly admitted. “It’s about...well, last night Fal said she thinks it has something to do with an eclipse.”

“What?” Laxus stared at her, his brow furrowed. “Annie, what the hell are you talking about?”

Annetta reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of diamond earrings. Laxus felt his heart sink, but Toma looked sick.

“Where did you find those?” Toma breathed in horror. “They….they were lost after...after…”

“Annie,” Laxus said slowly. “Set those down.”

Annetta did so, albeit shockingly calm. “What is it?” She asked, sitting down and starting to twist her hair in her hands. “Why --”

“Those haven’t been seen in years,” Laxus told her, casting a dark look at the earrings. “You didn’t try to put them on, did you?”

“No,” Annetta glanced to her grandfather, who was still visibly shaken. “What do they have to do with an eclipse? What --”

She turned around suddenly upon the door to the drawing room opening. When she saw her mother and her siblings’ godmother, Annetta perked up a little, if only because she was sure they would know something. However, when Hisui saw the earrings, she paled and almost immediately reached up to touch her own. Caitlin steadied her with one hand, nervously fidgeting with her glasses with the other, while Laxus quickly came over to his wife. Hisui stared at the earrings in abject horror, and Caitlin sent Laxus a pointed look as he began to gently stroke his wife’s hair. Hisui all but clung to him, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

“Annie,” Caitlin said, using her magic to lift up the earrings, discomfort rising in her chest. “Where on earth did you find these?”

“It was in mommy’s room,” Annetta awkwardly glanced to her parents. “I was looking for a book last night...but I saw these first. I showed them to Fal because they didn’t look like mommy’s….and Fal said it had something to do with an eclipse, but I don’t know what that --”

“Those vanished from the Council’s possession a decade ago,” Hisui quietly told her. “And you...they were meant for me?”

Annetta nodded anxiously. “I mean, yes, but --”

“Annie, those were used to kill your grandmother,” Laxus said, sighing heavily. Hisui was shaking badly in his arms, and Laxus how painful the memory of what had happened was. “That’s why I didn’t want you to have put them on….because they are cursed and would have killed you.”

Annetta bit her lip. “Were they supposed to kill mommy?”

“Sounds like it,” Caitlin said grimly, a clear edge of anger rising in her voice. “I’m going to hand Ivan’s ass to him if he ever shows his face in the kingdom again. After --”

“I’ll get to him first,” Laxus shook his head and gently pressed a kiss to Hisui’s forehead. “‘Sui?”

“I’ve had enough of them,” She whispered, fury in her eyes. “I want this over, and I want it to be over soon.”

“I do too,” Laxus looked back to Annetta, who seemed more and more nervous by the second. “Annie, I’m glad you’re alright, but don’t wait to tell us if something like this ever happens again. After what happened to your sister, honestly, I’m shocked you didn’t tell us right away...but I suppose I can understand why.”

Annetta stared down at her hands, guilt rising in her chest. “Sorry,” She said softly. “I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Of course,” Caitlin irritably dropped the earrings and crossed her arms. “God damn it. I…” She trailed off and shook her head. “Sorry, Annie. I just don’t know what to think. How….we never were able to identify what happened when they went missing but...we assumed it would have been jewel thieves or another group, not…”

“Yes, exactly,” Hisui said, swallowing hard. “We never thought this would come to the surface again, let alone like this.”

A heavy silence befell them. Caitlin gently patted Annetta’s shoulder, seeing how nervous she was. Toma looked between all four of them, burying his face in his hands. Then, weakly sitting down beside her daughter, Hisui pulled her in close. Laxus sat down beside her, worried for his children but even more so for his wife.

“I’m glad we’re all okay,” Laxus said, rubbing Hisui’s back. “We can look into this tomorrow...but we really should tell Fallon and Sylvian too.”

Hisui nodded. “They should know, yes,” She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. “I just don’t know how to tell them.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Laxus gave her an affectionate squeeze. “I promise.”


	59. Wilt

“What?” Sylvain stood up almost the second his mother finished and clenched his fists. “That’s it! I _am_ going to kill Ivan, and --”

“No one is killing anyone,” Hisui sharply cut across him. “We don’t even have the means to get to Ivan at the moment, as you ought to well know.”

“How can you say that?” The young prince exclaimed. “He tried to kill you! He’s tried to kill dad! He tortured Fallon, and….and he’s the reason both she and I are cursed!”

“I’m not saying I have any sympathy for the man,” Hisui snapped. “I’m saying I’m not going to act recklessly, which is perhaps something both you and your father could stand to learn from!”

Laxus sighed. “‘Sui --”

“I don’t want to hear it,” She said, glancing to him for a moment. “You and I both know you’ve put yourself in danger for the sake of trying to settle a score and I am not in the mood to argue the point.”

“I wasn’t going to disagree with you,” Laxus irritably replied. “I was going to say that _our_ son isn’t entirely out of line.”

“This wasn’t Ivan,” Fallon quietly put in before her mother could say anything else. “It had to be Irene. She’s the only person I can think of with the skill and motive to try to kill mommy. And...and she was the last person to have those in her possession. She showed them to me while she was holding me captive.”

Annetta gasped in horror and tightly hugged her sister. Sylvain tensed and eyed his sister nervously.

“That’s creepy,” Sylvain eventually remarked. “Why’d the bitch show you them in the first place?”

“She was….” Fallon shakily trailed off, seeing her mother flinch. She did not go on until Hisui asked her to, by which point Laxus, both worried about his wife and feeling guilty for snapping at her, had taken her hand tightly in his and was gently tracing circles on her palm with his thumb. “She was...I guess bragging about what she had done to grandmother and how what happened had...had destroyed grandfather. She claimed he had….that…”

“That what?” Hisui quietly pressed.

Fallon looked up and met her mother’s gaze. “She said he begged her to kill him if it would save me and Sylvain at our christening,” Fallon whispered. “Is that true?” She looked between both her parents, both of whom were resisting the urge to cry. “You two never did tell us what happened that day.”

“It…” Laxus shook his head. “In short, Fallon,” He finally said. “Yes, it’s true.”

Fallon swallowed hard. “Sylvain and I have been pressing you and mommy for years about what happened that day. Why haven’t you ever told us anything about it? I don’t care how painful it was for you two! It’s been so much worse for us!”

Silence fell over the family and, to the shock of his children, Laxus broke down, burying his face in his hands. Hisui reached over, wrapping an arm tightly around him. He glanced up only to suddenly pull her tightly into him.

“I’m sorry, ‘Sui,” He said almost inaudibly. “After everything….if --”

“We should tell them the truth, Laxus,” She murmured. “Fallon’s right….they more than deserve to know.”

Laxus sighed. “Fine,” He said, probing his forehead. Then, he managed to meet the nervous looks of his children. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“What actually happened that day?” Sylvain chewed at the inside of his cheek. “And how Annie was able to escape being cursed herself when she was born.”

Hisui looked between them for a few seconds and then forced herself to speak. “Your father and I didn’t want to have a public christening for either of you, and certainly not Annie….however….as your grandfather made rather clear….none of you could be a legitimate heir under the law if we didn’t. So, going into that day, neither Laxus nor I felt particularly good about it...and that’s especially true because of the….”

“Ivan was on the grounds of the palace a few days after the two of you were born,” Laxus finished. “He left a taunting note on the balcony of our bedroom, and scared your mother when she had gone to nurse Fallon.”

Sylvain frowned. “Ivan can go fuck himself.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Laxus muttered, tightly squeezing his wife’s hand. “I know you had wanted to call it off then, and I shouldn’t have sided with Toma. If I hadn’t, maybe…”

“Neither of us knew what was going to happen, it isn’t your fault,” Hisui brushed tears away from her eyes and then forced herself to continue. “I think you knew something was wrong before anything had happened, Sylvain,” She tried to steady her voice as she went on. “If you weren’t sleeping or in my arms or your father’s, you were panicking, crying. I still wonder if maybe you had sensed something was wrong, that…”

“I’m sorry mom,” Sylvain whispered, awkwardly standing up to come over to her and give her a hug.

“No, it’s alright,” She told him. “But….regardless, what happened is not an experience any of us have ever recovered from. It was towards the end of the christening, and, while neither Laxus nor I felt particularly good about it, things certainly went better than we had thought they would...until Ivan and Irene stepped into the throne room. They managed to restrain everyone -- which in and of itself was no small feat considering that your godmother, Sieg, Freed, and Makarov were there among others -- and Irene attacked your father first, which drained him considerably. We still...we still don’t know how she managed to do it. Then...she turned on the two of you.”

Fallon stared down at her hands. “And that’s when she...when…”

“Fal, how much do you two already know?” Hisui asked, eyeing her daughter curiously. “I know your godmother has told you most of it, and she was the one to weaken your curses but…”

“Really not much more than that,” Fallon admitted. “She didn’t seem to want to talk much about what she did or what happened when we were actually cursed.”

Hisui sighed. “That figures.”

“Gramps and Toma tried to protect you two when your mother and I got held back and drained,” Laxus finally put in. “And, yes, Toma offered himself as a sacrifice if Irene would spare me, your mother, and the two of you. Needless to say, she didn’t respond well to that. What made it worse was that not only was she threatening us but she had revealed that she had, at another point, tried to kill Freed as a child. Apparently she wanted his blood, although I’m still not clear on what that would have achieved.”

Annetta grimaced. “Yuck.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Sylvain remarked. “So that’s what happened? She attacked all of us, cursed me and Fal, and disappeared?”

“Yes,” Hisui confirmed, her hands shaking. “As for why Annie escaped being cursed...that I think is still luck.”

“Agreed,” Laxus said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “‘Sui, are you okay?”

“Are you?” She replied, brushing a rogue tear away from his eyes. “I think I’ll be alright, but are you and --”

“I’m sorry mommy,” Fallon ran over to her parents and tightly embraced them, not caring that she had almost tumbled over a coffee table in the process.

“You were right, Fal, you all deserved to know,” Hisui managed a weak smile and tapped her daughter’s nose. “We should have told you a long time ago.”

“Yeah,” Laxus agreed, still holding her close. “We probably should have...might have been easier.”

Annetta swallowed hard. “Daddy,” She pressed. “Did you and Toma fight about me?”

Laxus hesitated. “You mean about whether or not your mother and I were going to have a public christening with you?” He glanced to Hisui, who nodded shortly, before he spoke. “We did, more than once, actually. Towards the end of her pregnancy, ‘Sui was so anxious she was getting sick and put on bed rest because she was both terrified that you would face being cursed like your siblings and because Sylvain had fallen into his first sleeping spell about two weeks before. Toma and I got in a spat over it but he eventually broke me. I certainly said some things I’m not proud of, including accusing him of not giving a damn about your well being let alone your mother’s.”

Annie shook her head. “You care about us,” She said plainly. “That’s what matters.”

* * *

Flipping through the book Evergreen and Lucy had recovered from their “excursion,” Freed found himself stopped on a particular section of runes. He reached over for the translations on his teammate’s desk, just as curious as her. Setting down her glass of wine, Caity leaned over his shoulder to get a better look. Her eyes widened briefly in surprise as she cross checked the translation. Evergreen, who had been paging through a copy of Sorcerer Weekly near them, barely noticed a thing until Siegrain stepped into his wife’s study, looking vaguely concerned when he saw how intently she and Freed were whispering between each other.

“Seeing the two of them talk often makes me worry that we’re conspiring,” He remarked, getting a laugh from Evergreen. “Well, that’s not very reassuring.”

Evergreen shrugged. “Sieg, look, the closest my sister will ever get to conspiring anything will be the time she tricked Bix into thinking he wasn’t wearing pants and to this day I still don’t know how or why she did it.”

Caity glanced up in surprise. “You don’t remember that?”

“I do,” Freed muttered. “You braided my hair that night too, if I recall. That was the last time I openly drank in the guild hall. I believe it was shortly after you joined the guild, actually. Well before you became a respected member of the Magic Council, of course.”

She scowled. “And well before you knew you’re Toma’s son,” She taunted back.

Freed chuckled. “Well,” He said, matching her teasing tone. “Would you like to _try_ to take on a rune or two? I’m sure you know what they are, all things considered.”

Caity snorted. “I can take on more than two,” She said, crossing her arms. “I’ve taken on up to three runes before, if you’ll recall.”

“Fair, fair,” Freed said, reaching for a light pen. “Which three runes do you want to test?”

“I’d like to test five, actually,” She said, tapping her nails impatiently against the desk. “Strength, wisdom, power, resistance, and judgement.”

Siegrain turned towards her, startled. “Please don’t try that, love,” He said nervously. “I’d rather you not blow a hole in the side of the wall.”

Evergreen laughed. “You worry too much, Siegrain,” She playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Adrenaline or not, she’s plenty capable. Besides, if she’s just _channeling_ magic energy, I don’t think it would be anywhere near as intense as using her regular magic.”

“I would tend to agree with Ever,” Freed remarked after a moment of consideration. “It’s tapping into power she already wields. It’s hardly any more dangerous than when you use heavenly body magic.”

Siegrain frowned. “I don’t think you fully understand the extent of any of my magic, Freed. With all due respect, you are an incredibly skilled S-Class mage but, even if you weren’t the former king’s son, I don’t think you’d be considered a Wizard Saint.”

Freed scowled. “Don’t piss me off. Also, with all due respect, it sounds as if you’re devaluing your wife’s skill more than mine.”

Siegrain bristled. “I would never --” He angrily began.

“No, I hear it too,” Evergreen said, sending him a dark look. “You’ve always been overprotective of her and, I’m sorry, but she’s just as skilled as you are and you --”

“Ever, shove it,” Caity snapped. “All of you! For God’s sake, just let me take the damn runes!”

Freed sighed. “The five you mentioned?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Looking back to the book and the translation page, Freed activated the light pen and prepared himself. Caity pushed up her sleeve to expose her left arm and Freed, his hand steady as ever, began to draw the runes on her. He drew them in with precision, a variety of colors burning into her skin. It would, he assumed, be merely temporary and give her the power tap for a brief time. However, he miscalculated. She flinched, the sensation starting to pain her as he began drawing the third rune but she did not stop him. When he finished, the burning sensation stopped but the runes were still embossed on her skin. After a moment of hesitation, Caity smirked and activated the first two runes.

“Ever,” She said with an innocent smile. “Can I try and punch you and see how much it hurts?”

Evergreen considered it and then shrugged. “Sure, why the hell not?” She declared, laughing. “I’ve let Bix do far worse to me in a playful fight.”

Siegrain stepped to the side, sharing a cold look with Freed. The two sisters stood in the middle of the room and began throwing a few punches. Caity ducked out of a swift uppercut from Ever, who just barely got out of the way of a sharp kick from her sister. Finally, Caity managed to punch her in the side, four of the runes glowing brightly. The fifth began to as well as their little fight continued, but her magic energy was, oddly, getting stronger. Feeling a little dizzy, Caity rolled out of the way of her sister and summoned an air shield around herself. Ever slammed into it, surprised by the power of it, and then grinned, climbing onto her sister’s desk.

“Nice!” Ever called out. “Seems like these little drawings of Freed’s really work!”

“They sure as hell do!” Caity laughed, trying to dispel her air shield but slamming into it herself. Surprised, she tried to dispel it again but found herself unable to. “What the fuck? Since when --”

“Just give it a minute,” Freed said nervously. “If not, I’m sure --”

“Damn it!” Caity pushed herself through the barrier but the magic energy around her smacked her back into the wall. She let out a pained cry as she hit the bookshelf. “I swear, I --”

‘Caitlin!” Evergreen exclaimed in horror, activating her own magic in an attempt to help her sister. “Are you sure you don’t need help --”

“I’ll be fine --” She dizzily told her. “Oh, God, I’m such a fool, I --” Caity struggled to break out of the air storm around her but it pushed her back.

“Just give me a second!” Evergreen yelled over her, trying to counteract the storm with her own magic.

“No escape from the storm inside of me --” She whispered, her hands shaking as she tried to release herself. “Damn it, I can’t control anything --”

“We can work this out together --” Siegrain began rummaging through the papers, looking for a counterspell.

“Sieg, please, you’ll only make it worse --” Caity anxiously exclaimed, her magic swirling around her uncontrollably and the five runes she had tried to take on terribly bright on her arm.

“Don’t panic --” Ever pleaded. “Just try to control it, even a little --”

“I...I can’t!”

The storm suddenly collapsed down on her and she fell to her knees. Her glasses were strewn off her face across the room, and she was lying on the ground in pain. All three of them quickly rushed to her; Ever tried to help her off the ground, along with Siegrain. Freed, for his part, tried to remove the runes when she was steadied but could not. Evergreen and Siegrain helped her to sit down and, weakly, she tried to refocus herself. By the time she got her glasses back on, too, her mind was no less foggy. Everything about her hurt, and she knew she was bleeding in a few places up her arms. For the time being, she didn’t care.

“Are you alright, sis?” Evergreen asked, wrapping her shawl around her shivering sister.

“I should research these more,” Freed muttered. “Must be more powerful than I realised.”

“It’s over, love,” Siegrain murmured, rubbing his wife’s back. “It’s alright.”

“No it’s not,” She shuddered, feeling horribly cold. “What the hell was I thinking?”

“Shh,” Siegrain pulled her in close and tried to comfort her. “And, Freed,” He sent him a pointed look. “You owe us for this.”

Freed raised an eyebrow. “That’s really not --”

“I’m going to go have some tea,” Caitlin said suddenly, shakily standing up and slipping out of the room. “Sorry…”

Evergreen shook her head when the door slammed shut behind her sister. “I probably should have mentioned that book summoned phantoms that tried to kill me and Lucy when we found it.”

Siegrain and Freed both stared at her in shock.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Freed muttered. “Just our luck.”


	60. Watch The Sun

“You’re finally going through with it?” Zeref boredly eyed both Ivan and Irene. “And you’re certain that this will also allow me to address my business with the Fairy Tail Guild?”

Irene nodded with a thin smile. “Of course. Our first target will be the royal family, whom I will be dealing with. Ivan will be targeting the Ishgar Magic Council in Era in the south of Fiore, and you will be able to make your way to Fairy Tail and deal with whatever business you have there. Frankly, I don’t care what you do about them.”

Zeref narrowed his eyes. “Irene --”

“Our alliance has always been one of mutual interests,” She reminded him. “I don’t care what you do so long as you do not get in my way.”

“I sincerely hope you understand that sentiment goes both ways,” Zeref darkly replied. “You see, if you impede upon my work, I shall not hesitate to bring down yours even if it is somewhat destructive to my own. Are you familiar with the concept of mutually assured destruction? Cross me, Irene, and I will destroy you just as much as I’m sure you will attempt to do to me in retribution.”

Irene glared. “Don’t play me for a fool.”

“You are no fool, of that I am certain,” Zeref sharply responded, standing up and slowly stepping towards her. “You, after all, have managed to rally an entire empire around yourself while the outside world, from what I know, looks down upon it as tyrannical and violent. That is no small feat. I do believe that many of the people here do genuinely revere you and, to a lesser extent, Ivan. You are not a fool by any means, Irene, but you play dangerous games and you do not seem to consider that as often as you should.”

Her face darkened and her hand tightened around the knife she had jammed into the table quite a while prior. “Is that so?” She said in a deadly whisper.

“I’m merely offering you honest advice,” Zeref said flatly. “Something that your sycophants do not seem willing to do, and, of course, given the amount of them that you’ve killed, I cannot say I blame them. But I know better, and you can’t kill me even if you wanted to because I, at the present time, cannot die.”

“I’m well aware of your circumstances,” Irene harshly bit off. “And if you want to go on this wild goose chase to bring your ghost wife with you to go into oblivion with her, then go right ahead. Frankly, I don’t give a damn what it is you do with her as long as the two of you stay out of my path. Understood?”

“Given that I have absolutely no intentions of being traceable once Mavis and I can be together again beyond her confines in Magnolia, you have nothing to worry about,” Zeref turned to Ivan. “I doubt any of us have forgotten what happened the last time you attempted to attack anyone on the Magic Council, or what happened with Irene’s….associate. If you underestimate them --”

“Addressing them will be far easier than you think,” Ivan haughtily cut in. “And, then, I will be able to deal with my son and his wench of a wife.”

“Heather’s brat?” Irene disdainfully shook her head. “Toma and I are going to have words...I wonder if he knows that harming her and killing her children is my real goal. If he hasn’t realised by now what he gave up in not choosing me, then he really has --”

“Yes, we’re well aware,” Zeref rolled his eyes. “You are a blatant sadist, Irene, and I hope you are at least aware of it.”

She laughed. “Of course I’m aware of it!” She declared. “It’s the only thing that can give you strength. You’re far too soft, Zeref, and that’s exactly why I don’t fear you. You say any number of things, claim to be willing to do innumerable evils and yet all you are going to do is kidnap your plaything. You don’t understand darkness, not like me.”

Ivan looked between the two of them, for a few seconds almost truly afraid of them. Neither noticed, however, and Zeref merely patted Irene’s cheek with a sarcastic smile.

“And yet I am the darkness,” He hissed in her ear. “You just haven’t quite realised it.”

* * *

“Siegrain.”

Erza stood in the doorway to her brother-in-law’s office in Era, her arms crossed. He looked up, a bit startled at first, and then shook his head and waved her in. She slammed the door behind herself with her foot and slowly stepped towards him, looking both annoyed and concerned. Ever so briefly, he was reminded of their very first encounter, shortly after he had been instated on the Council and she had been in trouble for an incident involving her guild. That had been eighteen years before, and it stunned him that she was glaring at him the very same way she had that day. His stomach churned, knowing full well something -- whatever it was -- must have happened. He met her gaze coldly, and did not flinch when she dropped her bag on his desk and leaned towards him with a menacing look in her eye. After about a minute, she did relent a little but her eyes only seemed to narrow.

“You haven’t given me that look in awhile,” He noted dryly. “What’s going on, Erza?”

“It has to do with your wife,” She replied. “I know she went back to Crocus early for a reason, but she was rather evasive on what that reason was...and why she won’t seem to take those damn parlor gloves off. Caity is hiding something, and I’d like to know what it is.”

Siegrain frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do,” Erza said plainly. “Her magic energy has been unpredictable lately, you know. I can’t help but wonder why. The only other time that’s happened was when she was attacked by that associate of my mother’s seventeen years ago during the Eclipse incident.”

“I haven’t sensed anything,” The Wizard Saint smoothly lied, setting down the book he had been leafing through. “And, not to put too fine a point on it, she and I have quite an intimate relationship. I should think I would know if something were wrong.”

Erza narrowed her eyes. “You’re in on whatever she’s hiding.”

“She’s not hiding anything of consequence,” He irritably replied. “There is no problem here, Erza, and you don’t need to go creating one.”

“Fine,” She said bitterly. “I’ll simply ask your daughter then.”

Siegrain raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think that Angel knows anything about the details of my relationship with her mother?”

“The fact that I know this has absolutely nothing to do with anything but her magic,” Erza replied. “But, if you’d like to be honest with me right now, I won’t object, Sieg.”

He hesitated. “I’m surprised you haven’t tried berating Evergreen or Freed about this.”

“Lucy told me enough,” Erza sent him a pointed look. “She reckons your wife has been dabbling in black magic. So, tell me: is that true?”

“Absolutely not,” Siegrain bristled a bit at the thought. “You of all people should know that. I’m assuming even Jellal --”

“I disagree with him on this one,” Erza shook her head. “Sieg, what the hell is going on and why is the entire Thunder Legion seemingly involved? I’m tempted to ask Laxus, although the chances are he won’t be too happy about it.”

“Well, that would be because he, like the rest of us, don’t want her to get hurt,” Siegrain sent her a pointed look. “Erza, you have absolutely no idea --”

“What,” She darkly repeated. “Happened?”

Siegrain scowled at her but nevertheless stood up and pulled the book off one of the many shelves with his magic. It did not take him long to find the pages of runes, and, all but feeling Erza watching him, he finally handed it to her. She looked over it in surprise, eventually glancing up to give him a quizzical look.

“Runes?” She pressed, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Are you suggesting she took on one of these?”

Siegrain sighed. “More than one,” He quietly admitted. “You are not to tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” Erza promised, staring at the book for another moment. “You said more than one,” She finally said. “How many?”

He paused and glanced away. “Five,” He whispered. “Five.”

* * *

“I have quite the story to tell the three of you,” Makarov chuckled to himself when his three great grandchildren all immediately perked up. “It’s about your parents, too. In fact, it has to do with a time when they snuck off and Toma got….annoyed, to put it mildly, with your father.”

Annie giggled. “Grandfather is always mad at daddy.”

“Now, now, that’s not true,” Toma remarked, stepping into the room with an amused smile. “Makarov, are you trying to corrupt them?”

“Not at all!” He cheerfully exclaimed. “I was merely going to tell them about the time Laxus drew Hisui away from a ball only for you to be ambushed by the then two and a half year old twins!”

Fallon and Sylvain nervously eyed each other out of the corners of their eyes before laughing. Annie, however, stared at them sadly and pouted.

“So this was before me,” She shook her head and then gestured to her siblings. “That’s too bad. I made them crazy.”

Makarov smirked. “You didn’t let me finish, now did you?”

“If you are taking this where I think you are --” Toma started, trying to hide his own amusement.

“Now, now,” Makarov offered Annetta a mischievous look. “Allow me to explain…”

_ “Laxus!” Hisui had exclaimed, laughing a little. “I told you I have something important to tell you, and --” _

_ “Shh, princess, it’s fine,” Laxus had grinned and swiftly kissed her the second he was sure they were out of the view of the people in the ballroom. “There’s nothing wrong with getting a little bit of fresh air.” _

_ “You just wanted to escape my father,” She had teased, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. “You told Fal and Sylvain to tackle him, and you know it.” _

_ “So I love my kids and my wife,” Laxus had smirked. “Is that such a crime, your majesty? Do I need to prove it to you later tonight?” _

_ Hisui had blushed. “Well, either way, I’m glad you love us.” _

_ “Of course I do,” Laxus had said, gently reaching up to cup her cheek. “Now, what was that important thing you needed to tell me?” _

_ “We’re going to have to figure out how to tell Fal and Sylvain, but,” Hisui had smiled. “I’m pregnant again.” _

_ Laxus had pulled her tightly, briefly startling her. “Our third baby,” He had whispered, lightly rubbing her back. “I love them already.” _

_ “I know you do,” Hisui had softly replied. “And --” _

_ “Laxus!” Makarov had stepped out onto the balcony, startling the two of them. “I hate to interrupt, but you might want to save your father in law...Sylvain keeps trying to taste some of the crown jewels and Fallon...let’s just say Natsu nearly set Toma’s hair on fire when he was trying to get her attention.” _

Annetta burst out into almost uncontrollable laughter, wheezing and grabbing onto her sister, who herself was laughing rather hard. Even Sylvain couldn’t help himself, although he had turned slightly red at the notion of having tried to put anything in his mouth as a child.

“So!” Sylvain finally exclaimed. “Fallon and I were already crazy before Annie! I knew it!”

Toma shook his head. “You aren’t giving your sister enough credit. Annetta is quite the wild child.”

“The funny thing is, Toma, she’s really not,” Laxus smiled when he and Hisui stepped into the room and saw their kids, although he raised an eyebrow when he caught the look Makarov and Toma shared. “What’s going on?”

“Just telling them some stories,” Makarov waved his hand dismissively. “Nothing bad, Laxus, don’t worry.”

“You like to sneak off with mommy,” Annie slyly joked. “Gramps seems to think you hate balls even more than you’re willing to admit and just want to be alone with her.”

Laxus nervously squeezed Hisui’s hand. “I don’t like the sound of this,” He whispered.

She hesitantly glanced towards her father. “Please don’t tell me this has anything to do with what happened last year.”

“It doesn’t,” Toma chuckled. “You both needn’t worry. Makarov won’t tell them anything too bad while I’m around.”

Fallon raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember anything bad happening at a ball last year…”

“Mom and Freed got in a fight,” Sylvain half-whispered to her. “I’ll tell you more later.”

Fallon shrugged. “Okay,” She smirked. “At the very least, sounds to me like things are getting back to normal.”

“And not a day too soon,” Laxus spoke so softly only his wife could hear as she leaned into his embrace. “Really...I’ve never been more relieved to have them within the palace walls.”

Hisui sighed. “I know…” She whispered, squeezing his hand again. “I feel the same way.”


	61. The Flowers

It was dark in the Imperial Capital, so dark that there was almost no light but that from the hazy moon that occasionally peeked out through the dense cloud cover. Regardless, having climbed his way up to the top of the castle, Zeref overlooked the city with a sense of utter detachment. He had very little interest in it, despite his initial insistence when he had first met Irene centuries ago that they work hand in hand. Their work had always been intertwined, even when she had remained in her draconic form. No, it was the much more recent work of theirs that pervaded his mind. Had it really been over forty years since they had first made the blood pact? He knew as well as she did that it would be broken in just three months time as they had planned but he couldn't help wondering if the ending of the blood pact was part of her motivation to end things quickly when it came to the Fiore family. He doubted she would be any weaker without him, so why was she so sure that she needed to execute her final strike this way?

_ This goes far deeper than she’ll ever admit, too, _ Zeref mused, looking down at the grounds which seemed so far below him.  _ It has much less to do with Toma and his family than it does with her own sense of inferiority and, of course, everything that was stripped away from her by her child’s father. Toma choosing Heather instead of her merely broke her. She was always teetering on the edge of insanity...and I suppose that is the consequence of her centuries trapped in a draconic form. I wonder if Toma ever knew about that, or her first, forced marriage. Would that have changed anything? Or would it only make him less sympathetic now? _

After decades of working alongside her, Zeref was fully convinced that Irene had been quite far gone for a long time, and that her personal strength and power had driven her well past what compassion had remained in her. He still couldn’t quite fathom why she would not harm Erza, but he decided it was merely that she was her biological child and nothing more. After all, she had spent centuries protecting her before she was finally able to be born. Still, for his purposes, it mattered not. The three of them would diverge quickly once they entered Fiore, and would not reconvene until they all returned to the Imperial Capital. He would head to the south east, to Magnolia where he knew Mavis would be, where he would be able to finally free her. Irene would go directly south to the capital, and Ivan would go deep to the far southeast where Era was on the border of the kingdom and its nearest neighbors in Ishgar.

_ They’ll handle it more than smoothly,  _ Zeref thought, narrowing his eyes upon seeing some lights begin to flicker out in the distance.  _ The royal family still has no idea that it is because of my gifts to her centuries ago that she was able to create the magic used by the ‘dragon slayers.’ _

It was without question, in his mind, that it would be far too late when the royal family realised they would be unable to win in a fight against Irene. Even the king, whom he knew from Ivan was a notoriously skilled S-Class mage, would be at a disadvantage against her for the simple fact that he himself was a lightning dragon slayer. It would likely be as easy as it had been nearly twenty years prior when she had attacked him and his family at the christening of the twins. As for the queen, Zeref knew full well that Irene was not above cruelly harming her to break her husband and children. She had no sympathy for any of them, and she certainly was not about to let herself be made a fool of by them. Even if it killed her, he knew Irene would do whatever it took to inflict pain on them. In that way, he supposed, she and Ivan were quite similar. They both had little empathy left, and would stop at nothing to prove their point.

It was Ivan, however, that Zeref found himself doubting. Unlike Irene, who was well past having any semblance of self-preservation so long as it brought her what she desired, Ivan clearly wanted to survive and put himself at the top of whatever was left when they all returned to the Empire. So far as he could tell, Ivan wanted to crush his son in retribution for having turned his back on him and he wanted to harm the rest of the royal family because he knew it would destroy his son if the woman he loved so dearly was harmed. It certainly was a simple tactic on his part, but Zeref would not deny its effectiveness. He had seen it work quite well in the past, and he had no doubt in his mind that it would continue to work out for him. The only question was would any of their plans cross the other and, if that were the case, who would end up paying the price for failure?

_ It won’t be me _ , Zeref decided, his face darkening.  _ That would be far too incongruous, would it not? _

* * *

“Finally, a moment alone with my wife,” Laxus smiled the second he and Hisui slipped into their suite, and he pulled her in close, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek. “I was starting to think it’d never come.”

“You never have been very patient, have you?” Hisui laughed a little, leaning into his embrace. “It’s alright. I know the last few days have been rather busy.”

“That may very well be an understatement,” He lightly teased. “At least the kids are happy about it. To be honest, I think they were worried about you.”

“I know they were,” Hisui said with a heavy sigh. “It’s been a….turbulent year. I don’t know how I feel about it, and, honestly, after what happened to Fallon….”

Laxus gave her a reassuring squeeze, ignoring the twinging in his right shoulder. “I can’t stop thinking about it either,” He softly admitted, running his fingers through her hair. “I’m so glad she’s recovering.”

“I am too,” Hisui murmured. “I just hate knowing that, no matter how much better things have become, it’s not going to end. It’s been this way for years, and I’m just…I’m so drained by it.”

“I am too,” Laxus said, gently rubbing her back. “That we know so little about them, too, only makes it worse. Even Ivan…”

“He’s unpredictable,” Hisui finished. “Hasn’t he always been that way?”

“Not when I was younger,” Laxus hesitated and slowly sat down, Hisui beside him and taking his hands tightly in hers, her head resting on his shoulder. “If he thought it would benefit him, he’d do it. Whether that was manipulating my mother or making me a dragon slayer...in retrospect, it’s pretty clear that he only gave a damn about what he thought would benefit him. Now….it’s harder to tell. Even from what Fal said, it doesn’t sound as if he gained anything from harming her let alone from any of the things he’s tried to do to you. So I don’t know what he’s after, why he does anything anymore. It’s just not there.”

Hisui squeezed his hand. “Laxus…”

“Don’t worry about it,” He said shortly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “He’s more than once tried to kill me because he didn’t think I was useful enough to him and he’s never managed to do it. Really, he’s done far too much for me to want you to worry about it.”

“How can I not?” She looked to him, her eyes wide in concern. “After everything he’s done to our family, just the thought of what he did to you from the start makes me sick.”

Laxus stared at her for a few seconds. “I’m sorry,” He finally said, holding her close. “I just don’t want you to have to worry about him, ‘Sui. I’ve seen how much it’s hurt you over the years, and I feel awful about it. Seeing you suffer….because of him...because of me has been the hardest thing to come to terms with, because everything that you and the kids have been put through breaks me. I’ve always tried to protect you from him and it hasn’t been enough.”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Hisui whispered, curling into his arms. “It’s never been your fault, Laxus, and you’re nothing like him.”

He sighed. “I believe you,” He said quietly. “I just wish there were more to be done...but I’m not going to leave you and the kids here alone to go after him myself. After Annie was born especially….I realised I can’t do that anymore.”

Hisui managed a small smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You’re a good husband,” She murmured. “I know you don’t always believe me, but you are.”

“Good to know,” He replied, reaching over to tread his fingers through her hair again. “Maybe we should try to forget about everything, just for a little….just a night for us.”

“I’d like that,” Hisui replied, squeezing his free hand. “What were you thinking?”

“Hmm?” Laxus smiled. “It’s been so long since I’ve gotten a chance to play with your hair. How about we start with that and...see how things develop.”

Hisui laughed when he suddenly began to lightly nibble at her neck. “I have a few ideas about where I’d want this to go.”

“I’m sure you do,” Laxus teased. “I won’t mind….of that I’m quite certain.”

“You never have,” Hisui replied, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. “Now...what were you thinking?”

* * *

“I’m glad you are here,” Makarov said, not meeting Jellal’s bewildered gaze. “There’s something I have not been able to shake, and I don’t imagine many other people would be willing to listen.”

Jellal raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“It’s about my son,” Makarov said shortly. “I’ve been concerned about this for quite some time and, after hearing what your sister-in-law had to say on the subject, it seems I have more to consider about Ivan than I thought. She said she thinks he’s pure evil and that she would like to see him put back behind bars...and while I do not disagree with the latter, I’ve been questioning the former for years. I know he’s done terrible things to Laxus and Hisui and their family. I know just as well that he does not intend to stop but…”

“But he is your son,” Jellal finished. “I understand.”

“I’m not disregarding what she said but...I think her own anger towards him is clouding some of her thoughts,” Makarov sighed. “I don’t blame her, either. I don’t blame her for being annoyed at the thought of any sympathy being granted towards him, and I certainly don’t blame her for declaring that she’d use those runes Freed burned into her to take a shot at Ivan if it came down to it, no matter that she has no semblance of control over them. What I….what’s been on my mind is this question of whether or not there’s any chance to discern something Ivan wants more than to harm Laxus and Hisui. If there’s something that can be done to put a stop to this before more blood gets shed.”

Jellal took in his words and then shook his head. “After what he did to Fallon, I don’t think he’s one to be reasoned with unless we have the upper hand over him. Right now, I’m not sure we do.”

Makarov frowned. “That’s what I’ve been afraid of,” He said quietly. “What he did to her was absolutely horrific, and, from the little she’s been willing to say about what happened, it seems he didn’t have any hesitation about it either. Perhaps I just wonder if he’s not acting completely of his own accord.”

“There’s probably some influence from Irene, of that I have no doubt,” Jellal agreed. “But most of this is him. From what Erza, Wendy, and I saw while in the Empire, he gets great pleasure out of putting people beneath him and manipulating them for his own gain.”

“Of course he does,” Makarov fell silent in dejection, not sure of what more he could say. “That aside, I cannot shake this desire to confront him about it. I would like to think it could shed some light on the matter, at least.”

“Are you thinking of a parlay of sorts?” Jellal pressed. “One with just you and him, completely unarmed and on neutral territory?”

“Yes, exactly,” Makarov replied, finally turning towards him. “Obviously, as Dragnorf and the rest of the Empire are well to the north and off the continent, it would be quite the journey but, I believe, the easiest place to meet would be in the country of Caelum, on one of its northwestern islands.”

Jellal considered that. “That would be reasonable,” He mused. “I still can’t believe the Empire is known also as Dragnorf. That nation fell centuries ago and the Empire is not on Ishgar like it was. Erza tells me it’s because of her mother’s control in the Empire but, regardless, the notion of Irene of all people being sentimental…”

“She, more than anything, is the reason I would not want to set foot on the northwestern continent,” Makarov shook his head. “I can’t imagine that would end well. And, of course, I do want this to be a true parlay between me and Ivan, so I will not risk it being too close to Fiore….Laxus would be horrified.”

“He’s going to be horrified when he finds out about this either way,” Jellal warned him. “But, yes, if you are going to parlay with Ivan, it would be best not to do so in Fiore, even if I would urge you far more towards arresting him on the spot for treason.”

“He will one day have to answer for that,” Makarov grimly agreed. “But I want to know why first. If there’s any chance of getting something cogent out of him, I will take it. All Ivan’s dirty tricks have ever gotten him is disgrace, and, though he’ll be angry about it at first, I owe it to Laxus that he and his family get closure, that they’ll finally be able to be free of this. If Ivan lets anything slip, that could be a saving grace for all of us, especially because I don’t believe that attempting to kill Hisui as she did her mother is the only thing Irene has up her sleeve...and I want us, for everyone’s sake, to be able to fight back.”


	62. Parlay: Part 1

**_KEEP THIS HIDDEN_ **

_November 25th, X808_

_Ivan --_

_I don’t suspect you will take well to this, but I would prefer trying rather than remaining complacent. I am well aware, from what Toma has been willing to say on the matter, of your involvement in what happened to Fallon, and, just as well, I am aware that you have been seeking, for years, to seize the Lumen Histoire. I can only assume that you learned of its existence from the second master, Precht, and that he gravely misled you -- although perhaps seizing it is your attempt to get revenge on me for removing you from the guild after the things you did to Laxus. Regardless, I feel that, knowing quite well that Laxus and Hisui will never do such a thing no matter the circumstance, it is I whom must take it upon themselves to extend an olive branch._

_I propose a simple parlay, under the following conditions: (1) that you not speak of this to Irene or anyone else in the Empire, (2) you come alone and unarmed, and (3) you meet me in on the northernmost island of the country of Caelum on the 15th of December, this year, X808, in the city of Lavinia on that island. I will be present there at that time whether or not you reply and, frankly, it is probably best if you do not. It would, in all likelihood, raise suspicions and that could quite easily damage any chance of this succeeding. My hope is that we will be able to come to an understanding, if not some form of a truce._

_Your father --_

_Makarov Dreyar_

Ivan read over the letter again before crushing it in his hands, his eyes falling narrower as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It was laughable, to him, that his father could even think that he could lure him into a trap. Of course it would be a trap; there was no chance that Makarov would dare think of something like this without having told Laxus, and Ivan knew full well that his son would stop at nothing to throw him in prison. Already he could hear the questions and anger that would permeate the rest of his life if he were to be arrested, and on foreign soil no less. What purpose would any of this serve, if not to give Laxus and Hisui a chance to exact revenge on him for what he did to their daughter? Ivan threw the crushed letter into the fire, but, with a start, something occurred to him.

_After all this time the geezer assumes the best in you….because you’re his son._

Ivan had scoffed and been enraged by his son’s words at the time, if in part because he was angry that Laxus had not only turned his back on what he had planned for him but that he had married the princess. Yet, Ivan realised, Laxus had been right and, he fathomed, likely still was. Was it possible Makarov really was going behind Laxus’ back to speak with him? It would be a risk, that was for certain, and Ivan knew how Laxus’ teammates would feel if they had caught wind of this; considering that one of them was herself a member of the Ishgar Magic Council and another the retired king’s son, there would have already been action taken. The letter had been written about a week prior. Surely they would have acted by now if they had known.

Still, to agree to even see his father unarmed would be quite the gamble and, if Irene and Zeref ever caught wind of it, they would kill him without hesitation. Of course, he had gone out for long spans of time without reason or warning and this would, he reasoned, be a relatively short trip. Makarov had also mentioned the Lumen Histoire….was there a chance he would slip and give him more insight? Zeref had not been particularly useful in lending him much more information. Could this be the best chance he had for learning the truth about Fairy Tail? Ivan felt himself being given far more pause than he had in ages. He had been quite certain for decades that the Lumen Histoire had played a part in his wife’s death, and he wanted proof; he still wanted to know what the hell was going on.

The wind outside the fortress howled violently, something to which Ivan took great calm. He was in no state of mind to be rational, and that was something he had been aware of for quite a while. His terrible curiosity overtaking him, Ivan found himself settled upon the single choice that would redefine everything and, though he did not yet know it, also destroy everything he had worked for in the past twenty years. A great gamble in hand, he began to pen a reply. He would be there in Caelum on the fifteenth. What would come of that, however, he had no idea.

His fate was now completely undecided.

* * *

“You look like an idiot,” Ryan Fiore rolled his eyes, sending his cousin a disdainful look. “I’d find something to do that doesn’t make you seem like you’ve been drinking.”

Sylvain scowled. “It’s not stupid. It’s a communication board! You put your fingers on it and the spirits from beyond move it around on the board.”

“You’re going to let a demon into the palace!” Fallon exclaimed, socking her twin brother in the arm. “Are you trying to get us in trouble! Besides, what if mommy --”

“Don’t worry, Fal,” Angelica Fernades giggled, a sly look in her eyes. “I’m pretty sure Laxus is going to keep her quite busy for a while.”

Annetta squeaked and tackled her, clasping her hands over her friend’s mouth. Ryan looked at them, seeming bored, while Fallon tried to wrest the board away from her brother. His parents kept him away from the palace so much -- whether that be them taking him down south to the beaches or simply trying to shield him from the worst of royal life -- but he always found it rather amusing to watch his cousins fight each other, especially over things Mirajane and Freed would never let him within fifteen feet of. Briefly, he considered using his magic to trap them all in the room until there was a clear winner of the ‘fights’ but, well before he could even focus long enough to do so, Sylvain jumped up looking rather victorious. Fallon, who had fallen back onto the couch, pouted and crossed her arms while Annetta finally released Angel, who, for no particular reason, was rolling on the floor.

“Well, isn’t this touching!” Angel wheezed, trying to push herself off the ground. “Come on, Sylvian, that thing won’t work. If you want to actually contact spirits from the beyond, you’re going to have to open a gate.”

Sylvain immediately turned to Fallon. “Can I have your gate keys?”

“Are you insane?” Fallon stared at him in disbelief. “I’m not letting you anywhere near my keys!”

“It’s not that kind of gate, dumbass,” Angel smacked Sylvain upside the head, getting a laugh out of Annie and Fallon and a small snort from Ryan, who was smirking. “And you better be glad I have a book on the matter. Thanks for telling me we were going to try and summon things, by the way, for once it’s actually helpful.”

Fallon eyed the book she pulled out of her bag nervously. “That looks dangerous.”

“Did you steal that from your dad?” Annie pressed, her eyes wide and her glasses nearly falling off her face as she craned to get a better look. “It looks like something the Council would have.”

“Took it from my mom, actually,” Angel said, winking. “It was on her nightstand. I think she was doing a bit of light reading with it, but she had marked a few pages about summoning. Probably wanted to discuss them with my dad, but I’m sure they can do that later. She probably won’t even realise it’s gone!”

Fallon sighed. “That’s probably fair,” She agreed under her breath.

“Who should we try to summon?” Annie excitedly asked, looking over the book.

“Nothing dangerous,” Ryan warned them, “I won’t be taking the blame if you four idiots summon a dragon or a demon into the palace and something bad happens.”

Fallon rolled her eyes. “Don’t act like you’re not curious.”

Ryan began to respond but then suddenly shut his mouth and grudgingly moved towards them.

“Can I cast it?” Annie pressed, grabbing Angel’s sleeve. “Pretty please?”

Angel hesitated but then glanced to Fallon. “It really should be you,” She said nervously. “But Sylvain can do it too….since he is only a few minutes younger than you.”

Fallon warily looked to her brother. “You do it.”

Sylvain shrugged. “Can’t be too bad,” He said, grabbing the book from Annie.

He began the incantation slowly, well aware that his sisters, cousin, and Angel were all watching him intently. Silently, the young prince doubted it would work at all. All things considered, it seemed far more likely that he’d accidentally summon a small orb or fire with his illusionary magic and it would interact poorly with the energy in the room and set something on fire that Angel would inevitably shirek at and put out. Fallon felt her stomach sink when he started, however, head spinning and reminding her of the rituals she had been put through at Irene’s hands. Annie, sensing her sister’s discomfort, leaned over to hug her and patted her head reassuringly. Angel and Ryan both leaned in, both of them rather curious although he was quite skeptical and she fully believed in what they were doing. Then, with a crack, the two lights in the room shattered and Sylvain dropped the book, fearing it was his own magic until he tried to dispel it and, still in front of them, was an older woman that looked quite a bit like his mother and sister, albeit reasonably taller and with much shaper, haughtier features.

“Hi…” Angel offered, waving uncomfortably. “Can you hear me? Can you talk?”

The apparition turned towards her. “Yes, child,” She said with a slight frown. “Who are you?”

“Angel Fernades!” She chirped. “Daughter of Caity and Siegrain Fernades!”

The apparition’s eyes widened. “Daughter?” She repeated. “That’s impossible.”

Angel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Oh my God!” Annie gasped in shock, finally making the connection. Though this woman looked very little like the one in the portraits and family photographs, without a doubt, she realised this gaunt apparition was her grandmother. “You’re our grandmother! Well, me, Fal, Sylvain, and Ryan’s anyway.”

The apparition turned to her in surprise and then paled. “You’re….the four of you are Laxus and Hisui’s children?”

“They are,” Ryan said nervously, gesturing to Fallon, Sylvain, and Annetta. “I’m Freed and Mirajane’s son.”

The apparition lingered on Fallon and Sylvain. “Just the other day your mother was pregnant with you two…” She whispered. “Where did the time go?”

Sylvain stared down at his hands. “It’s X808,” He said quietly. “So it’s been almost seventeen years since you…”

Fallon elbowed him sharply and he took the hint and trailed off.

“What happened?” The apparition finally said. “Between then and….and now?”

“Fallon and I were born in late May in X792,” Sylvain said, running a hand through his shaggy hair. “And we were cursed shortly after at our christening.”

“By a woman and Ivan,” Annie put in.

“Irene Belserion, to be specific,” Angel added, glancing over her shoulder at the still closed doors.

The apparition stared at them in abject horror. “She cursed you two?”

“Fallon can’t be in sunlight and Sylvain has terrible sleeping spells that usually last at least a month,” Ryan bluntly put in, sounding particularly numb. “To put it simply.”

“Nothing happened to me, though,” Annie said, a sense of shame hitting her in torrential waves. “I was born in X795.”

The apparition was silent for quite a while and then let out a light sigh. “Where are Hisui and Laxus? And Freed and Mira? And...and is Toma --”

“Mommy and daddy are with Angel’s parents and a few other family friends right now,” Fallon said, her voice rather quiet. “Grandfather is in the library. He’s not usually very outgoing this time of year...although this year in particular hasn’t been very good for us.”

The apparition took in her words with a detached look, though it was clear in her eyes that she was upset.

“What are you saying, Fallon?” She pressed.

Fallon blinked back tears. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“She was kidnapped, held captive for nearly two and a half months, and tortured by Irene,” Angel said softly after a moment. “It was really bad….for everyone. I don’t think I’d ever seen Laxus cry before that happened.”

The apparition slowly moved towards Fallon, knelt down beside her, and gently tried to cup her cheek though her form would not truly let her.

“Lady Luck seems to have smiled on our family more than once,” She said, wanting to embrace her granddaughter. “It does me well to see you’re alright.”

“I’m sorry about what she did to you,” Ryan put in. “Well, both of you, that is.”

The apparition nodded shortly before offering them a faint smile and vanishing. Without the need for any words on the matter, all five of them swore to not speak of what they had done. Fallon, in particular, didn’t even know what to say. Sylvain was far too dumbstruck to even think clearly about it. Annie ultimately would spend much of that night crying and not knowing what to do or say but wanting her parents as she had when she was a small child. Ryan detached himself from it, almost afraid of what they had done as he quickly repaired the small damage that using the spell had done. And then Angel, second thoughts pervading her mind, returned the book to its rightful place, albeit with a note tucked in it for her mother telling her to not take the risk herself, knowing full well that her mother acted almost exclusively on impulse,

* * *

_December 3rd, X808_

_Mercurius Palace, Crocus, Fiore Kingdom_

_Deliver only to Wizard Saint Makarov James Dreyar_

_Father --_

_Though I cannot say I am particularly enthused by your gesture, I am willing to accept it. I will be in Levinia, Caelum, on the fifteenth of this month. I will wait for you to meet me in its central park, by the main fountains. Should you break any of your terms of the agreement, be warned that I will not hesitate to break my terms either. I have questions to which I expect clear answers and demand that you be honest for once in your goddamned life. Furthermore, if this is in fact a trap you have allowed Laxus to lure me into, I will not hesitate to come into Fiore and kill Queen Hisui for the sake of harming him. You know full well what’s at stake. Don’t be a damned coward._

_Ivan_

Makarov could hardly believe it. He had received a response so quickly that he was almost in shock of it; he had doubted Ivan would reply though he had been sure he would show whether that would be for better or for worse. This, however, struck him entirely differently. He was unsurprised by Ivan’s accusations and his gruesome threats -- those were almost trivial things he had come to associate with his son -- but the mere fact that he had agreed to meet him to parlay was confounding. Staring at the letter again and scanning it over, Makarov took in a deep breath, trying to mitigate his own misgivings. This, however, caused him not to notice the door opening behind him until after he heard the nearby click of two pairs of heels and the high voice of a certain mage.

“You’re meeting with Ivan?” She said dubiously.

Makarov looked up, startled to see Caitlin Fernades and Hisui staring at him. A little to his surprise, his granddaughter in law seemed far more perplexed than anything else. This was in contrast to her best friend, who pushed up her glasses with a rather domineering stare.

“Why in the hell are you going through with that?” Caitlin went on, eyeing him strangely. “Aren’t you worried he’s going to try and pull the rug out from under you? Frankly, the only thing to do with him would be to beat him until he gives in, slap cuffs on him, and lock him away in the custody of the Council.”

Makarov shook his head. “You’re far too cut and dry with your thinking.”

Hisui sighed. "Makarov," She started, briefly sharing a look with her best friend. "What's the point of this? I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you haven't told me because you were afraid of Laxus reacting badly."

Makarov folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket, looking resigned. "I didn't want anyone to know to protect you and Laxus....he threatened to harm you if Laxus comes to this, and I think we all know that he'd want to fight him in retribution for all Ivan's done to your family. I wouldn't blame him for it, either. Still, I wanted the chance to parlay and took it. Ivan has agreed on the condition I come alone, and I will."

Caitlin frowned. "Sounds like he's trying to pull something. Ivan's an shit human being, he's tried to kill almost all of us at least once, and he's probably richer than God in the Empire."

Hisui nodded, looking rather nervous. "Is there no chance of disuading you?"

Makarov shook his head. "I am going through with this no matter the personal cost."

"I'm not going to lie to Laxus about this," Hisui warned him.

"Tell him the day it's happening then," Makarov replied. "By then, no harm can come to anyone."

"And if you get yourself killed?" Caitlin bluntly pressed.

"Then know I tried to protect everyone," Makarov turned to Hisui. "I know you hate this, but you understand, don't you?"

The queen hesitated. "No," She finally said. "I can't say I understand but...if this is what you're going to do....then best of luck."

"And come back alive," Caitlin added.

Makarov swallowed hard and nodded grimly. "That's my hope....alive and with something of a protection.....for everyone's sake."


	63. Parlay: Part 2

It was much colder in the central park of Levinia than he had expected but, regardless, Makarov calmly walked as if there were nothing bothering him. People passed by, all of them seeming rather lively and preparing for the winter holidays. This was quite the opposite of the turmoil that presently dominated his thoughts. Even more so, with every step he took, he felt more and more dejected. There was a faint dusting of snow on the ground, and the crunch of the snow underneath his feet only added to the ominous feeling that permeated his thoughts. There was no way to describe what he felt, except for wildy conflicted. He knew well that he could be making a terrible mistake. He knew that there was a chance Ivan was trying to trap him. All of that still in mind, however, Makarov continued forward through the city’s central park.

When he reached the fountains, he immediately saw -- even from quite a distance -- the imposing form of his son sitting on the edge. Ivan’s eyes narrowed when he spotted his father, and Makarov took in a deep breath when he first saw him. Ivan looked quite different than he had the last time he had seen him years before. His hair was ary, although it was brushed over his shoulder in a long ponytail. He also was completely shaven, and there were clear, dark circles and wrinkles under his eyes that showed his age. When Makarov finally reached him, he stared at him for quite a while, and Ivan did the same. Then, much to his surprise, Makarov extended his hand and, even more to his surprise, Ivan shook it, if looking rather disdainful.

“I presume Laxus has no idea that this ‘meeting’ is occurring?” Ivan said, no lack of bitterness to his voice. “I assume if he knew that he would be here and try to exact revenge for what I did to his brat?”

Makarov stiffened despite himself. “That would be why I didn’t say anything to him or Hisui. I sincerely doubt they would have taken this well.”

Ivan snorted. “That I believe. He’s rather...protective of her and their children.”

“He’s a father,” Makarov said shortly. “At least, he’s what one should be.”

Ivan raised an eyebrow. “Is that a jab at me? I sincerely hope you haven’t forgotten the lies you left me with for years, or the things that you’ve --”

“I would prefer this not be about whatever you have to say against me, Ivan,” Makarov coldly replied. “This is about a matter that is solely political.”

“It’s much more personal than that,” Ivan matched his tone as they began to walk. “Don’t try to hide the fact that this is a personal matter, and nothing you say about it being ‘political’ is ever going to change that. Everything about this has always been personal, at least on my part. What Irene does is her business.”

Makarov frowned. “Yes, I suppose that is true.”

“Speaking of Irene, I can assure you that I did not breathe a word of this to her,” Ivan sent his father a dark look. “Not for your sake, but for mine, considering that she would probably execute me on the spot if she ever got word that I had even considered speaking to any of you.”

Makarov shook his head. “It doesn’t sound to me that you have a high view of her.”

“She’s fixated on a portrait of self-gratification and nothing more, although, for what it’s worth, she did confess that she will never lay a finger on Jellal, Erza, or Wendy,” Ivan snorted. “Ironic, considering that they’re the ones, I’m sure, that orchestrated that plot with Irides to take Fallon back. I presume that she’s still alive and at home in Fiore?”

Makarov turned to him with narrow eyes. “Yes,” He said shortly. “She’s perfectly fine, although that’s no thanks to anything you’ve done. I suspect she’ll never fully recover emotionally from the ordeal, and, you ought to know, Laxus is rather incensed by it.”

Ivan rolled his eyes. “I would have taken any of his brats. She just happened to be the easiest one to do so the night I was there.”

“That does not make it better, Ivan,” Makarov disdainfully responded. “What happened to you? Why is it you’ll stop at nothing to make everyone’s lives miserable?”

Ivan paused and looked to him in surprise. Then, after a few seconds, he regained himself enough to cogently reply.

“Everything I have done has been strategic, and for my own gain,” Ivan said, a haughty note to his voice. “As for Laxus...well, that goes far deeper than simple gain. With that boy….”

Makarov eyed him critically, waiting for him to continue. Ivan, however, said nothing more and continued walking. As well, the two men quickly made attempts to hide any hint of emotion from the other, well aware that both of them were looking for it. Makarov, in particular, found himself unusually curious. He was almost certain he understood the feelings Ivan had towards Laxus; that he was weak, and would never have been anything without his grandfather’s renown and Ivan’s own work in forcing him to become a dragon slayer. Over the years, it seemed, that had become abundantly clear. Ivan had no sympathy for any one so far as Makarov had ever seen and, based on everything he had done to Laxus and especially to the family Laxus and Hisui would do anything to protect, it seemed Ivan got no shortage of satisfaction from bringing them to their knees.

Ivan, however, was, in this particular instance, a bit more conflicted than his father would ever be able to give him credit for. While he knew full well that anything Makarov could accuse him of was probably true, particularly when it came down to Laxus and Hisui, the one thing Makarov did not know was that Ivan was very much reconsidering what his tactical advantage could be. For years, he had aligned himself with the Empire because, (a) it had been convenient and, (b) it had given him a position of power he knew he could never have snagged elsewhere. However, Irene’s erratic behavior had only grown worse in the months since Fallon had been taken back to Fiore, and Zeref had become all the more cryptic, something which Ivan found utterly infuriating. With no one telling him much more than he already knew and the scouts turning up nothing, he had more than once found himself questioning how much longer his work in the empire would serve him well.

Perhaps what scared him most was the mission Zeref had tasked him with, and the fact that he knew Irene objected to it despite going along with her “greatest general.” Irene’s objections, Ivan fathomed, likely stemmed from the knowledge that what he was tasked with, all things considered, was nothing short of a fool’s errand, a suicide mission, and a distraction if nothing else. It was part of Zeref’s design to distract the world from whatever it was he would be doing while fucking around in Magnoila and “dealing with” Fairy Tail though he had not given so much as a hint as to what that meant. Ivan was well aware that launching an assault on the Magic Council would not end well for him, no matter how many men he was allowed to bring with him. Even if it were him and his troops against the members of the Council alone, he knew his chances of surviving that were not good. What they would do to him after, too, was so unknown that it sent chills down his spine.

“You said this meeting is to...come to an agreement of sorts,” Ivan said as they rounded a corner, his voice lowering as they walked. “What exactly are you hoping to accomplish?”

Makarov sighed. “I’m offering you the chance to either lay down your arms and convince Irene to do the same because the amount of blood shed has already been….terrible, to say the least. Your other option, of course, is to double cross her, not return to the Empire, and help us find a way to put an end to this.”

Ivan resisted the urge to laugh. “That’s almost ridiculous on the face of it. Irene will never be convinced to compromise, and you very well know it.”

Makarov stared at him for a moment. “You did not address the other half of the proposal,” He shortly noted.

Ivan began to respond -- something half-sarcastic and half-preservatory, no doubt, but immediately turned around and blasted his magic forward to block the suddenly enraged, pink haired man who had started running towards him, letting out a guttural growl. Makarov was knocked several feet back by the sheer force that surrounded him, and the dust that rose up from the ground, coupled with the snow that had been there too, only made it more difficult for him to see. What stunned him, however, was the woman that got blasted near him. Her blonde hair suddenly in a terrible mess and her clothes also had a bit of dust, singed in a few small places. When she saw him, she immediately let out a shocked scream before burying her face in her hands, utterly embarrassed and horrified. Makarov, when he finally could see clearly, spoke:

“Lucy!” He barked. “What in the hell are you doing here?”

“You know who told me to trail you…” She said, flushing red and shaking herself off. “I hadn’t told Natsu anything, and --”

“Fernades sent you after…” Makarov shook his head. “I should have known she would pull something like that. Good God, she and I are going to have words when --”

He cut himself upon noticing that a small crowd was starting to gather, watching the spectacle unfold around them. Natsu and Ivan were now deeply intense in a brawl, and Ivan, not holding back, kept shooting flares into and around the fire dragon slayer while trying to pull the damn flying cat that kept biting at and tugging his hair off of him. What he found so unusually irritating was that almost every attack he sent the man’s way was consumed by him. When he sent miasmas at him, the man ate it and, even more surprisingly, incorporated them into his fire. Ivan could hardly believe it. He hadn’t fought anyone quite like this in years and, while he knew he had never fought a dragon slayer other than his son before, this power reminded him of Laxus’ -- a fact which utterly terrified him. He was unprepared, had not fought in months, and --

Suddenly, he felt a knife pressed against his neck and himself being slammed into the ground. Reaching back, stunned, he touched the back of his head only to find it was starting to bleed. The damned cat had also clamped down hard on one of his hands, its claws and teeth digging into it and preventing him from doing much of anything, especially with the way this man had pinned his other arm behind him. Focusing his magic energy into his feet, Ivan attempted to kick the man off of him and did manage to knock him off long enough to unbind his only free hand. WIth this, he fired several shots of his magic towards the man, finally managing to get a good hit on him, which winded the man. He did not lose his knife, however, and simply sheathed it on his side again. Then, he charged once more. A bit more prepared, Ivan fired widely around him, not giving much of a damn about all of the people around them.

The two got into closer range, with Ivan still trying to shake the cat off him and utterly stunned that he was struggling to do so much. Shouts began to ring out among the roused crowd, and, among them, Makarov and Lucy were struggling with the amount of people jousting them around and pushing them back and away from the scene. Paying absolutely no mind to that, Natsu and Ivan continued their skirmish, ripping up pavement and cobblestones, throwing them into the grass, into the trees, into the fountains, and causing an unsurprising amount of noise and ruckus. Finally within close range, Ivan flurried several short but brutal punches into the man’s stomach, which unleashed terrible screams of rage from him. He then began to (quite literally) spit fire at him. Ivan ducked and rolled out of the way the best he could though, for the first time in ages, he could feel his age. It was certainly not a realisation he was enjoying, but something worse shortly occurred to him.

_If this is one damn Fairy Tail mage, one with, apparently, no sense of control, what would the power of the Wizard Saints on the Council and the other members be against me? They certainly would take out any of my troops in a matter of minutes. How long would it take, then, for them to subdue me if they weren’t holding back?_

Just as this occurred to him, he found himself skidding against the pavement. Still as enraged as ever, the man continued to storm towards him in a serious fury, tackling him once again after nearly lighting him completely on fire. This time fully winded and wheezing, Ivan tried to appear smug and laughed at the man the best he could but he stopped when he coughed up a bit of blood. The man pressed the knife flush against his neck again, hate and fire clear in his eyes, and Ivan’s own eyes betrayed the fact that, for the first time in decades, he was sincerely scared. This man could and appeared to be so seething and ready to kill him. With the people around them having started to recognise him, too, now that his hood and cloak had blown off, Ivan was almost certain that this was looking death in the face. He couldn’t even remember if he had ever felt this before, but, by all means, it left him feeling more afraid than he ever had in his life.

“What are you doing to Gramps?” The man yelled, pressing the knife against Ivan’s neck with a bit more force, drawing out small beads of blood. “You’ve already tortured a little girl, why not --”

Suddenly, Natsu found himself being punched off by an impossibly large hand, the same soon following to Happy on Ivan’s hand. When he turned to see what had happened, Ivan saw himself face to face with his father, who was glaring at all of them. Just behind his shoulder was a blonde woman holding an array of keys tightly in her hands, her brow furrowed in deep concern. Ivan remained on the ground, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. He had never felt more out of practice. The pink haired man and the cat did not make any other moves towards him, either, as Makarov and the blonde woman approached them. Then, to the shock of everyone around them, Makarov helped Ivan off the ground and before sending him and the pink haired man a sharp glare, one that could only be described as unsettling if one were to put it mildly.

“Never,” Ivan eventually managed to say, his voice low. “Would I have thought you would save my life from anything, much less a member of your fucking guild.”

Makarov turned to him, his eyes ablaze. “You are still my son,” He said darkly. “And, given what this was intended to be, his actions were uncalled for.”

Ivan eyed him for several minutes, his thoughts swirling before he finally said the last words he thought he would say:

“If I turn my back on the Empire, will you tell me everything? The truth, for once in your goddamned life?”

Makarov evenly met his gaze and nodded. “Yes,” He said. “Provided you don’t try anything funny.”

Ivan frowned. “The same goes for you,” He coldly replied.

Makarov sighed heavily and extended his hand once more. “Are we in agreement, then? That you will fight against your co-conspirators?”

Ivan gripped his hand with almost overwhelming force and nodded as he shook it. “If that’s what it takes to ensure my survival,” He said. “Then yes.”

Still on the ground and probing his forehead in shock, Natsu finally found it in him to clear his throat and try to speak, albeit with Lucy awkwardly helping him up while sending Makarov an apologetic look and Happy purring on her shoulder. He, of course, was gnawing on a fish from her bag. Natsu, now getting out more than unintelligible croaks, looked around, perhaps too confused by everything that had just transpired for his own good.

“I hate travelling,” He muttered. “What a shit show…”

Happy chuckled. “His poor brain,” The cat joked. “I’m not sure it’s gonna take much more today.”

Lucy shook her head. “You can say that again. What exactly just happened and how pissed off is Laxus going to be about it when he finds out about it? Because, honestly, the odds probably don’t look good at all.”

Happy shrugged. “Ehhhhhhh it’ll be fine!” The cat declared. “It always is, anyways!”


	64. Parlay: Part 3

A surge of resentment washed over Ivan almost the second Crocus came into view. His eyes narrowed the closer the car drew towards the city, and he knew, realistically, it would only be a few minutes before they were at the gates to the palace. There was absolutely no going back now. The second thoughts he was starting to have of abandoning his place as the major viceroy of the Empire and what this decision in particular would mean would mean absolutely nothing the second he and Makarov stepped out of the car. Glancing out the window, he saw the clouds that loomed overhead and the snow that was lightly starting to fall. There was no hint of sun in sight. It would be safe for Fallon to be out, then. Briefly, Ivan wondered what it would look like if he and Makarov ran into anyone else in the family but Laxus and Hisui first. As it happened, he was not given much time to dwell on those thoughts.

“They’re not going to be particularly happy to see you,” Makarov warned him, finally speaking after hours of silence. “Laxus especially.”

Ivan said nothing, merely nodding shortly, his eyes narrowing as the palace drew only closer. Everything until they reached the gate was a blur to him. The sound of the road and the wind and snow falling only increased that sensation; it was too constant and predictable, at least to him. He was acutely aware, too, of his father watching him carefully for any signs of treachery. Though he wanted to scoff at the idea, given what he was doing, Ivan knew that it was not unreasonable. Of course, there were other things he was much more concerned with. Makarov had told him quite a bit already of what he wanted to know, and, still, Ivan could hardly believe any of it. Yes, it did fit with what Precht and Zeref both had told him but, at the same time, it was utterly unbelievable.

What could possibly be the reason for the Fairy Tail Guild keeping its first master preserved in a crystal? If anything, Ivan found it to be more damning against them. Makarov kept insisting that it was not the darkness the guild was trying to hide from the world, as he had for decades, and, especially right now, Ivan had far more questions than he had before. He now had confirmation of the words of Precht and Zeref that had always danced around the subject without being willing to name it, but it did not at all satisfy him. More than ever, he doubted his father’s intentions and he was angry at himself for what he was about to do. He knew that it would, in all likelihood, be the best outcome strictly from the standpoint of preserving himself but he also had no leverage, nothing he could use against them. That simple fact, more than anything else about his present circumstances, utterly infuriated him.

When they finally reached the palace gates, Makarov, who had been driving, stepped out and spoke quickly with a guard, who looked utterly terrified by the time he finished talking and rushed off into the palace. Ivan considered taking the opportunity to run, but realised with a jolt that he would not get far enough by the time they would catch him and whatever would happen to him after would be infinitely worse than whatever it was that awaited him. Several minutes passed in heavy silence, the sky only getting darker. Then, about ten minutes after Makarov had first stepped out, a man Ivan recognised came into view as they neared the gates. Makarov waved Ivan out of the car, which he grudgingly did. Almost the second he did, he came face to face with the White Knight himself, who’s contempt of him was clear in his eyes.

“Well,” Arcadios said coldly, immediately locking Ivan into tight handcuffs. “I can’t say I’m not surprised to see you be so bold. I’m sure their majesties will be less than thrilled to see you.”

“He surrendered to me willingly in Caelum,” Makarov put in mildly as they slowly started to walk towards the palace. “If that means anything.”

Arcadios looked to him briefly, surprised. “Be that as it may,” He said shortly. “He has still committed an egregious amount of crimes up to and including treason.”

Not feeling particularly motivated to argue the point, Ivan merely scowled at the man who was dragging him into the palace with his father. The sound of the snow crunching beneath his feet only reminded him that his fate had become very much out of his hands and, so much as he hated it, he reminded himself that the alternative was Zeref’s suicide mission, which Ivan found to be much more unappealing even if this, certianly, was not what he would have chosen under better circumstances. Being forced up the steps into the palace, too, only served as an ominous reminder of what could be to come. He refused to pay any mind to it, but Ivan was well aware that the White Knight’s assertion was correct. His son and daughter in law would not be happy to see him, and he had, in fact, committed treason multiple times over. He did not regret any of it, but he was, for once, genuinely concerned about where that would lead him, especially when --

A piercing scream rang out as they had begun to pass the library, and, when they all turned, Ivan saw his eldest grandchild, who looked about ready to faint. Her hands shook around the book she was holding, and she wobbly leaned against the wall, clearly not sure if she would be able to support herself. Seconds later, her little sister ran into the hall herself, and, when she saw Ivan, angrily charged at him, forming a miasma in her hands. She nearly hit him, too, but her wrist was suddenly caught by her uncle who, completely unaware of what was happening, had been coming down the stairs and only noticed Arcadios, not the man shortly behind him. When he did, however, he released his niece’s wrist and his gaze darkened as he stepped over to help steady Fallon with one hand, while the other unflinchingly drew his sword.

“Do know that I am more than willing to tear the head from your shoulders without even giving you a second to realise what has been done,” Freed darkly warned Ivan, his voice low. “I believe you played a hand in what happened to my mother, and I already know full well of the hand you had in both the cursing of my eldest niece and nephew as well as her kidnapping and torture months ago. I will not hesitate to act in retribution for that, do you understand me?”

Ivan matched his glare, almost enjoying the threat. “Is that so?”

“Enough,” Arcadios spoke sharply, scowling at Ivan before turning politely towards Freed. “Your highness, do you know where Queen Hisui is?”

Freed nodded, not relinquishing his death stare on Ivan. “She and Laxus are in her study, looking over documents ahead of the end of the year. I believe they may be making the final preparations for the winter ball, as well, though I’m sure...this,” He gestured disdainfully towards Ivan with the tip of his sword. “Is a matter they will be more than willing to address immediately.”

Arcadios bowed and then glanced between the two princesses. Fallon looked sick and Annetta, for her part, had never looked more enraged and, around her, faint wisps from her magic were starting to form. Finally lowering his sword, Freed sheathed it and reached over to gently pat his other niece on the shoulder. Annetta jumped but relaxed a little when she saw Arcadios and Makarov continue to escort Ivan through the palace. She then quickly moved to tightly hug her sister, who still seemed badly shaken, and Freed sighed, his mind racing. Ivan certainly was the last person he had expected to see anywhere near Mercurius, much less while under arrest. Sensing the still lingering nerves of his nieces (and knowing full well that his nephew would not take Ivan’s presence any better), Freed began to walk with them through the library, letting them ask him questions about magic, knowing full well it would help take their minds off of what had just happened for a little while.

Of course, on the other side of the palace, things were not as calming. Makarov, silent as he had been for much of the journey, was well aware that his nieces’ reactions were only a small indication of how Laxus would feel. He had no doubt in his mind that Laxus would be furious and, although Hisui had known about the parlay, Makarov didn’t imagine she would react much better. For that, he didn’t blame either of them. It had been Ivan’s cooperation with Irene and others that had caused them and their family so much harm for almost twenty years, now, and Makarov knew as well as anyone the emotional toll that had taken on them and their children. Ivan’s involvement in what had been done to Fallon just a few months before only worsened that notion. He had done absolutely terrible things, and, really, Makarov was almost afraid to know the extent to which Ivan had been involved in any number of them.

“Watch him,” Arcadios paused them shortly before the doors to the Queen’s personal study. “I feel they should at least be given some warning first.”

“Of course,” Makarov said, not meeting Ivan’s gaze.

Silence held for a terse few seconds, before, finally Arcadios calmly entered the room alone. Hisui looked up, startled, and Laxus, seeing the look on the White Knight’s face, tensed, his hand briefly tightening around his wife’s shoulder.  _ This is not going to be pleasant, by any stretch of the imagination,  _ Arcadios thought briefly. Already, he knew that what he had to tell them was probably one of the last things they wanted to hear, especially given that two of their three children had already seen him. Fallon’s terror at just the glimpse of the man had been more than a testament to that, and it certainly wasn’t something he was eager to have to forewarn them of. Nevertheless, he remained as collected as ever when Laxus gestured for him to speak.

“I can’t say quite when it happened, but, it seems, Makarov was able to successfully subdue your father.”

Laxus stared at him, utterly shocked. “What?”

“Ivan’s….” Hisui paled. “Is Makarov alright? What exactly…”

“Makarov is fine,” Arcadios said calmly. “However, I am telling you both this now, your majesties, because I have him under custody.”

Laxus began to speak but fell short when Makarov stepped into the room with Ivan. His eyes narrowed the second he met his father’s gaze, and he protectively pulled Hisui tighter in his arms. She, too, frowned when she saw Ivan, her eyes showing nothing but pure loathing of him.

“You should also know,” Arcadios went on. “That both Princess Fallon and Princess Annetta both saw him as we were bringing him in and, as expected, neither of them reacted well. Nor did their uncle, however, I imagine his presence helped calm them both a little.”

Laxus and Hisui shared a knowing look before they both turned back towards Ivan. “Well,” She said coldly. “At least now he won’t be able to do them any more harm.”

“Rather bold of you to say that,” Ivan remarked dryly, never more annoyed to see anyone. “Then again, you are just my spiteful son’s wench.”

“Say one more thing about my wife and I’ll make sure you don’t forget it,” Laxus glared at his father. “You’re not in any position to be making threats against us.”

“That wasn’t a threat,” Ivan tartly replied. “Simply a fact.”

“He has quite a bit of information on what the Empire is planning for the coming weeks,” Makarov put in before Ivan could say anything else. “Information that, by the sounds of it, will be quite useful.”

“We’ll see about that tomorrow,” Hisui said shortly, disdainfully looking to Ivan. “For now, detain him. I’d like to make sure my daughters are okay and that my son hears about this from me rather than finding it out the way his sisters did.”

Arcadios bowed deeply. “Of course, your majesty.”

“We’re going to have to tell Toma, too,” Laxus quietly added. “Do you want me to do that? If it’ll make things easier for you, ‘Sui, I really --”

“You can,” She said, sighing heavily. “God, this is going to be an unpleasant night….and tomorrow is going to be worse.”

Laxus gently kissed her. “It’ll be okay, ‘Sui,” He murmured. “Like you said, he can’t do any more harm now.”


	65. Calm Before the Storm

“He’s lucky I didn’t kill him on the spot,” Freed bitterly remarked. “I would have done it, too, if it weren’t for knowing he inevitably has useful information.”

“Sure,” Caitlin said dryly, taking a sip of her wine. “To be honest, though, I’m still shocked he didn’t try to pull any stunts when meeting with Master Makarov.”

“The Salamander apparently tried something,” Evergreen snickered. “I’m as surprised as anyone to be saying it, but I do appreciate his nerve in this particular instance. Certainly put the son of a bitch in his place, if anything.”

“Sounds to me like you’ve finally come to like him too,” Bickslow chortled, ignoring the dark look she sent. “And here I was, thinking that you only liked his wife and that she was the only reason you tolerate him.”

Evergreen rolled her eyes. “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.”

“Well, either way, at least we have him detained,” Freed crossed his arms, glancing out the window at the sunset. “But, God, last night was awful. Laxus is still reeling from it, and I know he’s terrified for Hisui and their kids.”   


“As anyone would be,” Evergreen sighed. “I can’t believe that Master Makarov was able to get Ivan to do anything. It’s a miracle nothing happened. It’s a good thing, but it was still a serious gamble.”

“True,” Caitlin agreed, nervously looking to her sister. “Hopefully Ivan will be useful either way. After everything that he’s done, the least he can do is to stop anything else from happening. We’ve all suffered enough.”

Freed nodded. “Precisely,” He said shortly. “And, as for my sister, I hope she’ll be alright. She and Laxus have suffered more than enough this year and I know it’s taken a terrible toll on them both.”

“We’ll make sure it’s fine,” Bickslow resolutely declared. “And, hey, then things will be able to get better and that creep can fuck off.”

Caitlin laughed a little. “Calling Ivan a creep might be a bit of an understatement.”

“I have plenty of better ones,” Bickslow replied with a grin. “I just haven’t had any reason to use them yet and I’m not going to waste them for no reason. Come on, we’re dealing with one of the worst people we’ve ever met here.”

Evergreen raised an eyebrow. “You just want an excuse to use insults during a fight,” She said, reaching for another glass of wine. “I’m not drunk enough for this, am I?”

“Probably not,” Freed glanced to Bickslow and then shook his head. “How Lisanna puts up with you sometimes is well beyond my ability to comprehend, and Mira’s as well. Still...at least you are always able to bring some levity, for better or worse.”

Bickslow chuckled. “You’re reminding me of the wedding vows of one of our teammates in particular.”

Freed and Evergreen immediately looked to Caitlin, who rather quickly finished her second glass of wine and then started on a third, looking absolutely mortified.

“What are you looking at me for?” She exclaimed, anxiously pushing up her glasses. “You all spent most of what happened after my wedding annoying Laxus with reminders about how quickly Toma was preparing his and Hisui’s!”

“In fairness to us, that was pretty funny,” Evergreen grinned and affectionately wrapped an arm around her sister and mussed her hair. “But so was hearing you and Sieg’s vows. At least, once we heard the words ‘in sickness, health, and  _ cahoots’ _ .”

Caitlin turned pink. “That was very much intentional. Sieg and I agreed that even if we had to turn our backs on the law that we’d stick together, and --”

“The fact that you and your husband even briefly considered running a crime syndicate amuses me,” Bickslow put in, laughing rather hard. “Since you both are currently members of the Magic Council.”

“True, true,” Freed smirked. “I’m afraid this is not something you will ever live down, Caity.”

She scowled. “Don’t tempt me into ruining your hair,” She said, summoning a small air storm in the palm of her hand. “Believe me, I’m more than willing to….make it a bit of a mess if it’ll make you stop.”

“Well, at least we know we’re still the same,” Evergreen grinned at all of them. “And, soon enough, it looks like shit will get better too. I, for one, can’t wait”

* * *

“Ivan is dead?”

Irene stared at the three masked women before her, all of whom nodded grimly after varying moments of hesitation. Zeref, several feet away, narrowed his eyes in unbelieving shock. Yet, as he listened, even though Irene’s informants claimed to have no body, he found himself slowly starting to to believe what they had to say. They had found a note left in Ivan’s quarters that claimed to have disposed of his body, mocking all of them for their “lax security” and declaring that nothing would bring forth any evidence to prove who had killed him. Irene, much to Zeref’s surprise, did not show much of any emotion, apparently too stunned to make anything of what had happened. Briefly, he considered the possibility that she had killed Ivan herself in rage over any number of matters but, still, he couldn’t quite fathom what she would gain from doing such.

“Well, then,” Irene said, addressing her three informants. “It seems we will need to adjust a few things. Return to your duties. I have….a couple of matters to discuss with Lord Zeref.”

The three women nodded in succession and then quickly left. Almost silently, Irene began to pace around the table before eventually stopping by Zeref, her fingers tapping near his hands. Vaguely unsettled, he merely stared into the large mirror across from him until, finally, she spoke.

“This throws quite a wrinkle into our plans,” Irene said, her voice unusually hushed. “If we cannot address the Ishgar Magic Council in this singular set of attacks...then, perhaps….it is best that we convene upon Era after we both finish our….work and deal with the situation from there.”

Zeref frowned. “That was not our original agreement.”

“Clearly, the circumstances have changed.”

He narrowed his eyes at her through the mirror, very much aware that, in the well lit room, she could see his disdain. If she were bothered by it, however, she made no sign of it.

“You must understand that taking down the Ishgar Magic Council was your idea, don’t you?” She reminded him, a small smile creeping onto her lips. “If we cannot have Ivan address it, then I suppose we must do it ourselves, now isn’t that right? We cannot win if we don’t play into the game, now can we?”

Zeref finally looked to her, no lack of irritation in his face. “True enough,” He agreed. “But I would not say that necessarily justifies us...extending our partnership. You are not going to be of any use to me after Mavis and I are reunited. I have no reason to contract your work or continue to prop you up as I have for years once that matter is addressed, so why would I ever agree to what you are suggesting?”

“Because, inevitably,” She purred. “They will track you down and, I’m sure, show you no mercy as they are well aware of your connections to me and any number of other people who have caused them terrible headaches over the years.”

Zeref scowled. “That sounds to me a thinly veiled threat.”

“It is no threat if it’s true,” Irene silkily replied. “Are you so sure that our relationship is as….one-sided as you believe? Because, as I see it, our relationship is far more symbiotic than you seem willing to let on.”

He raised an eyebrow. “It sounds as if you are...grasping at straws.”

“And if I am?” Irene replied, laughing a little. “Who’s to say that I won’t ultimately be right? Is that a risk you want to take?”

“I will not agree to this right now, Irene,” Zeref snapped. “For now, we ought to continue as planned. I will strike against Fairy Tail and take back my lover and you will be able to address the royal family of Fiore. Is that not what you want the most? To finally make clear what crossing you means?”

Irene’s gaze darkened. “Yes,” She said, a dark edge to her voice. “But that does not mean there aren’t other….issues in tandem with my primary objective. You would do well to learn that.”

“I have been around just as long as you, Irene,” Zeref shook his head with a small smirk. “And I believe both of us are well beyond learning any new tricks at this point in our lives. After all….we have both been here for centuries.”

* * *

It was quite rare for any person to be detained anywhere near the palace, but these circumstances in and of themselves were unusual. Held alone and under constant supervision, Ivan Dreyar sat in a room, alone, and listening to the unceasing talks of the guards outside of his cell. He heard of their disdain for him, their shock that the royal family was even willing to hear what information he may have, and, perhaps most interestingly to him, their personal disgust towards him. In a way, he was almost amused by it. He was not fazed by where he was, either. He was well aware that him being locked away deep within the palace was, at the very least, meant to be some form of symbolic retribution for what he had done to Fallon but he did not feel it.

He did, however, startle when the talking outside his cell suddenly ceased. He heard nervous footsteps, followed by heavier ones approaching. What ultimately shocked him, though, was the man who entered. He had expected, as it had been the day before, that Arcadios was coming to interrogate him, to attempt to discern what it was he wanted and what it was that had motivated him to agree to Makarov’s offer of a parlay in the first place. This time, however, he saw his son, whose eyes narrowed the second their gazes met. Ivan snorted when he realised his son was intentionally in formal wear; he knew full well Laxus meant to remind him of the clear power he wielded over him and the fact he was dressed as he was in nearly all of the recent portraits of the royal family only annoyed Ivan, if sending a bit of fear down his spine as he considered just how much control Laxus now had over the situation.

“I heard what you’ve had to say for yourself so far to Arcadios,” Laxus finally said, a hint of anger to his voice. “Sounds to me that you’re trying to avoid getting yourself killed, but if you think for a second that Hisui and I will ever grant you amnesty or any form of immunity, then you’re out of your damn mind. I don’t care much now about the things you did to me, but I will  _ never  _ forget the things you’ve done to my wife and to our children.”

Ivan scoffed. “As if I expected anything from you. You are still a disappointment, Laxus, as you always have been.”

Laxus narrowed his eyes. “I also heard,” He said coldly. “About what you had to say with regard to Fal.”

“Your eldest brat?” Ivan shook his head. “I’m still shocked she survived what we put her through. We certainly didn’t need her for much more than her magic energy. I presume you already know that the goal had always been to take her magic energy and use it against the Lumen Histoire? If not, well, then I’m afraid the Colonel isn’t quite thorough enough.”   


“Arcadios did mention that,” Laxus shortly replied. “Fal, however, had mentioned it months ago after she was rescued. Speaking of which --”

“I’m sure the details of it disturbed you and your wife, are unconscionable, and utterly disgusting,” Ivan laughed. “There is nothing you can say to me that will make me regret what I’ve done, boy. It gave me status, it preserved my life, and it gave me the opportunity to have control, something I very much did not have for quite awhile. The only reason I have given myself up to you is because I would have been sent on a suicide mission otherwise.”

“And that would be?” Laxus pressed, an edge to his voice.

“To attack the Magic Council in Era and kill them all, all of them in one strike,” Ivan rolled his eyes. “This, of course, was supposed to happen concurrently with a few other….movements. I suppose by now you have deduced Irene’s plan?”

“That she seeks to kill all of us?” Laxus disdainfully replied. “You could say that. It has become rather obvious over the years, especially considering that she cursed two of my children when they were no more than a week old.”

Ivan smirked. “She may very well be willing to leave you and Hisui alive,” He said. “But your children? They certainly won’t survive what she has planned….and you and Hisui won’t be able to bear that, now will you?”

Laxus flinched despite himself, fear in his eyes betraying his true feelings. “And you’re going to tell us everything you know about those plans,” He hissed. “Because you’re in no position to bargain your way out of this...and because I will stop at nothing to keep them safe.”

Ivan’s eyes widened in surprise. “I don’t doubt that, boy...the question is how far are you willing to go for them because, the last time I checked, the only way to put an end to this is to kill her and that is something you and Hisui will not be able to escape, no matter how you frame what you’re doing.”


	66. Blood and Wine Look the Same

"That looks interesting! Where'd you get it?"

Bickslow laughed when Caity startled and let out a small scream, clutching the book she had been holding tightly against her chest and sending him a dark glare when she saw it was him. Irritably, she gestured for him to follow her, which he did, his babies chattering in amusement. Siegrain looked up in surprise upon hearing her heels clicking angrily when she walked into the kitchen, where he was fixing tea, but sighed upon seeing Bickslow. For his part, Bix seemed completely unperturbed and merely leaned over a little upon her setting down the book and reaching for her coat. The second she turned around, he began to flip through it, rather surprised to quickly find a page with a rather thick, folded note inside it.

"I have to ask," He said, pulling out the note and setting it aside. "Where'd you get this book?"

"Ever asked me to take a look at it," Caity said shortly. "I haven't found anything particularly interesting. While she claims it was responsible for what happened to her and Lucy on the beach a few months ago, it was probably more than that."

"Whomever it was that hid it in the first place likely set a seal on it," Siegrain put in. "That in and of itself would more than explain what happened."

Bickslow considered that. "Or Ever just wanted an excuse to let Lucy top her."

Caity lightly smacked him from the back of the head. "Don't be a pervert."

"Who's saying I am?" Bickslow rolled his eyes. "I gotta ask, though, why do you have the pages on runes and the pages on summoning marked?"

"Well," She said dryly, pushing up her glasses. "I'm sure you know all about the mistake I made trying to take on too many runes. Apparently, they are, in fact, much more potent than the sigils I'm used to."

Bickslow raised an eyebrow. "Are you fucking insane?"

"For what it's worth, I can only use one of them without losing control and they're burned into my skin, hence the parlor gloves," Caity shook her head. "I'm beyond giving a damn about it, though. I've never been known for having much control over my magic, and that includes when I inadvertently attacked -"

"Given that you accidentally attacking her led to you being offered your job, I don't think you can complain much about it," Siegrain chuckled. "Although she wasn't wrong to say it's strong. The issue you've always had is you lack impulse control. Need I remind you it almost got you killed in the Tower of Heaven?"

Caity scowled. "Tell Jellal I'm still mad at him and Ultrear for that."

Bickslow smirked. "Well, then, I'm sure they'll be rather amused by that! Who could have guessed? But, really, back to this little gem," He held up the book, briefly waving it in front of her face. "I've got questions about the summoning thing. You and Sieg aren't trying any of that, are you?"

"Bold of you to assume I'd ever risk letting a demon in," She replied. "Given that I'm pretty sure we already have one in you."

"We haven't tried anything, and we're not going to," Siegrain told him, sipping his tea and coming over to his wife, squeezing her shoulder. "It's merely marked by coincidence."

Bickslow glanced to the note he had set aside. "So, then what's that?"

Siegrain hesitated. "Probably nothing."

"Well -" Caity started, picking it up quickly.

"Don't leave me hanging," Bickslow playfully socked her in the arm. "Come on. If you're trying to contact anything, that's cool with me. Kind of my speciality, actually."

"My daughter did something stupid, that's all," Caity quickly put in. "With Fallon and Annie, that is."

Bickslow blinked, shocked. "They summoned a demon? That how we captured Ivan?"

"No, they contacted a spirit and, frankly, took quite the risk in doing so," She sighed. "You never know what could come through once you establish that line of connection. It was nothing bad….but it certainly reminded me of the circumstances that led to Wendy….ending up here in the first place."

Bickslow shook his head. "Damn…." He breathed. "That's crazy."

"And, as for Ivan…" Siegrain paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "That son of a bitch better be useful in putting an end to all this because he's made things bad enough already for all of us."

* * *

One month more. That was all it would be until he would be able to enact the conspiracy. But, right now, he was hidden within shadows, scouting the area just beyond where his love was hidden away and perfectly preserved. Irene, for her part, was still in the Empire, putting together the final pieces. It would be quite spectacular, he imagined, when everything finally came undone. She was quite the tactician when she focused herself on it, and, with the way things were now, she was completely fixated on ensuring everything went her way. However, that was the least of his concerns, for the moment. Right now, he had something far more important to address. With Ivan dead, their knowledge on Fairy Tail was stagnant. They only knew as much as he had left them with, hence why he was here to scout the area now.

_The levity here is far too unfit for what's belying the only guild in town. Does no one sense the terrible energy radiating from deep within the Fairy Tail guild hall? Or are they simply immune to feeling it?_

Magnolia was still quite the interesting town, although Zeref couldn't quite understand it. The people around did not pay him much mind, although he was rather obscured by both his cloak and his magic. All around him, while the sun set, people were drinking, some were enjoying warm coffee among the chill winter air, and he saw children laughing and running around, enjoying the light snow that was starting to fall. It was too idyllic for him. Even more so, he found it to be entirely frivolous. So far as he was concerned, all light was better off buried deep inside and, even further, discarding the innocence of youth was something that needed to happen early. He did not question too much whether or not he had become this way after so many years working alongside Irene in the Empire. He didn't much care if her own madness had mingled in his mind.

_Perhaps it's time I pay a visit to Tenrou Island while I'm in the area. That place….it certainly calls in its own ways, whether or not that's for better or worse. I have many questions….and there may be answers if I search through there._

After all, he was pretty sure that there was nothing unusual about intelligence mingling with madness after being around for centuries. Besides, after what he had done to his love, he felt he had become rather mad in his desire to make things right. That one fucking kiss had ruined everything. Regardless, this was not about making things right. It was about getting her back. Mavis had never been meant to be held captive by those idiots she had formed a guild with, and Zeref, for one, wanted her to finally have her fully alive. It was utterly infuriating, to him, that they never gave her so much as a choice in the matter. What in the hell were they thinking? After all these years, he still couldn't quite understand it. He hated it. Mavis had always been so strong and unafraid. She never would have elected to be held captive by these people, of that he was certain.

_Only a little while longer until you are free, Mavis. Then, finally, we can be reunited as we have long since deserved. Your fate is undeserved….you owe nothing to these people and you never have. This will give you back your life. The life you so unfairly lost all those years ago._

* * *

"I want to know what they're talking about," Sylvain irritably slumped down into the bean bag, crossing his arms. "He's made life hard for me and Fal since we were babies and he kidnapped her. We should get to know what they're talking about."

Fallon flinched. "I don't really want to know," She said quietly. "I'm sure it's awful. Everything that surrounds him is. I don't want to hear about it, and I don't want to relive any of that."

Annie glanced to her sister. "You're really not curious at all?"

"I think I have a couple of guesses as to what they're discussing," She said, tensing a little at the thought. "I don't want to hear him glorify everything he's done in front of mommy, daddy, uncle Freed, aunt Mira, grandfather, and Arcadios. It's just going to make me sick."

"You don't have to hear it," Sylvain bit off. "But _I_ want to know. And, really, Fal, you should know. You're the one who's going to become the reigning monarch one day. He might have done fucked up shit and ruined our lives, but you should have to hear it because you're going to have to -"

"Sylvain, you're so insensitive!" Annie scowled at him. "That's not the reason she should do it, and she doesn't want to!"

Fallon chewed at the inside of her cheek, nervously looking between her brother and her sister. "It's not worth it," She said, picking at her fingernails. "I'm already afraid of him as it is."

"We're _all_ afraid of him," Sylvain countered. "Why can't you just accept that you're better and what he's done isn't going to matter because it's going to stop more shit from happening?"

Fallon stared down at her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the deep scars on her inner wrists that her restraints in the Empire had left. Feeling nauseated, she said nothing, not entirely convinced that she wouldn't puke. Annie, still scowling at their brother, moved to hug her. She didn't much want to hear what Ivan said either. Just seeing him the one time had scared her, and, while she supposed she was curious about it, she also thought Fallon was probably right that they could guess. When Fallon finally peeled her off and left the room looking dizzy, Annie felt her heart sink. Her sister looked almost as broken as she had when she had first been brought home towards the end of August. It certainly was an unwelcome reminder of what the man they had been discussing was capable of, and a reminder of how bad things had been. Their parents had insisted on postponing the Games to look for Fallon. Things had gone eerily quiet around the palace. Everything had been wrong.

"Real mature, Annie!" Sylvain bitterly teased as she all but stormed out of the room shortly after Fallon.

Ignoring him, and hearing him begin to look through several books anyways, Annie paused in the hall. Briefly, she considered going to check on her sister but decided, instead, to head downstairs. She really hoped that her parents would be done with the meeting, that everything was alright and they would be able to tell her so. A wave of panic was crashing down on her, and she felt herself almost start running. Her chest hurt a little, and she felt like a child, feeling very much like the youngest of them. It wasn't a feeling she was unused to. She stopped short upon hearing footsteps just ahead of her, which she knew had to be coming from the advisory chamber. When the door swung open, Annie resisted the urge to hide. Awkwardly approaching, her hands shaking, Annie stopped short upon her aunt and uncle stepping out, just before Arcadios escorted Ivan, who was still restrained.

"It's quite the shock that you aren't the heir apparent," Ivan sneered, watching Annie startle while Arcadios yanked him aside. "If I'd been successful from the start, you certainly would be."

Arcadios quickly pulled him further away from the young princess, who suddenly looked rather guilty, just when her parents stepped out upon hearing the commotion.

"Annie?" Laxus' brow furrowed in concern upon seeing his daughter. "Are you alright?"

Shivering a little, Annie all but ran over to her mother and tightly hugged her, much to Hisui's surprise. Still, she gently rubbed her daughter's back and held her. Casting a dark look towards his father, Laxus wrapped an arm around his wife and daughter.

"It's going to be fine, Annie," Hisui said, glancing to Laxus, who nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Your mother's right," He agreed, feeling particularly protective of his wife and children. "We'll be able to handle this….especially now."


	67. Dread Setting In

“Still don’t know why Annie has been so quiet,” Sylvain remarked, walking alongside his uncle while the night began to fall with the snow. “We had a small spat last week, so what? She’s never acted like this until now. Maybe she’s just being dramatic because she wants attention. Either way, it’s annoying.”

Freed considered that. “I won’t disagree that Annie has been withdrawn and really ought to say what’s bothering her….however, it is, given the circumstances, at least understandable.”

Sylvain turned to him, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“She had…” Freed chose his words carefully, himself not entirely sure what to make of what had happened. “A bit of a confrontation with Ivan, one that, I imagine, made her quite uncomfortable. Not that any situation with him isn’t uncomfortable, but this, in particular, was bad.”

Sylvain’s face fell. “He didn’t threaten mom, did he?”

“No, Laxus and Hisui were perfectly fine,” Freed sighed. “He simply….remarked that your sister, in his words, should be the heir apparent and that, if his ‘plans,’ as he called them, had worked from the beginning, she would be.”

Sylvain grimaced. “Ivan wanted to kill me and Fallon?”

“Perhaps not, but he at least wanted to do irreversible damage,” Freed paused for a moment, looking grim. “I hate to say it, but I wonder if the thought had ever crossed Annetta’s mind. It’s possible, at any rate, that what he said to her made her feel rather guilty. Mira told me that it's unlikely, that Annie has never wanted to be the heir, but I can’t help pondering it.”

“She probably did want to be the heir,” Sylvain said, shrugging. “But not because Fal got hurt.”

Freed hesitated. “You honestly think Annetta wanted that? Despite knowing her entire life that her being the youngest was what spared her from all of the horrible things Ivan did to you and Fallon?”

“I mean, I never wanted any of that and I was always glad Fal was older, but Annie’s different,” Sylvain’s eyes narrowed a bit despite his attempts to mask his annoyance. “She’s always been perfect. Perfect little Annie, who never got cursed and has always been lucky. Of course she wants to be the heir. She has everything else.”

Freed frowned. “That sounds a bit harsh.”

“It’s not wrong, either,” Sylvain irritably replied. “I just wish Annie would finally give up and recognise that she can’t have everything, and that she’s had it so damn easy. Mom and dad never get mad at her, but then dad gets mad when I say things how they are. They don’t even get mad at Fal anymore. It’s just me.”

“Fallon was nearly killed just a few months ago,” Freed reminded him, lowering his voice a little. “And, as for Annie, I would say they’ve always been so relieved that she’s alright and she knows it, hence why she has always been obsessed with making them happy. I’m not saying it’s healthy on Annetta’s part, and I’m not saying it’s fair on your parents part, but I am saying that this has not come out of nowhere.”

Sylvain let out a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling rather cold. “I just don’t get it.”

Freed hesitated but then shook his head. “Sylvain, you went into your first….spell about four months before Annie was born and didn’t come out of it until shortly after. Three days after she was born, to be specific. I can’t even begin to describe the impact that had on your parents. With Fallon, they always kept her inside the palace, rarely leaving and, when they did, she was never exposed to the sunlight. They had been living in constant fear of your curse, which has always been much less manageable, and, when it finally happened, it was severe. Your mother closed in on herself so much because of it. She was devastated, barely ate, and was already working more than anything else. Laxus….I’ve never seen him so afraid. And then Annie was born a month early and she was born sick, which only made things harder on your mother, who had become thoroughly convinced that everything was her fault.”

Sylvain stared at him, speechless. “Why didn’t they ever tell me that? Annie and I have been having fights about her being perfect for years, and --”

“They never said anything because they just don’t know how,” Freed gently patted his nephew’s shoulder. “Your parents have always kept to themselves, you know that. And as for your relationships with your sisters….try to remember that….it’s okay to be right, it’s okay to know better than them or anyone...but, sometimes, that’s just not what someone needs, whether to become what you say or not.”

* * *

It was utterly silent in the Imperial Capital, and the night air was stifling. In the cold rooms of the castle -- no, the fortress, Zeref told himself -- everything had been carved in stone. The year was coming to an end, and X809 was nearly upon them. Just another half hour. They would begin their journey to Fiore then, their plan being to strike both their assaults concurrently in just a week’s time. Leaving so early was a precaution, a way to give them more time to be as perfectly prepared as they could be. Irene was deep in the fortress, spending her last few moments here, before their plans, to attend to matters through the scrying pool. She was looking for traitors, and for anything that would give her an edge. Never again would she be taken for granted, or underestimated.

What she was seeing, while in this trance like state, was not pretty. It was a jumble of the past and the present, all fighting for dominance to predict the future. She had been unable to produce any reading to predict the outcome of her attack, but this was, she believed, integral. Any scrap of knowledge on them would be an advantage, and she had long since decided that to be true. The images, however, would not settle. Instead, they showed her too much. It was not until she saw herself in the pool that her head began to spin. Her own past was not what she had meant to confront, yet she was seeing herself, for the first time since then, abandoning her daughter. The only person she would spare. The only person she would ever leave be, the only one who could count on her family being unharmed.

Standing up suddenly, Irene cast her magic into the scrying pool to destroy the image, and it shattered, almost like glass rather than ripples of water as they indeed were. She would not confront that tonight. The matter of her daughter was one for another time, for after she knew what things would like. If happy endings did exist, then there would be time for that, Irene told herself, though she had spent her life since she had turned her back on life in Ishgar insisting that fairytales simply did not exist. Donning her silks again and grabbing her staffs, Irene began to walk up towards the stables. At midnight, as she had chosen, they would ride, splitting up only after they had reached Fiore. It would not be an immediate attack, but it would be done by the end of the first week of this new year, of this X809.

Coming down from where he had been sitting atop one of the spires, Zeref, too, was heading to the stables, a sense of dread starting to arise in him. His step grew heavier, his thoughts demanding to know if he would accidentally harm Mavis again, if he would kill her in this attempt to give her life again. The wind cutting through him, he stopped and looked up at the waning moon. He still had not been able to reckon with that particular thought, nor the memory of the harm he had done her. He had never meant to turn into the dark’ness, but he had in this pursuit of her, in this pursuit of reviving the one person he had ever been able to love. The reputation he had of being the most dangerous and cruel mage of all time was not one he had ever wanted, but it was one he would have to deal with.

Even the supposed weapons he had made were originally meant to take a soul but revive another. He knew it wasn’t fair, that others would never be able to accept or understand that, but he no longer cared. If he could escape with Mavis once again, he didn’t give a single fuck. She was the only reason he had been able to survive so many centuries, the only reason he had ever tried to go on. If this failed, he supposed he would turn on his only accomplice, whom he expected to fail. Irene had been around nearly as long as him, but he did not believe her capable of winning. He had discovered just a few hours before that the news of Ivan’s death had been falsified and that he had betrayed them, but Zeref refused to say anything of it. It was not worth it; he would never get the chance to get to Mavis if Irene had any doubt of ability to win this.

This, Zeref was sure, would be his last chance to reunite with his love and he would sacrifice anything and anyone for that end.

“Are you prepared?”

He nodded, mounting himself and waiting, with Irene, for the sound. Then, the clock struck midnight, and the sound of the bell sent them off.

“X809…” Zeref mused to himself once there was some distance between them. “I can only hope this year will either be the first with my love again or, perhaps finally, my last.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe this,” Laxus shook his head. “They could show up here any day and try to destroy the whole city, our family, and even the entire kingdom.”

“I can’t believe it,” Caity stared at the report Arcadios and several advisors had drawn up, her eyes still wide behind her glasses in utter shock. “We always knew they were planning something like this, but, for it to be coming by the end of the week at the latest…it’s horrifying.”

“We know, however,” Siegrain put in, patting her knee. “It will be fine. They can be dealt with, because we know what we’re up against and we know they’re coming.”

“That in no way makes it better,” Laxus sighed, reaching over to take Hisui’s hands tightly in his. “We’ve fought them before, but there’s never been a conclusive victor. If this goes badly…”

“That’s why we’re going to be here,” Evergreen said, sharing a look with Elfman. “None of us are leaving the palace until we’ve gotten the chance to beat that bitch into the dirt.”

Elfman nodded. “We won’t stop until those assholes get what for.”

“Precisely,” Freed said, crossing his arms. “I’ll slice the shit out of her and her entire fucking army if I have to, without hesitation.”

“Agreed,” Mira’s gaze went dark. “I feel no sympathy, especially after what they did to Fallon.”

Lisanna cracked her knuckles. “Hopefully they’ll enjoy pain.”

“They won’t have as much of an advantage as they thought they would,” Caity put in mildly. “I’d recommend caution because of the sheer force of who we’re dealing with….but they’re not concurrently attacking the Magic Council now either, since Ivan’s been….extradited. Not that I’m convinced that son of a bitch has told us everything, but he’s told us enough to put the pieces together.”

Bickslow snorted. “Bold of you to assume that Ivan isn’t trying to weasel his way outta this.”

“Either way, this is more than addressable,” Freed calmly interjected. “Nothing about this is out of our hands, and, I’m sure, however scarring this may end up being, it will resolve and we will be fine.”

“You’re underestimating them,” Laxus said, sounding unusually resigned. “After…”

He squeezed Hisui’s hand, them both trying to set aside the horrible memories that were flooding them. She did not object when he shifted to wrap an arm tightly around her, and, in fact, she leaned into his embrace.

“This wasn’t what I wanted at all,” Hisui finally said, her voice quiet. “Not for any of us.”

“No one wanted this,” Evergreen gently put in. “But Freed’s right. It’s almost over. Every last one of them have lost any chance for sympathy, and most especially her for the shit she’s done to your family over the years. We will deal with them, and then that will finally be that.”

“I hope you’re right,” Laxus said, sighing heavily. “But I’m also terrified that we’re going to be wrong.”

“We won’t, not this time,” Siegrain assured him. “The Council will be sending members of its guard and the rune knights to protect us, and to fight if that is what it will come to. This won’t end in tragedy, Laxus, of that I promise you.”

He nodded, and turned to cup his wife’s cheek. “Are you okay, ‘Sui?”

“I will be,” She said, sounding bitter. “Soon enough, at any rate.”

“Good,” He held her close, and gave her gentle squeeze. “I love you, ‘Sui, so much. No matter what happens to the kingdom, that isn’t going to change.”

“I know,” Hisui softly replied. “And I love you too, Laxus.”

“It will be all sorted out,” Freed assured them, although he sounded almost as if he were trying to convince himself. “Of that, we can be certain. After all….we know plenty more than they have ever accounted for and we will prevail…..they’ve already taken enough from us as it is.”


	68. The Things Done In Emotion: Part 1

Darkness had already fallen over the city of Crocus by the time Irene reached the city. In the cover of night, she took a moment to stop and stare. This was a place seeped in memory for her and, truly, this was the culmination of that. So long ago she had thought control of Ishgar would be hers, and so long ago had she thought she was to marry the heir to the continent’s strongest power. This was fucking personal, and she meant to end it tonight. She had long since come to terms with any regret she could feel regarding Toma, whom she now refused to admit she still loved, or his family. Of course, as she kept telling herself, she was not as concerned with him, or even Laxus and Hisui. No, the prince and eldest princess, in her mind, were worth far more. The youngest brat, she supposed, could be spared. Irene had never thought much of her, and saw no point in letting a little girl tear apart her plans. 

This would be symbolic, what would happen tonight, and it would make an example of Fiore to every other country on both Ishgar and on the Empire's borders on the northern continent. That, she had always known, was her true aim. To make an example of the one kingdom that openly stood up against her. Allowing herself the pleasure of it being personal as well had always been secondary. In her mind, as twisted and impossible to untangle as it was, she was cementing her own power in getting revenge. She had done so plenty of times before, after all, and over the years death had become nothing more than a passing fancy for her. She was good at killing, and she enjoyed it for the prestige and power it gave her over others. 

More than that, as she had tried to show Erza for years, it was the one thing that reminded her of just how human she was. With a light smile on her scarlet lips, Irene focused her magic, and disappeared from where she stood in the city with a sharp crack. When she reappeared, she was in the palace, albeit in the back of the library. No one seemed to be there. Wasting no time, Irene swiftly began up the stairs and began towards the ballroom, though she was well aware the winter ball, ordinarily held around this day, had been postponed by a week. She laughed mirthlessly to herself, quite curious herself as to what the end of the night would mean for the kingdom. Surely, it would not be the same.

Much to her shock, when she stepped into the ballroom, it was far from empty. Her eyes narrowed deeply upon seeing her daughter, who in return gave her a dark look herself, less than happy to see her mother. The so-called "Thunder Legion" and their spouses were there too, all of them prepared for a fight, including the king and queen themselves. With a smirk, Irene jumped down from the balcony and on to the floor of the ballroom, looking rather smug. It was then she finally saw the royal brats, too, though given that three of them had burst into the room, it seemed they had not been meant to be there. Of course they weren’t. It almost amused her, knowing the king and queen must have tried to protect them, just as they had nearly twenty years before. When she caught sight of the fear that had glazed over the eldest princess’ eyes, Irene smirked. She knew exactly how to bring them to their knees.

With no hesitation, Irene laughed, and shot a rather harsh shock at the prince, effectively knocking him deep into one of her sleeping spells. Even all these years later, she thought with a smile, her control over their curses was impeccable. The two princesses screamed in horror, and their father immediately charged at Irene, pure anger on behalf of his children in his eyes. Laxus was too fast for Irene to stop from getting an arduous blow on her with his magic, but, albeit winded and having dropped her staffs, she managed to snag him by the collar of his shirt. His magic was still furiously sparking around him, much to the Unceasing Empress’ shock, but she did not care. It had been so long since she had last felt true fear that this felt to be nothing.

"I'll give you that you've always been strong, stronger than your father, even, and he was my greatest general," Irene hissed, knocking back Elfman, Mirajane, and Freed as they had begun to move on her too. "But you have to  _ mean _ it and  _ enjoy _ it to kill someone. You do know that's how this ends, don't you? I will never surrender myself to you and your wife, so you  _ will  _ have to kill me if you truly wish for this to finally end for you."

"And what makes you think," Laxus finally managed to wrench painfully out of her grasp and moving to punch her again. "That we'd have to kill you to put an end to this?"

Irene knocked him over with a heavy pulse of magic, something she knew better than to do much. She then turned towards the princesses, both of whom were shaking, and began towards them while she briefly had everyone on the ground from the sheer force of her magic. She whipped around, however, when a knife flew just past her neck and snagged on to part of her dress, stabbing into her shoulder. When she turned, she met the blazing gaze of a bespectacled blonde woman with piercing green eyes, followed by that of the woman next to her. Irene felt her entire body freeze for just a moment, but she broke through the enchantment, albeit at the expense of quite a bit of magic energy. This was not what she had planned.

Angrily, she changed targets, seeing Erza, Jellal, Bickslow, and Lisanna rush over to protect the princesses and treat the prince as best they could. Sensing the powerful shield the blonde, bespectacled mage had cast around herself and the others, Irene focused her magic energy again once she had picked up her staffs. With this, she shattered the shield after a long minute of force, which immediately impacted its caster, causing her to fall over, her high voice letting out a terrible cry of pain. Mirajane and Siegrain immediately moved to help her, while Freed, who had drawn his sword, Evergreen, who looked worriedly towards her sister, and Elfman, whose arms were crossed and ready for a fight, stood by Laxus and Hisui. All too aware that all of them were watching her, she turned on Hisui, slowly approaching the queen who, much to her shock, drew a crossbow on her.

"Not a step closer," The queen bitterly ordered, glancing towards the doors when Arcadios, who had been looking for the prince and princesses, burst in. She quickly refocused her gaze. "You're in no state to bargain, Irene. I do not say it lightly when I say we knew this was to come and are prepared to address it."

Irene cocked her head to the side, almost amused. "So," She drew out the word. "You managed to place spies in my Empire after all. How? How could you have possibly managed such a feat when I have been killing suspects left and right?"

"Funnily enough, this has nothing to do with espionage," Hisui replied, her voice shaking in anger. "Your so-called 'greatest general' gave it away, to his own father and then myself and Laxus, no less."

Irene's eyes flared, caught between disbelief and visceral rage. "What?" She demanded.

"Ivan knew your plot against the Magic Council would kill him," Hisui scowled. "His reasons, disgusting as they may be, however, are of no matter. Give it up, Irene. That's the only way this ends well for you in any sense of the word."

Irene snorted. "You're as arrogant as your mother."

"Enough damage has been done," Hisui tightened her gloved hands around the trigger, her wedding and coronation rings glinting in the light. "And I, for one, have had enough."

Irene rolled her eyes. "Foolish," She said with a smirk, briefly catching the anxious way Laxus looked at his wife. "Perhaps this will teach you a lesson."

Irene moved on Hisui, who in response fired, managing to shoot Irene in the stomach. Letting out an enraged yell, Irene ripped the arrow out of her and tackled the queen to the ground before she could reload. Laxus and Freed all but ripped Irene off Hisui, but, using one last powerful pulse of her magic to knock them back, Irene managed to regain some semblance of control. Tightening her staffs in her hands and laughing darkly when she saw Laxus immediately move to protect his wife and help her off the ground, Irene unleashed a curse on the queen, one that caused her to scream and convulse in Laxus' arms, terribly pained, before falling lightly to the floor, a small, pale green mouse. 

Laxus let out a pained cry and immediately picked up his wife, cradling her in his hands and holding her close as he fell to his knees. In abject rage, Freed bolted towards Irene, as did Erza, and Siegrain. The three of them managed to forcibly restrain Irene, multiple swords and the Wizard Saint's knife at her throat. Now, their view unhindered, Fallon and Annetta could see what had happened to their mother, and both of them screamed, shaking even more when they saw how delicately their father was holding her, tears streaming down his face. Horrible, overwhelming guilt was threatening to subsume him, and he didn’t know what to do, except for protecting her.

"I'm so sorry, 'Sui," He whispered. "This is all my fault…"

"How can you possibly love her now?" Irene taunted, though less confident in this position. "Now that she's a disgusting rodent."

Laxus looked to her in pure anger, still holding Hisui close to him. "She's my wife, and the mother of my children," He hissed. "I will  _ always  _ love her."

Irene scoffed, nearly breaking free of her restraints only to be, to her shock, kicked to the ground by Freed, who held his sword flush against her throat.

"You will undo all the curses you have lain upon my sister and upon her children," Freed pressed a little harder against her neck for emphasis. "Or you will die, which will do that in and of itself."

Irene glowered. "What makes you think I have any intention of dying here?"

If unable to escape being cut, Irene kicked him off of her and knocked Siegrain and Erza towards the where the Wizard Saint’s wife was still struggling to get off the floor, her entire body in awful, overwhelming pain. Freed, Mira, and Evergreen all lunged to try and restrain the Unceasing Empress again, but she managed to get out of the way, causing them to hit the floor rather harshly. Turning back towards Jellal, Bickslow, and Lisanna, who were protecting the prince and princesses still, Irene paid little mind to Arcadios running towards the king. Taking great joy in the terror in Fallon’s eyes and the way her whole body shook, Irene managed to snag Annetta by the wrist, pulling her out of grasp of Jellal, Bickslow, and Lisanna too quickly for them to stop her. However, Jellal immediately moved to fight her, his own magic at the ready just as the Unceasing Empress ripped out a knife and cut deeply down Annetta’s right arm, from nearly her shoulder to almost her wrist.

“You could get much worse than just that, little girl,” Irene spat, throwing Annetta harshly aside to meet Jellal’s attack. Resisting against him, she turned towards where the princess was laying on the floor, clutching her bleeding arm. “But can you really still say you’re the lucky one?”


	69. The Things Done In Emotion: Part 2

In the back of his mind, Zeref was well aware of what, he imagined, was an absolutely disgraceful turmoil at the palace. He paid it no mind. Having watched the actions of the Fairy Tail members and the guild master for weeks, now, he was quite confident he could slip in and out without detection. Right now, he was hidden in the shadows, the same way he had when he had been scouting. He could see people coming in and out of the guild hall, including several people he recognised. The most notable of these were the guild master, Makarov. Zeref was almost entirely certain that Makarov had been the sole perpetrator behind Ivan’s betrayal, but that was, ultimately, of little concern to him.

Zeref had always assumed Ivan would have been little more than a distraction, and, more or less, a human sacrifice. What happened to him was, thus, immaterial. It didn’t matter, not now. As Zeref reminded himself, this would be the end. Irene would deal with the royal family and that would be that. He, too, would be able to finally have his desires attained. He could feel Mavis’ energy, and, as he forced his way into the guild hall, still a shadow. He knew exactly where he was going and how to get down there, focused exclusively on her energy. His own power was all he found himself relying on her, although he knew this would be much more difficult than it could have been if he had the princess’ energy to sacrifice.

He had never been more annoyed.

This, however, was not the time for him to focus upon his annoyance. Furthermore, he knew that he could not waste any time in what he was doing, for it would raise enough suspicion and noise. It would have to be quick, and it would have to be something that he could leave in just an instant with her. Still, when he reached the bottom of the stairs into the basement, he stopped. Taking in a deep breath, Zeref assimilated to the environment, all of his senses tingling. He was so close. So damn close to setting things right. He closed his eyes, his hands lingering on the door, behind which he knew his lover laid. He could feel her, the warmth of everything about her, and he longed to touch her. Soon enough, he reminded himself, he would be able to.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around, he saw the dark gaze of the guild master staring at him. Zeref could not hide his own shock. Had Ivan really told them anything of it? It had not crossed his mind that Ivan would say anything about these plans. Irene, he thought, was all the royal family cared about. Makarov was the last person he had expected to draw anything of these plans out of Ivan. To be staring him down was utterly unsettling. The man did not move towards him, made no attempts to fight him, and simply stared at him. Zeref barely could believe it. He himself felt frozen too, his hands still lingering on the door to the room where his lover was hidden away. Makarov seemed especially hardened, something that Zeref found himself stunned by.

When he finally came back to himself, Zeref slowly activated his magic and began to run his finger down the slit of the door. Makarov slowly began to approach him. Zeref paused and looked at him, waiting for the man to speak. He did not, however. It was eerie, the way Makarov simply stared at him, eyes narrow and arms crossed. It seemed almost as if time were standing still, and, briefly, Zeref could have sworn that it was. He had not felt this unnerved in so long. It was an emotion he had never thought he would feel again, yet here it was, right before him, reminding him of the absolute worst moments in his long life. He could suddenly hear the words in his ears that had dominated his life, his fear of falling in love for so long, and it left him deeply unnerved.

_ At what cost? _

Was his devotion to this going to cost him everything once again?

“Her spirit remains,” Makarov said shortly, his voice a deeply low rumble that cut into the silence. “But her body, I doubt, can be fully restored...not without harming her. What happened? All records suggest that you were involved in her death. It is, after all, one of the reasons you earned yourself the title as one of the most dangerous dark mages in history.”

Zeref glanced towards the door but soon forced himself to look Makarov dead in the eye:

“The one person who could give the answer that is now beyond the jurisdiction of earthly courts.”  And, with that, he opened the doors.

* * *

Seeing the youngest princess struggling on the floor, Irene began to approach her again, but, this time, Jellal was faster. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Erza, Freed, Mirajane, and Evergreen darting towards her. With a slash of one of her staffs, she successfully shielded herself from their attacks, pushing them all back and leaving them winded. Jellal, too, was thrown back, skidding against the floor, his head pounding. He swallowed hard when he saw his brother by Arcadios and Laxus, who was still holding Hisui tightly against himself, in far too much grievous shock to do much of anything at the moment. Jellal also saw his sister in law. Caity, finally able to move again, if through quite a bit of pain, had managed her way over to her goddaughter, who was shaking badly and trying to stop her little sister’s bleeding. Bickslow, too, began to try and help the two princesses alongside their godmother, who seemed to be in just as much horrified shock as Fallon.

Back on his feet, however, Jellal was quick enough to prevent Irene from getting any closer to the princesses and prince. She glowered at him, flipping over him just before he could slash her with his sword. He quickly turned around, and met her attacks well before she could get a good hit against him. She was still bleeding from where she had been shot earlier, and Jellal, like Erza who was finally close to her mother again, could tell she was leaning heavier on her right side, the slowly ebbing of blood apparently beginning to get to her. Just as aware of this, Erza pushed in front of her husband to fight her mother fist to fist. Irene glowered, an unusual, sudden anger towards her daughter rising in her chest. She sidestepped her, and kicked her harshly in the side.

“You’re a damned fool, mom,” Erza coughed out, regaining her footing and ripping out a knife which she threw at her whilst re-quipping. “The hell do you even stand to gain anymore?”

Irene ignored her words. They meant so very little to her, she, the last of her kind. Erza was so much like her, she believed, but she had her father in her too. She would never be what her mother was, and Irene was certain that meant Erza would never be able to harness the kind of power she did. Barely evading the knife, and very much irritated at the second attempt to stab her, she threw her own shots out at Erza, two of which hit her and slammed her upwards and over several feet, hitting a chandelier. It was then Erza, unusually afraid and doubting her own ability, re-quipped again to the only armor she thought could give her reliable swiftness to evade her mother as much as possible. Irene, well aware that her daughter’s new armor would dramatically increase her speed, summoned a powerful shield in front of herself just seconds before Erza ran towards her again, but, to her shock, her daughter pulled out a sword and began to focus, trying to cut through it.

Seeing Freed and Evergreen tearing towards her again, Irene extended her shield to all around herself, but they remained undeterred. Jellal, too, was very much of the same mindset. He, like his wife and Freed, began to attempt to cut through Irene’s shield and expose any weakness, truly anything to put an end to her and restore things to the way they were. Almost everyone else apart from Freed had expressed an uncertainty about killing her, if to varying to degrees. Jellal saw no issue with it and believed it was necessary. Even if they could compel her to remove any and all curses she had laid, a notion to which he held considerable doubt, it would not put an end to the torment she could continue to cause and, he believed, would. Ultrear had said years before about Wendy that she was born of the darkness but brought into light. He saw very much the opposite in his mother in law.

“Interesting that you seem so fixated on me,” Irene cocked her head towards Jellal, a dark look in her eyes. “I cannot help but wonder if it’s because we are one and the same, you and I. Did you not attempt to kill nearly everyone in this room at one time or another?”

“I do not claim moral purity,” Jellal shortly replied, his eyes narrow as he refocused his strength into cutting down her shield. “But the damage you have done is far worse than anything I have done, even if I know I will spend the rest of my life atoning for it.”

“Is that so? Hmm...if that’s the case, then you should know better than anyone what our worst passions can demand of a person,” Irene hissed, pushing back against his own strength. “You’ve played with the darkness yourself, now haven’t you? You just admitted as much.”

“Yes, I have,” Jellal gritted his teeth, still shocked by the power of her own magic and struggling to resist. “But you’ve never turned your back on it...I have.”

Irene whipped around, one of her staffs smacking out against his sword and effectively protecting her. Freed, however, had moved in on her and briefly been able to break through her shield, cracking it with several of his runes and effectively restraining her for just a moment. In that time, Evergreen attempted to turn her to stone again but, to her horror, this would prove quite ineffective. With just barely enough time to prevent herself from being turned, Irene reflected Evergreen’s magic back onto her in a curse. Though the entire Thunder Legion and Laxus and the others were horrified, it was Elfman who snapped, taking on his full demon form, quite ready to seize retribution for what had just been done to his wife. In tandem with Freed, Jellal, and Erza, he attacked Irene, this time her shield finally breaking under the weight of their concurrent attacks.

The force behind this, however, was not enough to stop her although even she silently acknowledged that she was expending a great deal of magic energy, far more than she had ever planned on. Under her breath, Irene blamed her daughter, whom she had not expected to have to fight, and the others, all of whom made it difficult for her to focus her targets. As she flurried miasmas and even more simple pulses of sharp, violent magic energy, the room itself became more and more of a blur. She could see their general figures, of course, and she knew who was trying to get to her or restrain her based on this, but it was not clear in the way one would ordinarily want in a fight. Realising that she still meant to kill the queen, now, Irene started towards Laxus, who was standing now, and, by the looks of it as she focused, holding Hisui quite protectively in one hand. His free hand was clenched into a fist, and there was nothing short of contempt in his eyes when he met Irene’s haughty gaze, his lightning sparking around him.

Before she could get close enough to harm them, however, Mirajane, who, like her brother, had taken on her demonic form, swooped in, snagging her and pinning her against the wall, seething. Irene dropped her staffs and immediately tried to reach for one of the knives she had on her. She was struggling, however, and there was something about this woman’s raw power that sent a cold wave down her spine. This was the woman she had seen for years as so little a threat she had not kept tabs on her. This woman, whom Irene had always assumed was simply a restrained, calm, and traditional; never making any sort of waves or having much to say and instead keeping to herself after years of being a sex icon in the magazines. The monster restraining her now, the monster who was breathing so heavily and seemed so ready for the kill was somehow also that woman.

How the  _ fuck  _ was that possible?

Refusing to acknowledge her own fears, Irene finally managed to grasp one of her knives and stab it deep into the woman’s thigh, distracting her long enough to use her own magic to pry the bitch off of her. Though Mira did slam into the wall across the ballroom, her form dissipating as she felt what, she was sure, was at least two of her ribs cracking, she found the will to force herself out and rip the knife out of her thigh, casting the bloodied thing aside. Before she could move in on Irene again, however, she saw Siegrain whispering something to Laxus, who, based on the way his eyes narrowed, only strengthened his resolve. Mira did not have time to dwell on this, however, and barely got out of the way as Irene moved to attack her in retribution.

It was Fallon, however, who ultimately gave Mira enough time to get out of the way. Finally giving in, Caity temporarily transferred the rune of power which she had taken on to her goddaughter, who, her entire body shaking, stood up and opened one of the elemental spirit gates she had inherited from her grandmother. The energy in the air suddenly stood on end and caused a violent blur in Irene’s vision as it was unleashed upon her. When she whipped around to see what had happened, the princess closed the gate and accessed her lesser used lightning magic, firing a doubly powerful, dark purple lightning strike at Irene, only just hitting her before the force of it reverberated against her.

“Haven’t you done enough?”

The young princess prepared a second strike but could not complete it, instead missing Irene entirely and fainting from the overwhelming force around her, just barely caught by her godmother, with Erza and Bickslow immediately running in front of them when they saw the glassy, murderous look come through in Irene’s eyes.


	70. The Things Done In Emotion: Part 3

“You insolent --”

Irene’s eyes filled with rage and she darted in the direction of the princess and her godmother, ignoring Bickslow and Erza running to stop her. She let out an almost primal scream when she found herself pinned to the ground by Bickslow, though it did not take long for her to pry him off of her. He cursed violently upon her kicking him harshly several times in the stomach, and his ‘babies’ moved immediately to start to attack her themselves, making horrible noises that pervaded everyone’s senses. All but suffocated the volatility of the situation, Erza immediately cut in front of her mother’s path, flurrying punches around her, most of which missed and the few that did hit only barely got her in the shoulders. Incensed, Irene moved just quickly enough to snatch her daughter’s wrists, catching the two of them in a harsh struggle for power.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my way?” Irene tightened her hands around her daughter’s wrists, her sharp nails digging in deep. “I have absolutely no desire to kill you or your family, Erza, so step aside!”

“If you think you have any good will from me, you’re wrong,” Erza gritted her teeth, pushing back against her mother’s strength. “Keeping me out of danger as an adult means nothing. You gave me up to a cult. I don’t know who you used to be, but I don’t care anymore. You’ve chosen your path, and I’ve chosen mine.”

“And they never were meant to cross!” Irene snapped, her chest falling and rising rapidly as she felt her daughter start to slip out of her grasp. “Yet at every turn you keep interjecting yourself! I’m your mother, Erza, and even if I’ve done you wrong I hope you know that I have no desire to hurt you and never have! I’m sure you know that’s true. If you saw any good in Jellal...then I’m sure you know when a person is lying. Tell me: have I ever lied to you?”

“No,” Erza agreed, a clear bitterness to her voice as she finally managed to wrench one arm out of her mother’s grasp. “But that….that doesn’t mean I have any respect for you after everything you’ve done.”

“Damn you --” Irene slapped Erza the second she broke her other arm free as well. “You would never kill me, now would you, you --”

Erza cursed when her mother kicked her down to the ground. “I think you seriously overestimate my character,” She growled as she stood up, her fists clenched. “I am willing to do whatever it takes to put an end to this...and if it means killing my own mother, then so fucking --”

Without warning, Freed bolted in front of Erza, his sword drawn. It met Irene’s blade in a split second, well before it could have done any damage to her. She stared in horror for just a moment, utterly stunned, though well aware of her mother’s intent. Injure her to keep her from fighting, from being a nuisance in her plans. Seconds after, a tempest of swords began in earnest. Irene, herself having taken one of her daughter’s from where she had knocked it on the ground, grew quite intense, taking every opportunity she could to attempt to stab him, though Freed parried her attacks each time. As she took upward slashes, he met them from below. Utterly unafraid and feeling nothing short of righteous anger towards what this woman had done to his sister, to Laxus, to his nieces and nephew, Freed focused intently on her movements, taking every advantage he could see. With every clash, however, he knew he was growing closer and closer to his breaking point. 

All around him, he could hear and see the signs of the damage done. One of his nieces was unconscious, the other in excruciating pain, and his nephew under his curse. His sister, too, was cursed; a small, pale green mouse curled up and shaking in her husband’s hand. Laxus was struggling to regain his magic, Siegrain and Arcadios beside him were his only defense besides himself. Then there was Evergreen, his close friend, who was still in stone, cursed by her own magic and protected by her husband. There were Caity and Mira, too; the former completely shell shocked and struggling to help Annetta stop her bleeding. Mira, his wife, on the other hand, was in complete disarray, and a dark spot from where Irene had stabbed her pooling against her pants. Her movements, too, seemed unsure, though she had nothing short of angered determination in her eyes. Lisanna was by her side, helping her sister while Elfman, Bickslow, Jellal, and Erza all were trying themselves to get another good hit against Irene.

Yet Freed was the only one who, in this moment, seemed to be capable of parrying her, of keeping her at bay. He was beginning to doubt he could defeat her himself, but his goal, ultimately, was to drain her enough so that someone -- any of them -- could finally get her and put an end to everything. The flurry of attacks continued; after a few near misses, he finally managed to cut Irene, albeit on the cheek. Shocked, her eyes briefly widened and, with her free hand, she reached up to brush her cheek in disbelief. In this time, Freed managed to get another slash on her, this time on the side though not nearly as deep. Irene shrieked in rage and activated her magic, forcing her power behind her sword attacks. Struggling to keep up, Freed began to duck out of the way, though his legs were beginning to feel almost as if they’d give out if he pushed himself over the edge.

And, then, she went for the kill.

Freed barely realised how close it was, though he just barely rolled out of the way. Her attack missed him, but it hit Elfman, who began convulsing horribly and fell to the floor before going unconscious. Lisanna shrieked, never having seen her brother lose to anyone. Knowing Freed had been meant to be killed, however, was the last straw for Mirajane, who, despite starting to feel a little dizzy from blood loss, took on her demon form again and ran to protect her husband as Irene turned back on her true target. Having assumed Mira had been done for, Irene was woefully unprepared for the, now, equally unhinged demon that bore down on her, creating a swarm that encapsulated her and made it impossible for her to see. In this time, she could only feel; she could feel harsh kicks against her back, she could feel the magic energy around her, but, crucially, she could feel the two knives she still had on her ankles.

After a long moment of intense struggle, Irene managed to grab hold of one of her knives and, though she had no sense of direction, thrust it outwards until it hit something tangible, something she could cut through. It was a force unlike anything she was used to encountering, and she was well aware that it must be tied to the power that resided within the demonic woman she was fighting. Irene was no fool, a fact of which she reminded herself, and she was well aware that this was quite the disadvantage for her. Nevertheless, she focused a bit more of her magic energy into the knife, finally, after intense struggle, cutting through it and bursting forth, an act which dispelled the swarm. However, unlike with the shield she had dispelled earlier, this did not affect, so much, the caster. If anything, when she caught their eye amidst her own protective summons, the contempt this demonic woman had was only growing because of it, something Irene had not expected in the slightest.

Still, with her summons protecting her and giving her time, Irene took in her surroundings. She still had the youngest princess to deal with, although there was a great deal she meant to do to the eldest and the girl’s godmother for what the insolent princess had done to and cost her. There were her daughter and son and law, both of whom were now attacking the summons so that they could get to her. This was very much the same of the demonic woman, Freed, and Bickslow. The Wizard Saint and the White Knight were still in defense of the king and queen; he who was, by Irene’s reckoning, dangerously close to regaining his magic energy in defense of his wife, whom he was still holding desperately close. Irene was almost in a state of disbelief at it all. This had been meant to be easy, a quick assertion of her dominance that would leave the kingdom with no heirs.

_ Your so--called ‘greatest general’ gave it away, to his own father and then myself and Laxus, no less. _

Why those words infuriated her so, Irene could not quite say. But Ivan….of all people, she had never expected him to betray her. Yet, it appeared, he had. Rage fuelling her, Irene brought down more summons, raining down a fervent storm against them. It certainly was effective; she could see just in the way they were struggling to fight past them more and more that she was draining them intensely. She did not feel much motivation to kill any of them but the queen and the prince and princesses, but she did fully intend to outlast them all, to bring them to their knees so that she could expend the full extent of her power on her victory. With every summon she set out as they broke one down, it became clearer just from her eyes and the way her hair was undone and her silks now slashed in multiple places that she was well beyond reason. This was bloody personal, and she didn’t much care anymore who or what she had to sacrifice in order to emerge victorious.

Then, everything snapped. A few seconds later, the central chandelier fell and shattered, with everyone, Irene included, jumping out of the way. Smoke began to rise up from where her summons had been and all of them who had been fighting were now on the floor. On the other side of the ballroom, as she got back up, Irene could see that Laxus was suddenly even more protective, a massive shield of lightning dissipating around him and Hisui still held as close to his chest as he could with his other hand. He was the only one who was not on the ground, and he looked absolutely terrified, something no one had expected to see. Breathing heavily, he looked at his wife, who was still uninjured, and then at the scene. Irene still winded on the ground, he started to approach her, lightning sparking around him and upset clear in his eyes

“It’s  _ over _ , Irene,” He snapped, using his magic to knock the sword she attempted to throw into him aside. “Enough damage has been done, and --”

“My God!”

Everyone, Irene included, turned in shock upon hearing a new voice enter the ballroom. She laughed a little, albeit coughing up a bit of blood and grinned when she saw the man who had entered and was growing closer to her.

“Fancy seeing you, Toma!” Irene smirked and gestured to Laxus before laughing maniacally. “I do hope you like your daughter this way! Her poor husband --”

Laxus attempted to bring down a lightning strike on her but she managed to absorb it at the last second, using a summon to do so.

“If you want your dear wife to ever return to the way she was, you know you’re going to have to kill me,” Irene grinned, creating another mass of summons around herself for protection. “And I, for one, don’t think any of you are quite capable of doing so.”


	71. The Things Done In Emotion: Part 4

When the doors opened, Zeref could hardly believe what he saw. He simply stared in awe for quite some time, Makarov still behind him. There she was, looking exactly as she had the day she had died. Mavis. His love. The reason he had been so willing to do anything these last centuries. She was right here, and he could feel her even through the protection she was kept in. He looked at her reverently, his head bowed before her. There was a great deal that he wanted to say, so much that he had not had the chance to while she had been alive, before that fateful kiss. He could hardly believe he was really seeing her again now, that he was so damn close to being able to see her again, to have her again. The light. Mavis Vermillion had always been the light to him, and he was ready to have her back in his arms.

“You won’t be able to do anything to change her condition,” Makarov told him once more. “Even if you can free her, she will not be able to break out of the coma. She --”

“I will be more than able to,” Zeref replied, lowering his head again. “I owe this to her. It was my own negligence that put her in this state, it was my own hubris in telling her how I suspected she, like myself, to be cursed. Do you not understand that?”

“I do,” Makarov shortly replied. “But that does not warrant what you are to do.”

“I can feel her,” Zeref did not turn around but did finally look up and reach out to touch the lacrima crystal in which she was. “It’s as if she is right beside me, yet I can neither see nor hear her.”

“He has still got such kind eyes,” Mavis whispered to Makarov, her own welling with tears from where she was in between them in her thought projection. “I know of what he has done, of course...I did demand of Laxus that he tell me the truth of the Empire but….”

Makarov let out a light sigh when she trailed off and watched her approach Zeref, who turned slightly upon feeling her presence nearing him. Then, much to his shock, he could feel a hand wrap around his own though nothing was there. Tears began to lightly form in his eyes, and he made no attempt to hide them. He could not see her, but he knew he was once more holding the hand of his love. An overwhelming wave of emotion rose in him, and he bent down, using his magic to sense her form. He eventually wrapped his arms around what he was so sure to be her, closing his eyes and allowing the silent tears to fall down his cheeks upon feeling her hands on his back and her body against his. He could not believe it. It had truly been so long. This sensation, as surreal as it happened to be, was one that he had craved so desperately.

“I am so sorry about what harm I caused you,” Zeref whispered. “Allow me to reunite with you now. Let me free you.”

“No,” Makarov firmly cut in. “It will do no good, Zeref. Consider, too, what could happen if Irene ever were to get her hands on --”

“Do you doubt your grandson and those of your own guild so much?” Zeref shook his head. “Irene’s mission is suicidal, and she has yet to understand that. She does not fear death, of that I know quite well, but I do also know that she believes she will prevail despite that being woefully ignorant. No, she will die tonight.”

Makarov raised an eyebrow. “Then why,” He said shortly. “Have you spent so much time working alongside her and bringing down such a grievous assault against this Kingdom of Fiore and the continent of Ishgar as a whole?’

“Because sometimes you have to rely upon the worst of means to achieve the perfect end,” Zeref said, holding Mavis’ form tighter and squeezing his eyes harder shut. “I do not deny my lack of faith in humanity, but I myself was human...once. I understand. The decision I made was one that was quintessentially human. Do you not --”

“Let me go, Zeref,” Mavis whispered, pushing her magic to the breaking point to project her thoughts into his mind. “And stop this futility. Too many people have been hurt because of you and what you have decided to align with as it is.”

Absolutely stunned, Zeref let go of her form. Then, much to the shock of Makarov, he stood up and disappeared. It would be many years later until, at the very end of his life, Makarov learnt where the infamous wizard had gone.

The ocean side was where he left himself, never to be heard from again.

* * *

Seconds after her words, Irene found herself casting summons in every which way, nearly everyone in the room who was still capable of fighting attacking her. Much to her surprise, however, Caity pulled Laxus away, whispering something furiously to him, something that, whatever it was, sparked recognition in his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he delicately set Hisui down in her hands, and the bespectacled mage immediately dove for cover, holding her best friend securely and moving back to protect her goddaughter, who was starting to regain consciousness. Bickslow and Arcadios had both fallen back once more to protect the former king, who was no fighter, and the incapacitated Elfman and Evergreen. Everyone else was well within the fray. It was nothing short of intense, and it certainly left a feeling of dread for them with everything that felt so damn futile against the onslaught of summons.

Mirajane, her demonic form very much dominating every aspect of her being, was in such a frenzied state that it was nearly impossible for her to control. She looked almost as unhinged as Irene herself, and Freed, unused to seeing his wife in such a state, was almost frightened by it. Nonetheless, he focused himself on striking down the summons. He knew better than any of them that they would never be able to lay a hand on Irene herself until they were able to get past her magic. The air in the room had certainly changed, absolutely abuzz with a sense of uncertainty. Still, with every slash he took at a summon, Freed felt even more compelled, even more certain of what they had to do. Silently, he was relieved he and Mira had let their son spend the week in Magnolia. The very last thing he wanted was for their son to have to see this. His cousins, certainly, were not so lucky.

Near him, and for the first time in years, Jellal and Siegrain were fighting side by side, the two brothers relying on each other’s strength. Even though she was in a great deal of pain and struggling herself to keep fighting, Erza briefly shared a smile with her husband and brother in law. Of course, this moment could not last. The almost wispy, trashing summons around them were becoming more and more difficult to dispel, and there was something about the way they moved that seemed to be so unpredictable that it was hard to know where exactly to focus. Nonetheless, Erza did finally manage to break past her mother’s summons just long enough to break Irene’s concentration and grab her, throwing her halfway across the ballroom and into the wall. Then, they all reoriented, just as the woman herself dragged herself back to her feet.

Surprisingly, she seemed perfectly unfazed by this, though blood was beginning to mar the corners of her mouth and stain her lips. Even as the others ran back at her, well prepared to continue to fight whatever she was to throw at them, Erza stopped and stared. She was stunned. Ever so briefly, she could not believe this was her mother. Irene was completely detached from sanity, and completely focused on everyone as they charged towards her. What she did not see, while amusing herself in draining each and every one of them, was the lightning sparking around Laxus, and the intense focus he had taken on. She did not hear the words Fallon heard from her godmother, either, when she finally was conscious enough to be able to move again.  _ Fairy Law _ . Of course, most of the others were unaware of this as well, with only Siegrain, Freed, and Mirajane having picked up upon it.

“Are you so afraid of me, Erza?” Irene taunted, grabbing Siegrain by the wrist and using her magic to slam the Wizard Saint painfully into the ground and eliciting an angered cry from his wife and brother. “I thought you weren’t afraid of anything!”

Erza felt frozen, hearing everything as if she were underwater. She wanted to say something, she wanted to scream and run back into the fray but, for the first time in decades, she felt she could not move. The only other time she could recall feeling quite like this was when she had first met Siegrain, when she had mistook him for his brother and, finally, tried to attack him in front of the whole of the Magic Council. How long had that been? Nearly thirty years, now, was it not? Jellal looked back to her the second his brother was back on his feet, moving back to attempt to restrain Irene in tandem with Freed, Mira, and Lisanna. There was something in the way he looked at her that unfroze her and, slowly, Erza requipped into her most minimal armor, drew her sword and stepped towards her mother, her now bare feet lightly pressing against the floor with every step she took.

“To be afraid of nothing would make me a fool,” Erza said quietly, her eyes narrow. “And I am not going to lie and say I’m not afraid of you. You’re no mother….and you never have been. Play whatever cards you want to try and manipulate me, but I have no qualms about killing you to put an end to this. If I really am the only thing you know that you have ever truly seen yourself in, then I should have been enough from the start. I don’t know who you are, and I never have, no matter what fucking fantasy you have in your mind about yourself and everything you’ve ever done!”

Stunned, Irene lost her focus, her magic dropping in an instant. In these few seconds, Siegrain and Mirajane managed to get several deep slashes on her. Mirajane’s claws dug deep down the woman’s arm, much like she had done to Annetta, and Siegrain slashed her just past the surface on the side. Before Freed, Lisanna, and Jellal could get to her, however, she released quite a bit of magic energy in a single blast, the force of which knocked Lisanna unconscious, considerably weakened Freed, Jellal, and Siegrain, yet did not seem to touch Erza. Looking sadly at her mother, Erza approached her and dropped her sword. It fell to the floor with a reverberating clash, the metallic sound feeling just as distant to her as all noise had just minutes before. Erza already knew this was not something she would be proud of, but she was not going to stop either.

Her stomach was tying into knots knowing what she was thinking of doing, what Jellal had silently suggested she do when he entered her thoughts.  _ It’ll be easier for everyone if you can turn the tables on her….make her trust you, and then stab her quickly and cleanly. Then it’ll all be over.  _ Erza hated the thought. She hated the sense of betrayal, though she did not feel much sympathy towards her mother and was willing to kill her. To manipulate her felt much more wrong. Still, with everyone else behind her, she pushed them back as she got close to her mother. Irene stared at her, and then found herself shocked once more when Erza tightly embraced her. She began to embrace her back but, feeling something moving behind her, she suddenly whipped a hand around and grasped the knife her daughter had been just about to stab her clean through with.

“To think that you’d try such a dirty trick on me,” Irene wrenched out of her daughter’s grasp and kicked her to the ground, holding her down with her foot before bending down and holding the knife to Erza’s throat. All the while, she blasted everyone back as they tried to stop her, pure, violent adrenaline coursing through her veins. “You are no better than me, Erza, and you never have been! You will --”

She began to attempt to slit her daughter’s throat but, suddenly, she whipped around upon hearing muffled words from Laxus, who then unleashed a powerful light that shot clean through the ballroom. Irene felt herself lose grip on the knife and be flung back, skidding against the floor and collapsing to her knees, suddenly feeling painfully drained, as if much of her magic energy were being wrenched from her body. When, after a minute, the light finally dissipated, she saw that no one else in the ballroom seemed to be affected and, to her horor, Laxus was in front of her, scowling, his arms crossed and his magic still sparking around him. Angrily, Irene quickly stood up and summoned one of her staffs towards her, but she felt weak, and she was unable to cast her summons when she tried. Laxus did nothing, though she could see the contempt he held towards her in his orange eyes.

“How….” Irene breathed, then whipping her head towards him, utterly incensed. “How? Where the hell did my magic -- how are absolutely none of them --”

“Fairy Law,” Laxus bitterly replied. “Only does harm to those the caster truly sees as their foe. I have absolutely no desire to kill you, Irene. Neither Hisui nor I have ever wanted to kill you, but this is the last opportunity I will give you to willingly revoke what you have done in cursing my wife, in cursing our children, and in cursing Evergreen.”

Irene managed a cocky laugh, even though she, again, coughed up a bit of blood.

“I would much rather see you try and kill me,” She said, tossing her head back and manipulating the ballroom long enough with what remained of her magic to grab Annetta, who had run to try and grab her mother’s crossbow, and held her last knife flush against the youngest princess’ throat. “Though, if you come much closer to me, she dies.”

Terrible fear flashed across Laxus’ face but then, much to his surprise, Erza grabbed her mother’s arm and dragged it away from Annetta’s throat, releasing the princess and pushing her back before slamming her mother against the wall and holding her there.

“You’ve killed enough innocent people,” Erza hissed. “Don’t force me to kill you. Enough blood has been shed by you over the years anyways.”

Irene smirked. “Erza,” She hissed. “I still have quite a bit of fight left in me.”

And with that she finally mustered the strength to blast her daughter back, flames rising from the palms of her hands.


	72. The Things Done In Emotion: Part 5

Irene wasted no time in unleashing her flames upon them. Although she knew full well that she could not waste any of her power and that she was towards the end of her rope, she refused to give in so easily. Even without using her magic, she knew she could be more than formidable. Erza could hardly believe it. She swallowed hard, seeing Laxus barely get out of the way of one of her mother’s attacks before finally getting over to where Caity was with his kids, still protecting Hisui. She curled up in his hand the second she could and Caity, cursing under her breath, shifted back to Annie and ripped off part of her own sleeve to continue working on a makeshift tourniquet. Fallon anxiously curled up next to her godmother, still shaking badly. Bickslow and Arcadios stood by Toma and Sylvain, protecting them both.

It truly was chaotic, and nothing like any of them had thought it would be. Freed still couldn’t believe that Laxus had needed to push his magic to the limit, and he flinched when he saw that Evergreen was still petrified. He could not fathom any of it, apart from finding it absolutely horrific. With the scorching flames all around them, he wasn’t quite sure what to do, what he could do now. Refusing to back down, however, with their victory so closely within reach, he drew his sword and once more threw himself into the fray. Mira quickly moved in alongside him, though she was not in her demonic form anymore. Pushing through the flames with her own miasmas and the aid of Freed’s magic both protecting her and deflecting the flames that grew closer on them, Mira slowly began to steady herself. She was more than prepared, now, to go for the kill.

However, though they were managing to get closer in on Irene, they were not close enough to be able to get any good hits against her. Jellal and Siegrain, though, were, and the two brothers continued to assault her flames, combining their light magic to create short bursts that, for just moments, left the Scarlet Despair, the Unceasing Empress without defense. Erza, alongside them, took every chance she could to slash her mother, to smack her, to pin her down, to restrain her in any manner possible. Irene was becoming more and more erratic, however, something which her daughter was unprepared for. She just barely evaded being harshly scorched, even having requipped to her Flame Empress armor, and, in her own moments of weakness, Irene was able to smack her and knock her back at least a few feet. Still, Erza continued to refocus her magic.

Finally, Erza broke past her mother’s flames again but soon it was simply the two of them engulfed. She could hear Jellal scream for her, fear for her safety evident in his voice. Nevertheless, she stared her mother down, the two of them mere inches apart. Then, Irene made the first move, lunging at her daughter and kicking her harshly in the side. Erza swore under her breath and just barely ducked out of the way of a painful uppercut to the jaw. Unrelenting, Irene whipped around, sidestepping her daughter in order to be able to kick her in the back. Erza fell to the floor, groaning in pain, but forced herself up, nearly able to tackle her mother but missing by barely an inch. Irene, however, was not able to beat her daughter back down either. Frenzied, mother and daughter threw quick punches and violent kicks towards each other but neither seemed quite able to land solidly against the other.

“Don’t make us kill you,” Erza wheezed, jumping out of the way of another one of her mother’s slashes, nearly being beaten with one of the staffs her mother was still relying upon. “There has to be a better way….or was I right the first time in thinking you’re too far gone already?”

“There is... _ nothing _ ...in me that….has been lost!” Irene bellowed, trying yet again to kick her daughter through the flames. “Except for you!”

“You never had me!” Erza snapped back, in her rage finally managing a harsh punch to the chest against her mother, who stumbled back, panting, and clutching her stomach from where Hisui had shot her. “I’m not going to argue this point with you again….it’s not worth it.  _ You  _ are not worth it.”

“If it weren’t for your confused loyalties, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!” Irene regained herself and lunged at Erza. “I’m your mother! Before anyone else, you should be loyal to me! You do that to your husband and daughter, now don’t you?”

“Jellal and Wendy…” Erza shook her head, remorse in her eyes. “It has never been the same. You and I, no matter what you insist, are not the same.”

Utterly enraged, Irene strengthened her flames, paying no mind to the fact that her magic energy was nearly depleted. Still, this time, she finally succeeded in blasting Erza back through the flames. Then, she emerged herself, the flames around her and a harrowing look in her eyes. She no longer looked particularly human; at least, the flames which surrounded her made her seem to have the likeness of the demon of legend, Lilith, rather than that of a human being. Everyone who dared make a move on her were scorched by the flames. She burned Erza deep in the side as she tried to reach her mother again to settle the smoke and settle the score. At first, Irene had viewed what she had come to Mercurius to do that night as little more than a game. Things were far from that now. No, she wanted more. She wanted to force their hand. She had done so without much effort those almost seventeen years before. It had taken oh so very little.

_ "Hmm…" _

_ Irene had musingly tapped her long, blood stained nails against the edge of the Fiore family records. She had then glanced towards the king and queen before pushing Toma and Makarov out of her way with far more force than was necessary, leaving them winded and on the ground. With a smile, she had approached the newborn prince and princess while Ivan restrained everyone else except her and his son and daughter in law with his magic. Her hands had grazed over the sleek, dark wood of the formal bassinet, and had she reached out and touched the princess' head, something which she recalled eliciting a horrified scream from Hisui, who had desperately run towards her daughter and son only to be knocked back herself by Irene's magic. The empress had smirked at the queen of Fiore while tears brimmed in the queen’s eyes. Laxus, too, had angrily run towards Irene, but she smacked him back with ease. With nothing else he could do, he had moved protectively to his wife, holding her tightly in his arms. _

_ "Why the hell are you doing this?" Laxus had snapped, glaring at Irene. "They're innocent!" _

_ Irene had tossed her hair back with an innocent smile. "Oh?" _

_ When he had finally been able to stand again, Toma had stared at Irene pleadingly. Then, to the shock of everyone present, he’d fallen to his knees. Freed and Mirajane had tried to get close again to help but could not. _

_ "Do what you want with me," Toma had begged, his voice low. "But spare them...please, spare my daughter and her family." _

_ Irene had tapped her chin in thought. Then, she had laughed. It was quite the spectacle, and she was rather amused by the way everyone seemed to be so disenhearted. For her part, she had felt as if she were doing next to nothing, at least, at first. Almost lazily, Irene had glanced over her shoulder to where Mirajane and Freed were trying, alongside the rest of the Thunder Legion and their spouses, to break through Irene's enchantments to stop her. She had looked over them and then the king and queen with a look of sheer contempt. It was then that she had, without a hint of remorse, activated her magic over the crying princess. She hated the way the girl cried; it had almost reminded her of Erza but she quickly cast that thought aside and looked back at Toma, a dark look in her eyes. She could see that Hisui and Laxus had both tried again to get to their children, but couldn't. It was so clear that they hated what was happening; their children were in danger and they were helpless to stop it or to comfort them. Irene had paid that no mind. She refused to give a damn. _

_ "Fallon...oh, Fallon, Fallon, Fallon," Irene had grinned, her magic energy convoluting and laying the curse within the baby princess. "This poor little girl is never going to be able to step into the sun without being put through excruciating pain. As for Sylvain," Irene had shifted her magic disdainfully onto the prince, who was wailing even more than his sister. "He will fall into dark sleep time and time again...and who knows when he'll awaken." _

_ "No!" Hisui had exclaimed, shaking in Laxus' arms. _

_ "Don't you —" Laxus had cried, in his guilt and grief finally breaking through her enchantments. _

_ "Why?" Toma had coughed out. "Irene, why —" _

_ "Because of you," Irene had smoothly replied, stepping away from the crying twins and relinquishing her magic over them all. Her curses had been lain; what else did she need to do? "You should have married me, Toma," Irene had added. "Things wouldn't be this way if you had." _

_ She had laughed when she realised Hisui and Laxus had run over to their children and brought them tightly into their arms, doing everything they could to soothe them. The prince and princess did quickly calm down in the warmth and comfort of their parents' arms, but the curses were very much within them. _

That day was nothing like today, and the fact of the matter was that Irene knew it full well. Of all the things that could be said about her, that she was a fool could not be counted among them, however brazenly she had come to action this night. As she pushed back against the power behind Jellal, Siegrain, Freed, and Mirajane’s onslaught, she found that to be all the more true. Even with Erza now struggling to get off the floor, this was going to be no easy win. Under her breath she cursed out Laxus for his spell, for what he had somehow been able to fucking cast without her noticing. No, she was absolutely certain, the last time she had been in Mercurius was nothing like the story of tonight. She knew they had been unprepared then. She had planned it that way purposefully. She would have done the same tonight, too, and had fully intended to.

Yet she knew, though she would not admit it, the same could not be said for the way things were now. Ivan’s betrayal had worked, though she still could not believe that it had been him to be a rat in her Empire. If it were not for him, she swore things would be so much easier than they were now. Freed was dangerously close to piercing her through the flames, and the same could be said for Jellal and Siegrain. Mirajane had swerved around the attacks she had flung her way and was now beside Erza, doing everything she could to drag her off the floor and get her back on her feet. In this terrible time, this awful moment where everything felt ready to break, this was all they could do. She glanced back, seeing Jellal and Siegrain once again using their light magic together to quell Irene’s flames and break past them. However, it would not be them who finally broke her. Rushing through the brief break in her flames, Freed darted at her and used his dark ecriture to finally put an end to her magic.

Irene let out a piercing scream upon this, painfully feeling her magic energy snap in two. Jellal and Siegrain, briefly sharing a knowing look, moved in to restrain her but were pushed back by Erza, who ran through them, her swords drawn. However, Irene managed to skid out of the way of her weakened daughter, using the very last bit of magic she could muster to slam her into a wall. Now on her knees, panting, Irene forced herself back up, hatred still in her eyes. Freed was closing in on her, everyone was, but then, out of seemingly nowhere, Mirajane charged at her and tackled her to the ground. All around them, for just a matter of seconds, it seemed, time stopped. Mira gritted her teeth, pushing back against the force Irene tried to use to pry her off her. It ended up being futile for the Scarlet Despair. Mira, after immense struggle, finally pinned her down, holding her painfully against the floor. Then, she pulled out a knife, no hint of pity left in her completely blazing eyes.

“Just…” Mira’s chest rose and fell quickly and she looked away the second she could feel her knife go through the woman’s heart. She ripped it out and took one more stab before slumping forward over the body, every inch of her aching. “Just stop.”

And then, her world went dark. All around her, however, a great deal of magic energy was released. In this time, Freed set down his sword and came over to her, delicately lifting his unconscious wife off of Irene’s body. He checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he easily found it. He looked up with a smile when he saw Evergreen restored and (decidedly aggressively) hugging Elfman, Bickslow, Caity, and Siegrain. And, ever so slowly, Sylvain woke up, blinking into consciousness and feeling unusually light. Barely three feet away, his mother regained her human form, sprawled out on the floor. Laxus immediately pulled her in close to him, gently stroking her hair. Hisui wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her head in his chest while he held her. He made no attempt to hide that he was crying, never more relieved to have her in his arms.

“It’s finally over, ‘Sui,” Laxus whispered, giving her a light squeeze. “We’re going to be okay.”

Hisui shifted slightly to meet his gaze and then kissed him, which he quickly reciprocated.

“I love you,” She murmured, curling tightly into him. “Laxus, I --”

“I know,” He smiled weakly and cupped her cheek. “I love you too, ‘Sui, so damn much.”

“It’s really going to get better,” Fallon tightly embraced her godmother, surprising her briefly. “Isn’t it?”

The bespectacled, butterfly adorned mage nodded, smiling faintly. 

“I would think so.”


	73. Let The Dust Settle

For the first time in her life, Fallon Erica Fiore Dreyar stepped out into the palace gardens on a sunny afternoon, pausing to take in a deep breath. She felt nothing; no pain, no terror, no urge to cry. Her fingers danced over the edge of the stairs, leaving little impressions on the freshly fallen snow which had gathered there. The winter ball was three weeks away, what with the repairs needed in the ballroom after what had happened the night before. She set that aside. They were all alive and okay, and life would finally return to normal. They wouldn’t have to live in fear. Fallon smiled, feeling lighter than she ever had and laughed, turning around suddenly upon hearing footsteps. She was quickly greeted with a snowball to the face.

“Gotcha!” Angelica Fernades giggled, her dark blue hair making her look paler than usual among the bright snow.

Fallon rolled her eyes and quickly made one which she threw back, getting Angelica in the shoulder. “Sylvain put you up to this, didn’t he?”

Angel grinned. “Actually it was Ryan, but he --”

“I’m bored,” He sauntered out from behind a hedge, extending his arms in exasperation. “I get home this morning to find out my mother killed a psychopath but I can’t hear about it until she feels better. I need something to do, come on.”

Angel socked him in the arm, adjusting her glasses with her free hand. “My mom hasn’t told me anything either,” She stuck her tongue out at him rather childishly. “You can’t complain either!”

Ryan snorted. “The notion of your mother not having anything to say on the matter is laughable. Don’t act as if you know nothing, Angel.”

Fallon glanced between them. “You eavesdropped on her and Sieg, didn’t you?”

Ange smiled innocently. “You’re my best friend, I think you know the answer to that.”

Ryan shook his head when the two of them started snickering.

“You and Fallon would be criminals if she weren’t the heir apparent and both of your parents weren’t on the Magic Council,” He sent them both sideways looks. “I swear, it’s almost ridiculous at this point, especially given that Angel --”

“Angel has done quite a number of things over the years,” An amused voice commented, chuckling and stepping in through the gates, another with him. “Isn’t that right, Erza?”

Erza sent her husband a pointed look. “She’s not that bad.”

Angel grinned. “Of course I’m not, I’m adorable!”

Erza raised an eyebrow. “Now, why do I feel suspicious all of the sudden?”

“Because she’s probably scheming with Fallon and Annie already on things for them to do in the city,” Ryan said, laughing heartily when Fallon smacked him upside the head. “Well? I’m not wrong! You three are going to wreak havoc on the city if you three are ever let outside again….which, all things considered, looks pretty likely!”

“We’re not going to destroy things!” Fallon protested.

“And Annie’s the tame one who keeps everyone in line!” Angel put in.

“If Annetta Fiore Dreyar is the one keeping people tame, I should probably be much more afraid,” Jellal mildly remarked. “She’s quite...chaotic.”

Erza pointedly stepped on his foot.

“But,” Jellal sent his wife a dark look. “Is she doing alright? She seemed almost as shaken as Laxus...and, to be honest, I have never seen him more afraid than he did last night.”

“Annie’s okay,” Fallon told him, nervously glancing around. “But mommy and daddy don’t want her straining herself until she’s completely healed. Porlyusica had to give her a lot of stitches….”

“She seemed okay though,” Angel shrugged. “I mean, she seemed like herself when we were hanging out earlier. She was the one who suggested I come find and mess with you in the first place. Good thing Ryan wanted to be entertained.”

Ryan scowled. “Hey! That’s not fair!”

“Well,” Erza put in with a lighthearted smile. “It sounds about right….and thank God that’s the case.”

* * *

“The air really has changed over night,” Makarov remarked, walking with Toma past the ballroom. “I’m amazed you were able to get the repairs started already.”

“It wasn’t particularly difficult to order,” Toma shook his head. “And I think it best not to leave open the pain of what transpired. So much had accumulated and for it to end the way it did was not ideal for anyone. The Ishgar Magic Council has already sent a basic report of what occurred to its counterpart, the Alakitasia Magic Council. I suspect that Council will have its work cut out when it comes to addressing the state of the Empire, though I imagine, since Alvarez, Dragnorf, or whatever name you wish to recognise it by, was the only major power in the western continent that it will be an easier reconstruction process.”

“Indeed,” Makarov agreed. “Still, this is going to be a difficult situation. I don’t doubt that there will be people in whatever government becomes established by that Council who hold Fiore in contempt and will not be open to diplomatic solutions.”

Toma sighed. “I hope that to not be the case, though, from what little I know of the matter, I am inclined to believe that diplomacy will be possible.”

Makarov considered that. “Fair enough.”

The two men walked in contemplative silence for quite some time, their footsteps being the only noise to be heard. Makarov, however, found himself surprised when Toma paused. He smiled a little to himself when he saw the former king looking at the most recent portrait of the royal family, which had been done just a few weeks before Fallon’s disappearance. With all the upheaval in the past year alone, to know that they were all still safe was truly a relief. Makarov, too, felt his heart warm seeing the way Laxus always looked at Hisui. He had spent so long worried about his grandson, worried about how difficult he had been, worried about the impact of Ivan’s abuse. Seeing his marriage, his children, and just the person he had become had left Makarov never the more proud.

“A few weeks after I had suggested she spend some time away from the palace to get to know the kingdom in a….restrained environment, I never thought I would receive the letter from her that I did, telling me and Heather that she was in a relationship with your grandson,” Toma laughed lightly. “I won’t lie. I was a bit horrified, at first, to imagine my daughter with someone who wasn’t of at least some standing...but, after he saved her life….well, I began to warm to him. After yelling at him a bit first, of course.”

“He was quite terrified of you after that,” Makarov remarked. “I recall Hisui telling him several times that he could embrace her or hold her hands without worrying about you going off on him again.”

Toma smiled. “He didn’t know it, but it was then that I realised it didn’t matter he had nothing,” He shook his head. “He loves her...and knowing that she felt the same way was ultimately what swayed me, my own fears aside. I just wish Heather had been able to meet our grandchildren...she would have loved them.”

Makarov shook his head. “What happened to her was quite the tragedy. I lost my wife due to complications during childbirth, but what was done to Heather….it was brutal. I can’t begin to imagine how that must have felt for you.”

“What was worse was learning that it was almost certainly planned,” Toma slowly began walking again, Makarov following him. “Mira and Freed discovered the information, I’m afraid….although Laxus and Hisui did tell us a few weeks later that the Fernadeses had given them information on Irene shortly before the christening….but she really did look nothing like she had then. I should have told them I had known her before then….Laxus later mentioned it had been in the report the Fernadeses had obtained, but he and Hisui -- and the Fernadeses themselves -- hadn’t really believed it.”

“Your hesitation was reasonable, however,” Makarov countered, briefly glancing back at the ballroom. “But what’s done is done, and it’s over now. As you yourself noted, it is probably best we move forward.”

Toma nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. “Yes,” He agreed. “That would, in fact, be for the best.”

* * *

“Mira still isn’t feeling well, I’m afraid,” Freed said, managing a small smile whilst joining the rest of the Thunder Legion in the drawing room. “But Porlyusica says she should recover. Same with Annetta, thankfully.”

Hisui buried her face in her hands. “I’m still so worried about her. Both of them, of course, but especially Annie…” She sighed, and Laxus gently squeezed her knee.

“Angel said she sounded like herself,” Caity said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. “But she’s your daughter, it makes sense that you’re worried.”

“I know,” Hisui hesitated for a few seconds. “There’s just so much, I suppose, and it’s….draining. And then there’s the winter ball in a few weeks...”

“A sign things are returning to what they should be,” Freed said, glancing to Bickslow, Lisanna, and Elfman, the three of whom were sending him variously annoyed looks. “What is it? That’s a good thing, is it not?”

“You’re dismissive,” Lisanna said coldly. “I know you try to keep your emotions in check, but your wife just killed the woman who has been causing your family pain for decades. I don’t care that you’re open with your emotions to Mira, you --”

“Hey, Lis, come on, Freed’s always been like this,” Bickslow rustled her hair, and she tried not to give in to him. “He’s a bit of a dick to everyone but Laxus and Mira. He thinks Laxus can do no wrong and I’m pretty sure he’s killed people to keep Mira happy.”

Everyone suddenly looked to Freed. Hisui, Laxus, Caity, and Evergreen shared an extremely nervous look (all four of them believing it to be possible) while Bickslow and Elfman laughed a little. Lisanna rolled her eyes, and Siegrain, ever the pragmatist, eyed Freed rather critically for a long moment.

“If you’ve killed anyone, you’re the nicest murderer I’ve ever met,” Siegrain said dryly. “Although I sincerely hope that Bix is simply making a dark joke.”

“He better be,” Evergreen said, brushing her hair over her shoulder. “I would rather not have to sleep with one eye open.”

Freed rolled his eyes. “You all are impossible.”

“ _ We _ are?” Hisui raised an eyebrow. “That’s rich, considering that you’re the one who insisted just a few months ago that you couldn’t watch Bickslow and Evergreen fight together in a doubles match in the Grand Magic Games because you thought they would kill each other rather than fight the other pair.”

Freed scowled. “That,” He said, sending Evergreen a harrowing look. “Was a genuine concern.”

“I’ll second that!” Caity said, laughing. “But not because I thought they’d kill each other! Just that Ever would turn him to stone after deciding he wasn’t useful!”

“Hey!” Bickslow exclaimed, crossing his arms. “You both are such bitches, I swear!”

“Better believe it,” Evergreen laughed, smacking him hard upside the head. “So, fuck you!”

“Good Lord,” Freed shook his head, trying hard not to laugh himself. “Damn it, seems to me that we’re too far gone. I suppose that is normal, though.”

“Thank God,” Caity took a sip of her wine with a brief smile. “I’m glad we’re all alright, though. Last night….I still don’t know what to make of it.”

“None of us do,” Hisui sighed, loosely embracing her friend. “I’m just relieved none of us were hurt too badly...though it may take Annie and Mira a while to recover.”

“Annie’s going to be fine,” Laxus pulled her a little closer, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “I promise, ‘Sui. I won’t let anything happen.”

She let him chastely kiss her, pausing to cup his cheek. “You never have let anything happen,” Hisui whispered. “Not to me, and not to the kids.”

Laxus nodded. “I believe you,” He quietly replied. “And I’m always going to be here.”

Hisui smiled weakly. “I know you will. Of that, I’ve never had any doubt.”


	74. Growing Crocuses

“I’m still perplexed by the circumstances surrounding Belserion’s death,” Org frowned, looking over the report co-authored by Erza, Caity, and Siegrain. “All three of you were present, yes, but this….she was really killed by a member of the royal family?”

“I suspect anyone there would have done it,” Caity said shortly, anxiously adjusting her glasses. “Erza even came close, though, yes, ultimately it was Mira who killed her.”

“This will be….interesting to reckon with once the Alakitasia Magic Council responds,” Belno eyed the three of them critically. “It’s almost impossible to believe this was merely two weeks ago.”

“Yes, it is,” Siegrain agreed, casting a worried glance towards his wife before looking back to them. “I don’t imagine this will be something from which we heal quickly, but heal we shall.”

“There’s still the matter of Ivan Dreyar to be addressed,” Michello put in, a bitter note to his voice. “As he is currently in the custody of the royal family --”

“He has to face formal trial,” Org cut across, sending the Fernadeses in particular a sharp look. “By chance, has that issue come up?”

“Laxus and Hisui haven’t really been considering much other than their family recovering from what happened that night,” Caity said, pausing to take in a deep breath to try to calm herself. “It hasn’t crossed their minds yet, and I’m sure they’ll be willing to foster that as necessary. I hope none of you have forgotten what Irene did to Hisui, let alone to Annetta, Fallon, and Sylvain. It was one of cruelest things I have ever seen, and I --”

“Yes, we all saw the details in the report,” Leji raised a hand to silence her. “We also saw what you did, or, rather, what you and his royal highness Freed Justine did. Is it true you honestly took on five runes that you cannot control well?”

Caity began to respond indignantly, but Erza cut across.

“Please consider the circumstances,” She said calmly. “Obviously, under normal conditions, such an act would have been more thoughtfully analysed. None of us were in a great state of mind, and I am asking that to be recognised. The much bigger matter is what will come in the aftermath of this diplomatically.”

“That is a fair point,” Org agreed, albeit sending a sharp look to the Fernadeses. “I sincerely hope that now we are no longer in such precarious straits that you two will refrain from reckless and impulsive courses of action.”

“Of course,” Caity said coldly.

Siegrain sighed, reminding himself that, though he wanted to argue, it was true enough that he and his wife had gone to various backchannels and relied heavily on their own spying to get some of the information they had over the years. Laxus and Hisui had always known that, but their colleagues were another matter. He suspected only Erza was close to knowing the full truth, followed by Belno, who seemed to never have anything escape her watch. Difficult as it was to even silently admit, he knew that things were going to finally be calm enough for them to feel comfortable acting entirely within the confines of “accepted practice.” They never had broken the law, so far as he could recall, but they had certainly bent it. He could see her stiffen out of the corner of his eye, well aware that she was still quite tense from everything that had happened.

More than any of them could ever put into words, they all were.

“With all due respect to the royal family, of course,” Crawford said, breaking the terse silence. “I simply cannot fathom why one of them would commit the assasination. Yes, Belserion put them through hell for the better part of two decades, but it is not within….it’s unbelievable.”

“This was a warranted killing,” Michello said, a dark look crossing his face. “And, as we all know, plenty of people, the royal family included, did not seek for this to end in blood. There was no other option, and, grim as it is, it has been done and was what needed to be done.”

“Be that as it may, officials in Alakitasia are not likely to take very kindly to that fact,” Leji shook his head. “We need to be prudent in how we approach this, otherwise we will make it worse. I respect the decision of the royal family to not have a part in the matter for the time being given the circumstances, but that does mean much diplomacy falls upon us, or, to be more accurate, our envoys.”

“Reasonable,” Erza said with a slight frown. “I am sure there will be more than a few questions when all is said and done, but we have time, now, to prepare.”

“Indeed,” Org agreed. “We will have to be careful in how we approach this.”

“Speaking of which,” Caity said, a notable edge to her voice. “I would recommend we not engage until we receive a formal reply. The situation in Alakitasia is falling apart already, and, I’m sure, that the power vacuum there will not be easily filled, even by that continent’s Magic Council. Realistically speaking, the only person still alive who could legitimately fill that would be Ivan Dreyar and, frankly, he’s never going to be anywhere near there again. Not after what he has done. He is a traitor, and will be dealt with as such.”

“True, Dreyar needs to be brought to trial,” Leji stroked his chin in thought. “Although, is it possible, the best course of action may be to release him under house arrest? He is nearing seventy three, after all.”

“No, absolutely not,” Belno sharply cut in. “That would not be enough to hold him accountable. Whether or not he is much of a threat on the basis of his ability to fight is up for debate, but the severity of his crimes is not. That cannot be an option, regardless of the fact that he did ultimately cooperate with the authorities to save his life. I needn’t remind all of you that he had been plotting to not only kill the royal family but to kill all of us as well to further destabilize the kingdom.”

Silence befell them again, and an uncomfortable edge was in the air.

“Time will tell with that situation,” Erza eventually said. “We have time to sort things out and come to terms with the solutions going forward. Let’s take that time….after all, it has been far too long since we’ve been granted the opportunity to take such time in making decisions.”

* * *

“Annie?” Laxus let out a sigh of relief when his daughter perked up and waved with her uninjured arm. “You look like you’re doing a little better.”

Annie glanced up from her book, jumping a bit at first.. “Where’s momma?” The youngest princess worriedly asked. “She seemed upset this morning and Fal said…”

“That ‘Sui wants to be alone?” Laxus finished.

Annie hesitated. “Basically,” She said. “Sylvain took it harsher though.”

“He usually does,” Laxus paused for a few seconds in thought. “What’d he have to say about it?”

“He said momma is never going to get better,” Annie said quietly, blinking back tears. “Is that true? It’s not true, is it?”

Laxus shook his head. “That boy…” He muttered, probing his forehead. “Look, Annie, I know that, in the last few months especially, your mother has been exhausted and sick from both what happened and overworking herself. It hasn’t made her feel any better, but she just doesn’t know what to do and hasn’t for years….honestly, I think she probably still feels guilty about what Fal and Sylvain had to go through in the first place, not to mention what happened just two weeks ago.”

Annie’s face fell. “Oh….”

Laxus fell silent for a few seconds but then finally went on. “I probably don’t need to say this to you, but I will anyways because it’s important. Even when it is not her fault, Hisui has always taken the things that have happened to all of us as a personal failing, not only as a queen but as a mother, and even as my wife.”

Annie stared at him. “But momma’s always been here for us and she’s a great queen!”

“Of course she is,” Laxus agreed.”But it’s going to be awhile before she truly feels better about everything. Sylvain probably is thinking along the same lines as Toma, and, while I get their concern, it’s not entirely accurate. We’ve all been through a lot these last few years, and we’re all trying to come to terms with it...and I I think we will, it’s just going to take a little while.”

Annie looked to him, her eyes wide. “But momma’s going to be okay, right?”

“Of course she will be,” Laxus managed a small smile. “‘Sui’s going to be fine, we all are. Alright? I’m never going to let anything happen to her.”

Annie nodded. “Okay.”

“Really, Annie,” Laxus went on. “It’s going to be okay, it really --”

He turned around in surprise upon hearing footsteps from the hall, only to see his wife, albeit still looking rather tired. Laxus pressed an affectionate kiss to her cheek and then stepped aside, still standing in the doorway while she came over to their youngest, tightly embracing her. Annie closed her eyes, comforted by the scent of her mother’s perfume and crying a little. Hisui gently reached up to brush the tears away from her daughter’s eyes. Seeing the worried look on her face, Laxus came over to them and sat down beside his wife, resting a warm hand over Hisui’s knee. She startled briefly but leaned into his embrace. Annie glanced between her parents and tried to move her still injured arm to hug them but couldn’t quite move it. Hisui flinched but took her daughter’s hand, reassuringly patting it.

“Your arm is still bothering you, isn’t it?”

Annie looked down at her hands. “I hate this,” She said, fighting back tears again. “It hurts a lot, all the time and I can’t really use it...I just feel….like I’m less. That I was the lucky one and now I’m the only one who got screwed over…”

“Annie…” Hisui lightly pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “Whatever you need to feel better, we’ll make sure you get it. Alright, love? I promise.”

Annie swallowed hard. “Is my arm ever going to heal?”

“It should,” Laxus said, patting her shoulder. “Okay, Annie? We’ll have Porlyusica take a look at it again this week.”

“Exactly,” Hisui smiled, wrapping an arm around her husband. “You’ll be fine, Annie, we promise.”

Annie looked down at her hands. “What about the winter ball?”

Laxus and Hisui glanced between each other. He gently squeezed her hand.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Hisui finally told her. “But…”

“I actually have an idea for how to help with that, if you want to go to the ball,” Laxus said, standing up and walking over to the curtains. “It may sound strange, but you could always tie your arm to your dress.”

Hisui raised an eyebrow. “You can’t possibly be talking about tying her up with a curtain.”

Annie looked between her parents, confused. “Please don’t tie me up. Fal already did that when we were kids.”

Laxus and Hisui met each other’s gaze, laughing a little.

“I remember that,” Hisui said, ruffling her daughter’s hair. “Don’t worry, Annie, we won’t do that to you.”

Annie giggled herself. “Thanks, momma.”

“We can get it done before the ball,” Laxus went on. “That won’t be a problem.”

“It is only a week away,” Hisui reminded him.

“We can, though,” Laxus shrugged. “We’ve gotten plenty done in less time.”

Annie smirked. “Like dealing with that time Fal stole a car and crashed it?”

Laxus raised an eyebrow. “Fallon is never going near a car again.”

“No, she isn’t,” Hisui stood up and loosely embraced him, smiling a little bit when he stole a kiss. “Well, regardless, it is Annie’s decision.”

“It _would_ be fun to enjoy the ball,” Annie mused, still giggling. “Thanks….I’m glad we can try to get better.”

Laxus nodded. “It will be, Annie. Of that I’m sure.”

“Yes,” Hisui softly agreed. “Finally, we can start to move on.”


	75. A Heart That Beats, A Voice That Speaks The Truth

For the first time in forever, there was no tension in the air at the winter ball; rather, it truly was a time of releasing tension and joy. Fallon, Angel, and Sylvain were joking together in one corner of the ballroom. Annie was trying to be sneaky about how many sweets she was trying with her uninjured arm. Ryan was dancing with Natsu and Lucy’s daughter, who seemed to be poking fun at him while they danced and spoke. Mira and Freed were speaking quietly between each other, their hands loosely entwined. Near them, Bickslow and Lisanna were themselves dancing, albeit decidedly unconventionally, and Elfman seemed to be amusing Ever, who was already rather tipsy. With Laxus and Hisui were Caity and Siegrain, although they all turned around in surprise upon hearing a loud crack and seeing Fallon trying to grab firecrackers from the Salamander, whose wife was practically climbing him to try and get them away from him. It certainly was chaotic, but it felt right.

It was how things should have been all along.

“I would love to see Fal play with firecrackers,” Caity remarked, sipping her wine with a smirk. “To be perfectly honest, I’ve always enjoyed explosions.”

Laxus glanced to her warily. “You and Ever also did a shit ton of dangerous things as kids, so I’m not convinced you’ve ever developed a….reasonable sense of danger.”

Hisui laughed a little. “That’s not entirely fair, Laxus!”

“Exactly!” Caity exclaimed, pushing up her glasses. “Don’t you recall the X791 Grand Magic Games?”

“Where you  _ almost  _ became an exhibitionist?” Laxus replied, jokingly quirking an eyebrow. “Or did the rest of us all dream that up?”

“No, she really did,” Siegrain took his wife’s free hand and gave it a squeeze. “Not that I had any objections.”

Hisui smirked. “Have you ever objected to seeing her like that, though?”

Siegrain flushed a little, while his wife began laughing hysterically.

“M’dear, are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, steadying her against himself.

“I’m fine!” She declared, wheezing a little.

“She’s always been like this,” Laxus remarked, shrugging. “I’m surprised you have to ask the question at this point, Sieg.”

“He and Freed are far more similar than they’d care to admit,” Caity said, teasingly elbowing her husband. “Both of them are far too restrained for their own good.”

“Sieg just needs to loosen up!” Evergreen declared, smacking her brother in law in the ass. “Come on, Sieg, if my sister can be an exhibistionist I think you can be too! You did agree to being in cahoots with her when you two got married, so --”

“Ever,” Elfman deftly pulled the champagne out of his wife’s hand and slipped it to Bickslow as he passed by them, who grinned devilishly at Evergreen. “Slow down. You’re going to break yourself at this rate.”

“I’ve never broken anything!” Evergreen jumped up on him, and he nervously let her stay held up in his arms. From her new vantage point, she started to mess up Laxus’ hair. “Your hair isn’t messy enough for this to be a ball! Usually you sneak off with Hisui and come back with messy hair!”

‘Wonder what they get up to?” Caity said under her breath, her soft, high voice betraying her amusement. 

Hisui tried not to laugh a bit herself, blushing a little. “Nothing worse than you and Sieg have over the years in your office in Era,” She teasingly replied.

Caity considered that. “Fine, I’ll give you that one, that’s fair.”

“You know!” Evergreen all but fell onto her sister, who let out a small, scared yelp. “I have never felt more alive than I have in the last few weeks!”

Laxus glanced towards her, sharing a concerned look with Hisui, Caity, and Siegrain.

“How drunk are you?”

Evergreen grinned. “Oh, come on! Don’t be a killjoy, Laxus!”

“Coming from you, I get the idea I ought to be at least a little bit scared,” Laxus replied, wrapping an arm affectionately around Hisui. “You don’t think she’s going to do what the Salamander did that one time, do you?”

Hisui gasped and began laughing. “Laxus! She’s not going to steal the crown jewels, honestly!”

“She’s stolen plenty of other things before!” He countered, warily looking back at Ever, who Caity was trying to get her sister to stop trying to tug at her cheeks and take her wine. “I don’t know how they handle being twins. Honestly, I --”

“Ever, are you alright?”

Freed regretted butting in almost the second he spoke, given that Evergreen immediately ran at him and hugged him painfully tight. Off a pointed look from Mira, he awkwardly patted her back. He had dealt with plenty of odd situations with his teammates over the years, but this was, somehow, by far the weirdest. That, he internally shuddered, included the time Bickslow had chased Caity with an axe and she had shrieked, eventually hiding behind Laxus and yelling at Bix to go “back into the light from whence he sprang.” It was almost unbelievable that had been twenty years ago. So much had changed, yet, despite it all, Freed believed the Thunder Legion had remained mostly the same. They were still the same inseparable group.

“Who’s a good Evergreen?” Freed uncomfortably kept patting her back, all but feeling Mira’s gaze drilling holes in the side of his head. “You’re a good Evergreen, right? Good Evergreen…..good Evergreen.”

“She’s not a cat,” Elfman chortled. “You don’t --”

He cut himself off when he saw his wife was, in fact, a giggly mess and rubbing her head against Freed’s neck.

“Ever,” Mira, sensing her husband’s discomfort, helped the woman up and swung an arm around her shoulders. “How much have you had to drink? More or less than Cana?”

Evergreen giggled. “I think more!”

“She’s gone,” Laxus whispered to Hsui, who started laughing again behind her hand. “Inevitably, she and Fal are going to end up in some sort of ridiculous argument about the parts of a cookie or some shit.”

“You’re just trying to make me laugh now, aren’t you?” Hisui turned slightly, smiling at him and then leaning up to softly kiss him. “It’s alright. I’m enjoying it.”

“That’s my goal,” Laxus replied, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “Anything to see you smile.”

They both glanced suddenly towards Ever, Mira, and Freed again upon hearing a loud crash, only to see Evergreen dizzily waving at Fallon, who looked rather concerned. She eventually started waving back at her, much to the amusement of Annie, Ryan, Angel, and Sylvain. Freed shook his head, reminding himself, again, that, weird as it was, it could be worse though he was struggling to think of something in the moment. Mira, however, much like Bickslow and Lisanna who had joined them, seemed particularly amused, part of her wondering if Ever was simply relieved that everything had turned out alright. Either way, they didn’t find it nearly as funny as her sister who, no longer the subject of her sister’s moment, was practically wheezing, half collapsed against her husband who himself was trying not to laugh too hard. Laxus and Hisui exchanged a knowing look and he cupped her cheek before stealing another kiss, never the more happy to have things as they were now.

“I never thought this was how it was going to end up,” Laxus whispered. “But I’m so glad it is.”

“I am too,” Hisui agreed, taking his hands tightly in hers. “No matter how chaotic, or eccentric, or emotional anything becomes, we still have each other, the kids, and everyone. We finally won.”

“After far too long,” Laxus pulled her in a little closer. “You’re right, though. We did it.”

“Exactly,” Hisui softly replied, melting into his embrace. “And, now, what happens is up to us.”

“I like the sound of that,” Laxus grinned. “And,” He added, lowering his voice. “I’m sure you and I can more than take on anything that comes at us.”

Hisui kissed him again. “I know we can.” She murmured. “We already have.”


End file.
